<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Stays the Same by isabelbarret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499054">Nothing Stays the Same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelbarret/pseuds/isabelbarret'>isabelbarret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing Stays the Same [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Babysitter Draco Malfoy, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daily Prophet, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Quidditch, Top Harry Potter, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelbarret/pseuds/isabelbarret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luna leaves for a year for an internship in America Harry is in need of a new babysitter. That's where Draco Malfoy comes who is now a redeemed death eater, veela, and highly recommended nanny. Life only gets crazier for Harry when a new case comes to the Auror department and the Daily Prophet is printing everything that harry does. Life is never simple for Harry Potter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing Stays the Same [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry has developed a routine after work. He tries to finish up whatever he’s working on as quickly as possible, despite Robards not so subtle urging that he stay later and keep working on whatever case is spread across his desk. He knows Robards wants him to be married to his job but Harry just can’t. Not when he has Teddy to think of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks Teddy up from Luna’s, or the Burrow, or whomever he's found to watch Teddy for the day. Sometimes Teddy spends the day with Andromeda though that’s been happening less and less. Molly’s always happy to watch Teddy but she has other grandchildren to look after. Luna’s the most consistent babysitter, she usually works from home so it's easy enough for her to have Teddy over for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first year after the war Harry had been a mess. He and Ginny broke up or more accurately never really got back together after the war. It was clear they couldn't make each other happy. Harry was doing the Auror training program during the day and drinking heavily at night. The training was relatively easy for Harry which meant he had time to waste most of which he spent at the bottom of a bottle. He spent a good part of a year at the pub with a drink in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until Andromeda came to him and said she didn’t think she could take care of Teddy anymore. Losing her husband, daughter, and son in law weighed heavy on her shoulders. She’d thought it would get easier, that Teddy would make it easier. It hadn’t gotten easier and she didn’t think she was in a position to be a good parent for Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Harry took off some time from training and moved Teddy into Grimmauld Place with him. It had been a hard transition, it's not like Harry knew the first thing about caring for a baby. With a lot of help from Molly, it had gotten easier and now two years later Harry no longer feels so lost. Though it might be selfish to think Teddy had given his life a sense of purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After work, he takes the floo to Luna’s apartment. It's above a little cafe, Luna claims that she likes the smell of old coffee and the hustle and bustle of the morning commuters. Harry thinks the time she spent stuck at Malfoy Manor left her deeply uncomfortable with silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya Harry!” Luna says giving him a wide smile as Teddy comes running into the room with his shirt covered in splatters of paint. As much as Harry likes Luna she’s not good at discipline and seems to be happy to let Teddy run wild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Teddy yells and throws himself into Harry’s arms. “Me and Auntie Luna are finger painting!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At three years old Teddy loves talking, happy to spend an entire evening babbling away. His hair is a shocking shade of bright blue that seems to transition between black or red depending on who he’s around. Where Teddy’s hands curl around the front of Harry’s Auror uniform they are covered in dried blue and purple paint and there's a streak of green across his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Harry had been unsure if he should let Teddy call him dad. It feels dishonest to Remus’s memory and he didn’t want Teddy to ever forget about the people that made him. Teddy was a force, and no gentle urging to stop him from calling Harry, dad. Eventually, with Andromeda's blessing, he had given in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come and look,” Teddy says wiggling out of Harry’s arms and taking his hand to tug him into the kitchen. There are two easels set up, one with a painting of something that resembles an animal and the other a detailed rendition of a dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy takes the painting off the easel and hands it to Harry giving him a broad smile. “It’s a Kreacher.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry has to hold his laugh in, recognizing the heavy scowl and the wiggly lines that are meant to be wrinkled saggy skin. “It's wonderful Teddy, it’s going right on the center of the fridge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy squeals in glee like Harry doesn’t put every little piece of paper that he draws on up onto the fridge, or cabinets, or even the walls. Harry instructs Teddy to go collect his stuff, watching as he goes scurrying out of the kitchen to pick up his things which are scattered around the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was everything okay today?” Harry asks as Luna takes a sip of tea from a chipped mug and looks to have been hand made, most likely by Luna herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy was wonderful as always,” Luna replies, setting him with a small smile. “I received some exciting news today. The American Institute of Magical Creatures has invited me to do a residency.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's great! When do you start?” Harry asks, trying not to let the panic set in. Luna usually watches Teddy three days out of the week, sometimes even more. Luna moving to America means he just lost his main babysitter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna sets him with a sympathetic look. “In a week, maybe a little more. Unfortunately, it means I won’t be able to watch Teddy for a bit. The residency is eight months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's all right,” Harry says even though it's very much not. He has no idea how he’s supposed to find someone he trusts, someone who's not going to go and leak his entire life to the press, in a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives him a look like she knows what he’s thinking. “A friend of mine is looking for a job as a nanny. I’ll give you their information and you can set up an interview.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, thank you,” it brings him a little bit of relief, he wasn’t even sure how to go about finding a nanny. He knows asking Molly to start watching Teddy five days a week is a big ask, she has other grandchildren which she helps watch as well as caring for her children and husband.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy comes running into the room his backpack over one shoulder and his owl stuffed animal tucked under in his other arm. He carries Percy around with him everywhere, named after Harry's actual owl Percival. Recently though Teddy’s fallen in love with crups and has been begging Harry to get one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready,” Teddy says, holding up his arms in a clear sign that he wants to be picked up. Harry gives in, tucking Teddy up against his hip and taking the backpack over his shoulder. Teddy wrapped one hand around Harry's shoulder and the other still clutching his owl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy is heavy in his arms, and is starting to reach that point where carrying him isn’t very convenient or comfortable. He remembers when Teddy was small enough to carry around without a second thought, it feels like only yesterday. He always thought parents were kidding when they say kids grow up fast but now he’s seeing it in action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say goodbye to your Aunt Luna,” Harry urges. Teddy leans forward out of Harry’s arms almost slipping free. He gives Luna an awkward half-hug throwing his arms around her neck and tugging her close. It ends up with Luna and Harry bumping shoulders awkwardly until Teddy eventually loosens his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon Teddy,” Luna says, giving Teddy a little wave, wiggling her fingers as Harry steps through the floo. Teddy isn’t a fan of the floo yet, he always complains that the powder leaves him coughing. It is much safer than apparating so Harry keeps using it despite Teddy nearly begging to have Harry apparate them places. He’s started to realize Teddy has a future as an adrenal junky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy slips out of Harry's arm, dumping his backpack worth of toys onto the living room floor. Living in Grimmauld Place hadn’t been Harry’s long term plan, he’d always wanted to sell it. He’d been in a bad place then, not nearly put together enough to think about selling the house. When Andromeda had asked him to take Teddy it had seemed natural to move in, he had already begun to outgrow his dingy studio apartment. Harry had renovated the rooms they needed for a bedroom for himself and Teddy, the kitchen and the sitting room, and had warded the rest of the rooms shut so Teddy couldn’t get in. It certainly isn’t ideal, but he doesn't have enough free time to spend worrying about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's for dinner?” Teddy asks following Harry into the kitchen and pulling himself onto the bench around the breakfast nook. There are crayons and a coloring book left out from the night before and Teddy starts working on his colorful interpretation of a hippogriff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does curry again sound all right?” Harry questions pulling the take out containers out of the fridge. He ordered enough Indian food to feed an army earlier in the week and they’ve slowly been devouring it. Kreacher had been in a mood all week and therefore refusing to do any cooking besides breakfast. He seems to have been involved in some projects that means moving boxes around the attic and grumbling to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want naan,” Teddy says making grabby hands in Harry’s general direction. Naan bread is one of Teddy’s favorite snacks, which means Harry barely gets any for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hands Teddy the bag of naan bread and starts dishing out rice and curry into bowls before casting a quick warming charm over them. He tucks a spoon into Teddy’s bowl and sets them both down on the table. It needs to get cleaned off soon, there are several editions of The Daily Prophet stacked up and a pile of work that Harry brought home and forgot to bring back with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulfs down the food not realizing how hungry he was. Teddy eats slower, carefully working on his picture. Luna inspired a passion for art in Teddy that Harry loves. It's never been something Harry’s particularly good at or interested in but Teddy’s passion for it makes Harry want to clean out the solarium so Teddy one day has a studio space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you feel about someone else spending the day with you, not Luna?” Harry asks pulling Teddy away from his drawing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoots Harry a confused look, his brow heavily furrowed in a way that's hilarious one a three-year-old. “You mean like Grandma Andy or Grandma Molly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean someone that you don’t know but they’ll do all the fun things that you do with Luna and your grandma’s,” Harry explains trying to put it into a way that Teddy will understand. He doesn’t want to scare Teddy by saying that a stranger is going to be watching him. That idea even scares Harry a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why doesn’t Auntie Luna want to watch me?” Teddy asks leaning back on the bench and folding his arms over his chest. Harry can see the beginning stages of a tantrum forming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Of course, she wants to hang out with you!” Harry reassures and wonders how to explain to a kid about internships and job opportunities. “She’s moving to America for a new job and that's too far away for you to see her every day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy's bottom lip begins to wobble and tears form in his eyes. “Will I never see Auntie Luna ever again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are going to see her again,” Harry reassures him, opening up his arms for Teddy to crawl into. “Just not as much as you see her now. You can firecall her whenever you want and we can go to America and visit her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy sniffles as he crawls into Harry’s lap, pressing his face into Harry's shoulder. Harry hates having someone taken out of Teddy's life that he loves so much, it's something no child should have to go through. Harry knows the aching feeling far too well and doesn’t want Teddy to experience any of that pain, even though logically he knows he can’t shelter him from everything horrid in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry presses a kiss to Teddy's forehead when he pulls his head out of Harry’s shoulder, eyes looking a little red and wet. “I'm going to miss her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Harry admits because he hates the idea that he’s losing another friend. “You're going to have fun with someone new.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Teddy replies timidly like he doesn’t quite believe what Harry's saying is true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Harry wonders if it would be best to just quit his job and stay home with Teddy. He has enough money to do it, he has enough money to never work again. Harry loves being an Auror, it had surprised him at first how happy it makes him. It doesn’t feel like being back at Hogwarts or during seventh year when he felt so lonely at times searching for the Horcruxes. There's a whole department of support, including Ron who's always there when Harry needs him. One day Harry thinks he’d like to run the Auror department, fix all the issues that he sees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is going to be just fine,” Harry reassures and Teddy’s still at that age where he trusts almost everything that Harry says unconditionally. “How about a bath?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nods enthusiastically and goes running upstairs to the bathroom, stripping off socks and shoes as he goes. Harry gets Kreacher to draw the bath as he changes out of his uniform, getting the water to the perfect temperature and filling it with bubbles and Teddy’s large collection of bath toys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spends about an hour in the bath before Harry dries him off and helps him into his favorite pair of pajamas. They’re a gift from Ginny and have red and yellow stripes with the Gryffindor emblem on the front. It’s very cheesy but Teddy likes that they match all of Harry's Gryffindor stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They read two stories, both muggle books that Harry remembers from his childhood. Harry's uncle and aunt never read books to him but he had loved storytime at school or in the afterschool library program. It's why he tries his best to read at least a short story to Teddy every single night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's also a good way to introduce Teddy to the muggle world, especially because so much of what's on television is fantasy and not accurate. He doesn’t bring Teddy out into muggle London very often, he learned that young wizards can lose control of their magic in public. Until he’s older and has better control of it they have to stick more to wizarding society. One day he hopes Teddy will be comfortable in the muggle world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses a kiss to Teddy’s forehead as he tucks Teddy’s blankets up under his chin. “Good night, I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too daddy,” Teddy says with a sleepy smile, eyes already drifting closed. Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing Teddy say those words, it always leaves a fuzzy feeling in the center of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves the room making sure to keep Teddy’s door open a crack so the nightlight in the hallways seeps through. Teddy’s prone to waking up in the night and Harry’s not good at keeping Teddy from crawling into his bed. It’s not like he has someone else on the other side of the bed so it hardly feels like there's a reason to keep Teddy out. Harry still gets nightmares, and Teddy’s presence is often reassuring for him over anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settles in front of the TV onto the couch, which slouches under his weight. Harry turns on a football game and proceeds to half-watch it. He’s tired but there's something about going to bed at nine-thirty on a Friday night at the age of twenty one which makes him feel lame. In another world Harry would be out at a club, trying to get laid. His last hook up had been months ago, a girl Hermione set him up with who had been sweet but not ready to commit to the kind of life Harry has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry usually tried to avoid falling asleep on the couch, it only leaves his body aching when he wakes up. He’s too tired to make himself get up and instead he fluffs up one of the throw pillows and pulls the throw blanket that rests on the back of the couch over his body. He drifts off to the sound of Arsenal scoring a goal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t know what the rules there are for interviewing a nanny. He hadn’t interviewed Luna before he let her watch Teddy, they simply got along and she was available. He’s been trying to brainstorm questions but they all seem ridiculous. Asking someone who wants to be a nanny if they like kids seems utterly stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna told him the person she is recommending will be stopping by around two, which is right around the tail end of Teddy’s nap. It should give Harry and them enough time to talk but Teddy should be awake by the end of the interview. Post nap Teddy is a little cranky but cuddly and sweet to anyone that he likes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna still hasn’t given him a name, instead, she’d given him a somewhat suspicious smile when he had asked. It makes Harry wonder if he should have never trusted her recommendation and should have committed the last week to search for someone else to watch Teddy. It is far too late to do anything about it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry putters around the kitchen not sure what to do with himself. Waiting on the couch in the living room had felt awkward, just being there staring, waiting for someone to come through the floo. So he had fled down the kitchen and has been cleaning up invisible messes ever since. Harry is stuck feeling like a bloody idiot in his own home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone is coming through the floo!” Kreacher exclaims popping briefly into the kitchen before disappearing to wherever he was in the house before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry races up the stairs to the living room, slowing down right before he enters. He hears the crackle of the floo and sees the small puff of green powder. The living room always seems to get stuck smelling like floo powder for a few minutes afterward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing in the living room is none other than Draco Malfoy. He’s wearing muggle clothes which somehow isn’t the most alarming part of his appearance. Malfoy has a pair of black jeans and a Slytherin green jumper. He looks stylish but casual, his hair much less stiff than Harry remembers. He’s still slim with long legs like he was back at Hogwarts though he’s grown into it, looking less like an overgrown child. Malfoy looks confident and comfortable in the body he has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most alarming thing about Malfoy is his face because somehow he is the most stunningly beautiful person Harry has ever seen. His skin seems to almost sparkle, his lips lush and pinks and his blue-grey eyes seem to sparkle. Harry feels like a damsel in some teen romance novel, overcome by how attractive Malfoy is. It's not as though Harry’s surprised that he’s attracted to a man, he figured that out not long after the war when he finally had time to consider his sexuality. It's just that he never expected to be attracted to Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter,” Malfoy says stiffly, nose high like the stuck up teen that Harry remembers. The look is not longer as aggravating as it once was and if anything is strangely annoyingly sexy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy,” Harry replied, walking deeper into the living room. “You're here for the nanny position?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that going to be a problem?” Malfoy questions in a slow drag, raising a single eyebrow. While his face says uncaring his body posture is stiff like he’s ready to jump back into the floo and go far away if Harry makes one wrong move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shakes his head and sinks into the couch. “Of course not. Come take a seat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy settles into the worn armchair, and Harry wonders what he would say if he knew it was from a second-hand store. He sits primarily in the chair, one leg crossed over the other. He’s prissy in the way that Harry remembers but also unnervingly elegant. Malfoy reaches down and pulls out a piece of parchment from the stylish leather satchel that was over his shoulder. “Here's my resume and letters of recommendation if you’d like to look over them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries not to let his surprise over Malfoy's profession tone show. He takes the papers looking over them. There are several letters of recommendation from Malfoy's former employers, two of them are pureblood family names that Harry recognizes. The third letter is from a half-blood family which catches his attention especially the shower of compliments they have for Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you leave your last job?” Harry asks, setting the papers down on the coffee table and looking back over at Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just for the summer. All the children are at Hogwarts now so they are no longer in need of a nanny,” Draco explains. “I have the proper credentials from the Ministry to work with children and I'm working on my educational license right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry feels struck dumb and he’s not entirely sure how to process what's happening. The last time he saw Malfoy was at his trial not long after the war. He seemed to have disappeared after that, the tabloid pages were no longer filled with his name and face. Harry was struck by jealousy because he seemed to be unable to escape invasive journalists. It seems like over the last three years Malfoy’s been hiding behind the careful warding of private homes and given the protection of families whose children he watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy’s only three, have you ever worked with a child that young before?” Harry asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the youngest child I've worked with was seven but I have all the proper training,” Malfoy replies before giving Harry a small frown. “You can say it Potter, surprised that people let me watch their children?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must not have been hiding his shock nearly as well as he had been trying to. The Malfoy that Harry knew probably wouldn’t have been interested in watching children, let alone been given the opportunity. There's nothing particularly nurturing about sarcastic smiles and biting words. The war changed all of them, Harry knows that more than anyone. This new person in front of him seems like a faint reflection of the old Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your right I’m surprised that you chose to be a nanny,” Harry replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t part of the plan,” Malfoy says, giving Harry a small lopsided smile that Harry finds extremely attractive and he instantly wonders what he can say to see it again. “Finding a job wasn’t easy after the war, no one was looking to hire a former Death Eater. An old family friend was looking for some help with their two children and it all just seemed to work out. Being a live-in nanny also has the added benefit of meaning I don't have to live in this manner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knows that Lucius has been in Azkaban, though he should be getting out in the next couple of years. Narcissa was given a year of house arrest but Harry speaking up during her trial helped her avoid more intense punishment. Draco's sentence meant his wand would be monitored for five years and like Narcissa wasn’t allowed to leave Britain until five years after the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of Malfoy Manor is a haunting image that often plagues his nightmares. Harry can only imagine the horrors of having to live there alongside Voldemort and all the other Death Eaters. It's not something Harry wants to dwell on, he tries his best not to think too much about the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been here before? It used to be the Black family ancestral home,” Harry questions. There are all sorts of markings around the house of the Black family, including some rather aggressive portraits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was a child, but it's been many years. It looks a lot different than I remember. Less house-elf skulls,” Malfoy gave Harry another crooked grin with his cheeks faintly flushed pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lets out a snort of laughter. “Those were the first things to go. I renovated a few of the rooms but I haven't gotten to a lot of the house. I never planned to live here long term. I was going to sell it or keep it and Teddy could decide what to do with it when he’s older.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy sends him a scandalized look. “You shouldn’t ever sell Grimmauld Place! Honestly, Potter do you not know a single thing about the house? The magic flowing from the house is ridiculous, it's practically pulsing with it. Grimmauld Place was designed to keep its inhabitants fully protected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's meant to keep members of the Black family protected,” Harry snaps back. This was the Malfoy who in school talked down to Harry like he was dumb simply because he hadn’t grown up around wizarding society. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grimmauld Place will keep anyone living in it safe as long as they respect the house. Also, I do believe that Teddy Lupin is just as much a member of the Black family as I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andromeda was burned off the tapestry, cast out of the Black family. I hardly think Teddy would be considered a member especially considering he’s the son of a werewolf,” Harry bites back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kearture pops up then, holding a tray with an intricate tea set that Harry’s never even seen before. There's an illustration of two unicorns chasing each other around the porcelain blue teapot. Kreacher quickly pours Malfoy a cup, delicately setting it upon a saucer. He pours Harry a cup too but it's half-hearted and he doesn’t even set Harry’s cup on a saucer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much Kreacher,” Malfoy says politely, holding his cup primly and picking up one of the small biscuits from a plate that Kearture artfully set up. </span>
</p><p> <span>“It’s a pleasure Master Malfoy,” Kreacher says before disappearing again. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Is it true that Teddy’s a Metamorphmagus? I know cousin Nymphadora was and I read in the Daily Prophet that Teddy is too,” Malfoy asks. Harry can’t help but internally cringe as the mention of The Daily Prophet. He tries to keep Teddy out of it, throwing a fit every time he’s mentioned but there's only so much he can do without keeping him shut inside Grimmauld Place until he turns eighteen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy is a Metamorphmagus, though he can’t do much more than change his hair and eye color. According to Andromeda, it starts to set in between five and six,” Harry explains, remembering a time where Teddy’s eyes had turned a horrifying shade of fluorescent yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised. Being a Metamorphmagus is a trait the Black family spent generations cultivating. Same with having Veela traits,” Malfoy says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hits Harry that Malfoy’s sudden unbelievable attractiveness isn’t some late stage of puberty. Instead, he’s part Veela, which explains why he seems to nearly sparkle. Now looking at him, Malfoy reminds Harry a bit of Fleur and how she looks. Unhuman in some way that Harry can’t ever seem to put his finger on and crushingly beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you become a Veela?” Harry blurts out before he can think twice about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy gives him a dramatic eye roll in response. “I was born a veela. In Britain, veela’s are simply required to take suppressors until eighteen for our protection. I stopped taking them when I first became a nanny. Haven't taken them ever since.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your very… I mean you're just…” Harry trails off unsure of what to say and flushing bright at the slowly growing grin that Malfoy wears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say it, Potter, I'm aware that I have above-average attractiveness. Simply part of being a veela,” Malfoy says like he's listing off a grocery list. ''I thought you would be familiar, isn’t one of those Weasley's married to a Veela?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t particularly like the way Malfoy says Weasley like the word leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Maybe Malfoy hasn’t changed nearly as much as Harry first thought. His new appearance doesn’t necessarily mean that he’s had a complete personality transplant. Perhaps he's still the cruel little boy that Harry remembers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Bill Weasley is married to Fleur,” Harry corrects a tone he typically only uses at work to correct the Aurors in training or an annoying journalist. “I guess I'm just used to her appearance. Just like I'm used to Teddy being a Metamorphmagus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a scuttle by the door and Harry turns to see Teddy coming into the room. He’s rumpled from sleep and is clutching Percy close to his chest. Teddy’s wearing a slightly befuddled look like he's not quite sure what's going on or how he ended up here. He crawls his way into Harry’s lap sending Malfoy a somewhat suspicious look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Teddy asks rubbing sleep boggers from his eyes. His post-nap crankiness is fully visible and Harry is slightly pleased to see it's being directed at Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Draco, I might be spending some time with you soon if Harry’s all right with it,” Malfoy replies. Harry’s name sounds weird coming out of Malfoys mouth and he doesn't think he’s ever heard him call him anything but a biting Potter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy turns in Harry’s arm to look up at him. “Is Draco my new Auntie Luna, daddy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lets out a little snort of laughter at Teddy’s phrasing and Malfoy’s slightly horrified expression. “I guess he might be. Maybe you want to get to know Draco a little bit more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Malfoy felt as weird calling Harry something other than Potter as he did calling Draco something other than Malfoy. Teddy seems to consider his words carefully, his brow furrowing slightly. He squeezes Percy close to his chest before settling Malfoy with a serious look, blue hair growing just a little blonde at the root. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to color with me?” Teddy asks, slowly slipping out of Harry’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, do you have a coloring book?” Malfoy asks Teddy, giving Teddy a surprisingly warm smile. It seems to soften all of his sharp edges while also making him even more breathtakingly attractive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy gives a broad grin in return. “I'll get it! Auntie Herm gave it to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes racing out of the room and Harry hears his heavy footfalls as he runs down the stairs. Seconds later he comes racing back into the room, coloring book in hand and a half-opened box of crayons. He throws them down onto the coffee table and sinks to the ground, flipping the book open to color in a drawing of a unicorn. Malfoy slides out of the armchair he had settled into and sits criss-cross on the floor in front of the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can color in the tail,” Teddy says, picking up a vibrant golden yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watches as Malfoy carefully considers the box of forty-eight colors, with all of the seriousness of someone brewing a dangerous potion. He selects a pastel pink and slowly begins in coloring the tail. His movements are labored compared to Teddy's chaotic scribbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're good at coloring,” Teddy says looking in awe at Malfoy’s skills. Teddy begins to color slowly, clearly trying to match Malfoy’s movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Malfoy says with all sincerity of being bestowed with the greatest compliments, Harry looks on with growing suspicion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know Luna?” Harry asks. He can’t help but wonder why she would recommend him for the job, it's not like she doesn't remember their history. She’d also been a victim of Malfoy’s horrible behavior. He didn’t even know the two of them were on speaking terms since the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy lets out a heavy sigh. “I sent her an owl after the war apologizing and she told me to stop by for tea. We’ve kept in contact ever since. When she told me about the job she didn’t say I would be working for you, Potter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a question in the back of Harry’s mind, wondering if Malfoy had willingly come here knowing they'd seen each other. It appears he’s been just as blindsided by Luna’s antics as Harry had. Teddy seems to be the only one ignorant of the tension in the room, content to keep coloring. Teddy smiles at Malfoy as he assigns him a new area to color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets them continue coloring until they finish up with the picture. Teddy idly turns to the next one, which is awkwardly enough an image of veela with its wings fully extended. Malfoy’s face turns a faint shade of pink as Teddy orders him to fill in the wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's time that Draco heads home,” Harry says, giving Teddy a look that's meant to leave no room for argument. If he doesn't stop Teddy he’ll have Malfoy coloring with him for hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Teddy asks a pout starting to form. He doesn’t seem to comprehend why someone shouldn’t be able to keep playing with him. Teddy turns and gives Malfoy a look that is a full puppy dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have errands to run today,” Malfoy says standing up from the floor and saving Harry from coming up with some pitiful excuse for why Malfoy needs to leave. Harry gives what he hopes is a grateful look in Malfoys directions though he is too busy straightening his clothes to notice. Malfoy gives Teddy a small smile and ruffles his hair. “Perhaps I can come back and play if your father is all right with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy turns the full force of his big eyes and pleading gaze to Harry. “Can he dad? I want to play more!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about it later,” Harry replies, which is parent code for we are never talking about it again. Teddy is still young enough that the line works and he’ll most likely forget to bring the topic up for further discussion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy sends them both an uncertain look stepping towards the floo. “I guess I'll see you around Teddy. Bye Potter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” Teddy always gives an enthusiastic wave as Malfoy steps into the fireplace and disappears through the floo. Teddy stares at it for a moment before turning to look at Harry. “Draco is fun to play with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry is not entirely sure what's happening. He wonders if he was hit in the head during a mission and is deep inside his subconscious. Harry wonders if this is a dream, an improbable one. He pinches himself in the thigh and all he’s left with is a stinging pain. This is not a dream or some other horrible figment of his subconscious related to unfinished business and a head injury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a snack?” Harry asks about the topic of Draco Malfoy for now. He’s ready to go back to his mostly uncomplicated life filled with leftover take out and coloring pages. It's a life that often feels like a relief to have, so much better than what he’s had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac and cheese! Mac and cheese!” Teddy chants running to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry follows along dutifully, trying to push out any thoughts of Malfoy from his brain. It's been a while since he had Malfoy on his mind and he wants to refuse to let Malfoy become his obsession again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I crazy?” Harry asks, dropping his head into his hands with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron gives him a pat on the back. “Maybe only a little bit, I mean this is Malfoy we're talking about here mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione comes in and sets down a teapot and three mugs on the table. Harry adores their apartment, it feels well lived in and full of love with all the little touches that make a place read of family. It's always a bit messy, neither of them is particularly inclined towards cleaning, but it only helps it feel even homier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised the two of you were even able to get through a whole conversation without getting into a duel,” Hermione says with a little snicker, pouring tea into each of their mugs. The one Harry has is from Ron and Hermione's trip to Australia and had a picture of a kangaroo wearing a t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not kids anymore, we can hold an adult conversation,” Harry replies and Hermione gives him a look like he just said something ridiculous. “It was just weird to see him. In my house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of Malfoy sitting in his living room, coloring with Teddy isn't one that's left his mind. The fact that he is now breathtakingly attractive plays into it. If Harry thinks back on it Malfoy has always been a little bit attractive, though Harry was too busy hating him at Hogwarts to ever have acknowledged it. Now Harry can picture the elegance Malfoy had when he'd fly over the Quidditch pitch or hovering over a stack of books in the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe he’s a nanny, I mean what insane person would let him watch their children!” Ron exclaims between stuffing a biscuit into his mouth, crumbs spraying everywhere. Ron just came out of a double shift and has been ranting about how hungry he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna did suggest him, it means she must trust him to watch Teddy,” Hermione points out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s not quite sure he can comprehend why Luna would ever suggest Malfoy for the job yet she’s always had a strange way of doing things. She loves Teddy, that's not something Harry doubts. He knows that Luna would never do anything to make him actively unhappy or put him in any form of danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was weird, I mean not just because it was Malfoy. He got along with Teddy extraordinarily well. All Teddy’s been able to talk about all week is when Draco comes back to color with him again,” it's been rather annoying mostly because it becomes increasingly difficult for Harry to dodge Teddy’s questions about when Malfoy's coming to visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did say he took all those courses on childcare, maybe he learned a few things,” Hermione's states. “We’ve all changed since the war, I'm sure Malfoy has too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s sure Malfoy has changed since the war; he's just not sure if it's enough. He lets out a heavy sigh. “I haven't even told you the worst part. Malfoy’s a bloody fucking veela.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron spits tea out all over the table and Hermione gives him a wide-eyed look. “But he didn’t look like a veela back at Hogwarts. He looked perfectly normal!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He took suppressants for it until after the war. He’s always been a veela," Harry explains, reiterating what Malfoy had told him. ''I couldn't believe it either when I first saw him. He was the same but just sparklier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is he scarily attractive now or something?” Ron asks with a snicker and Harry doesn’t quite deny it fast enough and Ron breaks out into a wide grin. “Did he try to seduce you so he could get a job or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! I just mean he was attractive because he’s a veela and veela's are attractive,” Harry sputters out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron sets him with a long look. “I can't believe you're going to hire Malfoy to be your live-in nanny. I mean Malfoy of all people. Really, Malfoy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Harry drops his head onto the table nearly colliding his forehead with his mug. “Ugh, I know. There's not that many nannies in the wizarding world, especially not ones whom I trust not to sell my day to day life to the press. Malfoy hates the press even more than I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can feel himself talking himself into his hiring Malfoy and it feels completely ridiculous. He can hardly even picture it, having Malfoy take care of Teddy every single day. Having Malfoy live in his house, seeing Malfoy during meal times and right before bed. Doing the same sort of things they used to do at Hogwarts but this time with so much more proximity to each other. It all feels very alarming and completely unreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sets him with a long look. “Aren't you worried that Malfoy might teach Teddy all those horrible things he believes about blood supremacy? He could hurt Teddy with those ideas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna trusts him,” Harry points out because all of them know that Luna would never be friends with Malfoy if he still believed all those things. She may have a big heart, it’s what has allowed her to be so forgiving but she isn’t an idiot. Luna likes people who have a good heart, and someone filled with ideas of blood supremacy wouldn’t have that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, do you think he changed that much?” Ron asks because it does seem a little unbelievable for Malfoy to have changed so completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugs. “I think he must have. He worked for another family not too long ago that wasn’t pureblood. I think the mother works with you Hermione, Araminta Ecclestone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I do work with her. She’s nice, her youngest just got sorted in Gryffindor,” Hermione says looking down at her lap. “Her brother died during the war. I’m sure she wouldn't hire Malfoy if he was still…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t need to say it, they're all thinking the same thing. Someone who fought on their side of the war would never let a Death Eater watch and spend time with their children. The war may be over but for many, the divisions between those that fought on each side of the war haven’t left. Many are not so quick to forgive those they fought against. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I'll meet up with her, Malfoy did suggest I could use her as a reference,” Harry says with a sigh finishing off the last of his tea and eating another biscuit. “I should probably go pick up Teddy from the Burrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron gives him a quick pat on the back and Hermione gives him a warm hug as he stands to leave. “Just let us know if you need anything else. If it doesn’t work out with Malfoy I'd be happy to help you find another nanny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you both soon,” Harry says. Their apartment is too small to have its own floo, if he was going home he’d just apparate there but the Burrow is a bit far and there's no point in overexerting himself. Most wizarding apartment buildings hold a floo at the end of each floor hall. Harry gives them a final wave as he heads out of their apartment, shutting their bright red door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man steps out of the floo just as Harry comes down the hall. He’s got a black robe on, a bit heavy for the weather. He pushes past Harry slamming his shoulder against Harry’s and nearly knocking him over. Hermione and Ron admittedly live in a bit of a sketchy area, they're trying to save money for traveling and buying a better home. That doesn't mean people have a right to be rude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Harry calls out turning around to look at the man who is now nearly halfway down the hall. He doesn't turn back to look at Harry, not making any move to show that he’s heard his voice. Instead, he slips into an apartment at the very end of the hall, the sound of the door shutting is the only one in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s left with a strange feeling, and though Auror training taught him it's typically best to follow his instincts he knows better than to go investigating every person that gives him a strange look. Instead, with one last glance backward, he steps into the floo, shouting out the address of the Burrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azkaban is not the place it once was. It's still a prison, dark, damp, and utterly depressing. Nothing could change that and nobody would want to. After the war, the conditions improved, closely related to the removal of the dementors. While the better food and cells were nice Rodolphus Lestrange was not so happy about the missing dementors. They were more inclined to the ways of the Dead Eaters than the Aurors who now watched them are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An owl drops off a letter through the slot in his cell, part of the changes means communications with the outside are encouraged. It's meant to keep them sane, though all letters are read through by the Aurors before they're allowed to read them. The letter is from his brother, under a fake name of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The letter was relatively brief compared to some of his brother's past letters. This one described how he had finally found a place to settle in London, though he didn’t give an exact address or location. Rodolphus was worried about his brother, who had done poorly since the war. He’d become obsessed with other Death Eaters who remained free, and from what Rodolphus could understand from the vagueness of the letters he was doing something close to stalking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rodolphus knows he’s played some part in this, his younger brother was always happy to follow his lead. He had come up with big plans for their life after the war. Then he had gone to Azkaban and all of that had stopped, he would be there for the next twenty-five years if he made it that long. He was now too tired to think about revenge, it was time to face reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother is obsessed with the remaining members of the Black family, more than any of the rest of them. It was Rodolphus who had taught him that Lestranges and Blacks belonged together, it was simply how things work. Now he has a feeling those lessons were a mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Head Auror Robards calls him in right before lunch to discuss a new case. Usually, Harry wouldn’t care, the cafeteria food is not good enough to look forward to. Usually, he’s so busy that he has to resort to eating lunch at his desk in order not to stay late. He’d rather miss out on squishy lasagna than an evening at home with Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are only about ten of them in the meeting and Harry settles into a chair around the conference table from Ron. The room is filled with some of the most recent trainees which usually means that it's going to be a case that requires a lot of fieldwork. Harry likes being out in the field, though he’s terrible at undercover missions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Harry and Ron share a look as Robards secretary passes out reports to everyone around the table. Complete reports before even starting a mission mean it's going to be a big case and it's probably going to last at least a couple of months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's been a recent unconfirmed sighting of the Death Eater Rabastan Lestrange,” Robards says and the whole room seems to take a slow collective gasp everyone sharing looks. Lestrange has been on their most wanted list since after the war, one of the few Death Eaters they still haven’t been able to track down. “Auror Williamson is going to explain the situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auror Williamson stands up from where he’s stationed at the head of the table. He’s one of the oldest in the room other than Robards and surviving the war as an Auror has earned him lots of respect. He's been given a lead on the mission, which means more paperwork and less time actually out on the field. Harry can’t say he’s jealous of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“During a routine visit to Malfoy Manor where Auror Greystone and Auror Kenworth were escorting Narcissa Malfoy to help extinguish the remaining dark magic present on the grounds, Mrs. Malfoy spotted a man in the fields surrounding the manor. She claims that the man she spotted was Rabastan Lestrange, who apparated away before Aurors could apprehend him,” Auror Williamson explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have anything other than that sighting?” Ron questions because honestly, this piece of information is nothing. A spotting of Lestrange, which might not even actually be him, isn’t much of a clue to go on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auror Greystone clears her throat blushing faintly as all eyes turn towards her. “Mrs. Malfoy believes that Lestrange is stalking her and other former Death Eaters who weren’t incarcerated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what proof does she have?” Harry asks, hating how his mind immediately drifts to thoughts of Draco Malfoy. It's not that he doesn’t trust Mrs. Malfoy, he can’t see a reason why she would purposely lie about Lestrange stalking her. It's just Harry wonders if she may be paranoid, there are lots of people who after the war wanted to see her locked up and she must have received plenty of death threats. Her mind could just be manifesting all of those fears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She claims that other families have had similar instances of spotting people on their property, though they’ve never been able to identify the person before,” Greystones responds. She’s uncomfortable with all the attention but he can tell she’s a good Auror. She just got out of training, but Harry thinks she’s going to do a fantastic job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the table Auror McAdams makes a low sound of consideration. “Why have they never reported anything before? We’re just supposed to trust this secret network of Death Eater communications?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone grimaces slightly at his words and tone, they try not to actively speak badly about the former Death Eaters because it only makes them appear unprofessional. McAdams was an Auror during the war, one just recently out of training, and experienced an abundance of violence during his first few months on the job. His scars are worse than most, and Harry can’t help but feel a little bad for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greystone gets a defiant glint in her eye. “Mrs. Malfoy has been nothing but a trustworthy witness since the trials. I trust her to tell the truth, and to provide as much help to the DMLE as she possibly can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter, Weasly, Greystone, and McAdams I want all of you on this case,” Robards says, cutting off any more debate. “Everyone else makes sure to stay updated on the details of the case and be prepared to provide backup if needed. I won’t keep all of you from lunch any longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stand, gathering their belongings as quickly as possible, and heading out of the room. Ron tosses away his old cup of coffee as he turns and looks back at Harry. “So do you think Mrs. Malfoy saw Lestrange at Malfoy Manor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugs his shoulders. “It doesn’t seem out of the question. No one has had a spotting of him since right after the war, maybe he’s starting to get lazy. Or tired of hiding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you get lazy if your only other option is Azkaban,” Ron replies as they head out of the room. “Are you still meeting with Araminta today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we're meeting at this cafe on Diagon,” Harry replied before checking his watch. “Shit I’m already late. Got to go, mate, I'll see you in about an hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry practically jogs to the floo, heading straight to Diagon Alley. Without any type of glamour, he gets a bit of attention but he tries to walk fast enough that nobody can try to stop and talk to him. He heads into a little cafe which thankfully is mostly empty. He’s never been here before but quickly orders himself a premade sandwich and a cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman is sitting in the back corner, she’s in her mid-forties brown hair cut around her shoulders and alarmingly big green eyes. She gives Harry a small wave and a slightly nervous smile as he comes over and sits across from her at a little round three-legged table and a chair which squeaks under his weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter,” she says, holding out her hand for him to shake which he does somewhat awkwardly. He never knows what to do when people treat him like an adult, and even more when people treat him like the savior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm you can just call me Harry,” he says through a large sandwich bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to call me Araminta. You wanted to talk about Draco?” she asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods his mind drifting back to the case, wondering if Malfoy could be the victim of Lestrange's stalking. If Lestrange is even stalking people and not just a figment of Mrs. Malfoy’s imagination. He tries to push those thoughts aside. “I was wondering if you could just tell me what it was like having him work for you, and live with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll admit I was nervous when he first came to work for us, I knew about his past,” Araminta says with a little laugh. “He worked for my friend Celenia Burke, she was at Hogwarts at the same time as me, we were both Ravenclaws. Draco was wonderful with my three children and even helped tutor them in some of the subjects they were struggling with. He has a very sharp mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t need someone else to tell him that Draco’s smart, he was the only one who was actual competition for Hermione back at Hogwarts. A sharp mind doesn’t mean that he's proficient at taking care of children, Hermione's smart but he’s seen her with Teddy and she seems utterly and completely overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he never said anything strange to the kids?” Harry questions with a little grimace not sure how to politely ask if Draco sputtered pureblood supremacy ideas to her impressionable young children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course not, my eldest was a first-year during the battle so she already knew about him but he never mentioned the war. Draco was a lot different than I expected, he’s very sweet with the kids. Sometimes I thought they liked him more than me,” she says the last bit with a little laugh and a warm smile that never leaves her face. “He promised he’d come over and visit them during winter break.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sweet and Draco Malfoy don’t seem to be completely connecting in his brain and there were never two things he thought would be less associated with each other. “I was just a little worried. Teddy is only three after all…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children are very impressionable at that age,” Araminta says knowingly. “I hope I helped you make your decision Harry. It's never easy to trust someone else with your children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it still hits him that Teddy is his son, his to protect, and his to teach. The responsibility can be more overwhelming than any other task set in front of him including vanquishing Voldemort. It's a lot easier to give one's life than to have to protect someone else's especially someone whom he loves as wholeheartedly as Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have helped, thank you,” Harry says checking his watch and standing up from his seat. He doesn’t feel sure of anything, other than the weight of the decision he has to make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice meeting you Harry,” she says as a last goodbye. For a second Harry wonders, it would have been like having her as a mother, it clear she cares about her children. He wants to be that kind of parent for Teddy. He wants to be the type of parent his parents never got the chance to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry heads back to the ministry, head fuzzy with all of his thoughts. He gets stopped on the way back to sign an autograph for a mother and her wide-eyed kid who can’t be more than seven. While he usually doesn’t like being stopped by people, especially if they are reporters or particularly aggressive, it's nice when kids look up to him. It reminds him why he went through all of it, though it does also make him wonder if he does have a terrible hero complex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets back to his desk Ron's already at his and he sends Harry a questioning look. Harry deposits his half-eaten sandwich and nearly empty cup of coffee onto his desk. Harry slumps back into his chair with a long sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?” Ron asks moving paperwork around his desk and into a large pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like Malfoy’s going to be my live-in nanny,” Harry admits, wondering if he’s gone completely crazy. Ron’s giving him a look like he's considering the same question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron gives him a heavy pat on the back. “Good luck with that one mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're the one who's going to have to hear about it when it all goes to shit,” Harry points out and Ron lets out a groan in response. “Now to the Lestrange case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's going to be a big one,” Ron replies and Harry nods knowingly. Harry sees in their future lots of long nights at the Ministry and working through lunches. Harry can’t say that he’s looking forward to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again Draco stands in his living room, looking awkward and strange. There's a bag slung over his shoulder and Harry thinks it's way too early to be awake, let alone have to talk to Malfoy. Harry wonders what he did in a past life to be stuck in this situation, probably something incredibly bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Teddy awake yet?” Draco asks, dropping his bag onto the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, he should be up in a few minutes,” Harry replies standing awkwardly by the armchair, he hasn't known what he should do with himself since Draco stepped through the floo. “If you want to come down to the kitchen, Kreacher can make you a cuppa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gave him a sidelong look like Harry just grew a second head. “So are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, of course not,” Harry says quickly not liking the smirk that Draco is giving him. ''I'll stay out of your way and just observe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolls his eyes before pushing past Harry to head down to the kitchen. Kreacher's there puttering around the kitchen. He refused to make breakfast for Harry, which is nothing out of the ordinary. Harry has gotten used to eating cereal or sometimes even old take out for breakfast in a pinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Malfoy, would you like a refreshment?” Kreacher asks with more enthusiasm than Harry has ever heard come out of Kreacher’s mouth before. Kreacher does not offer to get Harry anything, not that he ever does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cup of tea with cream and two sugars would be much appreciated Kreacher,” Malfoy says with a warm smile before sitting down in the breakfast nook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry came up with an idea to try to solidify his decision about hiring Malfoy. He took the morning off of work so he could make sure everything goes smoothly between Teddy and Malfoy. Then in the afternoon, he'll go to work and if everything's still fine when Harry gets back then Malfoy will be moving in that evening. He cleared out one of the empty rooms for Draco, it's still a little dusty and very dated looking but Harry did the best that he could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Kreacher sets a cup of tea in front of Malfoy there's a soft patter of feet coming down the stairs. Teddy’s wearing his onesie when he comes racing into the kitchen, it's his favorite and it's starting to look a little worn out. Harry’s been thinking about how to discreetly throw it away and buy him a new clean one without any tantrums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Teddy exclaims, throwing himself into Harry's arm for a tight hug before turning to Malfoy. “Draco! Are you here to play with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I'm here to play with you all day,” Malfoy replies and Teddy lets out an excited squeal coming to sit beside Malfoy on the breakfast bench. Teddy’s giving Malfoy a look like he’s the most wonderful thing that he’s ever seen and Harry can’t help but feel slightly horrified that Teddy’s getting so hero-worshipy over Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wonders if Teddy can tell that Malfoy is unbelievably beautiful in comparison to a normal witch or wizard. Harry suspects that Teddy hasn’t yet met enough people in the world to find Malfoy’s looks strange, he’s hoping it won’t be a conversation he has to have with Teddy. He can’t imagine talking about how attractive Malfoy is with anyone would go very well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kreacher can you make Teddy some breakfast?” Malfoy requests and immediately Kreacher starts pulling out pans from the cabinets. Harry sees him grab the pancake mix from one of the cabinets and turns the stove on with a flurry. This is probably the fastest that Harry has ever seen Kreacher move and he’s offended that it's because of an order from Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy chatters happily to Malfoy, who listens intently in a way that Harry hardly ever sees people do with children. Immediately Teddy seems obsessed, clearly loving the feeling of having Malfoy’s abiding attention. Harry hates the jealous feeling forming within him, he’s used to having Teddy only look at him that way. Harry’s just not very used to sharing yet, it's going to be something he'll have to get used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreacher sets three plates filled with fluffy yellowy-brown pancakes in front of each of them along with the proper silverware and another cup of coffee for Harry. Immediately Teddy starts digging in, forgoing the fork and knife and eating it with just his bare hands. He’s getting syrup everywhere and Harry expects at least half an hour to clean up in the bathroom after breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already ate breakfast,” Harry says, feeling a little ornery over the fact that Kreacher has not once ever willingly made Harry breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy looks up from where he’s been carefully cutting pancakes into bite-sized pieces. “It's very rude not to eat the breakfast that Kreacher spent time making for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes daddy don't be rude,” Teddy mimics with a toothy smile and syrup all over his cheeks and a pancake still in his hand. Harry thinks he might have made a horrible decision by hiring Malfoy, he’s already teaching Teddy all sorts of bad habits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry eats his pancakes grudgingly, eyeing Malfoy as he does so. Malfoy eats his pancakes carefully before taking Teddy to get cleaned up in the bathroom. Usually, it would have been Harry's job, but when he tried Malfoy had given him another look and reminded Harry curtly that it was his job to help Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes off his pancakes and brings his plate to the sink before heading upstairs. Harry finds Malfoy and Teddy in the living room, the televisions playing one of Teddy’s favorite programs but it seems to be serving as background noise more than anything else. The plastic bin filled with all of Teddy’s wooden train tracks has been pulled out and they are carefully putting together a train track. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry settles onto the couch feeling oddly like he’s intruding which is a strange feeling to have in one's own home. He ruffles Teddy’s hair playfully. “Are you having fun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, look at the trains!” Teddy exclaims motioning to the chaotic layout of train tracks which are circling the coffee table and heading behind the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to head into work, are you okay staying with Draco?” Harry asks. He had planned on heading into work later but there doesn’t seem to be a reason for him to be here. Malfoy seems perfectly capable, and hopefully, if he heads in early he’ll be able to leave work early too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nods and comes up and gives Harry a quick hug as he presses a quick kiss to Teddy’s temple. “Bye, dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure everything's okay?” Harry questions but this time directed at Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy rolls his eyes but answers the question. “Everything is fine, go to work, and chase around some criminals or whatever you Aurors do. Teddy and I will be here having fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final uncertain nod, Harry steps into the floo. He heads to work, a case should be able to take him to mind off the fact that Malfoy is watching his son. The Lestrange case should definitely be enough to distract him, it's a high profile case after all. There already have been some whisperings about it in the gossip columns, but the case has yet to be fully leaked to the press. Harry’s hoping it stays that way, while everyone is aware that not all Death Eaters were caught no one likes to think about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron is already at work when he gets there looking tired and slightly haggard. It would seem that he’s the one whose child is being watched by Draco Malfoy. Ron looks about ready to collapse at his desk, tea abandoned next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you could use a nap mate,” Harry says, setting down his bag, it is filled with all the paperwork that he planned to read at home but never got around to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“'Moine’s got this new case, mistreatment of Demiguise or something like that. She was up all night working on it, you know how she gets,” Ron grumbles drinking the tea with a long gulp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry does know how Hermione can get, he saw it plenty of times at Hogwarts and since. She’ll stay up all night working and being in close quarters with her means that her energy is bound to keep everyone around her up too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds horrible,” Harry says, giving in to Ron's overall patheticness. “Malfoy’s over at Grimmauld Place watching Teddy right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you were able to come here. I think I'd just sit there and watch to make sure he doesn’t do anything suspicious,” Ron states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugs not sure how to fully describe the feeling of having Malfoy in his home. “It was weird, he seemed very capable. It had felt awkward when I was there so I just decided it was better to come in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we have plenty of interviews to go over,” Ron says pulling at a large stack of papers. “Mrs. Malfoy's interview is incredibly long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lets out a groan of pain and grabs a stack of paper. For a while, it works to distract him but the paperwork is only so interesting. After a few hours, his mind is fully consumed by ideas of what Teddy and Malfoy could be doing. His brain seems to be coming up with every single possibility ever, most of them horrible things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I'm going to send a note to Malfoy, making sure everything is going okay,” Harry says standing up from his desk. Ron gives him a sidelong look but doesn’t stop Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes over to where the post owls are, writing a quick note, and tries not to overthink it at all. He hands the note off to one of the post owls who flies away. Harry goes back to his desk and tries not to obsess over the note and when he will receive a reply. Harry’s never been very good at waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only takes about five minutes for a reply to come and the owl drops the letter onto his desk. He quickly rips off the seal reading over Malfoy’s letter</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Potter, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is fine. Teddy and I played board games and finished building the train tracks. He is currently taking a nap. You don’t need to worry so much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco Malfoy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The note embodies Malfoy’s typical sarcastic tone and he can’t help but show the letter to Ron. He’s tempted to write something sarcastic back but refrains from doing so. Harry thinks he should at least try to keep it professional, Malfoy is his employee after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy's a bit of a brat, isn’t he,” Ron mentions and Harry can’t help but let out a snort of laughter. Malfoy is a bit of a brat, especially when it comes to interacting with Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry continues to leaf through the interviews, trying to get back to work. Narcissa's interviews are extensive, diving deep into her relationship with many death eaters including Rabastan Lestrange. Most of it is disturbing, mostly because everything the death eaters did was disturbing. Some aspects of their relationship were strange due to the normality of it and it's a reminder that Rabastan had been Mrs. Malfoy's family. He wonders if he asked Malfoy what he would say about Lestrange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we should go do an interview with the elder Lestrange? He’s in Azkaban,” Harry asks, noting how many times he’s mentioned in Narissa’s testimony. They are no longer in contact, Narissa’s not allowed to be in contact with any of the imprisoned Death Eaters other than her husband. Based on her words it seems like the two brothers were very close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of his correspondence gets checked so they haven’t been in contact since the war,” Ron says because all Azkaban letters were carefully read through by Aurors. “We could offer to lower his sentence if he gives us some useful information about his brother's whereabouts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would have to get through the Minster, which means lots of paperwork,” Ron mumbles as he flips through another file. “We need to question some of these people Mrs. Malfoy spoke of. I think we should send Greystone to speak with the Avery’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry makes a low sound of consideration. He doesn’t think he and Ron going to speak with former Death Eater or Death Eater sympathizers would be particularly useful. Especially Harry who he’s sure would only be seen as an offense to them, Greystone is much less threatening. She certainly didn’t lead the opposite side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t send McAdams to speak to any of them, he might hex them before they even give a statement,” Harry points out because somehow no one seems to hate Death Eaters more than McAdams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we have to work with McAdams,” Ron grumbles. He has an uncharacteristic dislike for McAdams who seems to push all of Ron's buttons. They get under each other's skin in a way that shows they wouldn't be compatible with the field, sending little quips at the other person and degrading each other's techniques. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can’t help but roll his eyes. “He’s not even that bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can ignore everything about his personality,” Ron grumbles before letting out a long sigh. “Let's finish with this, I don’t want to have to stay late today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make quick work of reading through the rest of the case files, so by the time the end of the day rolls around they are done. They read about all of Lestrange's alleged crimes during the war and the details made the fact that he is still free seems terrible. The truth is supposedly stalking Mrs. Malfoy is the least of his alleged crimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's days like this that make Harry want to go home and take a long shower, try to forget about everything. It's taken a lot of time to move forward and not to obsess over everything that happened during the war. The first few months after things had been particularly bad, the war was all Harry was able to think about. Reading about the crimes committed during the war always seemed to trigger those feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes home feeling in a daze, exhausted from the day and the case before him. The idea that he might soon have to go interview Rodolphus Lestrange is a daunting one, and a task he’s not looking forward to. Everyone seems to think he joined the Auror department to chase down death eaters but that couldn’t be further from the truth. He joined to become someone other than the boy who killed Voldemort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house is strangely quiet when he gets home, and Harry isn’t used to not having Teddy run up to him immediately. Harry would never admit it but he feels a wave of panic but he quickly searches through the house for Malfoy and Teddy. Malfoy hadn't mentioned anything about leaving the house, it's raining outside anyway, so they have to be somewhere around here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry heads upstairs and then follows the sound of soft voices. He finds them in Teddy’s room, curled up on Teddy’s little twin bed. There's a book open in Malfoy's lap and Harry recognizes it as a little picture book that Hermione had given them for Christmas. Teddy is staring at the book intently as Malfoy reads aloud. Usually, Teddy struggles to sit through stories but he seems to be having no issues now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad! Your home,” Teddy says spotting him over the book. He gives Harry a wide smile, which is the greeting Harry is used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a fun day?” Harry asks leaning against the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy closes the book and sets it onto the side table, looking slightly disgruntled that Harry's interrupting them. Teddy slips out of the bed and runs to give Harry a quick hug, before skirting past him and running down the stairs. Malfoy gets off the bed more gracefully coming to stand before Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up close it's hard to forget how beautiful Malfoy is. His hair looks soft and Harry has the sudden urge to push his fingers through it, push a strand back so it's tucked behind Malfoys’ ear. He wonders what Malfoy would do if Harry did that, probably smack Harry’s hand away and leave him with a biting comment. Maybe Malfoy even throws a hex his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kreacher's almost done with dinner,” Malfoy says shoulders stiff as he meets Harry’s gaze head-on. There's something in his stance that makes it look like he’s preparing for a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something is exhilarating about having Malfoy look at him this way. “Kreacher's making dinner? I don’t think Kreacher has ever made dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you showed the house more respect, Kreacher would cook you dinner more often,” Malfoy says, arms folded off his chest and chin in the air. He looks like such a brat that Harry wants to slap him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Respect the house?” Harry questions looking around Teddy’s room. It's one of the nicest rooms in the house, soft sky blue walls and a chest filled with toys. Teddy’s comforter is a navy blue with little cartoon owls flying over it, it's magical so they fly around the sheet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep most of the rooms locked up and what isn’t is one step away from decaying plus you have the most horrible taste in interior decorating,” Malfoy states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wouldn’t call his furniture interior decorating but he knows Malfoy's too snooty to understand the value of finding furniture on the street. Harry also thinks this entire conversation is vaguely unprofessional, not that he thought they could be professional. “Did you go snooping around the house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy gave me a tour,” Draco says with a small shrug and a complete unconcern smirk. “Plus I wanted to see my room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theoretically Malfoy's work today was just supposed to be on a trial basis but Malfoy's cocky little smile makes it clear that he thinks he already has the job. He raises his eyebrows and leans back against the door jam. “And what did you think of the room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think my great aunt might have died in it,” Draco says and Harry can’t help but let out a snort of laughter. “Don’t worry Pansy is going to help me pick out new furniture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize that Parkinson is an interior decorator,” Harry snaps, not liking the idea of Pansy Parkinson in his house. He can still remember her vicious expression when she would tease Hermione and tell everyone they should hand him over to Voldemort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy shrugs his shoulders like he’s only vaguely interested in their conversation but Harry can see that Malfoy's gaze sharpens like he’s just waiting for Harry's reaction. “She’s not an interior designer but good taste is good taste. You should get changed out of your uniform, dinner is almost ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves then and Harry’s stuck thinking about how one of the rooms in his house is going to get stuck looking like the Slytherin common room. There are worse things in the world and at least Harry won’t have to ever go to it. The room he’d planned to give Draco isn’t even on the same floor as his room and Teddy’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry follows Malfoy's words and strips off his uniform, hanging it up in the closet. He puts on a loose shirt and a pair of jeans that are loose enough to be comfortable to hang out in. He decides that his clothes are appropriate for having dinner with Malfoy, which is something he now has to think about. Harry’s life is strange in many different ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking up to Flint Manor it makes an imposing sight. It's large and looming with carefully sculpted gardens and gravel walkways. They are at Flint Manor to interview Lavinia Flint, one of the people Mrs. Malfoy had mentioned in her interview. Lavinia Flint wasn’t a death eater and chose to remain purposely uninformed about her husband's actions. Despite never getting a trial everyone knew Mr. Flint was a sympathizer and involved with many death eaters. He is currently away on business in the states, so they won't be meeting with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Ron aren't allowed to floo directly into Flint Manor; apparently, their floo was currently under construction. So they took the floo into the nearest town and then apparated to the edge of the Flint's property. From there they traveled on foot through the Flint's garden and up to the front doors of the manor. It's their first interview for the case, and Harry’s slightly nervous even though Lavinia will be a low-level witness anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just warning you but Hermione wants to set you up on a date with someone whom she went to University with,” Ron says as they walk through the gardens. It wouldn’t be the first date Hermione's set up for him, she seems to have made it her mission to find his true love. So far she has been completely unsuccessful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a long sigh. “Hopefully this one won’t sell me out to the press. Otherwise, I might have to give up dating completely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just wants you to be happy,” Ron replies like Harry doesn't already know that. Hermione has been convinced that Harry’s destined for young love just like her and Ron but Harry's not so sure. Ever since Harry broke up with Ginny, he doesn’t think getting married young is really for him. Not many people are interested in a twenty-one-year-old with a three-year-old. Not ideal even for the chosen one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am happy! I don't need to be married for my life to be complete,” it's a conversation Harry’s had with Hermione multiple times and one that they are probably going to keep having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know she's just a worried mate,” Ron says as they come up to the front doors of the Flint Manor. “Should we knock or what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t get the chance to knock before a house-elf opens the door. “Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, Mrs. Flint is waiting for you in the blue room. Please follow me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knows Hermione would have a fit about the Flints owning a house-elf, probably asking whether or not he’s being treated properly. Hermione is still upset that Harry keeps Kreacher around even though Kreacher wanted to stay living in Grimmauld Place. Hermione is convinced Harry unknowingly talked the elf into staying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house-elf leads them through the manor, and down a long hallway of talking portraits and through a set of double doors. Mrs. Flint is sitting on a velvet couch that looks like it must be at least a hundred years old. There's tension set to her shoulders and her dark brown hair is pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please take a seat boys,” Mrs. Flint instructs, voice slightly condescending. “Can I offer either of you some tea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Ron says loading scones onto a plate as Mrs. Flint motions to the house-elf so pour them all a cup of tea. Harry takes one of the scones putting strawberry jam onto it and pouring cream and sugar into his tea. Harry needs all the extra energy he can get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Flint gives them a flimsy smile as she takes a small sip of her tea. She’s elegant in a stiff way that feels intensely practiced. She’s wearing a set of dark blue dress robes and a heavy gold necklace which leaves Harry with a sneaking suspicion that she got dressed up to see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why are you here today?” Mrs. Flint asks and it is then that Harry realizes she’s nervous to have them here. She's probably afraid that they're opening an investigation of the Flint family again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Malfoy told us you saw Rabastan Lestrange on your property, we were hoping to ask you a few questions,” Harry states getting out paper and a quill which will record everything they say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Flint seems to deflate slightly as some of the tension leaves her shoulders. “It's an awful business, those Lestrange boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Ron questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of us were taught who was proper to marry and who wasn’t. Rabastan Lestrange wanted to make it into law so none of our families could become impure. Gave a bad name to all of us, such ghastly business,” Mrs. Flint says with a despondent sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron and Harry share a look as the quill continues to scratch her words onto paper. Like with all of the death eaters they are not surprised that Rabastan had ideas about blood purity but most of them were not as blatant with their beliefs. Most simply wanted to keep purebloods from associating with anyone who isn’t a pureblood, having laws to enforce it was the extreme end.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell us more about when you saw Rabastan on the property?” Ron questions though Harry’s interest in hearing more about Rabastan's many theories on how purebloods should act. It's not the main point of their investigation, even if it is horrifyingly interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dreadful day,” Mrs. Flint mumbles with another long sigh. “My husband was away on business and my eldest son Edmund was visiting. It was in the evening and we were having dinner on the terrace when we spotted someone near the edge of the property. We assumed it was a muggle until they started casting on the wards around the edge of the property. My son apparated to the wards to stop them but before he could cast they had disappeared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it was Rabastan Lestrange?” Harry questions. Her sighting lacks any of the details that would make it a useful piece of evidence. Mrs. Malfoy's testimony was much more thorough though it had focused on crimes from during the war and not just the sighting. Mrs. Flint's information mostly feels like a dead end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don't know for sure, it was too far away for me to get a good look. Braking wards and forced apparition were two of Rabastens talents, it seemed like a strong possibility it could be him,” Mrs. Flint explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knows all about spells meant to break wards, they are dangerous to cast but not uncommon among those who dabbled in the dark arts. Forced apparition is a special skill and incredibly dangerous. Apparating behind wards isn’t something people tend to try if they don’t want to get splinched or worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think he’d try to break into Flint Manor?” Ron asks trying to get every last little bit of information that they can to try to prove that she saw Rabastan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never got along, he didn’t like that I wasn't interested in his cause,” Mrs. Flint says and Harry cringes as referring to pureblood supremacy as a cause. “We were at Hogwarts together, I was in Ravenclaw. Rabstan thought a pureblood being in anything other than Slytherin meant they are practically a blood traitor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, her story doesn’t provide much motivation for why Rabastan who tried to break into her manor. It barely even works with their original theory that Rabastan was attacking death eaters who hadn’t gone to Azkaban. The Flints weren’t death eaters, they just had plenty of friends that were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most suspicious thing is that she never reported the incident, especially considering she seems to have convinced herself that she did spot Rabastan, “Why didn’t you report anything to the Auror department?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did report it, but they never sent anyone to investigate until now so I had assumed they didn’t think the issue was serious,” Mrs. Flint says with a glare. She clearly disagrees with that decision as she seems to treat this issue with the utmost seriousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes paperwork gets lost,” Ron says with an unconvincing grimace and an even more scalding glare from Mrs. Flint. There's no way to politely explain the terrible bias that rests in the heart of the Auror department against former death eaters and sympathizers. It's something that Harry hates, mostly because all he wants to do is put the war as far behind him as he possibly can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never doubt the competency of the Auror department,” Mrs. Flint says in a way that makes Harry believed she very much believes that every single Auror is incompetent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thinks it might have been best if they had sent Greystone to come and speak with Mrs. Flint. He can feel the polite animosity coming off of her, he thinks it's a particular talent of pure blood women. It's also horrifyingly enough something he has seen on Malfoy many times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you tell Narcissa Malfoy about it?” Harry asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is what this is all about,” Mrs. Flint says with a keen look in her eye which reminds Harry of a look she’s seen in Hermione's eye after writing a good argument for one of her cases. “Narcissa's a friend of mine from school we were in the same class. She never liked those Lestrange boys but Rabastan she especially disliked. I always thought he held a bit of a torch for her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron and Harry exchanged a look that means they are going to have a long conversation about what she’s said to them. Harry suspects that they have an interview with Mrs. Malfoy in their future, one that goes a lot more deeply into her relationship with Rabastan. She claimed that they were never close, and while they weren’t friends she held no animosity towards him. Mrs. Flint tells a very different story from that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your cooperation Mrs. Flint,” Harry says, storing his paper and quillback into one of his coat pockets and standing up from the couch. “We’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives them a small nod but doesn’t bother to stand up or offer any other form of goodbye. “Mitsy will show you both out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house-elf from before appears once again and urges them to follow her. They move back through the house the way they came and Harry notices how quiet it is. The manor is nothing like the Burrow and beside the chatty portraits, they pass the house in silence. Ron and Harry make it down the front steps of the manor and back into the garden before either of them say a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you think Rabastan was actually at the Flints manor?” Ron asks breaking the silence as they make their way back through the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I can’t think of a great reason why Lestrange would try to break into Flint’s manor,” Harry admits because it seems like Rabstan and Mrs. Flint have hardly any connection. “I do think he could be stalking Mrs. Malfoy. The torch Mrs. Flint mentioned he held for her, seems like he could still be obsessed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron looks unconvinced by Harry’s words. “Do you think that Rabastan would risk being discovered just to follow around Mrs. Malfoy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he thinks now that Lucius is in Azkaban he finally has a chance with her,” Harry suggests. It sounds a bit crazy but if anyone counts as crazy Harry thinks Rabastan Lestrange would count as such. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems a bit ridiculous but not completely impossible, we need to go talk with Mrs. Malfoy,” Ron says with a heavy sigh. ''I'll send her a letter before we leave for the day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach the end of the Flint's property before apparating to a wizarding pub in a nearby town that they can floo back to the ministry from. It's the end of their shift and days when they leave the ministry on an assignment means they almost always get to leave early unless they’ve made a big leap in a case. The interview with Mrs. Flint was hardly a big leap in the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry writes up a report, not that there's much to say. It's more just notes so when they come back tomorrow they don’t have to read through the interview and brainstorm ideas all over again. He knows Robards never reads them, even if they are required to write them and theoretically he should be reading them. There are so few Aurors and only so much time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greystone has a report from the interview she conducted today waiting on their desk which Harry pushes to the side and decides to save for tomorrow. McAdams went to the interview with Greystone and he’s writing up his own report of the interview. Harry is even less excited about reading that one, filled with McAdams's biased interpretations of what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels tired enough to decide that bringing home paperwork that he's not even going to do isn't worth it. Harry throws away some of the trash that has been piling up on his desk and puts his jacket on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading out,” Harry tells Ron who has been staring blankly at the same page of a report for the last twenty minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron gives Harry a half-hearted wave not even looking up from the page. “Don’t forget about your date. Hermione was thinking about Friday night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good try,” Harry said with a snort of laughter while drafting what he’s going to say to Hermione to get her to stop setting him up. “Tell Hermione something very important has just come up on Friday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry takes the floo home, stepping through the fireplace. Immediately he spots Teddy and Malfoy sitting in the living room, both in front of the coffee table. In the background the radio is on narrating a quidditch game, Harry’s pretty sure the Harpies are playing today. Teddy has a coloring book in front of him and Malfoy appears to be reading a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s gotten strangely used to spending time with Malfoy, something that he never thought was possible. Theoretically, Malfoy only works until Harry gets home, and after that, Draco can do whatever he wants with his free time. Sometimes he goes out, but a lot of time he hangs around Grimmauld Place. Part of their employment contract means Harry gave Malfoy the basement to brew potions in. Malfoy spends a lot of time down there, brewing potions and whatever else he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry also now knows that Malfoy likes romantic comedies. He’s seen Malfoy curled up on the couch, a soft blanket draped over him, and the newest Hugh Grant movie on TV. Malfoy also watches the history channel with a unique intensity and goes through classic muggle literature like they're magazines. It's strange to know what kind of sweets Malfoy likes to eat and that he wears fuzzy socks to bed. Harry’s not sure what to do with all of this new knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Dad,” Teddy murmurs, not even looking up from his drawing. “I ate a chocolate pretzel today. It was very yummy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turns his gaze to Malfoy who looks up from his book, its pages are yellow from age and worn around the edges from use. “My mother sent them over, they are from the little shop she likes near the townhouse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They haven’t talked about Mrs. Malfoy or if Harry’s okay with her meeting Teddy. She is Teddy’s family after all, but Malfoy hasn’t mentioned anything about it so Harry hasn’t either. Harry wonders if Malfoy knows about the investigation which his mother is wrapped up in, he hasn’t said anything about it to Harry though they don’t have a lot of deep conversations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Malfoy will say a joke, or a snide little comment isn’t at Harry’s expense, and he feels like he doesn't know what to do with himself. There's a fluttering in his chest that's taken him by surprise and he’s decided to ignore it for the time being until he knows how to deal with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds very posh,” Harry said with a grin as he began unbuttoning his uniform. It's warm outside and the windows have been left open to let in the warm summer air. It's left the whole room smelling clean and floral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's never too early to develop a sophisticated palate,” Malfoy says. Harry doesn’t have to look at him to see the little smirk on his face, the glint in his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolls his eyes because it's what he does and fully strips out his uniform. Underneath it is an old red t-shirt with a hole in the armpit that's slowly been growing. Hermione wants to take him out shopping but he keeps putting her off. He doesn’t care much about clothes and even less about being fashionable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry starts to head up to his room clunking up the stairs in his work boots. “Pretentious little git.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that!” Malfoy calls and Harry can hear Teddy asking what Harry said and Malfoy gently brushing him off. “Dinner is going to be ready soon so we can work on sophisticating your palate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry changes into a pair of joggers, keeping on his ratty t-shirt. Malfoy and Harry eat dinner as Teddy talks about what they did during the day. Despite Malfoy saying they were trying a sophisticated dinner, Kreacher made them chicken, potatoes, and green beans. It's not the best meal, and Harry watches as Teddy squishy potatoes around his plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Malfoy retreats down to the basement to work on his potions. Harry doesn’t know what he does with all the potions he brews, maybe they're just stacked up in a corner of the basement. He doesn’t go down there, Malfoy never set a rule that Harry couldn’t but it seems to be an unspoken agreement. There is a separation they have developed in their lives so this all can remain somewhat normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> While Malfoy's down in his makeshift potions lab, Harry gets Teddy ready for bed. They play a game first while something new by the Weird Sisters plays over the radio. After that Teddy takes a bath, filled with far too many bath toys and bubbles. He shampoos Teddy’s bright blue hair up into a mohawk and grins as Teddy reaches up and tries to do the same to Harry’s hair. It leaves him with soapy water running down his face and neck, dampening the colar of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Harry puts Teddy into a pair of pajamas and changes into a dry shirt. Harry means to read Teddy a single bedtime story though one quickly turns into three. Teddy interrupts nearly every other page, something about the story but more often than not something completely random. In the end, storytimes take over an hour, and Harry’s completely exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucks Teddy into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin, and makes sure he has Percy tucked in bed with him. One time Teddy left Percy downstairs and he woke Harry up in the middle of the night crying hysterically that he had lost Percy forever. Percy has been resting in the center of the couch, and Teddy has calmed down after that discovery but Harry isn’t interested in a reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry presses a quick kiss to Teddy's forehead as Teddy wraps his arms around Harry's neck pulling him into an awkward hovering hug. “Goodnight Teddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight dad,” Teddy murmurs back letting go of Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns and spots Malfoy hovering by the door with a soft look on his face. Malfoy’s wearing an oversized jumper and a pair of leggings which leaves him looking comfy and cozy. Harry beckons him into the room. “Would you like to come to say goodnight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy slips into the room and comes up to Teddy’s bed, crouching down beside it. He presses a kiss to Teddy’s temple and then his baby soft cheek. “Goodnight my petite lapin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Teddy says after pulling Malfoy into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Malfoy leave the room together and Harry has a vision of doing that again and again. He can picture closing Teddy’s door and reaching forward, tugging Malfoy into his arms. Harry would curl his fingers under Malfoy's big jumper and touch the soft skin of his waist. He’d press his lips to Malfoy's then, barely any pressure because they're both still smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head letting go of the images his brain seems intent on conjuring up. He wonders if Malfoy has some sort of veela glamour that is tricking him into thinking such things. There is no plausible universe where he is fantasizing about Malfoy, especially doing soft domestic things with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry heads downstairs and Malfoy follows him into the kitchen. There are dishes left in the sink and Harry knows he should probably wash them. He’s tempted to just leave them there, for Kreachere or Malfoy to deal with in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something I want to talk to you about,” Malfoy says leaning against the counter. The stance looks deceptively casual if Harry didn't notice the tense line in Malfoy's shoulders and the tightness in his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right,” Harry replies, turning away from the sink to look over at Malfoy. They are standing on opposite sides of the kitchen, the island stands as a barrier between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watches as Malfoy pulls at a thread at the sleeve of his jumper. “I want my friends to come over Friday night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My friends, Harry can only assume Malfoy means his old Slytherin crew from back at Hogwarts. Mean spirited Pansy Parkinson, strange Theodore Nott, indifferent Blaise Zabini, and the ultimate follower in Gregory Goyle. Harry can’t think of a single positive thing about any of them, though his memory of Blaise is of someone who was always attractive in the peripheral of his mind. Harry knows for certain that he doesn’t want any of them, let alone all of them, in his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t say that to Malfoy of course, not without the promise that Malfoy will lose his fucking mind. They’ve been able to make things work by not addressing the past, but Malfoy bringing his old friends messes with that. Harry’s trying to search for a somewhat polite way of saying that Draco's Slytherin friends are never stepping into his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a date for Friday, I need to watch Teddy,” Harry says in a rush, words come out as more of a panicked demand then Harry intends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as Draco's gaze grows harsh and steely, arms folded over his chest. Harry can practically see the fury fizzingly under his skin, raw unbridled anger. The patheticness of Harry's excuse is clearly what's gotten him mad, technically Harry’s allowed to ask Draco to work late outside of an emergency as long as he gives proper notice. Malfoy looks like he wants to walk across the room, slap Harry clean across his face, or hit him with a hex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well my friends can come over after I put Teddy to bed then,” Malfoy replies tone daring Harry to disagree with him. “They won’t even have to see each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then,” Harry snaps back knowing he backed himself into the corner. “They better not say anything to Teddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow Malfoy's gaze turns even more steely and his expression seems to completely close down, “say anything? What do you mean by that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy's expression is perfectly crafted innocent confusion like he can’t possibly comprehend what Harry's saying. It feels like some sort of sick game that they're playing, both trying to see what button they can press to hurt each other the most without having to say anything. It leaves a sinking feeling in the base of the stomach that makes him feel nauseous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep them away from Teddy,” Harry snaps something hot curling up in his stomach, “I'm going to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry skirts past Malfoy to leave the kitchen and he hears Malfoy mumble a soft ‘fuck you potter’ as he walks past. He’s tempted to turn around without back about how he isn’t in the wrong here. That Malfoy's the one who was a bastard back at Hogwarts and his friends were terrible. That Harry isn’t wrong for wanting to protect his kid from their pureblood nonsense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes upstairs and into his bathroom, sitting down on the toilet seat. Harry takes long steadying breaths, staring at the hexagon tiles on the ground. Feeling this way in his own home is the worst, and he knows he's being ridiculous but he wants to fire call Hermione and rant about everything until his voice goes hoarse. Malfoy's still downstairs, Harry hasn’t heard his soft footsteps leading up to his bedroom. Harry doesn’t want to risk a run-in, or worry about Malfoy seeing how worked up he’d gotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Teddy started living with him full-time Harry stopped taking dreamless drought. He still gets nightmares and has trouble sleeping most nights though it's not as bad as the first year after the war. He was worried that if Teddy needed something he wouldn’t be able to wake Harry up if he was under the dreamless drought. Instead, he takes melatonin, which works about half the time. Harry sets his white noise machine to ocean sounds, a feeble attempt to block out his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It unsurprisingly takes a while for Harry to fall asleep, he stares up at the ceiling in the dark. He runs over the conversation in his head, again and again, coming up with different scenarios. In some he tells Malfoy off, yells at him about how he’s doing the right thing and all the evidence points to how horrible Malfoy's friends are. In other scenarios, they talk things out and everything ends up perfectly fine and Harry’s not left overthinking it. In one vision he presses Malfoy up against the counter in frustration and presses aggressive biting kisses to his lips and neck. He quickly pushes the idea of that out of his head, tries to make his mind empty to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan is nice and Harry thinks Hermione did a pretty good job with this blind date. He’s American and from New York City and jokes about how British wizards seem to think everywhere in American is the same. He’s a little bit shorter than Harry and wears a cream-colored jumper and navy name brand muggle sneakers. His parents were both magical but his grandparents were muggles so he didn’t grow up in the wizarding world. They joke about how sometimes they forget about all the things they can do with magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry picked out a Burmese place that he likes only to realize it's not a great place for a date. It's always loud with too many people packed into such a small place which makes having a conversation hard. Jordan doesn’t seem to mind, says he’s from New York and is used to loud places. After that they head to a pub, it's surprisingly not as loud and it's possible to have a conversation where they are not yelling over each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I guess you're sort of like a celebrity,” Jordan jokes after taking a sip of his beer. “It must be kind of weird. Do people ever ask you to sign your autographs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lets out a snort of laughter. “Yes, they do. It is kind of weird, it's safer in muggle spaces. I get mobbed half the time when I walk along Diagon Alley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird,” Jordan says with a broad grin like they're both in on a joke. “I saw it a bit with Hermione at school but it never seemed to bother her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not as bad as it used to be. When I wear my Auror uniform people usually don’t bother me, they assume I’m working on a case or something," Harry replies, not adding that sometimes he keeps his uniform on even when work’s over just so no one bothers him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jordan makes a low sound of consideration, before saying with his tone still light and joking. “I've never been on a date with a celebrity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hardly a celebrity, just like a semi-famous. It was much weirder when I was eleven and all these adults wanted to talk to me," Harry tries to keep his tone light, he knows his childhood isn’t filled with first date anecdotes. Harry struggles to explain to people what it was like to come into the wizarding world, but he never seems to be able to find the right words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talk about work for a bit, though there's only so much that Harry can say. Jordan's law practice is part of a private firm that focuses on issues of wizarding and muggle conflicts. It sounds complicated and often Jordan has to work with muggle authorities which adds a whole other layer to the cases. Jordan explains that he never meant to go into that area of law or stay in Britain at all, but he kind of fell into both areas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised we've never talked before, I collaborate with the Auror department a lot,” Jordan admits when Harry comes back from the bar with drinks for both of them. Harry’s not much of a lightweight but he’s had quite a bit to drink and is feeling light and somewhat fuzzy. Jordan, on the other hand, seems completely unaffected by the alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do more fieldwork, less on the legal paperwork side of things,” Harry says, slightly embarrassed by the fact that he’s terrible at the law area of being an Auror. Hermione thinks that Harry struggles to sit still, and Neville once suggested he was too concerned with morals to be a lawyer which earned him a terrifying glare from Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth is Jordan is smart, maybe not Hermione smart but that's not a reasonable expectation to live up to. Harry wonders if they would have much in common in the long run. Jordan likes art and culture while Harry has a three-year-old and spends most evenings watching children's programs on TV. The biggest issue is after barely one date Harry’s already wondering if they could last, and he knows taking things this serious as twenty-one isn’t normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth is Harry spent half the date thinking about his fight with Malfoy the other night. He’s been drinking more than he should on a date because he keeps picturing walking into the living room after his date and all those Slytherins sitting there. He can picture Pasny’s sneer and Blaise's knowing look as he stumbles through the floo. It's set a heavy stone of dread deep in Harry’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve been avoiding each other for the last three days as subtle as possible so Teddy doesn’t catch wind of it. Without talking, they both decided that it was important to keep him from finding out. So when Harry gets home from work Malfoy goes down to the basement to work on potions and they don’t cross paths until Harry leaves for work the next morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tries to get lost in his and Jordan's conversation and suddenly it's nearly midnight. Harry has tipped fully into drunk but he hasn’t been slurring his words which is good. Jordan still seems mostly fine but he’s wearing a dopey smile that makes Harry smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably head home. I’m supposed to meet a couple of friends for brunch tomorrow," Jordan says and they stand up from their seats. The pub is more crowded than when they first arrived and it takes a while to move their way outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the air is heavy with mist from the fog that has moved in to cover London. Jordan's cheekbones look high in the street light and he’s still wearing the same dopey smile. Harry takes a step towards him. “I had a really good time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they're kissing, as Harry reaches forward and pulls Jordan closer with hands on his hips. Jordan's lips are a little dry against his, as their mouths open against each other. They kiss for a few long minutes before Harry remembers that they're in public, standing in the dark area between two street lights on a London street. Two drunk girls stumble past them giggling as Harry takes a step backward taking his hands off of Jordan’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to do this again. I’ll firecall you or actually- do you have a cellphone?” Jordans asks, stuffed into his pockets and for the first time all night looking nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Harry says with a laugh pulling his phone from his pocket and putting his number in Jordans as he does the same to Harry’s. He hardly ever uses his phone, mostly because the majority of his friends don’t have one. It still seemed right to have one, and there are a couple of people who are easier to reach this way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan leans forward and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. They say their goodnights and head to a back alley behind the pub so they can both apparate home. Harry is drunk enough where he doesn’t think about the fact that he’s going to probably have a bunch of Slytherins in his living room until he’s settling unsteady on his feet into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision is a bit blurry at his stares at the people in front of him. The televisions on and Harry recognizes it as one of those romantic comedies that Draco likes so much. Pansy, Blaise, and Malfoy are all curled up on the couch and Theo's sitting with his legs tucked up to his chest and a blanket Mrs. Weasley knitted pulled over him. Harry’s not sure what he expected, something a little more ominous and dark than a simple movie night. He didn’t expect to see Pansy cradling a bowl of popcorn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stumbles slightly on his feet, sways heavily to one side, before collapsing to the ouch. Malfoy makes a squeaking noise as he’s mostly crushed under Harry’s weight, and moves to the side so he's pressed up against Pansy instead of Harry. Blaise lets out a snort of laughter, moving out of the way of Harry’s flailing limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin Potter you smell like a brewery,” Malfoy mocks, elbowing Harry in the ribs and wiggling around on the couch. Harry looks over at Malfoy, gaze catching on Pansy whose glaring at him like he just threw up all over her favorite shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun on your date?” Blaise asks, voice sugary sweet and one of his knowing looks. Theo's looking at him like he is some sort of strange creature, eyes wide like a child seeing a trestle for the first time. Harry doesn’t remember him much from Hogwarts, really it's Pansy and Blaise that he remembers the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Harry grumbles putting his feet up on the coffee table with a heavy thud. He leans his head back against the couch eyes closing to block out the dizziness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes again when someone starts pushing at his side. He turns to look at Malfoy who glaring at him and pokes him violently in the ribs. Harry grumbles and tries to go back to closing his eyes but Malfoy stabs at him again with his dangerously pocky fingers. “Get up Potter, I’m putting you to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grumbles at him and it takes both Malfoy and Blaise to pull him up to his feet. Malfoy pulls him out of the living room and they stumble their way up the stairs. When they get to Harry’s room Malfoy casts a Lumos and practically throws Harry into the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches down and pulls off his shoes and then goes to take his jeans off unzipping the fly only to remember that Malfoy's still in the room. Harry turns to look at Malfoy who is hovering awkwardly by the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did your friends talk to Teddy?” Harry suddenly asks, leaning a hand against the bed to keep himself standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they came over after Teddy went to bed,” Malfoy snaps back coming deeper into the room. “I know you don’t think much of me or my friends, I'm fine with that but do you think that I would let them say terrible things to Teddy? Is that how little you think of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s not sure what to do with the clear vulnerability written all over his face, especially in his drunken state. He sits down heavily on his bed, bouncing slightly and grabbing at the covers. Malfoy closes Harry’s bedroom door as he goes deeper into the room, trying to block out their conversation from the prying ears of Malfoy's friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy’s my son, it's my job to protect him,” Harry responds. He doesn’t know how to put words to the responsibility that Remus and Tonks gave him and that Andy needed him to take on. All he knows is that he wants to give Teddy the safety that Harry never had as a kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy releases a heavy sigh leaning against Harry’s dresser. “I’m not that prejudiced little boy that I once was, or at least I try my best not to be. When you hired me it also became my responsibility to keep Teddy safe. I don’t see why you hired me if you don’t think I would do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this right now,” Harry murmurs, setting his head into his hands. He’s feeling nauseous and unbalanced and he knows he either needs to be laying on the bed or bent over the toilet. Either way, having a conversation with Malfoy isn’t something he can handle right now, not if he doesn't want to end up spewing vomit all over Malfoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Malfoy says in a way that suggests it is not fine in any way. “Think about what I said. Maybe me working for you wasn’t ever a good idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy practically flees the room, shutting Harry’s door behind him. Harry flops back onto his bed, squishing his face into his pillow. He lays there for a minute thinking about everything Malfoy said to him. Harry thinks Malfoy might be right and he should have never hired Malfoy. Their differences are just too big to overcome and it was crazy for them to ever think that this could work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry takes an anti-nausea potion before he goes to bed, he hates throwing up and is willing to go to great lengths to avoid it. He sets a hangover potion on his nightstand along with a glass of water for the morning. Harry passes out before the anti-nausea potion can even kick in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a hangover potion and a full glass of water, Harry makes his way downstairs. He finds Malfoy and Teddy in the kitchen eating breakfast with Kreacher nowhere in sight. Teddy’s eating some sort of sugary cereal that's bound to leave him jumping off the walls. Malfoy, on the other hand, has what appears to be an extremely balanced breakfast, eggs, toast, and a small bowl of fruit on the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, dad!” Teddy says excitedly reaching out to pull Harry into a quick hug. “I’m finished, can I watch TV?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, let me go turn it on for you,” Harry follows Teddy into the living room and settles him onto the couch. He flips through the television channels before eventually settling on one of the Saturday morning cartoons that Teddy likes. It should occupy him for at least an hour, maybe longer though Harry doesn’t usually let him watch too much television in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's the perfect excuse for Harry to be able to talk to Draco in private for a while. As much as he would like to put off any more conversation about their fight last night he's smart enough to know it won’t help. This is one of those issues that must be faced head-on, no matter how unpleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the kitchen, Malfoy is slowly eating his breakfast, picking up little pieces of cut strawberries with his fork. Harry slides into the bench across from Malfoy on the breakfast nook, moving Teddy’s bowl of half-eaten soggy cereal out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to talk about last night,” Harry says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy sets his fork down onto his plate but doesn’t look up from his plate of food. “All right then, let's talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can tell that Malfoy is just as reluctant to talk about everything in the light of the day when their emotions aren't running so high and some of the anger has faded. That doesn't deter Harry. “Everything you said last night was right. I struggle to see you as anyone but that person I went to school with. I think it would help if we started spending more time together, so I can get to know the real you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it wouldn’t just be easier to fire me?” Malfoy questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe but Teddy seems to like you and keeping you is easier than finding someone else,” Harry admits. “I was going to take Teddy to the zoo today, do you want to come with us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy looks at him for a long minute. “Are you saying that you want us to be friends Potter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I mean I guess I am? We live in the same house and we have to make something work. I’d like to try being your friend Draco," Harry says, stumbling slightly over Malfoy's first name, Harry doesn’t think he’s ever called him Draco before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lets out a peal of laughter, his face getting a soft blush on it. “I don't think I've ever heard you call me Draco before. It sounds weird when you say it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you're going to have to get used to it, we're going to be friends now so I should call you by your first name,” Harry jokes sending Draco a grin. The atmosphere in the kitchen is light and unusually pleasant for the two of them. Harry thinks he could get used to this, sitting around and the two of them joking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolls his eyes staring back in on his breakfast. “You better get some breakfast if we're ever going to make it to the zoo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's Harry’s turn to let out a snort of laughter, he’s not sure what he expected but Harry knows he should probably be used to Draco's bossiness. Kreacher is nowhere in sight, though he’s sure the elf made breakfast for Draco and Teddy. Harry makes himself a cup of coffee which he prefers to tea which he only ever drinks in the afternoon. He puts a piece of toast into the toaster and gets one of his whole grain cereals out of the shelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he’s made himself breakfast and goes to sit down, Draco is done with his food. He goes and puts his empty plate in the sink and heads upstairs to go and take a shower. Harry reads this day's edition of The Daily Prophet the cover story is about an ongoing corruption case and then flips to read an interview of Dragomir Gorgovitch and his recent trade from the Chudley Cannons to the Appleby Arrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s done with breakfast Draco's back downstairs from his shower. He’s wearing muggle clothes, black skinny jeans and a jumper that reminds him of the one Jordan was wearing the night before. Harry thinks that he looks unreasonably good, cheeks slightly pink from the warm shower water, and hair damp. Harry looks away when Draco catches him staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry goes upstairs and takes a quick shower and then throws on jeans and a red t-shirt. He tries to comb through his hair though it does nothing to calm him and like usual Harry decides to just give up. He slips into a pair of black converses and grabs one of his light jackets. It's the zoo so it's not like he’s going to get dressed up for that, though he wonders if he should tell Draco that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes downstairs he finds both Teddy and Draco sitting on the couch, the television still on. Teddy’s been changed out of his pajamas definitely with Draco's help because if he was left on his own he’d spend all day in his pajamas. Sometimes they have pajama days where he and Teddy lounge around all day in their pajamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!” Teddy begins chanting, jumping off the couch and running to the front door and pulling his shoes on. He also sees that there's a glamour on Teddy keeping his appearance consistent so Muggles won’t see his fluctuating features. Teddy’s also wearing a hat to cover his hair which is what changes the most. Harry and Draco follow behind him as Draco grabs his jacket off of one of the hooks while Harry helps Teddy put his shoes on the right foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we taking the floo there or-?” Malfoy asks as Harry finally gets Teddy sorted out and grabs his wallet off the shelf. He makes sure to grab his wallet with his credit card and muggle money, he doubts Draco would even know what to do with muggle money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry guides both Teddy and Draco towards the floo. “We’ll take the floo to the closest location and then we’ll take the bus the rest of the way to the zoo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right,” Draco replies, sending a timid look Harry’s way and he wonders if Draco's ever taken a muggle bus before. He can’t picture it, the idea of Draco sitting prim and proper on a London bus almost makes Harry laugh. Harry takes one of Teddy’s hands when they step into the floo while Draco grabs the other one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They floo to a wizarding restaurant, it's mostly abandoned and Harry hurries them through it so no one has the time to recognize them. Out on the street, Harry finds the proper bus stop and they sit down on the bench to wait. Teddy is talking quickly to Draco who revealed that he’s never been to the zoo before, and Teddy is telling him all the essential things they have to see during their visit. So far the list includes seeing the lions, lemurs, and going into the butterfly enclosure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bus pulls up with a loud squeak and Harry pulls out enough money for all of them. It's a little more crowded on the bus then Harry had hoped it would be and he ushers them to the back where he spots two seats. Harry slides into the window seat and pulls Teddy onto his lap so he can look out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watches as Draco looks around the bus with the same fascination that Teddy has for whatever he spots out the window. Harry nudges Draco with his elbow to get his attention. “Is this your first time on the bus?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been on the night bus once. And Pansy made us go to this muggle club in SOHO and she thought it would be fun to take the tube,” Draco responds saying tube-like one would say vomit. “Now if we go out we take a cab.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can’t help but laugh at the pretentiousness that is Draco Malfoy. In the seat across from them, a man is staring at Draco. The guy is not bad looking, probably in his early thirties though Harry’s not great at guessing people's ages. He’s looking at Draco with a gaze that suggests he’d like to scoop him up and eat him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can they tell you about your... conditions?” Harry asks, thinking of the most muggle friendly way to say he's an extreme case of veela attractiveness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother says that to them I'm just extremely attractive, but not, in the same way, I am to a wizard. I don’t possess any thrall, so any attention I get is simply because they find me good looking,” Draco responds tone hushes so as not to be overheard. Draco gives the man across from them a side-eyed look and Harry a smirk. Harry hadn’t even thought Draco noticed the staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it weird when people stare at you?” Harry asks and shoots the man a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sets him with a loaded look. “Do you find it weird when people stare at you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Harry says with a grin. He’s ranted plenty of times about how he hates all the attention especially when people treat him like he's some sort of saint. Harry has never even considered that the way people treat Draco, and his unbelievable attractiveness, might feel the same. Harry wonders if he’s ever made Draco feel weird, he tries not to stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gave him a small smile. “That's why I like being around kids. I don’t look strange to them and they don’t stare or say anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s lucky to have the Weasley's who stopped treating him like the savior a long time ago. He also has a good circle of friends and the Auror department who usually don’t treat him anything but ordinary. He wonders if Draco has a lot of people who treat him like he’s normal and doesn’t stare or try to make a pass at him. Other than Draco's small circle of friends and Mrs. Malfoy, Harry's not sure who else Draco has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive at their stop and Harry ushers both Draco and Teddy up and off the bus. Teddy is jumping up and down excitedly as they walk through the gates of the zoo and up to the front to purchase their tickets. Draco hovers by Harry’s side, giving a wide-eyed look at the woman who hands them their ticket. He continues to stick close to Harry's side, taking Teddy’s hand as they walk into the zoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon Teddy’s insistence, they go look at the big cats first. Harry has to keep telling Teddy to not run too far ahead, afraid that Teddy might accidentally use magic and Harry won’t be quick enough to cast a glamor. It's always difficult to bring Teddy out into the muggle world, and Harry’s never let anyone do it without him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy presses to the front so they're right up against the barrier of the lion enclosure. Draco curls his fingers around Harry's arm pulling on it slightly. “What if the lions get out of the enclosure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gives him a side-eyed look. “The fences are high enough, they can’t get out. Don’t worry about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gives him an unconvinced look and wraps a protective arm around Teddy’s front as though he’s worried about Teddy falling into the lion's enclosure. It only lasts a minute before Teddy wiggles out of his grasp. “Don’t worry Draco the lion can’t get out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, don’t get too close to the barrier,” Draco urges though Teddy ignores his words as he presses himself as close to possible to the fence. Draco gives a weighty sigh but doesn’t make any move to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend a long time with the tigers and lions, watching them move around their enclosure. Teddy drags them to the otter enclosure and an underwater watch hole so they can see them swimming underwater. Harry notices that Draco seems particularly taken by them, pressing right beside Teddy against the glass barrier. After that, they go and see the penguins get fed and Teddy claps excitedly as the penguins fight over fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry buys them all soft-serve ice cream, chocolate for Teddy and Draco, and a strawberry one for himself. Teddy gets it all over his face even with quite a bit of assistance from Harry. In the end, Draco has to do a scrub down the picnic table they were sitting at with a bunch of paper towels. Harry can't help but make fun of Draco who eats his ice cream with a spoon even though it's in a cone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that they check out the primates, spending a particularly long time with the lemurs who are chasing each other around the trees in their enclosure. It makes Harry realize he’s a bit of a sucker when Teddy gives him puppy eyes and he ends up buying him a stuffed animal lemur. Teddy holds it close to his chest as they make their way around the rest of the zoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glamour only stays fully in place for a few hours, and Harry’s not willing to risk it slipping and Teddy revealing some of his metamorphmagus powers to a group of frightened muggles. Harry doesn’t want Teddy to experience kids pointing and laughing and grownups calling him a freak or worse. It should be easier in a few years, Andy said around eight is when Tonks gained more control over her abilities and Teddy will probably be the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s been subtly shepherding Draco and Teddy towards the zoo exit, trying to put off the pouting that will come with leaving. Unfortunately, Harry’s not quite sly enough to get Teddy out of the zoo without him noticing. Teddy tugs on Harry from where he’s gripping his hand. “Daddy are we going home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, it's time,” Harry replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy stomps his feet and turns the full force of his pout on Harry. Arms fold over his chest and he freezes on the spot. “I don't want to go home. I want to keep seeing animals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can come back another day,” Harry soothes as tears begin to well up in Teddy’s eyes. Harry hates when he cries, especially in public. He always feels like people are looking at him like he’s some completely incompetent parent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy stomps his feet again and looks like he’s going to have a full-on break down until Draco crouches down to look Teddy in the eyes. He gives Teddy a small calm smile and a soft comforting voice says. “We can watch Omaha Wild Kingdom when we get home. See even more animals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Teddy says grabbing Harry’s hand and grudgingly letting him lead them out of the zoo. “Will you watch with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Draco and Harry both say at the same time. They share a look and Harry throws Draco a small smile. He’s certainly thankful that Draco helped him avoid a total meltdown from Teddy, that's no small task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take the bus back to their floo spot, a much more subdued ride than the one to the zoo. Everyone is tired and Harry thinks Teddy gets close to drifting off in his lap. Teddy refuses to stand up when it's their time to get off of the bus, and Harry ends up giving him a piggyback ride. Teddy doesn’t get off his back till he deposits him onto the couch at home and Harry heads into the kitchen to make them all sandwiches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes back Draco and Teddy are sitting on the couch watching television which seems to compose of a lot of baby animals. Teddy is positively gleeful and even more so when Harry passes him a turkey and cheese sandwich. For Draco and himself, Harry made a slightly more complicated turkey and cheese which includes tomatoes, lettuce, and onions. Draco still looks mildly impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tucks himself into the corner of the couch, Teddy squishes in next to him and Draco on the other side. It's an oddly domestic scene and Harry can’t believe it's a moment happening with Draco, and that it feels so completely natural. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter. New chapters will be posted about every week. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every Sunday morning is brunch at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley makes a whole spread that always looks like more food than can possibly be eaten but by the end of the day it's always gone. Mrs. Weasley started Sunday brunch after the war, Harry thinks it's an excuse to see her kids once a week. Even Charlie has a standing port key from Romania and rarely misses Sunday brunch. </p><p>Harry has never before considered extending an invitation to Draco. They’ve begun developing a tentative friendship over the last two weeks, spending more time together with Teddy. They've also been spending more time together just one on one, watching television together in the evening, and splitting a bottle of wine. The kind of domestic evenings that always leave Harry with the feeling that at the end of the night they should crawl into bed together instead of going to their separate rooms. </p><p>Harry wasn’t planning on inviting Draco, maybe one day when Draco has met enough of the Weasleys individuality so it won’t be so awkward. Two weeks of friendship after years of hate does not mean an automatic invite to Weasley family brunch. </p><p>He’s trying to hustle Teddy out the door, grabbing his jacket off the hook and a bag filled with Teddy toys. “Come on Teddy. You don’t want to be late, there won’t be any cinnamon buns left.” </p><p>Teddy sets him with a look like he’s being utterly ridiculous. “We can’t leave yet dad. Draco’s not ready.” </p><p>“Draco’s not coming with us,'' Harry responds gently trying to tug Teddy towards the floo though he makes no sign of movement. </p><p>“I want him to come,” Teddy pouts arms folding over his chest. “Draco wants to come to family brunch.” </p><p>“We’ll go and ask him then,” Harry responds in a moment of what seems like brilliance but is actually complete stupidity. There is no way that Draco will agree to go; on the weekends Draco doesn’t even seem to get up before noon. Harry can’t conceive of a world where Draco agrees to come to breakfast with Harry and Teddy to the Burrow. </p><p>Teddy goes stomping up the stairs to see Draco at Harry's words. Harry feels like Teddy is up there forever, he’s about to go up and see if Teddy's bothering Draco when he hears the sound of footsteps on the stairs. It's not just the light patter of Teddy's feet but the heavier steps of an adult, of Draco’s. He appears at the bottom of the stairs looking slightly disheveled but fully dressed and even wearing shoes. </p><p>The smile that Teddy gives Harry is self-satisfied and it takes Harry a minute to realize that it is an entirely Draco’s expression. “Draco is coming with us.” </p><p>“You don’t have to,” Harry says quickly, stunned that Draco would even agree to come with them. </p><p>Draco shoots him a surprised look curling his hands around the sleeves of his jumper. “Teddy said you wanted me to come to brunch?” </p><p>Of course, Harry can’t say no, that he would never invite Draco to brunch because it would be a colossal disaster. He can already see the glares Ron and Draco are going to throw each other as Mrs. Weasley will flutter around the room trying and failing to make everyone get along. He can imagine that Arthur won’t even be able to look at the person who fought on the side that killed his son. </p><p>“Of course you can come,” Harry says in a rush trying to give Draco a reassuring smile through Draco only gives him a suspicious look in response. “I just wanted to make sure that Teddy didn’t force you to come or anything.” </p><p>“No, Teddy didn’t force me,” Draco replies but he looks nervous as he fidgets with his jumper. Harry’s not sure he’ll ever get used to seeing Draco in muggle clothes, especially because he looks so good in them. Before the trials, he’d only ever seen Draco in something other than in Hogwarts robes a handful of times. </p><p>Harry wonders if he should send some sort of warning to the Burrow, letting them know that Draco will be coming over for brunch. There’s no way to subtly do it, and he knows Draco would lose his shit if he saw Harry do it. Instead, Harry takes Teddy’s hand and all three of them step through the floo as Harry shouts out the address of the Burrow. </p><p>The first person to spot them is Hermione whose eyes go wide when they land on Draco. Ron turns around and his mouth immediately falls open when he spots Draco. The living room grows silent with a slow sweeping hush. </p><p>He turns to look at Draco who's hovering slightly behind him. He’s obviously tense and uncomfortable and he looks like he wants to step back through the floo and head into Grimmauld place. Harry didn’t even feel Teddy had let go of his hand and is now holding Draco’s, clearly sensing how uncomfortable he is. </p><p>“Hi, Draco,” Hermione says, taking a step forward. “Are you joining us for brunch?” </p><p>“Yes,” Draco says biting his lip before repeating more confidently. “Yes, Harry and Teddy invited me.” </p><p>Hermione gives a long look between Draco and Harry. “Would you like to come to get some food with me? Molly’s already put everything out.” </p><p>Draco nods as he and Teddy follow Hermione into the dining room. Harry stays back as Ron comes over and stands beside him whispering furiously. “What is he doing here?” </p><p>“Teddy invited him,” Harry whispers back as they move deeper into the house. “I couldn’t say no.” </p><p>Ron gives him a look like if he was in Harry’s shoes he definitely would have found a way to say no. Probably in the harshest way that he could. Harry can imagine it would consist of half a dozen swear words and a not so subtle threat. </p><p>“He really is a veela. I sort of thought you were lying about that part,” Ron confesses. </p><p>Harry gives him a confused look. “Why would I lie about him being a veela? That’s a pretty strange thing to lie about.” </p><p>“I don’t know, it just seems so unbelievable. I thought maybe Malfoy somehow tricked you into thinking it,” Ron replies with a shrug. Ron makes it sound like all Draco spends his days thinking of different diabolical ways to trick Harry. Ron’s perception of Draco leaves Harry feeling disturbed. </p><p>George pops up beside them wearing a red jumper so vibrant that it hurts Harry’s eyes. Life after the war has been rough for George though lately he’s been doing a lot better. Right after the war, he and Harry had been something like drinking partners, both drowning memories and regrets. Teddy and work helped Harry get better as well as eventually several lengthy sessions with a mind healer. George needed more help and eventually spend some time as a ministry created a mental health facility designed for those who lived through the war. He’d only been out for less than a year and returned to the shop only about six months ago. </p><p>“Malfoy’s here,” George states his expression doing something strange before ending with one of vague confusion. “He looks strange.” </p><p>“He’s a veela,” Rons says quickly with a kind of leering grin. Harry shoots Ron a glare, despite the fact that with a single glance one can see that Draco’s unbelievably attractive, it’s not information that Ron should go around spreading. </p><p>“It’s strange for him to be here,” George mumbles before wandering off in the direction of the kitchen. It’s not unusual for George to have bad days, though recently they’ve become less frequent. Harry’s now worried that he might have triggered something for George. </p><p>Ron gives Harry a pat on the back. “Don’t worry about George mate, its been a tough week. Fred and George’s birthday is coming up… it’s always a tough time.” </p><p>Harry completely forgot that George and Fred’s birthdays are on Tuesday. They haven’t celebrated it since the war, George always refused and it was too painful for everyone else anyways. Instead, George and Molly go to the cemetery while everyone else tries to go about their day and pretend everything is fine. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have brought Malfoy, I should have just told Teddy no,” Harry says in a rush feeling like a colossal fool. Just because he is beginning to feel okay being around Draco doesn’t mean he should expect everyone else to. </p><p>“Everything’s fine,” Ron reassures as they make their way deeper into the house. “Everyone’s getting along. Let’s go get some food, I know I’m starving.” </p><p>Harry looks into the dining room and finds almost everyone’s already sitting down. Arthurs as the head of the table, newspaper out in front of him and looking completely absorbed in it. At once Harry’s eyes are drawn to Draco, who has a plate in front of him and Teddy sitting beside him. Fleur is next to him with Victoire in a highchair next to her. Draco and her are deep in conversation, both looking so unbelievably attractive. Hermione is beside Teddy and Charlie across from them, adding to the conversation between forkfuls. Down at the end of the table, Ginny and Bill are having a quiet conversation. </p><p>Mrs. Weasley spots them and immediately ushers Ron and Harry into the room. “Come on in boys and get yourself a plate before the food goes cold.” </p><p>If she’s bothered by Draco’s presence she doesn’t make it obvious instead simply follows Harry and Ron into the kitchen. She harasses Harry until she deems him to have enough food on his plate, which means it is practically overflowing. She gives Ron a proud look as he piles sausages and eggs onto his own plate. </p><p>Harry slides into a seat beside Charlie and across from Draco and Teddy while Ron takes the seat next to him. Teddy’s gnawing on a cinnamon bun and Harry is slightly horrified about the sugar rush that is about to ensue. Draco, on the other hand, has his normal carefully balanced meal and is eating it with the kind of grace that should be reserved for a society dinner party. </p><p>Charlie nudges Harry with his elbow mouth half-filled with food. “Did you know that Draco speaks French?” </p><p>“Um no?” Harry says giving Charlie a confused look. Charlie doesn’t really know Draco, despite the stuff that he’s heard or the stuff that’s been published in the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly. It’s clear immediately that he holds less animosity towards Draco than Ron and George. </p><p>“Draco and Fleur have been talking up a storm, if only they were talking in Romanian I’d actually be able to keep up,” Charlie says with a laugh. </p><p>Across from them Draco is blushing a bright shade of red and mumbles out. “Sorry.” </p><p>Fleur turns and says something to Draco in French giving Harry and Charlie a sneaky look. Draco and Fleur both burst into giggles cheeks going pink and smiles showing teeth. They look like they could be siblings, ridiculously attractive siblings of course. Draco says something back in quick natural French and once again giggles ensue. </p><p>Harry leaves the two of them to talk and turns to listen to Hermione talk about her new case. Eventually, the conversation drifts over to Charlie’s job and a new handler that’s been hired at the reserve. Harry wishes he could talk about the Lestrange case, he wouldn’t be surprised if Ron has given a few hints to Hermione about it. Theoretically, they’re not supposed to talk about cases outside of work. Harry always tries to keep work out of Sunday brunch. </p><p>He notices George and Bill are both gone from the table. Sometimes the family energy is too much for George, Harry has days when it’s too much for him. He knows George is probably eating outside on the front steps with Bill, where it’s quiet and calm. </p><p>“Draco would you like another cinnamon bun? You’re so skinny. Harry used to be that skinny but he’s gotten a lot better since joining the Aurors,” Mrs. Weasley says, giving Draco a surprisingly warm smile. He knows feeding people is Molly’s way of saying she cares about someone and he’s happy to see Draco getting that treatment. </p><p>Draco however looks stunned by Mrs. Weasley’s words, eyes wide under her attention. “Yes please, thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” </p><p>Mrs. Weasley’s face breaks into a wide smile at Draco’s response and places a giant cinnamon bun from the plate into her arms onto Draco’s plate. Draco’s careful breakfast of eggs, toast, and fruit salad has been destroyed and Mrs. Weasley looks delighted. “You can call me Molly.” </p><p>Draco mumbles thank you though it’s covered up by the sound of Teddy asking. “Grandma Molly, can I have another cinnamon bun?” </p><p>“Of course love,” Mrs. Weasley says putting slightly smaller cinnamon onto Teddy’s plate. Harry knows he should probably stop it but Mrs. Wessley would only chide him on Teddy being on the skinny side always. She sees Teddy as one of her grandchildren which means he gets the same forced feeding as everyone else. </p><p>Breakfast is a loud affair, yelling across the table and conversations with mouths half full. There’s a fuzzy sense of family and intimacy that Harry feels as the Burrow, being around a group of people who know each other so well. As much as Harry has been adopted into the Weasley family he sometimes wishes he still had his own version of Sunday brunch. His own parents or grandparents to share a meal or a tradition with. </p><p>After they are all finished eating they hang out, chatting since surprisingly it seems like no one has anywhere else to be tonight. It’s unusual for everyone to be free, usually, someone either has work or another gathering to get to. In the living room, Draco and Fleur are sitting on the floor with Teddy in front of them and Victoire in Draco’s lap. They seem to be natural friends, a mix of French and English making up their conversation. Bill joined briefly when they were talking about setting up a play date for Victoire and Teddy later in the week. </p><p>Harry settles onto the couch next to Ginny. This is the first Sunday brunch she’s actually been able to stay after for, usually she either has a game, practice, or some sort of promotional event. He knows being the face of her team keeps her busy and it has been a while since they’ve been able to hang out. He could use a night out with her and her team though last time it sent him stumbling home at four in the morning. </p><p>“No game today?” Harry asks Ginny, getting her attention from where she’s been looking over at Draco and Fleur. </p><p>“Nope but we’ve got another game Thursday evening,” Ginny says, pushing hair which is in a pixie cut out of her face. “I can get tickets if you want to bring Teddy and Malfoy?” </p><p>Harry can’t help but feels surprised at Ginny so casually bringing up Draco and inviting him to one of her quidditch games. “Do you like him?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t say that I don’t know him well enough to know if I like him or not. He’s getting along with Fleur and I know you like him,” Ginny responds with a shrug. </p><p>“I don’t <em> like </em> him,” Harry responds quickly looking across the room at Draco to see if he’s listening but he’s still completely consumed his own conversation with Fleur. “We are just friends, I mean he’s practically my employee.” </p><p>Harry finds he can’t help but watch Draco, there’s something about him that makes it hard to look away. He laughs as something the Fleur whispers into his ear, tucking in on himself and wearing a wide grin. Harry has the intense urge to be the one to make Draco laugh, to be the one whispering in Draco’s ear and bringing a grin to his face. </p><p>When he’s finally able to pull his gaze away he finds Ginny giving him a knowing look with a crooked smile. “You forget that I know what you are like when you have a crush on someone.” </p><p>“Shut up,” Harry mumbles wonders if he should leave the conversation before she can start digging deeper. He knows that he finds Draco attractive, he’s part veela after all and it seems impossible not to. Harry still has mixed feelings towards Draco, their friendship still feels so new after so many years of hating each other. </p><p>While he can tell she wants to say more about Draco Ginny refrains. “Have you spoken with Luna recently?” </p><p>“We’ve written a few letters back and forth and I fire called her with Teddy about a week ago. Have you two spoken?” Harry questions. </p><p>“There have been a couple of fire calls here and there,” Ginny responds with a disappointed sigh. “I miss her though, a lot. I wish we were able to talk more.” </p><p>It clicks then at Ginny’s nearly despondent tone over how much she misses Luna that Ginny has feelings for her. Ginny has the wonderful talent of making light over difficult situations, it's something he’s always admired about her. Her suttle neverending optimism is one of her greatest attributes in Harry’s opinion. She seems anything but optimistic over the Luna situation. </p><p>“You have a crush on Luna,” Harry blurts out a delighted grin working its way onto his face. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize earlier!” </p><p>It seems obvious now that Ginny had a crush on Luna, probably has for quite a while. They’ve always gotten along well, Ginny never made fun of Luna for her oddness. Recently they have been spending a lot of time together, and always seem to travel as a twosome. Ginny seems to dote on Luna, listening intently when she speaks and laugh at all her jokes. </p><p>“If I’m not going to tease you about Malfoy you can’t tease about this,” Ginny snaps back though only sounding slightly annoyed. Harry knows any teasing he could send her way is nothing compared to the kind of humiliation she could make him feel about his maybe sort of feelings towards Draco. </p><p>“Alright,” Harry promises mostly out of fear even though he desperately wants to tease her. “You should tell Luna how you feel.” </p><p>“Don’t be annoying,” Ginny snaps petulantly, arms folding over his chest. “It doesn’t matter anyway. She’s off in America, thousands of miles away.” </p><p>Harry wants to snicker but he swallows it down. “She’s not going to be gone forever. Luna told me she’ll be back within a year. You could go and visit her during the off season, that’s only three months away.” </p><p>“I want to hit you,” Ginny grumbles, and Harry thinks about how far their relationship has come, and he adores that they now treat each other like siblings. She mocks him tirelessly and in turn, he has made it his mission to annoy her till she’s at her wit’s end. </p><p>They talk for a bit more, completely avoiding the subject of crushes, mostly about normal things such as work and friends. They talk briefly about Harry’s date with Jordan though it been over a week and they’ve only messaged a few times. Harry suspects it might not go anywhere, mostly because Harry can’t find it within himself to muscle up the time or energy at the moment to really date someone. </p><p>Ginny leaves after a bit, she wants to spend the rest of the afternoon resting before an early practice tomorrow. Percy heads out with her and its not much longer before Harry decides it's probably time for them to leave as well. Hermione and Ron are looking ready to leave, though it always takes a bit of extra effort from Hermione to usher them into the floo. </p><p>Harry wanders into the kitchen, searching for Draco who disappeared from the living room and to give his goodbyes to Molly. He finds her packing up the food, so each of them can take some home. He sees one filled with cinnamon buns and he suspects it will be coming home with him. </p><p>“Thank you,” Harry says giving Molly a warm smile. </p><p>“You’re always welcome Harry, you know I enjoy cooking for all of you,” Molly says with a warm smile before passing him a plate with a warming charm to keep the food at the perfect temperature. “It’s nice when the whole family can get together.” </p><p>“It’s not just that. I want to thank you for being so kind to Draco,” Harry replies. </p><p>Molly gives him a warm smile and pulls him into a tight hug. “Of course love. I trust your judgment, so if you think he’s changed then I agree. He seems like a sweet boy now and Teddy clearly adores him. Tell Draco he can come and visit with Teddy whenever he wants.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Harry says earnestly as he pulls away from the hug. Sometimes he pretends Mrs. Weasley’s really is his mother, that it was his mother being proud of him and approving of his decisions. That when Arthur gives him a warm fatherly pat on the back that it was actually Harry’s own father doing that. </p><p>“You’re very welcome,” Molly says and Harry doesn’t fully understand how she can have such a big heart. “I expect to see all three of you here next Sunday.” </p><p>Harry agrees and leaves with food in hand to go to a friend Draco. It doesn’t take long, the Burrow isn’t all that big. He discovers Draco sitting at the dining room table talking to Charlie. Harry watches for a minute from the doorway as Draco lets out a small laugh at something that Charlie says and responds with something Harry can’t hear that makes Charlie grin. Harry knows Charlie’s attractive, Harry’s mature enough now to admit at fifteen he probably had a crush on him. Charlie also likes men and one time he and Harry had gone to a gay club which was fun while also leaving him with the feeling that he’s partying with his big brother. </p><p>He walks up and places a hand on Draco’s shoulder to get his attention. “Are you ready to get going?” </p><p>“Of course,” Draco says standing up and straightening his jumper like he’s wearing fancy robes that are easily wrinkled. “It was wonderful talking to you, Charlie. Feel free to write whenever. I’m going to go and make sure Teddy’s ready.” </p><p>Harry feels a hot pang of jealousy over Draco’s words and the warm quick smile Draco gives Charlie. He wonders if Draco finds Charlie’s handsome, Harry knows that Charlie is in a rugged sort of way. Harry doesn’t know what Draco’s type is, he can’t remember if he ever dated someone back at Hogwarts. There might have been something between Draco and Pansy, though now he suspects that was just a rumor. </p><p>Charlie gives him a knowing smirk and Harry thinks he needs to get away from all these Weasley’s who know him way too well. “No need to be jealous, Draco was just asking if I had connections in Romania to get rare potion ingredients. A couple of things that technically aren’t legal to sell in England.” </p><p>Harry’s not sure how he feels about Draco buying sort of illegal ingredients for his potions. There’s a little spark of glee that they were just talking about business, that there were no flirty words or promises to meet up. He wants Charlie to find someone and be happy, he just doesn’t want that person to be Draco. </p><p>“I’m not jealous,” Harry says though denying it only makes it sound more true.</p><p>“You should really be worried about Draco and Fleur's friendship, I heard them talking about buying you a new couch and painting an accent wall in the living room,” Charlie replies with a grin. Harry did notice that they spent most of the afternoon talking, Harry didn’t even know Draco spoke French until he heard Draco talking to Fleur. </p><p>Harry shrugs at Charlie’s words. “There are worse things than Draco wanting to redo the living room. I could use a new couch anyway.” </p><p>“Take care of yourself kid,” Charlie says, tone heavy with a suggestion. Harry doesn’t think he’s suggesting that Draco will do something sinister to him, not like how Ron thinks Draco’s one step away from casting a hex on him. Charlie says it in an easy brotherly way. </p><p>Teddy comes running up and stands next to Harry pulling on his pant leg. “Draco says it's time to go home.” </p><p>“Yep, make sure you say goodbye to your grandparents,” Harry instructs as Teddy goes scampering into the kitchen. Draco appears at Harry’s side, a bag slung over his shoulder which they definitely didn’t arrive with. Harry wonders if he should be concerned that Molly would try to sneak them a bag filled with cinnamon rolls. </p><p>“What’s in the bag?” Harry questions peering around Draco to try to get a glance of what it could be containing. </p><p>Draco shoots him an unimpressed look and slips the bag from his shoulder. He opens it just enough for Harry to see inside, the bag is filled with books. “Hermione gave me a few books on potion brewing she thought I might like.” </p><p>Harry’s not sure when the two of them became close enough friends to start swapping books. He’s surprised that they’ve never connected before, they are both kind of nerdy and both of them are insanely smart. The potions Draco brews aren’t just standard things found in a first or second year’s textbooks. Instead, Harry knows that they’re most special orders from St. Mungos. There’s no way or time to explain all the ways in which Hermione is a genus. </p><p>“Sounds interesting,” Harry replies giving Draco a quick smile. </p><p>He gets a trademark overdramatic eye-roll in reply. “You don’t have to lie to me, Harry. I know you rather boil yourself alive than read a book about potions.” </p><p>“That might be a little overdramatic,” Harry says with a snort. That comment only makes Draco turn his nose up at Harry, immediately the pompous boy that Harry remembers from Hogwarts. Harry thinks it’s hilarious when Draco tries to act like his old self, it always comes off as a pale imitation which makes Harry like him even more. It's proof that Draco’s not the same person he once was. </p><p>“That’s just my personality,” Draco says, sounding like a pretentious little git. “Let’s go home.” </p><p>There’s a warm feeling that comes with Draco calling Grimmauld place home. The home that he shares with Harry and Teddy, not Malfoy Manor or even Hogwarts. There’s a hot satisfaction in the idea that Harry is the one who provides a sense of home for Draco. </p><p>Back home they each have a cinnamon bun, despite Harry's original plan not to give Teddy too much sugar. They watch Kiki’s Delivery Service and Harry and Draco get into a debate about the accuracy of the magic in it. It takes teddy snapping that they're talking over the movie to finally stop. What doesn’t stop is the warm feeling that’s settled in Harry’s stomach, the warmth of being surrounded by family. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Greystone’s Patronus is a recognizable shape in the Auror office, her swooping heron which finds its way in front of Harry’s desk. It speaks in Greystone’s soft voice. “Auror Potter, Weasley, and McAdams report to Greengrass Manor at once. They had been another attack.” </p><p>At once Harry jumps to action, turning to look at Ron who's doing the same. He quickly buttons up his Auror robes, making sure his wand is still in the holster on his belt. They have to go get McAdams whose desk is across the office. Ron and Harry rush across the office, nearly toppling over a secretary who is carefully balancing four teas in her hands. </p><p>McAdams has a half-eaten sandwich on his desk and what seems to be the other half in his mouth. As he sees them approaching he garbles out. “What’s going on?” </p><p>“Greystone just sent a Patronus, there’s been an attack at the Greengrass Manor,” Ron says. “Come on, we need to get to the floo.” </p><p>McAdams jumps up at once, sandwich fully forgotten as the three of them rush to the floo. They push their way to the front, shouting out that they are in a very important Auror business. They each shout out the address of Greengrass Manor and feel a pull at the base of their stomach that comes with traveling through the floo. </p><p>Harry is surprised when they land within Greengrass Manor. Harry does not have extensive knowledge of old wizarding homes, but he knows most are like Grimmauld Place. Cut off from the floo network so only pre-approved people can get in through it. There is no reason they should be to floo directly into Greengrass Manor, he expected to be rerouted to the closest wizarding floo area and then apparate to the edge of the property. </p><p>They appear to have landed in a sitting room. It reminds him of all the pureblood manors he’s been in, looking like it belongs in an eighteenth-century novel. The room is filled with furniture that has to be at least a hundred years old, and a large portrait hangs on the wall which remains eerily quiet. </p><p>“Did Greystone mention where in the manor they are? This place looks huge,” McAdams questions as they make their way into a large hallway. They all have their wands out and the quietness of the manor makes it seems creepy and sad. </p><p>Ron motions and starts heading down the hall. “I think I hear voices down here.” </p><p>The further down the hallway they get the louder the voices seem to grow louder until they push open a door at the end of the hall. The room isn’t much different than the sitting room they had walked into except for the decorations are all in different shades of red. Greystone is there hovering anxiously in the middle of the room and with her wand extended in front. </p><p>Harry’s only ever seen Mrs. Greengrass in pictures. She’s a tall woman with long red-brown hair, and her expression is severe like she just smelled something horrible. She’s sitting perfectly straight, though Harry notices she’s clutching her wand in her hand. Her face says betrays nothing about if she’s frightened or not, but her body is practically shaking with tension. </p><p>Greengrass and Greystone aren’t the only people sitting in the room. Sitting beside Mrs. Greengrass is Mrs. Flint who looked relieved when they came into the room. Mrs. Selwyn and Mrs. Parkinsons are sitting on the opposite couch while Mrs. Malfoy hovers in front of the fireplace. Harry and her eyes meet briefly and the fear he finds in them makes him instantly feel worried. </p><p>They’ve been monitoring everyone who they thought could be Lestranges next victim. Mrs. Flint and Mrs. Malfoy have already had attempted break-ins, and the remaining three women are all on the list of people he could attack. They all fit the profile they’ve created of Lestrages victims, all friends of Mrs. Malfoy, and weren’t death eaters but didn’t oppose them. </p><p>“What happened? Another attack by Lestrange?” Harry questions Greystone as they come deeper into the room, Ron shuts the door behind them. </p><p>“I believe so. Mrs. Malfoy contacted me because the house was shaking and there was visible evidence that the wards were being destroyed,” Greystone explains. “I was out interviewing for another case and came right over.” </p><p>“How long ago did the shaking stop?” McAdams asks pulling out his parchment so he can start recording their statements. One of the only things Harry likes about McAdams is he’s extremely diligent in his notetaking, his interviews are always perfectly transcribed and not missing a single detail. </p><p>Mrs. Parkinson stands up and begins pacing about the room. She looks remarkably similar to Pansy, except for her hair is longer and she’s slightly shorter. Her clothes are also more conservative, she’s wearing classic mauve robes which are done up tight around her throat. She’s beautiful, though her robes do make her look a bit matronly. Mrs. Parkinson seems to shake as she speaks. “Only about a minute, I thought the house was going to crumbles where it stands.” </p><p>“The wards, do they still stand?” Mrs. Greengrass asks then her voice surprisingly steady. She reminds him of Mrs. Malfoy with her steady and enduring presence that makes it seems like she could survive anything. </p><p>Harry wonders how she would react if he tried to offer her some comfort, he imagines she’d probably hex him. “We were able to floo directly into the house.” </p><p>“The wards are down then, only preapproved people are allowed to floo directly into the house,” Mrs. Greengrass replies. </p><p>Ron and Harry share a look, at once knowing they're thinking the same thing. If the wards are down that means Lestrange got what he’s wanted and can enter Greengrass Manor. He’s probably holed up in one of the many rooms within the Manor, waiting just long enough for them to become less timid and venture outside the room. </p><p>Harry turns to look at Mrs. Greengrass. “Are there any other rooms in the Manor with extra warding?” </p><p>Grimmauld place has extra warding in the basement, Harry thinks it was probably extra precaution in case of an attack. The Blacks were notoriously paranoid, which is why Grimmauld place has so much warding. While it was helpful during the war, it now seems a bit on the extreme side for just a normal townhouse. </p><p>“The library has an extra layer of warding. My father-in-law collects old manuscripts on wizarding lore and history, he was always been worried that someone would come in and steal them,” Mrs. Greengrass explains. “It’s right across the hall.” </p><p>“We’ll escort you there and then check the rest of the Manor,” Harry says. </p><p>All the women stand up as Harry and Ron lead the group out into the hall, checking it's empty before letting them out. Greystone and McAdams take up the rear, carefully ushering Mrs. Parkinson and Mrs. Selwyn whose holding her wand out like she’s ready to cast. She works in the origination of magical cooperation but she holds herself like an Auror. </p><p>“Greystone comes with Potter and me, McAdams takes everyone’s statement. Make sure they don’t leave a single detail out,” Ron instructs once all the women are in the relative safety of the library. While to nervous ears a may sound like McAdams is just there to take their statements, but he’s really their last line of defense. While he doesn’t do well in group fights, he’s an accomplished one-on-one duelist. </p><p>McAdams nods and closes the library door behind them. Slowly they start making their way through the Manor, checking each room as they go. The Manor is filled with different sitting rooms and bedrooms as well as a large dining hall and an impressive ballroom. They are in the last rooms, a drawing room which a series of just flower-based decorations when there’s a loud creaking noise. </p><p>They all freeze, turning to all look at each other before looking up at the ceiling. It seems to groan, clearly under the weight of someone’s footsteps. Harry had assumed it would just be Lestrange but now he realizes that it might be more than one person. It might not even be Lestrange, he doesn’t know if the Greengrass’s have many enemies but there are certainly cases of people breaking into old manors simply to rob them. It could just be some simple burglars who happened to break the wards, looking to steal an old vase or portrait. </p><p>“They must be upstairs,” Greystone murmurs more to herself than to any of them. “We should head up the servant’s staircase, the main one will leave us too exposed.” </p><p>Ron and Harry both nod in response following Greystone as she leads them through the house. The stairs on the servant staircase are old and creak under their feet. They cringe under the noise and all cast a silencing spell. </p><p>The second floor is much like the first, a long hallway with doors leading all the way down. In the middle is the grand staircase, its the biggest area of open space and therefore the most dangerous. They creep slowly down the hallway, past a row of closed doors. Every door holds the possibility that someone could jump out of it. </p><p>There’s a portrait hanging on the wall, a woman in a large dress with white powdered hair. She’s probably an ancestor but he doesn’t see any resemblance to the modern Greengrass’s. She watches them pass by mumbling to herself. “Aurors in the house. Never good to see Aurors in the house.” </p><p>They check each room as they go, wands out in front of them ready to cast at the smallest provocation. They pass another portrait of an older man with a cane out in front of him who watches them go wide eyes. Harry wonders if it’s strange having all your ancestors lurking about as you walk between the bathroom and the bedroom. Harry wouldn’t like it very much.</p><p>Harry opens the door to a bedroom, which looks to be either Daphne or Astoria’s. It's one of the only rooms that actually look used, clothes piled up on a chair and books and scattered parchment on top of the desk. It feels extremely invasive to be looking into the room, especially when he goes and checks the walk-in closet which is filled with different robes, dresses, shirts, pants, and old Hogwarts robes. </p><p>There’s a creak and immediately Harry hurries back out into the hallway. He gets out just in time to see the wall directly above his head explode. Pieces of crown molding crumble onto the floor around them and into his hair. There’s a figure at the end of the hall, wearing baggy robes and a hood that covers his face. Their wand is still outstretched from the curse they just cast. </p><p>Greystone and Ron both cast Stupefy but he darts out of the way before the spells can hit him. Harry casts a confundo but it is quickly blocked. He’s clearly a skilled wizard, able to block the casting of three skilled Aurors. Harry instantly knows is Rabastan Lestrange, he’s know to be a talented and powerful wizard and therefore would have no trouble blocking their spells. </p><p>The four of them cast back and forth, and it seems as though Greystones binding spell lands on Lestrange. It’s not powerful enough to completely deprive him of action, and he’s still strong enough to cast a Diffindo. Harry watches it come towards him, too fast for him to properly deflect. The charm hits him in the leg and he falls to his hands and knees with the sudden pain. </p><p>“Merlin’s bloody balls,” Ron hiss quickly blocking another diffindo spell that Lestrange cast their way. “Greystone get him to St. Mungos!” </p><p>Harry feels warm and fuzzy as a hand pulling at his shoulder before curling under his arm. Greystones quite a bit shorter than Harry and he leans heavily over her with an arm draped over her shoulders. He stumbles as she side alongs him to St. Mungo’s, there’s a section designed specifically for Aurors in the emergency wards. It's mostly to avoid them getting swarmed by regular patients who might end up giving information about them to the press and then disrupting a case. </p><p>The pain is intense and Harry’s afraid to look down at his leg. He feels light-headed as a doctor helps pull him onto one of the hospital beds. He can’t keep his eyes open, especially when a nurse crams a potion down his throat which makes him intensely drowsy. Harry allows the potion to take hold and falls blissfully into blackness. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry blinks his eyes open which are dry, and slightly crusty revealing a blurry figure leaning over him. He reaches out on instinct to the side table to where his glasses are sitting and slips them onto his face. He has to blink his eyes a few more times to get used to the bright lights in the hospital room, reaching weak arm up to get rid of the crusty’s in his tear ducts. </p><p>Turning onto his side Harry sees that it's Draco who's leaning over him, propped up on the edge of a chair and leaning onto Harry’s bed with his elbows. He looks tired, hair messy like it is when he’s just woken up and cheek pink from where he’s been propping it up with his fist. He’s wearing a pair of dark green robes and though Harry knows he prefers oversized jumpers. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Harry croaks out throat dry and painful form disuse. </p><p>Draco gives his a dry look and passes him a cup of water, holding the bottom of it at Harry takes several long gulps. He sets it back on the side table with a loud thunk. “I’ve been here waiting for you to get up.” </p><p>Harry is used to waking up with Hermione or Ron sitting at his bedside, or on a few occasions Mrs. Weasley or George. Draco’s bedside manner appears to be atrocious, based on his intense scowl and sharp tone. </p><p>“Where Teddy?” Harry asks, trying to pull himself up into a sitting position against the pillows. His arms are weak, either from disuse or the side-effects of the sleep potion that they gave him. He looks down at his legs which are covered by a sheet and wonders how much damage the diffindo curse did. </p><p>“He’s with Fleur and Bill,” Draco responds sharply. “Stop trying to move, you are only going to end up getting yourself more hurt.” </p><p>Harry stops trying to get into a sitting position and instead rests his head back against the impressive stack of pillows. He hates being in the hospital and usually tries to leave before the nurses give him permission. Harry has got pretty good at convincing them that he’s not really in that much pain and that he plans to take it easy once he gets home. </p><p>Adelaide Dumont is the lead doctor in the Auror section of St. Mungos. She has a stern but motherly way about her and reminds him intensely of Professor McGonagall. She’s one of the few people that he can’t trick into believing he’s feeling better than he actually is, and usually takes quite a bit of convincing to sign his release forms. He wonders if having Draco by his side, someone who could take care of him at home, will help convince her. </p><p>“I’m glad to see your awake Auror Potter,” Dr. Dumont days summoning up his medical file. “You were hit with a Diffindo across both your legs right below the knee. It required Skele-Grow to repair. I’m going to recommend a take-home pain potion you should take twice a day for the next three days.” </p><p>“Does that mean I get to go home?” Harry says hopefully sitting up further in the bed to like the epitome of a fully healed patient. Dr. Dumont hits him with a completely unimpressed look, folding her arms over her chest. </p><p>“Not so fast. We need to make sure you can walk before I can dismiss you,” Dr. Dumont says. “Up you get now, no time like the present. Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you can help him?” </p><p>Harry turns and slips his legs off the bed, swinging them back and forth experimentally. He’s wearing long hospital pants in a shade of pastel blue, but they bulge out slightly from the bandages on his legs. Malfoy leans over and offers a shoulder for Harry to lean on. They’re about the same height, so when Malfoy stands up Harry stands up with him. There’s an instant shock of pain that goes through him, and he grips onto the bed to keep himself standing. </p><p>It takes a minute for him to feel completely steady on his feet, letting go of the bed but not loosening his grip on Draco’s shoulder. They do a careful lap around the room, moving slowly because every time Harry takes a step there’s a jolt of pain that goes up through his body. He tries to keep his expression carefully neutral so Dr. Dumont can’t see how badly his legs still hurt. </p><p>He settles back onto the bed but leaves his legs dangling over the side. Draco returns to the chair by the side of the bed as soon as Harry’s no longer needs him for balance. His scowl is intense and his brow heavy with clear frustration. </p><p>“Lay back down Auror Potter I’m going to check the bandages,” Dr. Dumont instructs and Harry lays back down. She checks the injuries, making several noises though Harry can’t tell if they’re positive or not. She then rewraps them before making several careful notes in his case file. “Well, there’s nothing more you need than some time to heal. I insist you take it easy for the next week but I know you won’t.” </p><p>“I’m really feeling fine-” Harry begins to protest before getting cut off by Malfoy. </p><p>“Shut up Potter and listen to Dr. Dumont. It’s clear you’re in pain, you're acting like an idiot by denying it,” Draco says sharply. His tone is unusually harsh, Harry’s gotten used to the new Draco whose much kinder. His tone seems almost unnecessarily cruel, and Harry wants to say something equally harsh back. </p><p>Dr. Dumont doesn’t look bothered at all by Draco’s comment, actually, she looks almost gleeful at his harsh words. She pulls down Harry’s hospital pants legs so they’re once again covering his bandaged legs. “Your recovery is coming along well. I’ll have your medicine sent over by owl. Remember twice a day, a teaspoon of the pain potion. You can take it with tea. I’m signing you out, don’t make me regret it.” </p><p>She leaves and closes the door behind her, not before giving Harry a look that says she better not disobey him. He knows better than to not listen to her words, Harry doesn’t want a repeat of the time he forgot to take his pain potion and nearly fainted in the office.  Harry may try to get out of the hospital early but he won’t ignore her instructions completely. </p><p>“Let’s go, Molly’s going to come and drop off Teddy soon,” Draco says offering an arm for Harry to hold onto. They make their way out into the hallway, the Auror department had their own private floo system into St. Mungos. The hallways are relatively quiet, they pass a nurse who keeps her eyes carefully on the ground, but other than that they don’t see anyone. </p><p>Once home, Draco deposits Harry onto the couch and stalks out of the living room. Holding onto Draco’s arm made him realize just how tense Draco is, practically vibrating with how tight his muscles are. Harry simply feels tired, and he’s looking forward to his first dose of the pain potion. </p><p>A few minutes later Draco comes back down the stairs and into the living room, practically stomping as he goes. He deposits wear of dark grey joggers and an old worn-out Holyhead Harpies t-shirt onto Harry’s lap. He got them out of Harry’s dresser and Harry’s not sure how he feels about that. Draco’s probably never even gone in his room before, let alone dug through his underwear drawer. </p><p>“Take off those horrendous hospital clothes and put those on,” Draco demands, arms folded over his chest as he sets Harry with a scowl. His tone is dripping with bossiness which makes him want to resist his instructions more than anything. </p><p>The hospital clothes are scratchy and the elastic of the pants is cutting into his waist. The shirt is far too large and hangs off of him awkwardly. So Harry accepts the clothes and with a smirk says. “Are you going to leave the room so I can change?” </p><p>“Well, I certainly don’t want to see you do it,” Draco snaps, scowl becoming even more intense. He stomps out of the room, this time it's clearly meant for Harry to see. He shuts the door so hard behind him the entire wall seems to shake, a picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione nearly falls down. </p><p>It’s not easy to change, he’s in too much pain for standing up to be worth it. He’s able to slip the pants off his hips without much difficulty, having an elastic band-helps. Putting the joggers on is slightly more difficult and takes a lot of wiggling and a few attempts at awkwardly lifting his ass off the couch. The shirt much easier to get off and his Holyhead Harper shirt is loose and slips on easily. </p><p>Harry is flipping through television channels when Draco comes back into the room. He has a mug in each hand, both of them filled with tea. He shoves one in Harry’s general direction, who takes it carefully trying to avoid any spillage. Draco sits down on the couch beside him balancing his own cup of tea. </p><p>“The owl dropped off the pain potion, I added it to the tea,” Draco explains as Harry takes a careful sip. It tastes like regular tea except for the faint sour after taste which he knows comes from the potion. </p><p>“Thanks,” Harry mumbles taking another sip of tea. He usually doesn’t have anyone to care for him after he gets discharged from St. Mungos, of course, Hermione and Ron will stop by and make sure he’s okay. Mrs. Weasley usually watches Teddy for a bit and then fusses about until he can convince her that he’s fine. </p><p>They’re watching some overdramatic made for TV movie, which Draco looks utterly entranced by, and it's barely holding Harry’s interest. The floo flares alive and Teddy comes running through with Mrs. Weasley trailing behind him. Teddy runs across the living room and launches himself into Harry’s arms. “Daddy, you’re okay!”</p><p>“Be gentle,” Draco reprimands as Teddy crawls up onto Harry’s lap narrowly avoiding kicking his injuries and probably opening up the wound. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Harry says quickly brushing off Draco’s concern. “I’m okay, got patched up by Dr. Dumont. I get to spend a few days at home with you and Draco.” </p><p>Teddy makes a gleeful noise and wraps his arms tightly around Harry’s shoulders. He always gets cuddly when Harry gets injured, it’s one of the reasons he hates being in the hospital for too long. He knows it scares Teddy to see him hurt, which is also why he doesn’t usually bring Teddy to the hospital to visit him. </p><p>“Give your father some space,” Daco urges carefully pulling at Teddy’s death grip around Harry’s neck. “Come to the kitchen and help me make some snacks.” </p><p>After a minute Teddy moves out of Harry’s lap and follows Draco into the kitchen. Usually, Teddy won’t separate from Harry’s side after he gets out of the hospital, but he doesn’t seem bothered heading into the kitchen with Draco. Harry wonders if he should be concerned about how close Teddy’s gotten to Draco in such a short amount of time. </p><p>Molly comes in and settles onto the couch beside Harry, taking the spot that Draco just abandoned. She offers him a pillow for his back and tucks one under his legs so they are raised up from where they’ve been resting on the coffee table. She pulls a blanket from the back of the couch, one that she knitted for him and Teddy, and drapes it over Harry’s legs. It’s the kind of motherly hovering that can either feels very sweet or intensely annoying. </p><p>“Is there anything else you need?” she questions running gentle fingers through his unruly hair. He’s sure that laying in a hospital bed has left it a mess, honestly, he’s surprised that Draco hasn’t said anything about it. </p><p>“Really I’m okay,” Harry says with a smile before he drops his tone low. “Maybe you get Draco to stop being so rude.” </p><p>“Don’t be mad at him. Ron came bursting into the Burrow saying that you’d be injured during a mission, scared us all half to death,” Molly replies and he can imagine the scolding she must have given Ron. “Draco’s not used to it like us, he was very worried about you.” </p><p>Harry thinks he might do some scolding of his own, he hates that Ron made Draco and Teddy worry. The injuries aren’t that severe, he was barely even at St. Mungo’s for a full day. He can only imagine how Draco would react if he actually was seriously injured, he can picture lots of angry sighs from Draco and scowls. </p><p>“Rons such an idiot,” Harry grumbles. </p><p>Molly laughs and pats his thigh comfortingly. “He can be sometimes. Came home with your blood on his clothes. Draco jumped through the floo as soon as Ron got out that you were in St. Mungos. That boy cares about you.” </p><p>There's a warm feeling that develops at the idea of Draco running to his side as soon as he’d learned that Harry had been hurt. It puts him in a forgiving mood, and he doesn’t feel so bothered by Draco’s comments. Harry can’t say that he likes that Draco’s sudden burst of meanness comes from fear over Harry’s condition. </p><p>“Ron and Hermione should be stopping by soon, I can give Ron another round of scolding if you like,” Molly says giving Harry a sneaky grin. </p><p>Harry shakes his head. “There’s no need, I’ll just force Ron to fill out all the paperwork about the mission.” </p><p>Draco and Teddy return then with snacks that Harry suspects are actually prepared by Kreacher. There are some cut up apples with crackers and cheese which Teddy has already begun to devour. There’s also a sandwich that Draco hands over to Harry just as his stomach grumbles. </p><p>Harry’s just finishing up his sandwich when the floo flares alive and Hermione and Ron come into the room. At once Hermione rushes to his side, sitting down on the arm of the couch so she looms over him. She’s wearing jeans and a t-shirt, meaning she didn’t come to visit him directly from work. Hermione leans over and drapes an arm over Harry’s shoulder resting her head against his shoulder, puffing hair getting in his face. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Hermione questions playing with the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. It reminds him of the time that Hermione had cut his hair for him when they were on the run. He’d let her cut it once after the war, she’d done a truly horrifying job. Ron had laughed about it for weeks. </p><p>“I’m fine, it only hurts a little bit,” he adjusts his feet where they’re propped up on the pillow, and Hermione sends them a suspicious look. The pain potion is making him drowsy again, he’s looking forward to lying down in his bed. </p><p>“Don’t lie to me Harry James Potter, how much does it really hurt?” Hermione demands and he turns and sees that Draco looks delighted by her words and sharp tone. </p><p>“Really ‘Moine I’m fine. Mostly the pain potions making me feel tired,” Harry reassures gives her a quick smile. He wants to go lay down in his bed, but he’s not sure his legs are feeling strong enough to carry him up the stairs. He’ll probably end up sleeping on the couch, not that it’ll be the first time. </p><p>She looks unconvinced by his words but doesn’t press any further. Ron had settled into the armchair across from them. He’s wearing his Auror uniform and there are dark circles under his eyes. It’s clear the case has exhausted him, Harry wonders if he’s even taken a break since they were at the Greengrass Manor. When Ron gets working on a case he often runs himself ragged, unless Harry or Hermione intervene. </p><p>“Kreacher’s making lasagna if everyone wants to stay for dinner,” Draco offers politely. Harry thinks this is probably evidence that Narcissa raised her child to be a good host, taught him all the rules provided in a book on pureblood etiquette. It reminds Harry of the prim way that Draco always eats his food, perfect posture, and without even a hint of messiness. </p><p>Hermione stands up giving Draco a warm friendly smile. “Sounds wonderful, I can help you set the table.” </p><p>Draco nods and Harry suspects Hermione going to make sure Draco’s treating Kreacher good. She’s never been happy that Kreacher has chosen to remain at Grimmauld place, especially about his renewed fervor in serving the remaining members of the Black family living in the house. Kreacher had chosen to stay at Grimmauld place, no matter how many times harry offered him freedom or even to go work somewhere else. </p><p>As they leave the room he hears Hermione asking if Draco’s been reading the books she gave him, though they’re too far away for Harry to hear Draco’s response. Harry already knows what the answer will be, he’s seen Draco on multiple occasions digging through the books Hermione gave him. He seems to devour them, flipping through the pages like its a picture book. He can’t even comprehend how Draco’s able to do that. </p><p>Left in the living room is with Harry is Teddy, Molly, and Ron. He can see Ron itching to talk about the case. It must be obvious enough because Molly notices. She turns to Teddy and offers. “Why don’t you come upstairs with me and we can read one of those new books your uncle Charlie got you.” </p><p>“Okay,” Teddy says happily jumping off the couch and shoving another slice of apple into his mouth. He follows Molly up the stairs, babbling as he goes. Teddy has reached the age where he loves talking to anyone who will listen. </p><p>As soon as they are up the stairs Harry asks. “What happened after I was injured? Were you able to make any progress?” </p><p>Rons defeated expression tells him almost everything he needs to know. Of course, it was too much to assume that they’d be able to catch Lestrange, he’s a powerful wizard and has been hiding out long enough that he’s become well versed in how to get away from Aurors. A small part of him had hoped they could be done with this case, an easy victory. </p><p>“He apparated out of the Manor not long after Greystone took you to St. Mungos. I was able to get an Avenseguim charm on his robes so we could track him. Led us to a little cabin outside of Newcastle. The robes had been abandoned there, we think he realized we’d charmed them and ditched them as soon as he could,” Ron explains. Harry can hear the disappointment in his voice.</p><p>“Did you guys find anything useful at the cabin?” Harry asks. He can only imagine what kind of horrible things to be found in Rabastans Lestrange secret cabin. </p><p>Ron laughs out a heavy sigh. “Mate, the place is filled with stuff. I think he might have more books than Hermione. There’s a team right now digging through everything but it could be a few weeks before we go through everything.” </p><p>Harry can imagine they're going to spend the next few weeks searching through Lestrange belongs to look for a clue. Harry can only guess that it's something like Grimmauld Place, or the rooms he keeps locked up in Grimmauld Place. Filled with artifacts, heirlooms, and the remnants of long heald blood supremacy beliefs. </p><p>“We shouldn’t spend too much time there, I doubt Lestrange is sloppy enough to leave his entire plan or a list of his safe houses laying around,” Harry jokes, thinking about the rants Ron goes on about how unrealistic muggle villains are in movies. </p><p>Ron gives him a broad grin. “Honestly I agree but Robards wants a full investigation. I’m hoping we’ll at least get a clue or at least something that won’t make it the biggest waste of time.” </p><p>“I’m basically on bed rest for the next couple of days, until I’m finished with the pain potion. I’m betting Robards is going to have me on the desk duty for at least a week after that,” Harry replies, more thinking out loud then talking to Ron. </p><p>“I’ll ask Robards if you can review notes, he wants the trainees to help us go through everything in the cabin,” Ron says. </p><p>They both practically groan at the mention of trainees and the idea that they might have to work with them. There are several negative things that come with working with trainees. Unlike seasoned Aurors who don’t give a damn that Harry’s the so-called ‘chosen on’ Auror trainees still possess a sense of hero-worship. Not only that but Auror trainees don’t know the ropes yet and tend to make mistakes, especially in paperwork. Mistakes that Harry and Ron have to go back and fix. </p><p>Hermione pops her head briefly into the living room and tells them that dinner is ready. Ron helps him into the dining room, and Kreacher’s sets a stool under the table for Harry to prop his legs up on. It’s not very comfortable, but he thinks letting them hang would be worse. He does have to stop Molly from draping a blanket over his lap. </p><p>The lasagna is good and surprisingly Hermione doesn’t say anything about the fact that Kreacher made it. Harry wonders if Draco and Hermione already argued about it in the kitchen. It doesn’t take long for Teddy to have red sauce around his cheeks and down the front of his shirt. It’s in a clear contrast to Draco who he’s seen eat pizza with a fork and knife. </p><p>Ron and Harry stop all work talk once they get to the table. Harry tries his best not to talk about work in front of Teddy, though it’s not always possible. Teddy’s not old enough yet to be interested in Harry’s job, and he’d prefer if that day never comes. Harry knows that seeing him get injured is probably scary enough for Teddy, he doesn’t want to expose him to any more frightening aspects of being an Auror. </p><p>This case is even more important to keep quiet because of the involvement of Draco’s mother. He’s not sure how much Mrs. Malfoy has told Draco about the investigation, but Draco hasn’t mentioned anything about so he imagines not much. He is tempted to ask Draco about his own memories surrounding Rabastan Lestrange. </p><p>After dinner Ron, Molly, and Hermione get ready to leave, casting a spell on the couch which makes it big enough for Harry to sleep on. Harry reads Teddy two stories before Draco carries him off to bed. The potion makes him feel drowsy and by the time Teddy’s ready for bed he’s ready to be tucked in. </p><p>Draco comes back downstairs after about twenty minutes. He’s changed into his pajamas, matching striped shirt, and pants which Harry thinks are absolutely hilarious. It makes him looks like an overgrown child and utterly adorable. Harry thinks he should be tucking Draco into bed, he strangely wants to be tucking Draco into bed. </p><p>For a minute Draco hovers over Harry without saying anything. His shoulders are tight with anxiety and he seems to fold into himself slightly as he talks. “I know that you were at Greengrass Manor and protecting my mother.” </p><p>That is not really the truth, Harry was there to catch Lestrange, and keeping Mrs. Malfoy safe simply happened to be part of it. Harry doesn’t think Draco needs to know that, he’s not even sure how Draco knows about him being at Greengrass Manor. “Did Ron tell you about the mission? Or did Dr. Dumont?” </p><p>“My mother stopped by the hospital when you were still sleeping, she told me what you’ve been doing and that you’ve been searching for Lestrange,” Draco explains. </p><p>Harry can’t say he’s actually pleased that Mrs. Malfoy is giving away information about an ongoing investigation. Draco is her son and could be in danger too. As long as she doesn’t share anything about it with her husband Harry’s not going to have a problem with it. </p><p>“We haven’t caught him yet, but I promise we’re going to try to keep your mother safe,” Harry knows it's not something he really should be promising but he thinks if it was his own parents that what he’d want to hear it. </p><p>“You should kill him when you find him, don’t waste your time trying to catch him. He doesn’t deserve a trial,” Draco snaps back. There’s a fury about him that Harry doesn’t think he’s ever really seen from Draco before. Harry thought that he’d seen Draco mad, but the way he looks right now is something else entirely. </p><p>“What do you know about Lestrange?” Harry asks because he hadn’t expected such an intense reaction from Draco. </p><p>“Nothing,” Draco covers up quickly turning away from Harry. “Do you need an extra pillow? I’m going to bed.” </p><p>He reaches out and tries to grab Draco’s arm to keep him from leaving the room but Draco avoids his touch. If Harry wasn’t so exhausted he’d get up and try to stop Draco. “We should talk about this. Clearly, you know Lestrange, enough to hate him. Maybe you could help us find him.” </p><p>“I don’t know anything Potter, he was just another death eater. If you want me to ask me anything else bring me info questioning,” Draco snaps as he storms out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. </p><p>Harry slumps down, thinking of how he can get Draco to talk about Lestrange without completely infuriating him. Harry doesn’t get how every time things seem to get better with Draco, they only end up getting much worse.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. This chapter went more into the case part of this fic after the last chapter was mostly about Draco and harry. Also, I loved writing Draco interacting with the Weasleys so there will be a lot more of that. Comments and kudos are always appreciated, the next chapter will be posted in the next week or so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Harry comes down the stairs to find Fleur and Victoire sitting at the kitchen table. Teddy and Draco are too, all munching on french toast that was probably made by Kreacher. Fleur gives him a warm smile when she spots him. “Good morning Harry, how are you feeling?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I’m doing good,” Harry’s legs are almost completely healed and he’ll be returning back to work tomorrow. Harry ended up taking more than just the two days off, it's been close to four which is way longer than he likes. Even when Harry does return it’s just going to be to desk duty tomorrow. “What are you doing here?” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Draco and I are going shopping, and then we’re going to Ginny’s game afterward,” Fleur replies. Harry is once again struck by the similarity of Draco’s and Fleur’s appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun,” Harry says even though a day-long shopping trip sounds terrible. The budding friendship between Fleur and Draco is nice though. Fleur has always seemed a bit lonely, all her family and most of her friends are back in France. Draco also seems a bit lonely, he’s got a few friends left but Mrs. Malfoy is his only family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolls his eyes at Harry’s words clearly sensing the lie. “Are you going to come to the game with us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what time does it start?” Harry asks, his legs are feeling strong enough to get him to the quidditch stadium as long as he doesn’t jump up in excitement after every goal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At five, so be ready to leave at four-thirty,” Draco replies giving a pointed look towards Harry’s joggers and an old t-shirt. During his days off Harry’s mostly been hanging out in his pajamas seeing no reason to wear real clothes. Draco of course is wearing a set of modern looking robes, hair styled to perfection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Draco has remained fickle the last few days since he got back from St. Mungos. Draco complains endlessly that Harry’s a slob and having him home is breaking Teddy’s routine yet Draco also refuses to let Harry do more than lift a finger around the house. It is a strange brand of caring that involves tucking throw pillows behind his head and bringing him soup that he doesn’t want. All of that is done with an aggressive frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there any french toast left?” Harry asks the words are barely out before Kreacher is handing him a plate piled with french toast and sausages. Harry douses the whole thing in maple scrape to Draco's utter disgust based on his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco and Fleur both finish their breakfast much faster than Harry does. Fleur seems ravenous, though it makes sense considering she’s eating for two. Bill already told Harry how excited he is to have another one, Harry thinks they’re hoping for another girl. Harry would like to give Teddy a sibling, he always wanted one when he was a kid. He can admit he’s jealous of Ron for having so many siblings to talk with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s just finishing breakfast when Fleur and Draco head out. They leave with a chaos of energy, he thinks he sees Draco try on three different coats before Fleur picks the one she likes the most. He doesn’t ever talk about clothes with Draco, though Draco certainly makes comments about Harry’s clothes. Draco clearly cares about his appearance, he dresses nice just to stay at home all day playing with Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they're gone Harry leaves his plate in the sink and takes his cup of coffee upstairs with him to his bedroom. His bedroom has gotten a bit messy over the last couple of weeks, long before his injury. Harry does his best to clean up until his leg hurts too much and he heads back downstairs to sit on the couch. Television in the middle of the day is not great, so he takes a break for a while to fill out the report about their trip to Greengrass Manor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day passes faster than Harry had expected and before he knows it the clock reads four o’clock. Harry changes out of his joggers into a pair of jeans and his Holyhead Harpies shirt. Ginny gave everyone she knows a t-shirt with her name and number after she signed. He throws a jacket on and slips into his well-worn converse. While he doesn’t care about what he’s wearing going to a quidditch game means he’ll get photographed, and Harry rather not get pictured in his joggers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s just finished getting changing when he hears them come back into the house. Both Teddy and Victoire are yelling about something, and Harry can also hear the soft sounds of Fleur and Draco’s voice. He heads down the stairs, and into the living room where everyone has gathered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry! Come look at what Draco bought,” Fleur says excitedly ushering Harry deeper into the room as Victoire and Teddy jump around excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s flushes and Harry expects him to show off a new set of robes or shoes. Instead, he gives Harry an apprehensive look. “Please don’t be mad at me. Everyone take a step back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone does as Draco pulls something out of his pocket. He drops it onto the ground and before Harry can really look to see what it is Draco casts a quick smell onto it. Suddenly in front of Harry is a couch and chair, which have been enlarged and put back to their normal size. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couch is grey and the chair is velvet in a shade of emerald green. They're both surprisingly modern without looking sterile and uncomfortable. Harry had imagined if Draco were to pick out furniture it would look like the stuff from all the pureblood manors he’s been to, old and stuffy and at least a hundred years old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Fleur asks earnestly, coming to stand beside Harry as he looks over at the new furniture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” Harry responds honestly. The furniture doesn’t seem to work very well in the room at the moment, mostly because there is already a couch and a chair but Harry could see with a couple changes the new couch and chair would look nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smiles that Draco gives him is sweet and genuine. “I’m glad, we can finally get rid of all this ugly furniture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Redo as many rooms as you want, except for my bedroom. Grimmauld Place could use a makeover. You might ask Hermione for help, she's been begging me to let her dig through the closed-off room since I moved in,” Harry suggests. Hermione is convinced that there are wizarding artifacts littered all around Grimmauld Place and it’s been driving her mad that Harry won’t let her go through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looks delighted enough to kiss Harry, practically jumping up and down in glee. If Harry had known letting Draco have full reign of redecorating Grimmauld Place would make him so happy he would have suggested it a long time ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, is it time to go to aunt Ginny’s game?” Teddy asks, pulling on Harry’s pant leg to get his attention and pulling his thoughts away from Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods. “You're right, it's time to go. Especially if we want to get snacks before the game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a quick trip through the floo to the quidditch stadium, which is already crowded by the time they arrive. The Holyhead Harpies have become extremely popular over the last couple of years, especially Ginny who is one of the star players. He sees plenty of people wearing jerseys with her name and number on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny gave them seats in the family section, which already has more people settled into their seats than any other sections. From Harry’s experience family members tend to get to the games early, trying to avoid the rush of adoring fans. He can understand the feeling, Harry has dealt with plenty of his own adoring fans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur leads the way to the family sections where Bill is already waiting for them. Harry watches as Fleur presses a quick kiss to Bill’s cheek and Victoire climbs up into her father’s lap. Teddy looks intent on following her though they are starting to reach the age where the two of them can’t fit into someone’s lap without that person being extremely uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wants snacks?” Harry asks and immediately Teddy jumps up, asking to join Harry. They leave the relative safety of the family section, leading into the general crowd. Harry forces Teddy to hold onto his hand tightly and not let go for any reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get popcorn both regular and caramel covered to appease those with a sweet tooth. Teddy also convinces him to buy him a hot chocolate, and he ends up getting one for Draco one as well. He knows Draco has a wicked sweet tooth especially when it comes to chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they return to their seats Harry finds Draco talking to Percy. He hadn’t expected Percy to be at the game, unlike Bill who goes to nearly all of Ginny’s games Percy only makes the occasional appearance. He should have guessed that Percy would be here, the Holyhead Harpies are playing Puddlemere United which is the team Oliver Wood plays for. Oliver is Percy’s boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pats Draco on the shoulder to get his attention, he didn’t even seem to notice Harry taking the seat beside him. “I got you a hot chocolate with whipped cream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Draco says, giving Harry a warm smile as he takes the paper cup with both hands. Harry throws his arm over the back of Draco’s seat, watching as Teddy sips his own hot chocolate. He ends up with a well defined whipped cream mustache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you both talking about?” Harry asks, feeling noisy, wondering what kind of conversation Draco and Percy could be having. They are both rather uptight and care a lot about how other people perceive them. It took a while for Percy to come out, even though most of them already knew by the time he started bringing Oliver Wood around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy was telling me that he and Oliver just got a flat in London together, it’s pretty close to Grimmauld Place,” Draco tells him with a kind of genuine excitement that surprises Harry. “I’m sort of jealous, Oliver Wood is rather handsome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can’t help but raise an eyebrow at Draco’s words, smirking slightly at Draco’s admission. Harry himself also found Oliver rather handsome, that was before he even knew he liked boys. He let go of the crush a long time ago, but the self-conscious way that Draco shares the information makes him feel like he’s in on a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you often have crushes on many people on the Gryffindor quidditch team?” Harry teases with a smirk seeing if he can get Draco riled up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Draco blushes slightly but smirks instead of looking completely flustered. “If I was to have crushes on members of the Gryffindor quidditch team it certainly wouldn’t be because of their abilities as players.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point that would have had Harry rioting with anger but instead, he rolls his eyes and lets out a low laugh. There’s plenty of comments he could make about the Slytherin quidditch team and the Gryffindors many wins against them. Harry likes the look on Draco’s face as he thinks of the next teasing comment to throw at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See if I ever buy you hot chocolate again,” Harry teases though if Draco asked Harry thinks he’d probably buy him a hot chocolate in a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolls his eyes clearly also unconvinced by Harry’s words, he turns back to talk to Percy. “Did you know that the Wood’s are an old Irish pureblood families. Isn’t Oliver's mom one of the Irish Graves?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Woods aren't members of the sacred twenty-eight,” Harry states, and then his brain catches up to him. “You mean like the American Graves?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides the Graves being in Weird Sisters and Graves as one of the original twelve the name is famous in the wizarding world, mostly for the position they hold in MASCUS. In the most recent delegation of American wizards, there had been two members of the Graves family both in high ranking positions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not every pureblood family are members of the sacred twenty-eight, the Potters were until your mother joined the family. Many pureblood families weren’t considered pure enough to be put on the list, the Woods weren’t included because they’re Irish,” Draco says in a way that makes Harry believe he’s reciting something he’s been told. “The American Graves and the Irish Graves were related at one point though that was three hundred years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oliver’s not very close with anyone in his family, other than his parents and sister,” Percy explains. Harry met any of Oliver’s family, though they are not close friends or anything. Percy says it in a way that suggests the family doesn’t just keep to themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Graves are very concerned about family history,” Draco says, which Harry quickly interprets as a polite way of saying they are blood supremacists. “The Irish Graves are worse than the American ones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy probably knows all about the Graves family, the Irish ones, and the American ones. Harry forgets that the Weasleys are a pureblood family, and were taught all about the important wizarding families as kids. Harry always feels lost when people start talking about family names like they have real meaning, usually, at this point, he would have shared a look with Hermione and they would both be rolling their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he talks to Bill about how Puddlemere is doing this season. Bill’s an avid quidditch watcher, not quite as intense as Ron but he’s gotten more into it over the last couple of years since Ginny joined the Harpies. Harry thinks Bill saw it as his duty as her older brother to come to most of her games and since then has become a devoted fan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd goes near-deafening when the Holyhead Harpies make their way onto the field, it’s their stadium, and the audience in a sea of green and yellow. The Puddelmere crowd isn’t as big but there is a good amount of cheering when they come onto the field. Harry calps for both, searching out Ginny's short red hair. She’s not as easy to spot now that her hair is short, but it keeps it from getting in her eyes during games. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game starts quickly, the teams are both good enough that from practically the first moment the game is entertaining. Puddlemere United has a better seeker but the Holyhead Harpies has better team cohesion. The results leave them basically equally matched, and the crowd seems to know it. There’s a thrumming of energy throughout the crowd which makes harry a bit nervous. It’s not unusual for fights to break out in the audience during a good game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry is extremely proud of Ginny. She was recruited before she even graduated Hogwarts and left graduation with a signed contract for three years. she quickly becomes a fan favorite, and now has a ten-year contract with the team. It helps that she’s a war hero and was already famous before joining the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the game he keeps his eyes scanning for any signs of trouble. They’re safer in the family section, but a poorly aimed spell could hit any of them. Harry’s willing to rush them to the floo’s if need be, he won’t have Teddy being put in a dangerous situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puddlemere is ahead of the Holyhead Harpies by almost twenty points, though it is a high scoring game. Both teams have good offenses but relatively weak defense, which means they’ve been going back and forth scoring points. Both teams know that catching the snitch is the best way to beat the other, their teams otherwise are too evenly matched. Harry suspects that Puddlemere will win, the Holyheads Harpies seeker isn’t as fast as she was last season ago. The sports section of the Daily Prophet is filled with rumors of her returning at the end of the season.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man settles into the seat in front of them, right next to Ginny's teammate Clementine Bone. He recognizes the Bone family, of course, Clementine is Susan’s older sister who was at Hogwarts at the same time as them. The man who sits down beside them has long dark brown hair, worn in a style that reminds Harry of Sirius though that’s basically where the resemblance ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man turns around and gives Harry a warm smile when their eyes catch. Harry thinks the smile is probably meant to be charming but instead it comes off as exaggerated and smarmy. It takes a reasonable amount of effort not to grimace, he hates when strangers attempt to flirt with him. It’s usually because the idea of being associated with the chosen one is something that is thrilling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mr. Potter,” the man says, and Harry wonders if it’s hard to talk through such a wide smile. “My name Alasdair Bone, It is a pleasure to meet you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Harry responds, trying not to be rude in case he’s just looking for an autograph but turning to look back at the field so he knows he’s not interested. Harry knows better than to be straight out rude, that’s sure to end up in the paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping to be able to ask you a couple of questions,” Bone says as Harry realizes no matter what happens he’s going to end up in the press. Harry should have recognized the scummy smile of a reporter from the Daily Prophet. The name doesn’t ring any bells, though Harry avoids the gossip section. He knows it’s filled with nothing but Skeeter her minions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to spend time with my family, not to answer questions for the Daily Prophet,” Harry snaps. He can’t see the reporter’s paper and pen but he’s sure it’s writing down his every word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a glint in Bone’s eyes which Harry knows can’t mean anything good for him. “I see Draco Malfoy is considered part of your family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry should have known that he and Draco being together would have caused quite a stir, it’s their first outing together in the wizarding world. Their schooltime rivalry is quite well known which means seeing them together is odd. Malfoy has also kept out of wizarding society over the last few years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginny gave him a ticket to attend her game,” Harry replies trying to turn the attention off his relationship with Draco. It’s true that Ginny did invite Draco to attend her game though she sent the invitation through Harry. He also knows she sent it because she knows Harry likes Draco, not because of any desire on her end to have Draco at her game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bone gets a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips which makes Harry want to punch it off. He thinks Bone can tell how agitated he is and is getting a certain amount of glee out of it. So far, Draco has been pretending to ignore the conversation though Harry can tell he’s listening based off the tightness in his shoulders. He wonders how long Draco will be able to bite his tongue and keep himself from saying something to Bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You trust Malfoy to watch your son?” Bone questions and Harry wonders how he could possibly know about Draco’s position as Teddy’s nanny. “Malfoy was spotted with your son Teddy this morning shopping in Diagon Alley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry feels relief in the fact that Bone doesn’t know about Draco serving as Teddy’s babysitter, it would have meant that one of their friends told the press since they are the only people that know. But Bone knowing that Draco was at Diagon Alley shopping isn’t much better. “Have you been following them all day?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bone simply smirks at Harry’s question clearly pleased that he’s able to get Harry so riled up. Draco is no longer pretending to ignore the conversation, instead, he glaring at Bone, and even Harry has to admit that the full force of his steely gaze is intimidating. Unfortunately, Bone is a reporter and used to pretending to be confident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just happened to see them when I was at Diagon Alley having lunch, and my cousin plays for the Holyhead Harpies. It is all simply a coincidence,” Bone says. Harry doesn’t doubt that he happened to see them when they were in Diagon Alley. He probably overheard them talking about the game and asked his cousin for a seat in the family section. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can send a note to my office requesting an interview, right now I would like to watch the game which you’re keeping me from doing,” Harry will turn down the interview request, as he does with all the other ones but its more polite than simply saying fuck off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bone knows that Harry doesn’t do interviews, it's common knowledge, especially among the press. Traping him in a situation like this is the best way to pull a quote out of him. Pushing Harry to the point of agitation is the best way to get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> quote out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think the people deserve to know what you’re doing with a known death eater?” Bone demands, becoming more aggressive as he tries to force Harry into giving him the perfect quote to blast across the front page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If by </span>
  <em>
    <span>people </span>
  </em>
  <span>you mean the Daily Prophet then no I don’t think they deserve to know,” Harry replies standing up. “Teddy say goodbye, its time to go home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy who has been completely oblivious to the entire interaction gives Harry a confused look. He’s been staring intently at the quidditch pitch, asking Bill near-constant questions about what’s happening. At Harry’s words, Teddy frowns. “I don't want to go, daddy, the game’s not over yet!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can finish listening on the radio,” Harry responds, though he knows that doesn’t compare to being at a game. “I’m not kidding Teddy get your jacket on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy does as Harry says but is clearly angry. He thrusts his arms through the sleeves of his jacket violently. Bone stands up too, and they’ve begun attracting attention from those around them. Bill is wearing a furious expression as he watches Bone and Fleur looks unsettled where she’s clutching Victoire in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been hiding Draco Malfoy?” Bone questions but it comes out sounding like an accusation, as though since the war Draco’s been up to no good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been hiding,” Draco hisses back, ushering Teddy forward so Harry can take his hand. Bone reaches forward and grabs Draco’s wrist, keeping him from moving away. Draco cries out in either pain or surprise and yanks his hand out of Bone’s grasp. “Don’t touch me you piece of scum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry takes Draco’s hand in his and tugs him out of Bones reach. He could probably get a restraining order against him, especially if he leaves any bruise on Draco. He was already able to get one against Rita Skeeter, not long after the war when she attempted to break into the Burrow during Sunday brunch. While she hasn’t been allowed to contact him but she still writes widely speculative articles about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might have tricked them with your pretty face Draco Malfoy but what have you done to redeem yourself! As far as I can tell you're still a death eater,” Bone accuses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tugs Draco down the stadium stairs past the rows of family seating and out into the general stadium. Teddy follows behind clutching at Harry's t-shirt, suddenly noticing all the people staring at them. People tend to stare at Harry but seeing Harry rush Draco through the stadium attracts even more attention. He looks back briefly to see if Bone is following them but if he is Harry doesn’t see him. It’s the height of the game and the area of the stadium where the floo is located is empty, no one would leave during this part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy stomps up to his room in anger once they get home, clearly furious that Harry made him leave the quidditch game. His hair is also a shade of flaming red, not at all like the red-orange of the Weasley’s but instead closer to the color of a fire engine. Harry will feel sorry later but he doesn’t have it in him to worry about it right now. Harry stomps his way down the stairs into the kitchen, fuming even more with every single step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s thrown about half a dozen pots across the kitchen and smashed a plate, Kreacher screaming the whole time about how he’s destroying the ancient house of Blacks kitchen when Draco comes down the stairs. He doesn’t look startled as he should at the sight of Harry destroying the kitchenware. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This seems a bit dramatic,” Draco murmurs resting against the doorway casually. He looks strangely undisturbed by what just happened, a carefully constructed mask meant to seem like he doesn’t have a care in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you not be bloody furious right now?” Harry questions. Draco’s calm exterior only makes him feel angrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco snorts and takes a seat at the breakfast nook, Kreacher appears next to Draco with a cup of tea. Harry slumps across from Draco and Kreacher offers him his own cup of tea with a growl and some muttering under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watches as Draco takes a small sip of his tea which is probably too hot to be enjoyable and that’s when he notices that Draco’s hands are shaking. “I already know what people think about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And doesn’t that make you angry? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prideful Malfoy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> suddenly you’ve come to terms with what people think of you,” Harry knows just how much Draco cares about his family name. Harry used to think he cared about it more than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking idiot Potter of course it makes me angry, but one of the few things I’ve learned over the years is when to bite my tongue. I know what I’ve done and I’ve tried to unlearn everything I was taught as a child. That reporter might be right, maybe I haven’t been redeemed. Maybe I never will,” Draco looks tired as he speaks and slightly frightened by the reality of his own words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry reaches across his table and grasps Draco’s hands in his feeling like he has to comfort Draco in any way he can. “You were just a kid. We were all just kids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stands up with the cup of tea still in hand, sometimes Harry forgets how gorgeous Draco is. He looks sad and Harry's not sure which of them he’s feeling sad for. “I’m going to go check on Teddy, he must have learned how to throw tantrums from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s pretty sure Draco just called him a child, but he’s gone before he can think of a good retort. Harry drinks his tea, watching as Kreacher begins grudgingly cleaning up the mess he made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daily Prophet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chosen One’s Secret Relationship With Malfoy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alasdair Bone, August 25, 2000</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the much anticipated Puddlemere United versus the Holyhead Harpies game, the most interesting thing was who appeared in the crowd. Sitting beside the Weasley family was none other than famed death eater Draco Malfoy. He accompanied Harry Potter and his godson Teddy Lupin. While when their new friendship began remains a mystery it’s clear that Malfoy has become embedded enough in Harry Potter's social circle. Malfoy was invited to the game by Potter’s former flame and star player Ginny Weasely herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Potter was reluctant to talk about his relationship with Malfoy claiming that: “The people [...] don’t deserve to know'' about his relationship with Malfoy. Many people would disagree that Potter's relationship with a known death eater should remain a secret. Malfoy having such easy access to an important member of the Ministry is troubling. Could Potter find himself fooled by a pretty face? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chosen one's judgment in leaving his son in Malfoy's care might point to an infatuation with Malfoy which had led him to him losing all sense of logic. A sane person would not leave their child in the care of a confirmed fanatic of the dark lord yet Harry Potter has. Malfoy was seen accompanying Teddy Lupin around Diagon Alley the morning of the game. It has to be considered whether not only Potter, and several members of the Weasley family have been duped into thinking Malfoy's innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How much has Malfoy changed over the last three years spent in hiding since his trials? He referred to the reporter as ‘scum’ most likely a reference to his half-blood status. Malfoy appears to be the same bigot he always was. The real question is where has he been hiding and how did he trick Potter into trusting him and can we ever trust Potter's judgment again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry meets Hermione for lunch, ordering himself a sandwich and coffee before heading to the table in the back which Hermione is already sitting at. They often meet for lunch here, it gets mostly ministry employees who aren't fazed by seeing Harry or Hermione. It's always nice not to get bothered or have anyone start a rumor that they're having a secret affair simply because they're out having lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron is out on a stakeout, not for the Lestrange case which has gone a bit on the backburner as they continue to dig through everything that was in his house. Harry’s back at work but has mostly been doing office work, reviewing everything found in Lestrange’s house. It's a bit tedious, especially because nothing of importance has been found yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settles into the seat across from Hermione taking a long sip of his drink. Last night it took Teddy forever to fall asleep, no matter how many stories Harry read to him. Eventually, he had let Teddy come and sleep in his bed, and he was asleep within minutes. Then Harry had been plagued by insomnia and had spent most of the night tossing and turning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing?'' Hermione asks, probably noticing the dark circles under his eyes and how he’s practically inhaling the coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things are okay. It's been a little tense since the article, Draco keeps writing complaints to the Daily Prophet and then setting them on fire,” Harry admits. Draco’s also set every copy of the Daily Prophet on fire as well, Harry has to buy his own copy on the way to work just to ready the sports section. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grimaces. “I hope he isn’t taking it too hard. Everyone knows the article was a load  of junk, Bill said that the reporter barely even talked to you guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco says he’s okay but I don't know,” Harry replies with a shrug because Draco hasn’t said anything about it since the night of the quidditch game. “I'm mad that reporter dragged the Weasleys into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it might be revenge from Skeeter. Her reputation took quite a hit when it got out that there was a restraining order on her from you and all of the Weasleys,” Hermione suggests. The restraining orders had been issued after her attempted break-in during Sunday morning brunch. “If the Prophet can be made to look like you and the Weasleys have faulty judgment, she could blame that for the restraining order.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Personally, Harry thinks Skeeter will write anything that leads to Harry's humiliation though Hermione's idea sounds plausible. He wishes he could get a restraining order against everyone at the Daily Prophet but it would never pass in court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will all pass soon, just like it always does,” Hermione promises. “Draco's been out of the public eye since the trials, he hasn’t gotten used to the attention of the papers like we’ve had to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had never considered that Draco wasn’t used to the full judgment of the Daily Prophet. Draco used  Skeeter when he was at Hogwarts to embarrass Harry but he probably wasn’t used to being on the other side of it. After the war, when the Daily Prophet followed his every move Hermione and Percy had helped him try to figure out how to talk to the press. How to answer questions without actually answering the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could have Draco talk to Percy; they already seemed to get along. Now that the Daily Prophet had found out that Draco is making his way back out into wizarding society they will be relentless. It will be like how it was for Harry right after the war, every late afternoon lunch or a trip to the grocery store would be front-page news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing some research on veela’s, specifically veela and wizarding relationship,” Hermione says, moving them away from talking about the press. It's something Harry will have to spend some time thinking about on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it for a case?'' Harry asks. Hermione's focus in law is on the rights of magical creatures and veela's fall under that category. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shakes her head. “No, it’s not for a case. I guess I've just been curious about veela heritage since seeing Draco. It's a lot more clear cut with Fleur, Draco's family history is rather fascinating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s pretty sure if Hermione simply asked Draco he’d probably know all about his family history, purebloods seem to take a special pride in that. If Harry wanted to he could probably find a book that traces the entire Potter family, they were purebloods too and therefore kept careful records of marriages and births. Harry’s never been very interested, knowing won’t magically give him a family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it was popular in the sixteen hundreds in France for pureblood family to marry veelas. The families had become too insular, had the normal issues that come with incest such as blood curses and infertility. They didn’t believe Veela's diluted blood purity,” Hermione explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they’ve been concerned about the same ridiculous idea of blood purity for that long,'' Harry says with a snort. It seems absolutely ridiculous how long wizards have been worrying about something that is all just a construct made to make some feel superior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have been concerned for much longer than that, since the middle ages,'' Hermione says with a small laugh. “I think the sixteen hundreds is probably when the Malfoy’s got a veela into their family. I couldn’t find any explicit evidence but they probably got rid of it when veela ancestry went out of style. They married enough with others who had veela ancestry to keep it alive though most didn’t exhibit any signs of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's interesting, Harry can tell that Hermione is rather fascinated by it. He thinks she would probably have a much better time talking to Draco about this, he might actually have something to contribute. Even Rons probably knows more about it than Harry does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Black family also has veela heritage,'' Hermione states, which gets Harry's attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through a mouthful of sandwich, Harry asks. “So does that mean Teddy has veela heritage?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit but I'm guessing not enough to make much of a difference,'' Hermione says though she sounds a bit uncertain on that part. ''Phineas Nigellus, that old Hogwarts professor, his carrier father, was a veela. His sibling the first Sirius Black and Iola Black both exhibited veela traits, the rest of them carried the trait down to their children. Eventually passing it down to Draco and Teddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you say carrier? Like a wizard who has children?” Harry asks. He had been shocked when he learned that wizards could have become pregnant with the help of potions. It had been rather a relief to Harry, he wanted his own children and it was nice to think he could still have them if the person he ended up with was a man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a veela. Unlike wizards, male veela can carry children naturally, without the aid of any magic. It's why for so long it was believed that all veela’s were women. It's one of the major reasons wizards started having children with veela’s, so either of their heirs would be able to produce children no matter what their sexual preference was,” Hermione explains and Harry wonders how long she’s been doing research on veela’s. “It's a surprisingly smart idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry minds short circuits for a minute thinking about Draco and Teddy and the very complicated web of the Black family ancestry. The tapestry with all the burnt off members of the family. “Does that mean Draco could have children naturally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. You’d have to ask Draco to know for sure though I imagine he'd bite your head off if you did ask,” Hermione says with a grin, and Harry couldn’t agree more. Draco and he might be friends now but he knows there is a limit to their friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knows that he wants to have more children, he would like Teddy to grow up with siblings. It doesn’t seem realistic at the moment, he’s not had any long term or serious relationships other than Ginny. Right after the war, he thought he’d never have kids, it seemed like everyone wanted him to settle down with Ginny and begin a family. He hated that everyone thought they knew what was best for him, breaking up with Ginny had helped with that feeling. No longer was he stuck living in other people's expectations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What other families had evidence of veela ancestry?'' Harry questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t really look at any other families but the Malfoy’s and the Blacks but it seems like the Flint, Rosiers, and the Greengrass’s, maybe other pureblood families,'' Hermione replies. He knew it was a lot to ask of Hermione to go digging through the family history of all the pureblood families in England. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's about Selwyn and Parkinson’s?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Selwyn, I think I read there might be veela heritage, I'm not so sure about Parkinson's. I can do some research for you if you want. Why are you suddenly so interested in this?” Hermione asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The case Ron and I are working on. There have been attacks on the Malfoys, Greengrass, and Flints with the Selwyns and Parkinsons also being possible victims,” Harry says carefully trying to figure out how to give Hermione some information while also keeping the case confidential. “The suspected culprit is a blood supremest. We're looking for any leads we can get, maybe veela heritage is one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knows he’s grasping at air, looking for anything that could help him with the Lestrange case. There have been no other attacks or even suspected sightings of Lestrange since his attack at Greengrass manor. The whole team becomes desperate and there's only so long such a big case can go on before something gets leaked to the press. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veela ancestry seems to be surprisingly common among pureblood families though most have tried to cover it up,” Hermione admits. “There are at least a dozen families they could go after, probably more than that if they really did their research. It doesn’t seem very likely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry agrees but it was a nice thought, a way that they could predict Lestrange’s next step. In Harry's opinion, there are only two ways that they will be able to catch him. Be able to predict where Lestrange will go next, which without knowing what he wants is nearly impossible. The other way is catching Lestrange in the act of a crime which so far has proven unsuccessful, with a larger team maybe they’d be able to take Lestrange out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could talk about this case with you. I miss working with you,'' Harry admits. He rarely misses seventh year, it wasn’t a good part of his life. He does miss working side by side with Hermione, sometimes he feels like he barely even gets to see her. Harry wishes she’d joined the Auror department, he knows she’s not interested in fieldwork but not every Auror has to be out in the field. Hermione is smart enough to do anything she sets her mind to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss being able to work with you too, we made a pretty good team,” Hermione says with a smile. “We should do something together this weekend. All of us, Teddy and Draco should join too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiles at the idea, it's been a while since they have all gotten together. “Maybe we can go see a movie. I’ve been meaning to take Teddy to see that new Pixar movie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go to the cinema on Morrell street, Ron’s obsessed with the popcorn there. He thinks it might actually be magic,'' Hermione says with a giggle, since the war she’s been making Ron go out in the muggle world. Hermione and Harry always break into laughter when they force Ron to manage the muggle money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. I'll take the floo over to your place and then we should be able to walk to the cinema. Saturday work for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I'll have to check with Ron,” Hermione replies before the expression forms into a grimace. “Ugh, I have to go back to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raises his eyebrows. “I think that might be the first time I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>eve</span>
  </em>
  <span>r heard you saying ugh at the idea of working more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love my job, really I do but the case I'm working on is driving me crazy. The client is making me want to pull my own hair out. I’m hoping it will be over soon, though it won’t feel like soon enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of Hermione's cases are something she’s passionate about since she does work at a firm that focuses on the rights of magical creatures. Every so often the firm has to take a case that will make them some money, sometimes the cases still grab Hermione's attention but not always. This one seems to be the latter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll do great,” Harry attempts to reassure her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's just the problem. They’ve made the lead on the case,” Hermione doesn’t sound nearly as excited as she should. “Well, I should be going if I want to get home at a reasonable time tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione says goodbye with a quick kiss to Harry's cheek. Harry’s already brainstorming how he’s going to get Draco come to the cinema with them. He knows Draco’s not going to agree easily but if anyone is stubborn enough to conceive Draco it’s him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you talk me into doing this,” Draco grumbles, violently shoving his arms into his jacket. He’s wearing muggle clothes, black jeans with a button-up shirt under a jumper. Harry told Draco he looked like a hipster which had earned him a blank look in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure Teddy talked you into joining us,” it's true Draco has been resisting Harry's urging to join them for a movie until Teddy asks. Draco had quickly folded under Teddy’s urging and had agreed to join them. It was kind of hilarious to see how weak Draco has become for Teddy, especially when he is so stubborn around Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco scoffs at Harry despite the truthfulness of his words. Harry is not entirely sure why Draco had been so reluctant to join them. At first, he thought that maybe Draco was too pretentious to go and see a children's movie. Draco watches movies all the time with Teddy, he’s practically obsessed with Mulan. He watched with the concentration of someone watching a Broadway play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Teddy let Draco dress him, which means he ended up looking like an adorable little adult. Teddy had stopped allowing Harry to pick out his clothes as soon as he realized that was a possibility, and Harry never put much effort into picking out Teddy’s outfits anyways. Draco has put Teddy in a little jumper with a snitch embroidered on the front and a hat with little bear ears on the top. The older woman who always takes their tickets at the cinema is bound to squeal at how adorable Teddy looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Draco asks impatiently as though he isn’t the one taking forever in the bathroom fixing his hair or whatever he was doing in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolls his eyes. “Yes, come on, it's just a quick trip through the floo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stumbles slightly into Harry as they step into the lobby of Hermione and Ron's building. Before they’ve even landed fully on their feet, Teddy is racing ahead of them up the stairs to Hermione and Ron's floor. There's a lift but it's always looked sketchy to Harry despite the fact that it's magically reinforced. He's always been worried that it’ll send them plummeting into the floor below them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where Hermione and Ron live?'' Draco asks, giving Harry an incredulous look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Not everyone can live in a giant manor with a hundred bedrooms,” Harry snaps. Hermione and Ron have worked hard for their apartment, even if privately Harry does think they should move somewhere a tad nicer. Harry himself also does live in a rather impressive house, with some big cosmetic changes Grimmauld Place would be something worth living in. Still, Harry refuses to let Draco talk smack about Hermione and Ron’s situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco scoffs in response. “Don’t be ridiculous, the manor hardly had a hundred bedrooms. There's nothing wrong with living here, it's just not what I expected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry feels unconvinced by Draco's words but decides it is probably easier to just let it go. He leads them up the narrow staircase until they’ve caught up with Teddy where he’s waiting at Hermione and Ron’s floor. Draco still looks startled, which makes Harry want to poke at him until he admits he’s horrified by the state of the apartment complex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking down the hallway reminds Harry of the last time he was here when the man in the hooded robe bumped into him. It left him with an eerie feeling, and now that he thinks about it the figure had reminded him of how Lestrange looked when Harry fought him at Greengrass Manor. The same long dark robes that had covered his entire body with a hood that allowed his face to be completely hidden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy knocks on Hermione and Ron’s door, more and louder than is really necessary. Harry has to stop him from practically pounding his firsts against the door, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. Teddy has been looking forward to going to the movies all week, especially with his favorite aunt and uncle. He thinks Fleur and Bill might be becoming competition for that title, Teddy adores spending time with Victoire, and going to Ginny’s quidditch game made his week despite them leaving early. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione opens the door looking slightly frazzled with her hair up in a messy bun. She’s wearing a pair of well-worn jeans and a striped t-shirt. She ushers them into the apartment, Harry and Teddy both immediately take off their shoes. Draco follows somewhat reluctantly, looking around the apartment as they go into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a lovely home,” Draco murmurs, giving Hermione a polite smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry has to resist the urge to snort, instead, he lets out a not so discreet cough that earns him a glare from Draco. Their living room has a couch which has been destroyed by Crookshanks and a carpet with a weird green stain on it. The best thing about the room is the framed photographs hanging on the wall. One of the Weasley's taken not long before seventh year, another of Hermione and her parents and a large one of Ron, Hermione, and Harry right after celebrating Ron’s twentieth birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hermione replied politely. “Everyone take a seat, Ron should be ready to go in a few minutes and then we can just walk to the theater.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco settles onto the edge of the couch, crossing his legs primly. Harry settles onto the couch, leaning back and throwing his arm over the back. Teddy is already chasing after Crookshank who snarls furiously at Teddy. They play this game every time Teddy comes over, Crookshank pretends to be annoyed at the attention but never actually hurts Teddy and always his aggressive petting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron stumbles into the room shirt half on and hair looking wet from the shower. “Merlin, are you guys early or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Ron, they’re right on time,” Hermione responds clearly exasperated. Ron looks unbothered by her tone and leans down to press a quick peck to her cheek before heading back into the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione settles into the armchair ignoring Crookshanks mewls as Teddy grabs their tail as they race into the kitchen. Harry thinks that maybe they should get a pet other than Percival, even though Teddy adores their owl. Maybe an overly friendly cat or possibly a dog or crup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Draco, how’s brewing the healing paste been going?” Hermione questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so good. Every time I’m actually able to increase the brewing time of the burn potion, there’s something else is wrong with it. Last time it basically evaporated into the skin,” Draco says sighing dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knows that Draco uses the basement for brewing potions, but he never really asks questions about what Draco's working on down there. Not that Draco ever offers up any information. “You’ve been brewing healing paste for burns?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a little freelance work for St. Mungos, sometimes they have me brew certain potions for them. Right now they've asked me to work on decreasing the brewing time of burn healing paste, it takes a notoriously long time,” Draco explains. '' Hermione has been giving me some advice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that long ago Draco would never have admitted that Hermione could know more than him or help him with something. Now it seems like Draco's going out of his way to get along with Hermione, asking her advice on potions and owling back and forth. They're both unbelievably smart, passionate about learning in a way Harry's never been. It only seems natural that they should be friends if it wasn’t for Draco’s prejudice they probably would have been friends long ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you brew for St. Mungo's full time?'' Harry asks, hoping the question doesn’t come off as rude. He loves having Draco watch Teddy, but Harry knows the value of having a job that you're passionate about. As far as Harry can remember Draco always excelled at potions back at Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a potion master. It would take nearly ten years of apprenticeships to get there. It didn’t seem worth it,” Draco replies with a shrug. Harry suspects there's more there, a little hard work has never seemed to turn Draco off. “Healer Shafiq is an old family friend, he vouched for me, otherwise St. Mungo's wanted nothing to do with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean Kadir Shafiq? His book on the history of ancient healing potions is wonderful,” Hermione gushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His grandfather Serkan attended Hogwarts with my grandfather,” Draco replies smugly before his expression returns to something horrifyingly dreamy. “I've always found him so incredibly… handsome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frighteningly, Hermione and Draco do something close to giggling, and Harry thinks it's ridiculous that she wasn’t this lovesick over quidditch champion Viktor Krum. Harry is not sure what to do about the spike of jealousy that goes through him. He wonders if Draco fantasies about Shafiq, Draco's sweet expression makes Harry think that he probably does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sour Harry, I'm sure you’d find Shafiq handsome too,” Draco says smirk fully in place before turning back to Hermione. “I think St. Mungo's giving up a quicker brew time for the burn healing paste. Kadir told me they want to add a supplement for scarab beetles for the Skele-Gro potion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another near impossible possible task sounds delightful,” Hermione doesn’t even sound the least bit sarcastic. Harry would be surprised if he went down into the basement at Grimmauld Place and found Draco and Hermione bent over a cauldron, carefully taking notes about whatever they were working on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron wanders into the room looking ready to actually go out into the world. Though the Chudley Cannon t-shirt looks like it needs to be replaced, Harry thinks it will make a perfect birthday present. That is if the rest of the Weasley or Hermione doesn’t think of the exact same gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys talking about?'' Ron questions leaning against the armrest of the chair, curling a casual arm over Hermione's shoulder. Sometimes Harry finds their casual intimacy is difficult to look at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Draco’s work,” Hermione replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron looks vaguely confused and also vaguely interested. “You mean him babysitting Teddy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First things I’m Teddy’s nanny, not his babysitter,” Draco says sharply, and Harry not entirely sure why that's a difference that needs defining. “And Hermione meant the work I do at St. Mungo's, brewing healing potions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can see that Ron is holding in a comment, probably something about how he can’t believe St. Mungo allows a person like Draco to brew healing potions. Restraining himself from responding to Draco’s sharp comment is impressive, it's not like Ron and Draco are friends. They haven’t found a way to overcome their differences, both falling over the edge of too stubborn for their own good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go if we don’t want to miss the movie,'' Harry says after casting a quick Tempus charm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron collects Teddy, where he had been chasing Crookshank up onto the kitchen counter. Everyone gets their shoes and coats on, and Ron ushers them all into the elevator. It makes a horrifying shrieking sound as it descends which Ron and Hermione make no reaction to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron and Harry take the lead with Teddy who skips along behind him. Draco and Hermione trail slightly behind them, talking quietly so not to be overheard. Harry knows they are not concerned about being overheard by Ron and Harry but more any passing muggles. Even a stray comment about potions or spells will earn them a strange look from passer byers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco already gets looks, though they’re a different kind of look. Looks of clear interest and sometimes even longing and lust. Draco’s attractiveness is clear, though to muggles it lasts the sparkling edge that wizards see. At least that's how Draco had explained it, personally, Harry thinks everyone who passes probably assumes he’s a model or actor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cinema is only a few blocks from Ron and Hermione’s apartment, it's a bit worn down but has the best popcorn and the woman who takes their tickets is the sweetest. It's an unusually overcast day for September, which means the theater will probably be crowded. If the theater didn’t blast the air conditioning, Harry wouldn’t have brought a hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ends up squabbling with Ron over who's going to pay for the movie tickets. Harry has enough money to spend his vaults like there's no tomorrow and still leaves a hefty inheritance to Teddy and at least a dozen more theoretical children. Eventually, Ron relents and allows Harry to buy the tickets when he promises to let Ron buy the snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s not much for candy, so he lets Draco go with Ron to pick out what treats to get. Teddy accompanies them as well, which means he’s bound to get more candy than he would under Harry's watch. His only hope is that buying candy will help Draco and Ron bond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They find seats, luckily they came early enough to snag five together not too near the front. Hermione and Harry settle in the center of the group of seats, throwing jackets and Hermione's bag over the seats they want to save. The theater is mostly older people and families which is expected for a middle of the day kids movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So should we talking about it?'' Hermione asks voice low so as not to disturb those around them enjoying the movie trailers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Draco, I mean he’s nice most of the time and he’s probably the only person who's also interested in potions as much as me,” Hermione struggles to put into words to her feelings for Draco, a feeling Harry is very familiar with. “It's fine you know, to have a crush on him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s first instinct is to deny it, before quickly realizing that would be stupid. He knows he’s attracted to Draco, and it's not just because of his natural veela attractiveness. Draco’s beautiful, and Harry finds his humor sharp and engaging. Sometimes Draco still drives him crazy, his pretentiousness and stubborn streak make Harry want to strangle him. That's until he sees Draco reading Teddy a book and that feeling melts away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it feel wrong to like him, even as a friend? Sometimes I can't even believe that I hired him,'' Harry admits, slouching down in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly I did think you’d gone a bit crazy, but Draco is great with Teddy. You're not the only one who has mixed feelings about Draco,” Hermione's smile is sheepish but her comments strike a note. Hermione did a wonderful job of including Draco, and often seems to actually like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s been trying to figure out when he first started liking Draco, as a friend and then possibly as something more. As soon as he’d walked through the fireplace for the interview Harry was shocked by his attractiveness. He isn’t sure that was the first time he’d found Draco attractive, though his memories from his later years as Hogwarts are clouded with so many emotions it's hard to be sure. There are moments from the sixth year, maybe fifth year too, when Harry thinks he might have found Draco something other than repelling and closer to the handsomeness he now wears with confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron, Draco, and Teddy come into the theater, walking up the stairs and scooting down the aisle to the saved seats. Draco settles next to him when Teddy takes the spot next to Hermione and Ron the seat at the end. Harry feels hyper-aware of every movement Draco makes, where their arms brush gently as he sits down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco seems to have gotten an assortment of candies, including Junior Mints which Draco shoves at Harry, silently asking if he wants any. They snack on Junior Mints and perfect buttery salty popcorn as they watch the remainder of the trailers. Harry likes the trailers, he rarely was able to watch TV as a kid, and trailers were like a bunch of little movies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hands brush as they reach for the popcorn, and Harry snatches his hand back. Immediately he feels like a fool especially when Draco hits him with a confused look as he shoves a fistful of popcorn into his mouth. He looks mad as well, and after that Draco puts the Junior Mint box in his lap and proceeds to eat the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie is pretty good, Teddy in particular seems to enjoy it. Draco too seems to like it and Harry wonders if it’s his first time at the cinema. He loves watching movies at home, Harry's sat through enough romantic comedies with him to know. Harry’s rarely used the TV for things other than kid's shows before he hired Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy probably eats too much popcorn and candy, Ron seems to have bought him a small pile of. Harry’s bad at not indulging him, it's something he should probably talk about with a mind healer. He’d stopped seeing him about a year and a half ago when his life felt on track and Teddy had given him a sense of purpose. Hermione had been adamant that he keeps going and Harry thinks like in most things she was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leave the theater with the rush of people, Ron offering to take Teddy with him to the bathroom. There's already a long line forming and Harry, Hermione, and Draco find a place to stand off to the side. Hermione assembles a list of animated movies that Draco has to watch, and Harry knows he’ll probably end up seeing most of them as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry spots a man checking Draco out, the kind of man who has a perfectly cut stubble and artfully disheveled clothes. The image of this man and Draco comes to mind, both of them standing there glaring with their model-like good looks. Harry glares at the man until he turns his gaze away from Draco. He has to stop himself from wrapping an arm around Draco’s waist or placing a hand on his lower back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go back to Ron and Hermione for dinner, it wasn’t planned but Ron insists. Hermione goes and makes dinner, pasta with a premade caesar salad, and some garlic bread. Draco goes with her and ends up watching her with an intense fascination. He helps her, mostly taking things out of the oven and stirring the pasta. It takes Harry a minute to realize that Draco's probably never cooked dinner before, probably hasn’t cooked any meal. They had house-elves at the manor and Kreacher had been making every meal since Draco got here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron and Harry head outside to the park across the street. It's a muggle park so Teddy has to wear his hat to cover his hair and glamour in case any of his features change. Ron doesn’t own a soccer ball so Teddy pays on the play structure until Hermione texts that dinners are ready. Hermione's one of the only other people who has a cellphone, not even Ron has one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner ends with Teddy getting red sauce all over his face, hands, and shirt. Harry and Hermione make fun of Draco and Ron who are both flushed pink under the influence of a little bit of red wine. Their faces get even pinker as they get mad which makes Hermione and Harry laugh even more. It does mean for once Ron and Draco are on the same side of something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leave not long after dinner, Harry wants to get Teddy to bed at a somewhat reasonable time. He changes him into his pajamas which have little snitches on them and reads him to books before tucking him into bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back downstairs Draco is sitting in front of the television, some late-night talk show is playing quietly. There's a glass of red wine on the coffee table and a mug of what looks to be hot chocolate cupped in Draco’s hands. It's a strange combination but not completely unexpected from Draco, he really can’t go a single night without chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco settles him with a suspicious look as Harry sits in the armchair. “You’ve been acting strange since we got out of the movie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not,” Harry objects, thinking he should probably get his own glass of wine, or beer if they have any left in the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you haven't been moping about, silent brooding,” Draco accuses, taking a not so small gulp of his red wine. He washes it down with a sip of hot chocolate and Harry wants to throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been brooding,” Harry grumbles. “Anyways it's just because of work, I'm working on a stressful case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolls his eyes. “Honestly Potter you are a terrible liar, I don’t know how you got away with anything back at school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hardly thinks he’s a terrible liar but there's no point in denying it. Work has been stressing him out lately, the Lestrange case isn’t some small situation. If they didn't figure it out it's bound to get scooped up by the Daily Prophet who will run articles about the “failing Auror department” for weeks. Draco right that work isn’t what's been making him act strange all evening. His conflicting feelings about Draco have caused a tightness in his chest though he can’t simply come out and say that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been considering seeing a mind healer,” Harry admits, it's not a complete lie because he does think seeing a mind healer would do him some good. It would be good to have someone to talk about Draco with, his friends are all a little too biased to be helpful despite Hermione's several attempts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco doesn’t have a sharp response to that and instead goes quiet for a long minute. “I saw a mind healer, I had to before they gave me permission to work with children. It was mostly to make sure I wasn’t some crazed death eater but it wasn’t so bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw one after the war,” Harry admits it was right after Ginny and he broke up and his life had felt like shit. “It was helpful but I stopped seeing one when Teddy came to live with me, I felt like I was too busy to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I'll watch Teddy during your appointment if you want,'' Draco offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Harry replies with a tired smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches Draco. He’s wearing a flannel pajamas set that appear warm and surprisingly worn out. His legs are tucked up against his chest, which makes him look younger than he actually is. Or maybe it just makes him look his age, Harry thinks both of them were forced to grow up too fast. Most people their age are eating two-week-old leftovers and ramen every night, not raising a rambunctious three-year-old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well stop being so depressing. Do you want to watch this movie with me? It looks like Hugh Grants is in it,'' Draco says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods in agreement, though Harry doesn’t think it's possible that they haven’t already seen it. From what Harry can tell, Draco has seen every Hugh Grant movie. Mostly because Draco has seen a ridiculous amount of romantic comedies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright let me just get a glass of wine,'' Harry says heading down to the kitchen. He could ask Kreacher to get him one, he’s sure that's what Draco did, but it feels silly to ask Kreacher to simply pour him a glass of wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes back upstairs he settles onto the couch beside Draco, on the opposite end of the couch. Draco turns on the movie, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch onto his lap. Harry can picture himself sliding to the other end of the couch, curling his arm around Draco's shoulders. Its moments like these, casual moments which could easily turn intimate which trip Harry up. He stays on the end of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that everyone liked this chapter. The next few chapters are some of my favorites. I will try to have chapter 5 posted within the next week. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The second Harry realizes he’s awake he’s annoyed. It's been a long couple days at work, Harry’s been on a break from the Lestrange case and spent the last day on an eight-hour stakeout with Auror Carson. They’ve been trying to catch an illegal creature dealer, but to make the arrest they have to catch him in the act. There are Aurors following him around the clock, and today they had to travel all over wizarding London while watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sits up in bed grabbing his glasses off of the nightstand. A knock on the door woke him up which means it isn’t Teddy who never knocks on the door. When he wakes up in the middle of the night he just crawls into bed with Harry who half the time doesn’t even wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have much time to think about who's on the other side of the door because when the door slams open Draco’s standing there. He looks half awake, hair a mess, and silk pajama set wrinkled. His arms are wrapped over his chest and he is clutching his wand in one of his hands, his knuckles have gone white because of how tight he’s holding it. Draco who almost always looks comfortable in his own skin is practically skating with anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Harry asks rubbing sleepiness out of his eyes, pushing away his blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think someones are trying to break in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s then that Harry realizes it’s not just Draco who's shaking but the entire house. There’s a humming going through the floor and the walls and everything it’s vibrating with an intensity that sends loose paper tumbling off his dresser and his bedside lamp falling to the ground. Its the same shaking that Harry had felt that day at Greengrass Manor. It means someone is attempting to break into Grimmauld Place by destroying the wards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go and get Teddy and then come back in here,” Harry orders. “I’m going to try to call the Auror department.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rushes out of the room and Harry can hear him running down the hallway to Teddy’s room. Harry tries to figure out the best way to contact the Auror department. He knows Greystone should be on duty, she’s been on night duty all week. Auror Harrison the lead Auror for the nightshift and therefore is probably the best person to try and contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could send a note with his owl Percival, but Harry feels scared to open the window in order to let Percival out. He knows opening the window won’t disrupt the wards but Percival flying through them could. Using the floo or trying to apparate out of the house could have the same effects of breaking the wards, even if its only for a second. Instead, Harry decides to use his Patronus. “Find Auror Greystone and tell her Lestrange is attacking Grimmauld place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stag runs off disappearing through the wall on its mission to find Auror Greystone. He briefly considers whether he should try to firecall the Auror department, if any of the Lead Aurors are in their office they will get his message. Firecalling Ron wouldn’t hurt either, he knows he’d get here quicker than any other Auror. Unfortunately, fire calling means opening the floo network which Harry is not willing to risk. It seems like they’ll have to depend on his Patronus reaching Greystone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco comes back into the room with Teddy in his arms. Teddy’s wrapped in his bright blue baby blanket which Mrs. Weasley made for him for his first birthday. He’s also clutching his stuffed owl Percy to his chest. His hair is dark blue and he’s rubbing sleep from his eyes. His face is buried in Draco’s neck, clearly, he is not prepared to be awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy what’s happening?” Teddy asks, reaching a hand out towards Harry, grabbing onto the front of his t-shirt. Harry wraps both Teddy and Draco into his arms, pulling them close until Draco’s shoulder is pressing into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine, the Aurors are going to come and check the house,” Harry reassures, brushing some of Teddy’s messy blue locks out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Teddy does not look any more reassured by Harry’s words. “Is uncle Ron going to come here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods in response, despite the fact that Ron’s not actually at work right now. He knows Teddy’s going to be scared when all these strange Aurors come rushing into the house, if he connects them with Ron then hopefully that will bring him some comfort. He especially doesn’t like the idea of some of the more rough Aurors like McAdams trying to talk to Teddy right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is the house going to stop shaking?” Draco asks as there’s the sound of crashing from the hallway and the bathroom. The shaking is bad enough that Harry feels like he needs to brace himself against something to keep standing, it doesn’t help that he’s basically holding Draco and Teddy up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Harry replies honestly. He does know that as long as the house keeps shaking it means Lestrange, or whoever is trying to break in, hasn’t gotten in yet. When the house stops shaking it means they’ll be stuck in limbo not knowing if someone was able to get into Grimmauld Place or not. Harry prefers to have the house just keep shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimmauld Place is attached to the floo network from two different spots. The main one is in the living room which they use on a day to day basis and the other one in the master bedroom which has been boarded up since Harry moved in. One day he’d like to clean out the master bedroom and use it but for himself, but he hasn’t gotten around to it. From the outside, Harry’s closed off the floo so no one could come through it by mistake but from the inside, someone might be able to use it. He’s never tried it but if they need a quick escape Harry might be willing to risk it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to the master bedroom to wait for the Aurors, okay,” Harry says trying to keep his tone light to keep Teddy from getting too distressed. Draco too looks like he could use some comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only a quick trip down the hall to the master bedroom, though it takes a minute to undo all the spells that keep the door locked. The spells were put in place for Teddy’s safety, though now he’s wishing he hasn’t done such a good job. Harry can hear the sound of things dropping downstairs, a shattering and smashing sound which means they probably just lost all their plates. He can only hope that Kreacher is able to save some of the plates and glasses from breaking, otherwise, it will take ages to repair everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final flick of his wand, the door flies open with a cloud of dust. The room hasn’t been opened in almost a year, and it’s clear Kreacher hasn’t done any cleaning. There’s a thick layer of dust across everything including the bed which Draco perches himself on. Teddy sneezes loudly and Harry feels his own eyes beginning to water. Luckily the room looks mostly untouched by the shaking, nothing seems to have fallen off the walls and the only thing that has tipped over is a bedside lamp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to die?” Teddy asks timidly, pulling his face away from where it's been buried in Draco’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wraps both Draco and Teddy in his arms and presses a long kiss to Teddy’s forehead. “Of course not, I’m going to keep you safe. Both of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He now understands the sacrifice his parents made for him, and how they could do it without a second thought. He would give his life to even give Teddy a fighting chance, for even a slim possibility that Teddy could have a good life. It’s an overwhelming weight on his chest, the responsibility of loving someone else so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it Lestrange?” Draco questions voice low like he’s afraid of being overheard. His fingers have curled their way into Harry’s shirt, and he not moving away from where Harry’s tucked him into his side. He looks incredibly pale, even more than he does normally. There are tears in his eyes that haven’t yet fallen down his cheeks and Harry can’t imagine what Draco’s seen to make him so terrified of Rabastan Lestrange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Harry replies honestly. Harry can’t count the number of people who would like to hurt him or see Draco hurt. “It’s going to be okay, the Aurors are going to be here any minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Lestrange gets into the house, Harry will push Draco and Teddy through the floo in the master bedroom. Hopefully, it’s not too old and too damaged. He’ll make sure they get away, send them off to Ron and Hermione’s or the Burrow. Harry will fight Lestrange with everything he has. Harry knows there has to be a way to keep them safe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house stops shaking with a shuddering sigh and the rumbling sound fades from his ears. They all freeze, even Teddy responds to the sudden change by pressing himself closer to Harry. Beside him, Harry feels Draco stop breathing with a shuddering inhale, and Harry thinks he’s barely breathing himself. Harry’s waiting for some sign to tell him either the house is safe or someone was able to get in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auror Potter! It's Auror Greystone, I got your Patronus!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lets out the breath he was holding with a long sigh, pulling away from Draco and Teddy and going to the door. He knows its good to remain vigilant, it’s possible that they could be getting tricked in some way. It seems unlikely though that whoever was trying to break down the wards would predict he’d send for Auror Greystone and would have a Polyjuice for her ready. He trusts Greystone, and he doesn’t think she would ever betray him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still motions for Draco to hang back with Teddy as he slowly descends the stairs, still clutching his wand in his hand. Carefully he moves into the living room, knowing they must have come through the floo. Harry sags with relief when he can see Auror Greystone standing in his living room, her wand clenched in her hand in a similar position to how Harry’s holding his. Behind her is Auror Carson, Harrison, and Proudfoot. He’s familiar with Carson and Proudfoot though Harrison is a relatively new face for him, nonetheless, he’s happy to see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come down!” Harry calls back to Draco who cautiously descends the stairs. As far as Harry knows Draco doesn’t know any of them, and he’s not sure how particularly reassuring a group of Aurors are for him. Especially because of the way that they openly gawk at him. Draco clearly finds the most comfort in Harry’s presence and sticks close to his side. Teddy stares at the Aurors with the same wide-eyed expression as Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Do you know for sure if it was Lestrange?” Greystone asks quickly, not lowering her wand. She’s staring at Draco too, all of the Aurors are. He’s pretty sure none of them knew that Draco lives in his house based on their confused and shocked expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s possible that it could have been someone else but it was the same thing that happened at Greengrass Manor. We should check the house,” Harry’s almost positive that Lestrange didn’t get into the house, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carson steps forward around Greystone, his wand stretched out in front of him. He’s an imposing figure, both taller and wider than Harry is. He’s probably in his early thirties though Harry’s not entirely sure, he’s never been very good at guessing people's ages. There’s a heated look that Carson keeps sending Draco, who seems to shrink behind Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to check the basement, Greystone, Harrison, and Proudfoot’s head upstairs. Potter stay down here,” Carson orders, as the group parts ways. Harry’s tempted to tell them not to go past any locked doors, he’s not entirely sure what they might find behind some of them. He wants them to the thorough and he’s pretty sure he couldn’t stop them anyway, this has become an official investigation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down,” Harry murmurs practically pushing Draco down onto the couch. Harry hovers around Teddy and Draco, just in case Harry does need to fight. Teddy looks better, and it's a relief that the terrified look has been wiped off his face. Draco on the other hand looks shell shocked, his expression is carefully blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a few tense minutes before all the Aurors return back to the living room. Once they’ve found that there’s no one is inside Grimmauld place Proudfoot and Harrison leave, four Aurors aren’t needed when there’s not an active threat. Greystone and Williamson stay to take their statements, settling into the two armchairs across from the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreacher pops up then as though nothing even happened. “Master Malfoy be needing some tea?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco doesn’t respond, he’s wearing a vacant stare that Harry wonders if he needs to be taken to a mind healer. He still has Teddy wrapped up tight on his arms like he’s a child clutching a stuffed animal. Teddy doesn’t seem to mind and hasn’t made any move to wiggle his ways out of Draco’s grip. Harry decides, for now, its best to let them stay that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kreacher could you please get everyone some tea and get Teddy a hot chocolate,” Harry requests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreacher gives him a disgruntled look which he usually gives when Harry requests something from him but disappears with a pop to fulfill Harry’s requests. A cuppa is practically required to help calm everyone’s nerves. Draco looks so tense it’s like his limbs could just crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be okay if I asked you some questions,” Greystone asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods and Draco continues to look dazed at the floor. Teddy, on the other hand, looks well on his way to falling back asleep, he’s clutching Percy to his chest and his head is resting against Draco’s shoulder. Harry wonders if it’s too much to ask of Draco to answer any questions right now, he still looks pretty shellshocked. It’s not like either of them would be able to fall asleep right now, and their memory of tonight will only fade as time goes on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you walk me through what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco woke me up and the house was already shaking, immediately it reminded me of what I had experienced at Greengrass Manor. I told Draco to go and get Teddy while I sent my Patronus to Auror Greystone. We went up to the master bedroom, there’s a connection to the floo network there. It can’t be accessed from the outside but I think someone could be sent through it,” Harry explains. It all happened so fast it’s hard to remember too many details. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carson has his notepad out in front of him, the quill quickly recording everything Harry says. He’s not watching the paper in front of him though, instead, he’s still staring intently at Draco. Harry’s very familiar with how Draco’s looks can be almost hypnotizing in their attractiveness but he hates how someone else is looking at Draco that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco do you think you could tell me what happened, from your perspective?” Greystone asks gently, Harry now sees why they always send her to get statements from victims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Draco seems to come out of his stooper as his gaze moves up to meet Greystones. “I woke up because my lamp fell off my nightstand. I noticed the house was shaking and went and woke up Harry...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco tells the events in a lot more detail than Harry was able to, Harry thinks he must have lots of practice from giving testimony on what life was like as a death eater. Draco seems wary of Greystone despite her calm domineer and sympathetic gaze. Harry notices that Draco hasn’t even bothered to spare Carson a look, though Harry’s positive that Draco can feel his stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreacher pops up then, balancing a set of fine china teacups and saucers. It looks like he’s hosting aristocrats instead of the middle of the night investigation. Kreacher passes out the cups of tea, starting with Malfoy’s cup which already seems to have the proper amount of cream and sugar. Kreacher also hands Teddy his hot chocolate which has a pile of whipped cream on the top. Greystone, Harry, and Carson are left to fix up their own tea. Kreacher then disappears, probably going back to bed considering its two-thirty in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you provide some more details about what the shaking felt like?” Greystone questions. Harry knows she’s trying to check to make sure that the shaking they felt and the shaking at Greengrass Manor is the same. That fear didn’t make Harry jump to conclusions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s surprised when Draco speaks up. “It was like a vibrating on the floors, the walls, through everything in the house. It felt like a bunch of magical energy being thrown at the house but the house kept us safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean the house kept you safe?” this time is Carson who speaks up, no longer looking so stunned by Draco’s appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The house knew we were under attack and fought back, it kept the wards strong to protect us,” Draco says steadily looking around at their confused expressions. “Old houses, like Grimmauld Place or Hogwarts, have magic in the walls. Most of it is designed to protect those living inside, especially the master of the house. It is more than just wards, it's infused into the very essence of the house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a lesser house, Lestrange’s violent attack on the wards would have broken them down as it did at the Greengrass Manor. Harry knows Grimmauld Place is a powerful place, the Black family made it that way so it could be a reflection of their own power. There are not many things about the Black family that Harry admires, but he knows tonight their magic saved not only his life by Teddy and Draco’s as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, do you know anything about Rabastan Lestrange?” Greystone asks gently, as though slowly approaching a timid crup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was my uncle, his older brother was married to my aunt,” Draco explains before shutting his mouth with a snap. It’s not really insightful information, it’s practically common knowledge who Draco is related to. It certainly doesn’t provide any information about what kind of relationship Draco had with Rabastan, especially during the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greystone and Carson share a look and Harry wonders if it’s now time for him to intervene. He’s sure he could convince Greystone that the middle of the night interview isn’t the best way to get a statement, and they should come back tomorrow morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you could provide some more details about your experience with Lestrange? Your families must have been close,” Carson asks, tone not as gentle as Greystones. Everyone knows that the Malfoy’s and Lestrange’s both worked closely with Voldemort, and besides being related, they all lived together at Malfoy Manor during the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to ask me any more questions about Lestrange or the war I’ll come in for an interview and I expect to have a lawyer present. I’ve been on trial before, and I don’t plan on being on trial again,” Draco states haughtily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry frowns. “You’re not in trouble and you’re not going to be put on trial.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer to have a lawyer present,” Draco repeats, not looking the least bit moved by Harry’s words. “Let me know when you’d like me to come in for an official interview.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greystone and Carson share another look before Carson sticks his notepad and quill back into his uniform jacket pocket. Greystone is good at hiding her frustration but Carson isn’t so skilled, and his looks of lust towards Draco quickly turn into glares. Harry’s sure he’ll be hearing complaints about it as soon as he gets to work, and he’s not looking forward to any more stakeouts with Carson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you could come in and give an official statement and review some of the evidence we already have,” Greystone asks, turning to look at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy who was taking small sips of his hot chocolate and looking ready to drift off speaks up. “Daddy, are you going to work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knows he probably should, this is the biggest lead they’ve had on Lestrange for a while now and they should probably get to work. They should call in Ron and McAdams so that the whole team is there, and Harry can give a more detailed statement now that he’s calmed down a bit and some of the adrenaline has left him. It will be better once they have a full statement from Draco, but that’s not going to happen tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come into work later, I need to stay here and make sure there’s not another attack on the wards,” Harry knows it a feeble excuse but he can’t bear the idea of leaving Teddy and Draco home alone right now. There’s no evidence that Lestrange strikes twice on one day, Harry can guess that attacking wards must use a lot of his magic. Whoever it is they are probably exhausted from the attack, and won’t be able to strike again for at least a couple of days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greystone and Carson don’t fight him on it, even though they sort of look like they want to. Carson steps through the floo and Harry hears him call out the address of the Ministry. Greystone hangs back for a minute. “Auror Potter I will see you at work later. Mr. Malfoy I’ll try to set up an interview for you tomorrow if that’s okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nods though he’s gone back to looking stunned, holding his cup of tea up to his mouth with a shaky hand. Teddy finishes his hot chocolate as Greystone steps through the floo also heading back to the Ministry. Harry thinks he sees Draco relax as soon as Greystone is gone, sinking deeper into the couch. Harry reaches for his own cup of tea, letting the warm heat of it soothing any remaining anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably try to go back to sleep soon,” Harry says after finishing the rest of his tea with a gulp. It’s three o’clock in the morning, the time when everyone should still be sleeping. Teddy’s eyelids are evidently growing heavy, as he leans himself to Draco as he begins to drift off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sleep in your bed?” Teddy asks squirming his way out of Draco’s lap and into Harry’s. He knows at some point in the future he’s going to end up having a lengthy conversation with Hermione about whether or not this has permanently scarred Teddy in some way. It’s probably something he should talk about with a mind healer or have Teddy talk about with a mind healer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can,” Harry pulls Teddy into a tight hug, maybe just squeezing him a little bit too tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Draco come too?” Teddy asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry should say no, it’s probably not appropriate for Draco to sleep in his bed with him. Sometimes Harry forgets that Draco is actually his employee, their friends too and the lines between the two have become very undefined. Harry thinks that if he was a better man he would define the lines again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry curls his fingers through Teddy’s hair. “You’ll have to ask him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy turns the full force of his ‘puppy dog’ eyes towards Draco and Harry knows from experience that they are basically impossible to resist. Teddy loves Draco almost as though he’s his parent, it's a tad bit concerning except for Draco mostly treats Teddy like he’s his own son. Harry’s not going to stop someone from loving Teddy, a child needs as much love as they can get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I will,” Draco says softly, setting down his empty cup of tea on the end table. They head upstairs, Draco leaving to go brush his teeth. Harry gets Teddy situated in bed with him, pulling the covers up around him making sure Percy is tucked up in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco comes slinking back into the room, tucking himself into the bed on the other side of the bed beside Teddy without a word. It’s better to leave Teddy as a physical border between them even if Harry can vividly picture Draco curling into his side, head resting on his chest. Harry casts a quick Nox turning off the light before slipping off his glasses and putting them on the bedside the table. Based on Teddy’s heavy breathing he’s already halfway to dreamland. Harry can hear Draco rustling around under the covers. Harry turns onto his side, watching the two blanket-covered lumps in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Harry asks voice barely above a whisper and the long pause Draco takes before speaking makes Harry think he didn’t even hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was done with this, the war is supposed to be over,” Draco mumbles with a bitter laugh. “I wish he was dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wishes he could promise to kill Rabastan, it is part of his oath as an Auror that he promises to bring criminals in to give them a fair trial. He also looks forward to the day when the war can be put behind him. The memories will never go away but one day he’d like to be done fighting death eaters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to get him, we’re getting closer. It’s only a matter of days,” Harry promises and he hopes he sounds convincing. It’s not a matter of days, it still feels like they are drifting through the void when it comes to this case. Harry knows they need a big break, he can only hope that will come soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be so confident Potter, he’s gotten away from the Aurors this long,” Draco replies, his voice laced with bitterness. In the dark Harry can’t see Draco’s expression but he can imagine the furrowed brow and heavy frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry has no response to that, he can’t debate the facts that Rabastan has gotten away from them for years and they’re only slightly closer to catching him. He reaches over Teddy patting around the bed until his hand finds Dracos. He planned on only giving it a quick comforting squeeze but Draco stops him. He curls their fingers together as soon as they touch and within seconds Harry’s palm is pressed against Draco’s warm one. Harry runs his fingers over Draco’s bony knuckles, keeping their hands pressed close together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wakes up still feeling tired and slightly confused, a sign that he’s overslept. He flops his hand on the nightstand grabbing his glasses and wand. He casts a Tempus which tells him that its nearly noon, meaning he should have been at work hours ago. He had planned on coming in late but not quite this late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans and stretches his arms over his shoulder letting his bones pop. Teddy is sprawled across the bed in a starfish potion and at some point, during the night Draco moved closer and his face is now pressed into Harry’s shoulder. He’s surprised that both of them are still asleep, Draco is usually awake early in the morning except for on the weekends when he allows himself to sleep in. Teddy is still at that age were waking up at seven or eight is natural. Harry on the other can easily sleep in till eleven or twelve and needs at least two cups of coffee to feel truly awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tries to extract himself from the bed without waking either Teddy or Draco but as soon as he so much as wiggles Draco begins to move. Draco lets out a groan squinting his eyes against the late morning light and rolls over onto his other side pulling the blanket up over his head. Teddy continues to sleep on as Harry basically crawls out of the bed and heads into the adjoining bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brushing his teeth and splashing some water into his face helps wake him up and Harry attempts to run a brush through his hair though it does nothing to tame it. After going to the bathroom he steps into the shower, enjoying the warm water and some time to process that he woke up in bed with Draco. Not only that but with Draco’s face pressed into his side and somewhat curled up against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry dries himself off quickly and wraps his towel around his waist. He forgot to bring his Auror robes into the bathroom, let alone a new clean pair of underwear to change into. He’s hoping that Draco’s not awake, and he can sneak into the room and get his clothes without anyone noticing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he’s not granted any such luck. Draco is sitting up in bed, the blankets still covering his legs. He stares at Harry as he comes out of the bathroom mouth slightly agape before quickly turning his eyes down to the covers as his cheeks going a shocking shade of red. Harry lets out an awkward laugh before going over to his dresser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go into work soon, do you think you could ask Kreacher to get breakfast and coffee started?” Harry asks, pulling out his pants and t-shirt before going to his closet to pick out his Auror uniform. Harry used to eat cereal every morning for breakfast but since Draco moved in he’s gotten used to Kreacher making them a real breakfast. He’s sure Hermione would have some words for him about his laziness, acting like a pureblood wizard who depends on his house-elf to do everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm sure,” Draco mumbles, eyes still looking everywhere but at Harry. “I’ll get right on that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should wake Teddy up too, it’s probably not good for him to be sleeping this long. He probably won’t be able to fall asleep tonight,” Harry suggests before retreating to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes back out Teddy and Draco are both gone from the bedroom. Harry heads downstairs and finds Draco and Teddy at the breakfast nook still wearing their pajamas. Kreacher’s in the kitchen making eggs, toast, and bacon, and Harry fetches himself a cup of coffee. Draco already has a cup of tea in hand and Teddy a glass of orange juice in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry settles into the breakfast nook, taking a sip of coffee only to have it burn his tongue. He holds in a string of swear words, but he must make a ridiculous face because Draco lets out a snort of laughter. Harry’s about to respond to Draco when Kreacher sets down plates filled with eggs, sausages, and toast in front of them. He quickly starts shoveling food into his mouth not even waiting for it to cool, he’s already very late for work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have to go to work,” Teddy whines, mouth filled with toast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, sorry sweetheart,” Harry replies and he wishes he could tell Teddy just how much he really doesn’t want to. “I won’t be home too late tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you could just stay home,” Teddy grumbles slipping down in the nook until only his eyes and his forehead can be seen over the edge of the table. His hair has turned a shade of puke green that it always does when he’s completely miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have so much fun with Draco you do not even notice I’m gone,” Harry says though Teddy looks unconvinced by his words. He wishes he had more time to talk to Teddy about he’s feeling but he feels confident with the knowledge that Teddy adores Draco. Harry checks his watch letting at a mumbled swear when he sees it’s after twelve-thirty. “Draco, do you think you help me with something upstairs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gives him a confused look but follows him upstairs. Teddy seems to sink deeper into his seat looking even more miserable. Draco also does not look very pleased with Harry at the moment based on the way his arms are folded over his chest as he hovers in the middle of the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to cast a Patronus if there’s another attack on the wards, or even if you think there’s going to be another attack. Then take the upstairs floo to the ministry or if not there then the Burrow,” Harry instructs. The Burrow is the safest place other than the Auror department, someone will be home and they’d give their lives trying to protect Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco wears a heavy frown and seems to fold in on himself shoulders slumping. “I can’t cast a Patronus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t even occurred to Harry that Draco wouldn’t be able to cast one. All Aurors are able to cast one, its a safety precaution for the job. The majority of people that Harry knows were a member of the Dumbledore's Army and learned how to cast one there. Harry basically forgot that some people can’t and never will cast a Patronus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should just go to the Burrow, there are people who can keep you both safe if something happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco has gotten closer to the Weasleys by attending Sunday brunch every week. Draco and Fleur have also been spending a lot of time together, shopping for new furniture now that Harry has given them free reign to decorate the house. Draco’s never been to the Burrow without Harry, he’s not on great terms with all the Weasleys. George still refuses to talk to him and Draco and Ron are only beginning to get along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking maybe we could go stay with my mother for the day?” Draco asks timidly and rightly so. Teddy’s never met Narcissa Malfoy and Harry had never really considered the idea that he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s hopeful look makes it hard to say no. “Where has your mother been living?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy Manor has been closed, while the ministry tries to figure out what to do with it. There’s been talk of selling it for reparations but right now it’s still filled with too much dark magic. Narissa’s been helping them clean it out, that’s how she spotted Lestrange. Other than her occasional visits to Malfoy Manor it remains abandoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a townhouse in London where Mother has been staying. It was a gift from my grandmother to my mother but my father always insisted we stay at Malfoy Manor. It has been in the family generation so the warding is strong, just as strong as at Grimmauld Place,” Draco explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Harry agrees though he feels like he’s giving in to something. “Send me an owl when you get to the townhouse so I know you are both safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nods in agreement and Harry thinks he needs to work on teaching Draco how to cast a Patronus. Harry steps through the floo watching Draco fade away as the ministry comes into view. Already Harry’s ready to head back home, spend the day with Teddy and Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron and Greystone are on him almost as soon as he walks through the doors of the Auror department. At once Harry feels overwhelmed, Ron’s asking him questions about what happened last night and Greystone is saying things about official reports and going over evidence. Harry knows telling them to back off isn’t really professional but it's what he wants to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give my official statement and then we can start cross-referencing my statement with evidence that we already have. Though it might not be much until we get Draco’s full statement,” Harry suggests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greystone gets them one of the smaller conference rooms so that Harry can give his statement with a level of privacy that is not possible at their desks. Despite the fact that Aurors deal with sensitive information juicy rumors still seem to spread like wildfire throughout the department. An attack on Harry Potter's house is an extremely juicy rumor and one that would spread not only through the department but outside it. They’re going to have to keep tight-lipped about this part of the investigation if they want to keep the case out of the Daily Prophet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tries to give the most detailed statement that he can, but it all happened so fast that it's hard to really recall with much clarity. Mid-way through a secretary comes in and delivers a note to Harry from Draco saying that he safely got to his mother's townhouse. Harry wonders what the Malfoy’s townhouse looked like, Harry can only imagine its a lot like the closed-off rooms in Grimmauld place. Harry throws away the note before giving the rest of his statement. They start to go over the other eyewitness statements that they gave, making a point to circle any similarities or major differences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the day, they’ve come to the firm conclusion that the attack on Grimmauld Place had been done by Rabastan Lestrange. They’ve been digging through old cases and attacking wards is unusual. The main reason for that is it's difficult, it's a magical skill that takes a lot of practice and isn’t something that was taught at Hogwarts. There are a few cases of houses being broken into by destroying the wards, the majority of them done during the war. They now guess that all were done by Rbastan Lestrange, based on the fact that most were attacks on well-known half-bloods or muggle-born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry actually feels like for the first time in a while they’ve made some progress on the Lestrange case. They’ve arranged Draco’s testimony for tomorrow morning and Harry’s hoping that will shed even more light on Rabastan’s motivations. Right now they have a template for how he attacks, so they should be able to tell when he’s doing it and if they’re lucky catch him I the act. The case certainly isn’t solved, but they're one step closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greystone leaves to go drop off some of the old cases with a secretary so they can be refiled leaving Harry and Ron to organize the remaining paperwork for the case. They shrink most of the files down, otherwise, their desks would be overflowing with paperwork, and there wouldn’t be any room to do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carson was talking this morning, about how Draco’s a veela,” Ron informs him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin’s beard,” Harry hisses. “Who has he told? What else has he been saying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing about the case or even that he was at Grimmauld Place,” Ron reassures though it doesn’t make Harry feel any better. “I just overhear him saying to Rolenoski that he ran into Draco Malfoy last night and he’s a veela.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since they went to Ginny’s quidditch game the Daily Prophet has been writing stories anytime Draco goes to Diagon Alley. There have been murmurs about Draco being a veela but nothing concrete yet. Draco uses suppressant when he leaves the house and pictures don’t really capture his veela allure anyways. Carson’s words would definitely legitimize the rumors and Draco Malfoy being a veela and would end up being blasted across the front of the Daily Prophet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carson was practically gawking at Draco last night, it was horrible. I could tell it made Draco uncomfortable,” at least Harry was pretty sure it made Draco uncomfortable, Harry knows that if it was him in Draco’s place he would have hated having Carson look at him that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron certainly doesn’t have any issue with Harry bad-mouthing Carson. During their training, every trainee shadowed an Auror. Harry had shadowed Proudfoot, which had been fun because they already knew each other. Proudfoot also has a habit of throwing himself headfirst into trouble which during Harry’s training days when he was still angry after the war and Teddy wasn’t yet living with him has been exciting. Ron had shadowed Carson and Ron had been left with the opinion that Carson is a pretentious git. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most people haven’t been listening, but Rolonski found out so it’s bound to spread through the secretaries,” Ron states. Rolonoski is head secretary and a terrible gossip though no one knows the file system like her and she’s a wicked duelist. She used to be an Auror before she lost most of her hearing during a raid and joined the secretary pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I go and say something to him? Tell him to keep his mouth shut,” Harry grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t do any good mate. The second you say something the more he just keeps running his mouth,” Ron replies. Harry wants to argue but he knows Ron’s right, Carson is bound to get agitated if Harry brings up his gossiping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes the Auror department seems worse than Hogwarts when it comes to gossip,” Harry remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As long as the information doesn’t end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet Harry won’t say anything to Carson. It’s not even common knowledge that Draco is working for Harry, let alone his status as a veela. Both pieces of information are front-page news for gossip magazines, maybe even big enough to make it into the American tabloids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See if you can book a room with a private floo for the interview with Draco tomorrow, we don’t need him walking around the Aurors Department let alone the Ministry,” Harry suggests. Draco walking around the ministry is sure to make it into the tabloids, and no one who sees him is going to assume he’s the victim of a crime. He still has a pretty bad reputation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do mate,” Ron says, wandering off to go talk to one of the secretaries who are in charge of booking rooms. Usually, if Harry was to ask for something like that Ron would remind him that he’s not his maid, but he must be feeling bad for Harry. He’s certainly not going to complain about the special treatment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s barely at his desk for a minute when there’s a quick tap on his shoulder. He turns to find Mrs. Huddleman, one of Robards’s personal secretary hovering behind him. She’s probably in her sixties with short curly black hair shot through with areas of grey. She always is wearing an array of colorful suit jackets and skirt combos. There’s a strictness about her that keeps unruly Aurors from messing with her. Harry knows she isn’t as harsh as she appears, when Teddy comes with him to the office she always sneaks him a piece of chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auror Potter, Director Robards wishes to see you in his office,” Mrs. Huddlerson says before turning on her heel and walking away, clearly expecting him to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robards office door is open when he approaches, and Mrs. Huddlerson ushers him in. She shuts the door with a quiet click, giving them the illusion of privacy. Everyone knows that Mrs. Huddlerson knows everything there is to know about the goings-on in the Auror department. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a seat, Harry,” Robards says, motioning to the ratty armchair on the other side of the desk. One day Harry would like it if Robards called him Auror Potter or at least Potter. Instead, Robards seems to still see him as that troublesome schoolboy, instead of an Auror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry takes a seat, watching as Robards moves papers around his desk. The room is a bit of a mess, maybe more than a bit. Things have been insane the last few years, trying to catch all the death eaters on top of dealing with the regular day to day crimes. Harry’s hoping things will begin to calm down, most of the death eaters have been caught and are now in Azkaban. All they need to do is catch Rabastan, and then Harry might even consider going on vacation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that Draco Malfoy’s living with you,” Robards states not looking up from his stacks of papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I hired him to look after Teddy,” Harry doesn’t bring up the fact that Draco is a bit more than just his employee, that they’ve slowly become friends. He definitely doesn’t mention that he thinks about Draco in a way that one doesn’t think about their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must keep a careful eye on him, you never know with those Malfoy’s. With the Lestrange attacks, you can never be over cautious,” Robards suggests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting that Draco helped Rabastan break into the house?” Harry grits out. He thinks about the clear look of fear on Draco’s face, the way he hadn’t stopped shaking for hours. Harry knows for a fact that Draco is not that good of an actor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People like the Malfoy’s lookout for their own kind. Imagine how happy the Malfoy’s would be to have their son involved in the murder of Harry Potter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wants to say that Draco would never try to hurt him, but that would be a lie. Draco’s tried to hurt him plenty of times over the years and even succeeded a few times. Just because Harry knows that Draco’s changed, and wouldn’t try to do anything to him now, doesn’t mean he can convince other people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not concerned about my safety around Draco,” Harry states with as much confidence as he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robards does not look convinced. “It never hurts to be overcautious, this isn’t the time to be putting your faith in people you shouldn’t. Keep an eye on Draco Malfoy, his mother too. Watch their correspondence, who they talk to. You never know what kind of business they could be getting up to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course sir,” Harry promises with no intention of following through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good man, see you tomorrow Harry,” Robards replies, a clear dismissal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry makes a quick retreat, not even offering a goodbye to Mrs. Huddleman as he heads back to his desk. He’s practically fuming over the things Robards has said to him, not just what he said about Draco but that he clearly does not trust Harry’s judgment. It makes him feel like he’s a child again, trying to make all the adults around him listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right after the war, when he was angry more days than not, he would have gone down to the pub and had a drink. Or usually more than just a drink. He’d usually end up stumbling home so drunk he couldn’t even see. He would often end up in front of Hermione and Ron’s door, usually passed out in front of it. One time he even threw up all over their front door, ended projectile vomiting all over the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had Teddy, binge drinking was no longer an option. It was Ginny who first suggested exercise as a way to deal with the anger. It was one of the things that she said kept her sane after the war, not just playing quidditch but any form of exercise. She ran every morning and sometimes again at night if she was feeling especially stressed and it always helped to clear her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry still has full access to the Auror training facilities, even as an Auror he’s expected to go down and practice. While he rarely goes down to practice dueling or spells he does enjoy using the exercise facilities. There’s even some muggle equipment, and Harry wonders which muggle-born Auror suggested bringing a treadmill into the Ministry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, the training room is mostly empty, a girl who Harry doesn’t recognize is running on the treadmill with headphones on and doesn’t even seem to notice him come in. Harry heads over to the punching bag, making sure to carefully wrap his hands before he starts. If someone was to ask he’d have to admit that it's Robards face that he pictured on the punching bag. It slowly transforms into the face of Rabastan. Harry never had a clear view of his face in real life, at least not that he can remember, so it's the picture in his file from almost ten years ago that comes to mind. Harry lays a few impressive wacks onto the punching bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he’s sweaty and exhausted he’s feeling better. He takes a quick shower in the locker room though unfortunately, he didn’t bring a change of clothes so he has to put the sweaty ones back on. Showing up to Mrs. Malfoy’s front door covered in sweat isn’t ideal, but he doesn't feel like going home to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier Draco sent him the floo address to the Malfoy’s townhouse. It’s actually not that far away from Grimmauld Place, though in a slightly better neighborhood. He’d not surprised that the Malfoy’s have a house in one of the best areas of London. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Malfoy’s townhouse looks exactly how he pictured it, filled with furniture that looks like it is from the Victorian period in an array of jewel tones. The sitting room does not look at the kind of place one could get comfortable in, curl up in front of the TV and watch a good movie. Based on the stiff way Mrs. Malfoy is sitting as she flips through a copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wizarding Homes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there no way to relax in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, you're finally here,” Mrs. Malfoy says, closing her magazine and setting it onto the coffee table. There are two empty cups of tea on the table, as well as a platter of half-eaten biscuits. Harry recognizes a few of Teddy’s favorite types of cookies on it, and he can only guess that Teddy was the one eating them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Harry says before wondering why he’s apologizing it’s not like he told Draco a specific time he was coming. “Where are Teddy and Draco?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up in the playroom, Teddy is rather taken with my old dollhouse,” Mrs. Malfoy states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s about to ask where the playroom is when another voice fills the room. “Who is this boy calling on our Draco Cissy, not bothering to introduce himself? Boys these days have no manners when they come calling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turns to see a large portrait hanging on the wall above one of the couches. It’s of a woman whose perhaps in her late forties, blonde hair was done up in tight curls around her face and the lace neckline of her dress visible around her throat. She’s also wearing an impressive set of pearl earrings and a matching necklace. What he’s really struck by is the women's shocking resemblance to Draco, everything from the high cheekbones to silver-blonde hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandmama this is Mr. Potter,” Mrs. Malfoy introduces. “Mr. Potter, this is my grandmother Luella Rosier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, I knew a Potter in my day. Quite a rouge, I see nothing has changed. You must watch out for this one Cissy, especially around our Draco,” Luella says, sending a suspicious side-eyed glance Harry’s way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narissa sends Harry an eye-roll, the sight of it almost makes him break out into laughter, but to her grandmother she says. “Of course grandmama.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sass me, girl, don’t think you are ever too big to scold,” Luerra exclaims reminding Harry of the kind of disappointed scolding that McGonagall was so good at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re up the stairs and to the right,” Narcissa instructs, drawing an unidentified squeak from Luella as she demands that Mrs. Malfoy does not let Harry out of her sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry runs up the stairs and once on the second floor follows the sound of voices. He passes several closed doors before arriving at the playroom. It’s large and filled with a variety of different toys for children of all ages. The walls are soft pink with little roses all over, with fluttery lace curtains covering the windows. Harry remembers Draco saying that he always lived in Malfoy Manor, and Harry wonders who were the last children to grow up in this house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy and Draco are in front of a dollhouse, just like how Mrs. Malfoy said they would. The dollhouse is massive, standing at about the same height as Teddy. It takes Harry only a minute to realize that the dollhouse is a copy of the townhouse, down to the pink playroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Teddy shrieks with joy immediately running up and throwing himself into Harry’s arms. Harry picks him up, tucking Teddy against his hip and holding him close. Teddy’s hair is a shocking shade of blonde, and Harry wonders if this is a color he should get used to seeing. As harry hugs him the tips of Teddy’s hair slowly turn black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a good day?” Harry asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy nods his head enthusiastically. “Grandma Cissy let me play with all these toys and gave me biscuits and cookies! She even said I could take the dollhouse home!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Harry says with a grimace thinking about where the hell they’re going to put this giant dollhouse. He might actually have to take one of the unused rooms and turn it into a playroom. Harry thinks he hears Draco give a low snicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come pick up your toys,” Draco says, as Teddy rushes around picking up all the toys he brought from home as well as a few new ones. He also tucks Percy the owl under his arm. Harry shrinks down the dollhouse till its small enough to stick into his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They head downstairs to find Mrs. Malfoy and Luella still debating away, both of them stopping once they notice the three of them are in the room. Teddy runs over and immediately grabs another biscuit, shoving it into his mouth. Harry is much too tired to stop him, plus he doesn't think there is anything wrong with a treat once in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be leaving!” Luella exclaims in despair. “It's been so long since there were children in the house, not since you and the girls were children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s strange to think that the playroom belonged to Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. He can’t even picture them being in the same room, let alone being children playing together. Luella looks melancholy and Harry wonders if she knows what's happened to her family. Her daughter is dead, along with any other children Luella might have had. Her granddaughter Bellatrix is gone, Andromeda will be too soon and Harry doubts she ever met Tonks. All she has left is Narcissa and Draco, it must be a lonely existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can come back another day and play grandmama,” Narcissa promises. Harry now wonders if she’s lonely too, her only son out of the house and her husband in Azkaban. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luella looks unhappy but doesn’t make any further protests. Mrs. Malfoy gives Teddy a quick hug before wrapping Draco up in her arms. It’s odd to see affection between the two of them, Mrs. Malfoy has always come off as so cold. The way she looks at her son is anything but cold, the true look of a mother’s love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco said I could come over and start going through some of the rooms at Grimmauld Place, see what’s valuable and what’s not,” Mrs. Malfoy says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone’s going to be familiar with Grimmauld Place it is Mrs. Malfoy, or perhaps a qualified historian. Harry certainly has no interest in going through the stuff, nor the time to commit to such a project. It's why he opted to just keep all the doors locked up instead. At some point he planned on hiring someone to go through it, someone part interior designer and part curse breaker. He’s guessing Mrs. Malfoy is as close as he can get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good, it’ll be good for Draco to have some help,” Harry doesn’t even know what they might find when they begin going through the attic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be seeing you all soon,” Mrs. Malfoy says as the three of them step through the floo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreacher seems a bit shaken up when they get home, even offering to get Harry a cup of tea. Much to Teddy’s delight, Kreacher makes them breakfast for dinner, leading to Teddy screaming with joy. Usually, Kreacher only gives into Draco’s requests, but tonight he seems to want to make Teddy and Harry happy as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Harry takes Teddy upstairs for a bath. Teddy loves baths, and more specifically the pile of bath toys that he has. He can easily sit in the bath for an hour, letting the water run cold around him. Usually, Harry ends up casting several warming charms to keep the water from turning lukewarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves Teddy to soak, heading downstairs to find Draco. He’s sitting on the couch, wearing pajamas, and has a worn-looking book in his lap. Harry sits down on the couch beside him, ending up with Draco’s toes tucked under his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should talk about Rabastan,” Harry says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco doesn’t even look up from his book. “I really don’t think we need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow we’re going to bring you in for an official interview. I doubt they are going to let me be in the interview room with you, a conflict of interest, and all that. It might be helpful to go over what you’re going to tell them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco slams his book closed. “What do you want me to say? That Rabastan had always had some sick fascination with me! That he’s always been obsessed with me and my mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he ever try to…” Harry’s not even sure he can make himself day it, the idea is so awful. He’s not sure how to find the right words to ask Draco if Rabastan ever assaulted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He lived at the manor with all the other death eaters. Mother barely used to let me out of her sight. He’d test the wards in my room all night long. I got very good at casting new ones,” Draco murmurs curling in on himself. “I’m sure if he had gotten into the room he would have tried. Father never did anything about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes Harry feel sick, the idea that Mr. Malfoy had no issue with his child being assaulted. Harry always knew Lucius was a sick man, but he always considered his most redeeming quality his love for his son. Harry is happy that he’s currently rotting away in Azkaban. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re awful, all of them are so awful,” Harry growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lets out a self-deprecating little laugh. “Some of them were, Bellatrix, the Avery's, and Rabastan. But not all of them were so awful, a lot of them were really nice especially when I was a kid. It was hard to watch all of their trials, I knew a lot of them had done horrible things but I could still remember them being kind when I was a child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can’t take the heartbroken look on Draco’s face. He pulls him into a hug, even though it's a bit awkward with Draco’s knees bunched up between them, and the book poking into their sides. It’s nice to hug Draco, and especially to be hugged in return. Harry leans over and rests his cheek against Draco’s silky smooth hair, letting the feeling relax him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a long minute, until the sound of Teddy’s voice from upstairs calls out to Harry asking to get out of the bath. They parted reluctantly and Harry noticed the light flush of pink across Draco’s cheeks. He wants to run his fingers along with it, feel the warmth that it will give off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upstairs Harry wraps Teddy in his special towel which is fluffy white with a hood attached with a set of cat ears. Once Teddy’s hair has been properly combed and his pair of Gryffindor themed pajamas on he's ready for bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we watch a movie in bed tonight?” teddy pleads. “Pleases, daddy, please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a special treat, bringing the TV up to Harry’s room so they can watch a movie in bed. It only happened a few times, once when Teddy was sick and another after Harry had worked late for a whole week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, only as a special treat. Go and pick out a movie” Harry says setting teddy with a steady look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy squeals in glee running off in the hallway. “I’m going to ask Draco if he wants to watch it too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighs, not sure if he can handle the sight of Draco in his bed without getting a hardon. He won’t of course, not with Teddy in the room but he can think of at least a dozen reasons that he’d prefer to have Draco in his bed. The memory of the night before will be enough materials for his shower jerk offs for a good while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He sets up the television and VCR player on top of his dresser. Carrying it up the stairs is a bit of a hassle, he’s still not sure if shrinking it is really safe. Muggle items don’t change size well, especially ones as complicated as a television. Harry thinks he’ll need to invest in a lighter television, instead of the thick block one he purchased as a thrift store. After that, he slips into a warn pair of joggers and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt that Ginny gifted him right after she got signed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy comes back into the room with Draco, who’s wearing his own pajamas. Unlike the joggers and t-shirt that Harry wears Draco has a range of pajama sets. They are the kind of that pajama’s that Harry thought only old men wore, yet Draco looks utterly adorable in them. They are green which makes Draco’s cheeks look particularly flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit next to me Draco,” Teddy says pulling Draco into the bed beside him, not giving him a chance to say no. They both are in bed under the covers, propped up against the pillows. Teddy has Percy the owl tucked up in his lap like the stuffed animal can watch the show too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry puts the movie in the VCR before getting into the bed himself. “Everyone ready for Mary Poppins?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Teddy says snuggling down deeper into the bed. It’s one of Teddy’s favorite movies, they watch it every few weeks. The last time they watched it Draco spent the entire time arguing why Mary Poppins is a witch, and the movie had been made by witches and wizards. Harry had tried to explain that muggles had their own ideas about magic, ones that are very close to the wizarding world but not quite the same. Draco has remained unconvinced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy talks through the first bit, singing along to his favorite songs. After a while Teddy grows quiet, sinking deeper into the bed as he grows sleepy. Harry can feel his own tiredness catching up with him, and he has to fight to keep his own eyes open. It feels like he has been awake for a hundred years. He hopes he isn’t plagued by nightmares tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry feels a head rest against his shoulder, and he turns as much as he can to look at where Draco’s now resting against him. Beside where Draco’s heads resting his shoulder they are not touching anywhere else, Teddy’s still stuck between him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drifts off for a bit waking up again during the last few minutes of the movie and gathers enough energy to get up and turn the TV off. Teddy is sleeping soundly, Percy tucked up under his chin. Harry snuggles deeper into the bed, bringing Draco down with him. Draco’s head does not leave his shoulder, even as he curls around Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” Draco mumbles eyes fluttering open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m here,” Harry responds, curling so he can watch Draco’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lets out an unattractive grunt before flopping his hand around the bed until it connects with Harry’s and their fingers curl together. Draco seems to be back into a deep sleep, mouth slightly open letting out nearly silent snores. Harry finds he has a hard time drifting off and tries not to be a creep by just staring at Draco. He briefly considers taking dreamless sleep but he wants to stay alert. It’s not the first time it has taken hours to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rabastan breaks the rickety armchair. It’s easy enough to break, the thing was already half broken. The small dining room table and chairs are already smashed across the floor. Plates and glasses are in a shattered pile in the middle of the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick spell, everything fixes itself. The wand isn’t like his old one, it doesn’t do what he wants with the same easel. It’s good enough for things around the house but not good enough when it comes to what really needs to be done. Not when it comes to breaking the wards on the illustrious house of Black, Grimmauld Place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes him sick thinking about those half-bloods living there. The chosen one and the son of a werewolf, desecrating what once was a sacred place. Rabastan can remember visiting the house of Black as a young man when it was still Walburga’s home. He can’t even imagine what they’ve done with all her treasures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its the thought of Draco living there that brings him some small amount of peace. As one of the last members of the Black family, he should be living in Grimmauld Place. Rabastan would prefer if he was the one living there with him. Grimmauld Place should be a sacred place, one of purity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rabastan knew that when Narcissa had chosen Lucius over him there must be a reason. He is convinced that Draco is the reason. Draco was his little gift, his destiny. His brother taught him that Blacks and Lestranges belong together, he and Draco are meant to be proof of that statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the wand that had failed him when he had attempted to get into Grimmauld Place. His old wand would have worked, the wards on Grimmauld place are surprisingly weak for such an old house. He had wanted to break his wand in anger but somehow kept himself from doing so. He needed another wand, a stronger wand. A wand that allows him to cast magic the way he’s always been able to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the small town of Northbrook, he has settled into an abandoned house. Across town, at the end of a road is an elderly witch. She was mostly useless, a half-blood who hadn’t cast a strong spell in years. There is something useful about her and it comes in the shape of her wand. Nine inches, hawthorn hair, and willow it bares a shocking resemblance to his old wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he has the wand he’ll be strong again. He plans to use that strength against the wards of Grimmauld Place to bring him to Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I meant to post this way earlier but it is finally here!! I hope everyone enjoyed it. This was definitely tenser then some of the other chapters but I promise big things for the next chapter ;) Comments, and kudos always appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pansy Parkinson approaches him in the cafeteria at the Ministry, just as Harry is putting soft string beans and overcooked meatloaf onto his plate. She doesn’t look that much different than she did at Hogwarts with her black hair cut in a sharp bob and her robes are cut in the most popular style and they appear purposely effortless on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy is also a journalist for Witches Weekly, which means Harry tries to avoid her at all costs. That and the fact that she once tried to give him up to Voldemort. She still gives him the impression that she wouldn’t mind squishing him under her size seven shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to you Potter,” Pansy says tapping her foot impatiently like he’s the one bothering her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks,” Harry says, turning back to the sad meatloaf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy has been over at Grimmauld Place a few times, along with Draco’s other friends. Draco usually brings them straight up to his room, so Harry isn’t forced to interact with them. They don’t seem very interested in spending time with Harry, the only one who is ever remotely polite to him is Blaise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's about Draco,” Pansy says following him around the cafeteria. “He’s getting his educational certificate and I think we could throw him a surprise party.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knows about Draco’s certificate, he’s been studying like crazy for the last two weeks getting ready for the test. Once he has the certificate Draco can teach children up to the age of eleven, he won’t just be a nanny but he can act like a tutor too. Harry has been worried that would lead to Draco leaving, to teach at one of the several wizarding primary schools. Draco has assured Harry that he’s perfectly happy where he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, when do you want to throw this party?” Harry asks heading over to one of the tables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The night after his exam he’s having dinner with his mother, I was thinking we could surprise him when he comes back to Grimmauld Place,” Pansy suggests. “Don’t worry I’ll plan everything. All I need is you to invite a few of your friends that Draco likes, Granger and some of the Weasleys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that,” Harry’s already thinking which of the Weasley's he should invite. “I’m guessing I’m going to have to get someone to watch Teddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he certainly is not allowed at the party. This is a strictly no kids allowed event,” Pansy informs him. Harry will have to ask Andy if she is free to watch Teddy, not that Teddy will be very happy about it. Teddy loves Andy but Harry knows that Teddy has a bit of separation anxiety when it comes to Harry. Teddy hates sleeping at anyone else's house if Harry isn’t there, Andy’s place is the only place where he doesn’t put up much of a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know when you want to come set up for the party,” Harry says as he takes one of the small side salads onto his tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Potter, I’ll be in touch,” Pansy says before turning on her heel, short black hair swooshing around her face as she walks away. Even though she can’t be more than five foot two, Harry finds himself vaguely intimidated by her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes and finds the table which Ron and Hermione are already at, setting his tray down with a thud. His salad looks pathetic and the green beans are in a much worse state. At least the meatloaf looks mostly edible, though the taste might prove Harry wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Based on the way Ron is shoveling food into his mouth he seems to have no issue with the taste. “What did Parkinson want to talk to you about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants to plan a surprise party for Draco, to celebrate him getting his educational certificate,” Harry explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've heard Pansy throws wonderful parties,” Hermione says both Ron and Harry turning to look at her. “What? Just because I don’t like her doesn’t mean I can’t acknowledge the fact that she known for throwing damn good parties.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lets out a snort of laughter at Hermione’s words. “You both can see for yourself, Parkinson invited both of you. Next Friday, probably after eight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun,” Ron says finishing off the last of his food, practically scraping the plate clean. “Should we bring a gift? A new bottle of Firewhisky?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione rolls her eyes. “Leave getting the presents to me, I’ll get Draco something he’ll actually like. Maybe that new potions book by Higgenson and Bott that's all the rage in America.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do whatever, Parkinson is in charge of everything anyways. She just told me to go and invite a couple of people. You guys, Bill and Fleur, maybe Charlie too if he wants to come,” Harry explains. “A bottle of firewhisky can’t hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you Mate,” Ron says with a grin. “Best get back to work. Have fun keeping this hidden from Malfoy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione also shoots him a sympathetic look, as she picks up her tray to follow Ron out of the cafeteria. Draco isn’t particularly noisy, he always asks Harry about his day at work but never any specific questions. Draco knows he’s working on the Lestrange case, and always acts carefully uninterested in it. All he has to do is needle Harry until he learns whatever he wants to, Harry wonders if they teach that skill to all Slytherins. It also helps that Harry is horrible at lying to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spends the rest of the day with the idea in the back of his head. He wishes he could go back in time and ask Parkinson to never even tell him about the party. Harry considers asking Ron to just Obliviate him, it might just be easier that way. He doubts Ron would take him seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Harry heads home it's dark outside, cold, and looking one small step away from raining. Winters setting in and before he knows it’ll be Christmas. He has to start thinking about presents for Teddy, Harry’s thinking a new training broom and an art kit. Harry knows he always goes a bit overboard, but he can’t help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps through floo into the living room so the sight of Teddy and Draco on the couch. The TV’s on playing some kids movie that looks familiar but doesn’t immediately register in his brain. Teddy’s head is pillowed on Draco’s lap, with a blanket draped over him. Draco’s fingers look caught in the act of curling through Teddy’s baby soft blue hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Harry asks dusting off a bit of floo powder from his robes. Teddy still takes naps during the day, usually in the afternoon for about an hour. He’s always awake by the time Harry gets home, he and Draco are always up to something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone's not feeling so well,” Draco says, brushing Teddy’s hair off his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor darling,” Harry mumbles crouching down in front of them. He remembers the first time Teddy got sick when he was about one and has just started living with Harry. It had been nothing more than a common cold but of course, Harry had freaked out. He ended up rushing a crying runny-nosed Teddy to St. Mungo's at one in the morning, leaving with a dose of kids pepper up. Teddy was tottling around perfectly fine within a few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He woke up this morning with a sore throat and sniffles. Gave him pepper up after a mid-morning breakdown,” Draco explains muting the TV. “He’s been sleeping most of the afternoon, woke up about three, and ate some crackers, Kreacher is making chicken soup for dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy sits up then, eyes barely open and hair fully ruffled. There's a ruddy flush to Teddy's cheeks which suggests he might have a fever, and Harry reaches forward to press his palm against Teddy's forehead. It feels warm to the touch and Harry is almost positive that Teddy had a slight fever, and is probably due for another dose of pepper up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” Teddy says launching himself into Harry’s arms. He tucks his face into Harry’s neck as he makes sure to hug Teddy as tight as he can. Teddy sniffles pathetically, reaching for where Percy is laying abandoned on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let your dad get changed so we can eat dinner,” Draco urges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry passes a reluctant Teddy over to Draco, though he quickly curls into Draco’s arms. Harry heads upstairs and quickly changes out of his uniform, throwing it into the hamper. He changes into a t-shirt and joggers, he needs to ask Kreacher to do laundry. He's almost on his last clean pair of boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heads down to the kitchen where Draco and Teddy are sitting both with steaming bowls of chicken noodle soup in front of them. Harry slides into the seat beside Teddy, pressing a quick kiss to his temple before Kreacher sets a bowl of soup in front of him. Harry also snags two pieces of toast from the stack in the middle of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Harry asks Teddy who still looks barely awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sick,” Teddy says through a mouthful of soup, shoving a piece of bread into his mouth. Percy is sitting up on the table like he’s about to eat dinner too. Draco is eating the soup with his usual levels of grace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was work?” Draco asks. He almost always asks, and Harry always asks what he and Teddy got up to. What they do during the day always sounds much more fun then what Harry did at work. Harry’s work is tedious and boring with rushes of sudden excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boring, really nothing happened at all. Perfectly normal day,” Harry practically cringes as the words coming out of his mouth. He really is the most pathetic liar in the entire world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco raises a single eyebrow at him. “Really nothing happened at all? Good to know that the Auror department is hard at work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lets out a snort of laughter, Draco loves any chance to point out how little work the Auror department does. He’s not sure where this particular vendetta against the Aurors came from, but it's not something new. Draco’s been this way since he first came to watch teddy’s, maybe longer but it's not like he and Harry were talking back then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not every day can be an hour-long stakeout to an eventual broom chase through London,” Harry snarks back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Draco says looking completely unconvinced. “Still you’re acting strange. Usually, you have at least something interesting to see. Did Weasley not say anything funny today? Snort milk out of his nose or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had happened once when celebrating Parvati Patil's birthday who had become an Auror the same year as Harry and Ron. Harry had been in the middle of telling a particular scandalous story that would have made Hermione hex him out of this world when Robards had appeared behind him. Ron had snorted out the glass of milk he was drinking, all over Harry’s face. Robards had turned around and immediately walked away, not before leaving everyone with a heavy dose of embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really it was a boring day,” Harry grumbles. Draco has the memory of an elephant, especially when it comes to embarrassing stories. Harry thinks he must have a file in his brain of everyone's most embarrassing moments, carefully kept to use at the perfect moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy saves Harry from any more of Draco’s questioning as he pushes his barley empty bowl out in front of him. He leans his head into his hands looking half awake. At once both Draco and Harry’s attention gets solely focused on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You’ve barely had anything to eat today,” Draco coos brushing away Teddy’s bangs from his fevered forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry,” Teddy mumbles curling into Draco’s arm, clutching Percy close to his chest. Draco grabs a napkin off the table and forces Teddy to blow his nose before he gets snot all over Draco’s jumper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry polishes off the rest of his dinner, which is surprisingly good. Kreacher has become a much better cook since Draco moved in, Harry thinks it has something to do with the fact that Kreacher actually cares about making edible food for Draco. Harry’s certainly not going to complain when he gets to reap the benefits of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy gets passed over to Harry so Draco can finish eating his dinner, who takes Teddy upstairs. He changes him into a new set of pajamas, from a set of Hogwarts themed pajamas Andy got them. The Hufflepuff ones get the most use, Harry thinks that might be a sign for the future or it could simply mean that Teddy likes the color yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to pick out a few stories?” Harry asks settling into Teddy’s twin-sized, moving over the pile of stuffed animals so he can fit. Teddy sets them up every single night before he goes to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three?” Teddy asks hopefully, not that Teddy will be able to make it through that many. On a goodnight, Harry reads two stories to Teddy, by the second one he’s almost always one step from nodding off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right come on,” Teddy scampers around the room picking up three stories from the shelf before crawling into bed. Teddy rests his head against Harry’s shoulder, tucking Percy up between them and then rearranging the other stuffed animals around them. Harry opens the book entitled A Very Happy Hippogriff, a book he could probably read with his eyes closed. It's one of Teddy’s favorites, a gift from Hermione for his second birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy makes it through that book and the first few pages of Bella’s First Broom, another one of Teddy’s favorite. He’s dead asleep but Harry still shuts the books as quietly as he can, setting it on the nightstand and slipping out of the bed. He goes down to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips to snack on. Back in the living room, he finds Draco sitting on the couch furiously writing in a notebook. It's the one he recognizes from Draco’s work, where he takes notes on his different experiments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you working on?” Harry ask's settling onto the couch beside Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few tweaks on the Blemish Blitzer for this French cosmetic company. My mother knows the owners. It's not my usual work but they pay quite a bit more than St. Mungo's does,” Draco remarks not looking up from his notebook. “Mothers on the board of investors anyways, so if sales go up it helps her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds interesting,” Harry replies and he doesn’t have to look at Draco to see his eye roll. It's true that Harry can’t even pretend to act interested in potions, even when Draco talks about it who Harry often feels he could listen to him talk about almost anything. Draco is shockingly engaging to listen too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done for the night anyway,” Draco says shutting his notebook and setting it on the coffee table, which is a new purchase by Draco. Well, not actually new, its an antique according to Draco but it's new to Grimmauld Place. “Ready to finish watching the rest of Pride and Prejudice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s love of romance has meant that he has become completely obsessed with anything Austen. He’s already read all the books, and now is forcing Harry to make his way through any Austen movie or mini-series out there. Some of them are better than others, though Draco absorbs all of them with an almost relentless fever. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever watched so much television in his life, that wasn’t a kid's movie at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already put the tape in,” Harry relents getting himself comfortable on the couch. “If someone told me I’d be watching Jane Austin movies with you I would have thought they’d been Imperiused.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, Austen's work is art,” Draco says snuggling back onto the couch and pulling the throw blanket Molly made for him over both of them. Draco snuggles closer than he needs to, and by the time he’s gotten comfortable his feet are in Harry’s lap. Harry drapes his hands over Draco’s feet, curling one of his hands around Draco’s boney ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fantasy has become increasingly commonplace and also horrifyingly domestic. Harry finds it easy to imagine what it would be like to curl up behind Draco on the couch and hold him close. To lean forward and press a chaste kiss to Draco’s lips, that would quickly become less chaste. He can imagine bringing Draco into his bed, he already knows what it would be like to sleep there beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fantasies are more domestic than he’s had with anyone but Ginny. With her, he’d picture long walks in the park and playing quidditch, a life where they were safe. Those fantasies had been mostly about life not at war. His fantasies about Draco are much more than that, he is starting to imagine an entire life beside Draco. The two of them raising Teddy together, growing old together. He can already tell that Teddy sees Draco as more of a parent than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can’t help but see the similarity between Darcy and Elizabeth’s relationship and theirs. Biting insults and hatred which slowly comes to understanding and friendship. Romance too, Harry would like to get some romance in his life. The only other person he’s ever dated is Ginny, and he hooked up and had a few unsuccessful dates that don’t help him with what he should with Draco. He wonders if Draco would want some old fashioned courting. There are probably loads of pureblood courting rituals, some of which are likely vaguely terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” Draco asks pulling Harry from his thoughts, he hadn’t even realized that he was staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Harry says turning back to look at the TV. Elizabeth is walking through a field, looking thoughtful and slightly forlorn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco wears a little smirk. “I know I’m good looking but it's impolite to stare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are a vain prick,” Harry grumbles playing at being annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco gives a low hum in acknowledgment, curling himself deeper into the couch. Harry can’t help but run his finger over the arch of Draco’s foot, pressing his thumb into Draco’s heel. Harry feels like he could sit here forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the show ends Harry turns to look at Draco. He’s deep asleep, hands curled under his chin. Harry slips Draco's feet off his lap and tugs the blanket more firmly around him. Harry can’t stop his instinct to lean forward and press a quick kiss to Draco’s temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pansy shows up right after Harry drops Teddy off with Andromeda. It had taken longer than Harry had expected, Teddy had thrown a minor tantrum. It had taken about a half an hour of gentle coaxing to get Teddy to agree to not follow behind Harry into the floo. Teddy loves his grandmother, but a bad night of sleep and some separation anxiety had led to the full force of Teddy’s crankiness being revealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s been home just long enough to change out of his Auror uniform, throwing on one of his nicer pairs of jeans and a maroon jumper. He figures if nothing else Draco will appreciate him looking nice, he knows that Draco isn’t a fan of most of his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreacher pops into the room, telling him that someone is coming through the floo. Draco left as soon as Harry got home from work that day, heading over to his mothers' townhouse for an early dinner at the stylish Le Papillon. Harry might have pulled a few strings to get them a last-minute reservation, not that he’s ever going to tell Draco about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy standing in the living room, wearing a short purple sleeveless muggle dress. Harry might not be her biggest fan but she is gorgeous, and she certainly knows it. He thought back at Hogwarts that Pansy and Draco were together, though Draco has made it very clear to Harry they were never together. Still, a somewhat jealous Harry thinks they could have made a power couple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It certainly looks better than the last time I was here,” Pansy comments opening up her purse and starting to dig through it. “ has Draco been redecorating?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he cares a lot more about interior design than I do. Do you need any help setting up?” Harry asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pansy has already begun to pull things out of her bag, it must be charmed because there's no way her little clutch could contain all that. She pulls out bottle after bottle and then an array of cups and shot glasses. Her purse seems to contain all the materials needed for a good party. She passes over a congratulations sign for Harry to hang up, as well as some streamers. They shimmer shifting in the light between silver and green, Slytherin colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bag doesn’t just have drinks and decorations but she already pulls out perfectly plates snacks and a deluxe looking chocolate cake. Harry doubts she did any of that herself, she doesn't look like the type to cook. He’s sure the Parkinson estate has a house-elf, or probably even a few. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone should be here soon,” Pansy says passing over a plate of horderves. “Put these downstairs in the fridge, just in case we need them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wants to grumble but he does her bidding, heading downstairs to the kitchen and stacking them up in the fridge. Ever since Draco got here there's been actual food in the fridge, instead of stacks of take-out containers. Kreacher does the shopping, though Harry thinks Draco gives Kreacher lists of ingredients to buy. Kreacher never did the shopping before, honestly Harry never even considered that he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes back upstairs Hermione and Ron are there, standing in the living room awkwardly. They are not the only ones, sitting on the couch in Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini with Milicent Bulstrode squished between them. The group is making stilted conversation as Pansy watches on, looking slightly horrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” she hisses coming up to stand beside them. “Make everyone get along. You’d think I’m holding them at wand point, forcing them all to be here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Errr all right I’ll try my best,” Harry wants to point out that the reason things are so awkward is because of her friends but he doubts that would go over well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s able to engage Blaise in a conversation, the two of them never really interacted back in Hogwarts. Blaise is surprisingly knowledgeable about quidditch, and when Ginny arrives the conversation seems to come naturally. He hadn’t realized that Ron had gone and invited a few other people when Neville shows up along with Seamus and Dean; there's almost a Gryffindor reunion happening in his living room. They are not unbalanced when it comes to a Slytherin presence though Harry only vaguely recognizes some of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's just past eight and the living room is packed, people spilling out of the living room into the hallway. He doubts all these people are really Draco’s friends, but Pansy does seem to love throwing parties. She’s drifting around the room from group to group, hostesses smile firmly in place. One would almost think that the party is at her house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s talking to Luna about her residency program, who took a Portkey all the way from America when the floo glows to life. Draco steps through, wearing a pair of light blue robes appropriate for dinner at a fancy restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's clear Draco’s completely shocked, as everyone shouts congratulations at him before his closest friends gather around him. Blaise is offering him a drink and Pansy presses a lipstick covered kiss to Draco’s cheeks which are already bright red. Harry hangs back, waiting until there's no longer a horde of people surrounding Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Draco his way over to Harry with a sly smile on his face. “I knew you were kidding something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pansy did everything, I just provided the house,” Harry explains. “I’m surprised I was able to keep anything from you. Nosiest git ever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolls his eyes. “Still, thank you. I need to go change into something that doesn’t scream: I just had dinner with my mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you something to drink for when you get back,” Harry says taking the empty glass out of Draco’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes over to the little bar area Pansy set up grabbing two drinks. Apparently, it is Pansy's special drink and according to Blaise, it can be near-deadly. He gives it a quick sniff, worried when he doesn't smell any alcohol coming from it. He takes a quick sip, all he tastes is lemonade with a hint of maybe raspberry. Harry tries not to drink too often, after that first year after the war when all he did was drink. He’d seen a mind healer for a bit when he got Teddy and didn’t touch alcohol for a full six months. After that, he’d allowed himself only one glass, only for special occasions and never by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Draco comes back downstairs he’s wearing his fitted black jeans and a cream-colored jumper. He takes the drink from Harry’s hand and takes a long gulp of it. Apparently, Draco’s not worried about the effects of Pansy’s special drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry loses Draco for a while, maybe takes a few too many shots with Ron and Dean. He hasn’t been drunk in a while, not really drunk where the entire room seems to spin. Almost everyone in the room seems at least a little drunk, Hermione leaning on him, cheeks flushed and blubbering to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's time to take this one home,” Ron says wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's starting to get late, or maybe it already is late. Astoria Greengrass is passed out on the couch after engaging in a vigorous debate about the benefits of muggle medicine with Hermione and Neville. Pansy who made an impromptu dance floor has taken off her heels and is swaying back and forth slowly with Dean. Luna, Charlie, and strangely enough Theodore Nott are talking about dragons in the corner of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take a fool to see the longing looks Ginny is giving Luna. She’s been trailing after Luna all night like a lovesick puppy all night, not being the least bit subtle. Everyone must have noticed except for Luna, who seems completely oblivious to Ginny’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wanders over to Ginny, swiping them both a beer on his way not that he needs it. Ginny gives him an unimpressed look but accepts the beer. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on and talk to her,” Harry says, nudging her in the side. “Nothing is going to happen until you say something. Luna’s certainly not going to ask you out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, it's not the right time. Tomorrow morning she’s going back to American and I’ll be in Scotland playing a game,” Ginny says, taking a long chug of her beer. “We’d never see each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have Portkeys and soon the season will be over and you’ll have more time. In a year or so the residency will be over and she’ll be back in London,” Harry urges. “You know it’ll make you happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny bites her lip. “What if she says no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then at least you’ll know then. And if you don’t go and tell her then I’m going to and it will look a lot better coming from you than me,” Harry teases before practically pushing Ginny forward. “Go on, tell her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches Ginny walk forward, tapping Luna on the shoulder and drawing her away from the conversation. Ginny wraps her hand around Luna’s wrist and tugs her out of the room into the hall, presumably so they can talk in private. Harry takes his beer and settles into the armchair with a sigh, knowing he should probably get a cup of water. The room spins slightly and the best way to stop it seems to be to close his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes Draco is looming over him, cheeks flushed pink and a small smile on his face. Harry can’t help but reach forward, all he can think about is how he wants to touch Draco. He slips his fingers through Draco’s belt loops and tugs Draco who goes willingly into Harry’s lap. He throws his legs over the arm of the chair, curls one of his arms around Harry’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Harry asks, running his fingers up Draco’s thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holding back Fleur's hair as she threw up in the bathroom. Bill just took her home. Apparently, the French cannot hold their alcohol,” Draco says with a grin. “I think I might be a bit drunk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Harry finds he can’t stop touching Draco. “I really want to kiss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second Draco just stares at him wide-eyed and unmoving. “Yes, please. I want to kiss you too but not here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stands pulling Harry up with him, curling their fingers together. Harry follows Draco happily up the stairs and into his room. It doesn’t even take a minute before Harry wraps his hands around Draco's waist, dipping his fingers under his sweater. Draco leans in then, lips bumping against Harry’s. It's awkward at first then suddenly it's easy, their bodies fitting together perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its easy to wiggle out of their clothes, Harry barely even knows how it happens. Draco’s pants get stuck around his ankles, despite how much he tried to kick them off. Harry’s left in his underwear and socks like an overgrown schoolboy. He topples with Draco into the bed, falling on top of him. Kissing turns to groping, and Harry runs his fingers along the hem of Draco’s briefs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are two hands pressed against Harry’s chest gently pushing him away. “We have to stop, we’re both drunk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groans despite knowing Draco’s right and rolls onto his side. He’s hard and it's difficult not to reach down and touch himself. It's even harder not to reach over to Draco and touch him, roll back over and start kissing him all over again. He reaches overrunning his fingers over Draco’s cheekbone, thumb pressing against Draco’s pink lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sits up pulling away from Harry’s touch. “I’m going to the bathroom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He practically runs out of the room, shutting the bathroom door behind him with an almost fatal slam. Harry sighs scooting his way up the bed until he can lean back against the headboard. He finishes off the glass of water on his nightstand, suddenly noticing how parched he feels. It feels like an eternity before Draco’s comes out of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s wearing Harry’s henley from the day before, probably fished it out of the laundry bin. They’re about the same height but Harry’s broader in the shoulders and the chest compared to Draco’s slim frame. The henley is red and Harry thinks Draco looks gorgeous in red, or any color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got cold,” Draco says in the way of explanation before scampering over to the bed pulling back the covers. “Move over I’m getting in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry scoots over also slipping under the covers beside Draco, lifting up his arm so Draco can curl up against his side. Harry curls his fingers into Draco’s hair which is silky soft against his fingers. He turns and presses a quick kiss against Draco’s forehead, enjoying the warmth that he is emitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That night I liked sleeping in your bed beside you,” Draco murmurs turning his face up so Harry can kiss him which he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it too,” Harry replies kissing him again. “I like you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're very cheesy when you’re drunk,” Draco teases snuggling closer while wrapping an arm around Harry’s chest. Harry can feel a warm breath against his neck, he looks down to find Draco’s eyes are already closed. He runs a hand down Draco’s back, soothing him deeper into sleep. Harry lets himself fall into a drunk sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wakes up with a horrible headache, throwing his hand out to stop the alarm clock. He groans, throwing his hands up to cover his eyes, he forgot to close the blinds the night before and sunlight is streaming in. He would roll onto his belly but they would dislodge Draco whom he doesn’t want to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco groans and Harry feels himself curl deeper into his side. “I need a hangover potion, my head feels like it's about to explode.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow Harry gets out of bed swiping the water glass from the nightstand on the way to the bathroom. He fills it up and drains the glass in a single go, getting rid of the clammy feeling in his mouth. He fishes out two hangover potions, leftover from years ago. He takes one of the potions dumping the empty veil in the trash. He fills the glass up with water and brings that and the potion out to Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, take these,” Harry says as Draco sits up taking both the potion and water out of his hands. He sits on the edge of the bed, watching as Draco downs the potion then grimaces at the unpleasant taste. He sips on the water slowly, looking less green around the edges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel terrible,” Draco moans flopping back down onto the bed after setting the glass down on the nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once the potion hits you’ll feel fine,” Harry is all too familiar with the results of a hangover potion. “I have to go pick up Teddy from Andy’s in a bit if you want to come with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Draco murmurs before leaning forward pressing his lips against Harry’s. The mixture of morning breath with an edge of hangover potion is particularly unpleasant. Harry likes kissing Draco enough where he’s willing to ignore it, curling his fingers into Draco's hair to tug him closer. The kisses quickly turn more heated and Harry’s ready to tip Draco back onto the bed and kiss him all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it is Harry who pulls away. “We have to get ready, I’m supposed to be picking up Teddy right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right let me go get changed,” Draco says, slipping out of the room to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t have enough time to shower so he throws on a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Harry makes sure to brush his teeth and tries his best to tame his bedhead not that it does much. The hangover potion hits just as Harry’s slipping into his jacket, the headache, and dry mouth fading. Harry sighs in relief, finding himself suddenly starving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco meets him downstairs, surveying the trashed living room. Harry casts a couple of vanishing spells to take care of most of it, though the room will still need a good cleaning. Pansy certainly threw a good party but she doesn’t seem to have had any interest in cleaning up after it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked Kreacher to start breakfast while we’re gone, I’m starving,” Draco says, slipping into his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank Merlin. Come on let's go,” Harry says, taking Draco’s hand as they apparate out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry likes Andy's cottage, he spent a lot of time there right after the war. It looks like something out of a fairytale, the large garden and the white picket fence around it. He remembers watching Teddy take his first few steps in the garden, tottling forward several feet until he fell onto his knees. Harry had nearly jumped for joy scaring Teddy away from any tears he was going to shed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Draco has ever been here before, he can guess that he probably hasn’t. He knows Tonks was raised in this house, that Andromeda and her husband moved here not long after they were married. Andy had already stopped talking to her family by then, Draco wasn’t even born yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry leads Draco up to the front door, giving it a quick knock. It only takes a minute for Andromeda to open up the door, Teddy leaping forward to jump into Harry’s arms. Harry picks him up cuddling him close as Teddy tucks his face into Harry’s neck. He always misses Harry, but never before with so much intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, daddy,” Teddy mumbles as Harry sets him back down on the ground. Teddy doesn’t even waste a minute going over to Draco, holding his arms up a signal that he wants to get picked up. Draco complies pulling Teddy up into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me go and gather all of Teddy’s things,” Andromeda says motioning for Harry to follow her upstairs. Teddy stays in Tonk’s old room, redone so it doesn’t look like the room of a teenage girl any longer. The proof of Tonks is all over the house, pictures cover the walls, and a medal of honor for her work for the Auror department hangs in the hall. The house feels a bit like a shrine to Andy’s lost family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy looks frail, every time Harry sees her she looks smaller than the last time. She seems to be fading before his eyes, looking more like a ghost wandering the halls of her own home. It makes Harry sick to think about, especially because he knows she’ll refuse any help that he can offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Harry asks, watching Andy pick up the toys that Teddy brought over, packing them up in Teddy’s backpack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy had a bit of a rough night, woke up around two with a horrible nightmare,” Andromeda explains with a sigh. “He’s gotten very close with my nephew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco is Teddy’s nanny, he does a really good job. I was surprised by it, but he’s not the selfish boy I knew back in school. He’s so much better now,” Harry argues immediately going on the offensive. It's all true and Draco is so much better than Harry ever thought that he could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think he’s kinder now,” Andromeda says staring down at her feet clutching Teddy’s backpack in her hands. “Teddy told me he wants Draco to be his dad. For both of you to be his dads.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin’s bloody balls Andy, I’m sorry. Teddy must just be confused because Draco lives in our house and spends so much time with him. And he must see that Draco and I are friends, that we care about each other,” Harry tries to explain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andry sets him with a soft look. “I’m not mad, you don’t have to pretend you care less about Draco than you do. I would like for Teddy to have two parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It not like that… I mean Draco and I aren't..” Harry flounders, unable to explain what he and Draco are. He doesn’t know if that was a one time though he hopes it wasn’t. Harry would like to kiss Draco again, and hopefully do a lot more than just kiss him. He’d also like to take Draco out on a date maybe to the movies and then a nice restaurant cause he knows Draco will appreciate it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy sets a hand on his shoulder cutting off any more blubbering. “You don’t have to explain it to me, I may be old now but I know how young love works. I just wanted you to know that I give my blessing. I know that you value my opinion when it comes to raising Teddy, which I appreciate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, he’s your grandson. That's never going to change,” Harry replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He may be my grandson but he’s your son now Harry, blood doesn’t mean everything in this. I’m so happy with the way you’re raising him, he’s turning into such a kind boy. I know Remus and Tonks would be proud too,” Andy looks a bit misty-eyed and Harry must admit he feels the same. All he wants to do is raise Teddy in a way that Remus and Tonks would be proud of, be the parent they trusted him to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls Andy into a tight hug, after the war Andy had been there for him. Despite her own grieving she had taken care of him, never once judged him when he’d come over late drunk out his mind blubbering about everything that had gone wrong. She had loved and understood him in all the ways he needed, and they mourned together. Coming together when everyone else seemed so content to just move forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy pulls back pushing his messy hair out of his face. “No tears today. It's time to be happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Harry agrees throat still feeling tight. “I should probably get going, Kreacher is making us breakfast. You should come over for dinner soon. Spend some time with Draco and get to know him. He’s not like his family at all. He’s not like he used to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Andy agrees, leading Harry out of the room. “He is my nephew. Family is a precious thing and something in short supply these days.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wonders if she’ll ever be able to make up with Narcissa, or if it has been too many years for them to mend things. Mrs. Malfoy must have only been a girl when her parents kicked Andromeda out of the family, she’s probably never known her sister as two adults. Harry wonders if it's too late for them to be a family again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s waiting by the door, Teddy holding his hand talking up a storm. Draco turns to look at them as they walk down the stairs, setting wide eyes on Andy. Harry wonders if he should say something, introduce them in some way. There's a charged tension in the air and family dynamics that Harry can’t even understand how to navigate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get going,” Harry says, coming to stand beside Draco. “Teddy go give your grandmother a hug.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy launches himself into Andy’s arms giving her a tight hug. “Love you, Grandma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too. Now be good for your father and I’ll see you very soon,” underneath Andy’s smile is something frail and shaky. Harry can’t help but worry about her living out here all alone, what she would do if something were to happen to her. If he thought she would agree he’d ask her to move into Grimmauld place with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final wave goodbye, they step outside, and much to Teddy’s delight apparate back to Grimmauld Place. In the living room, they are greeted by the shamefaced looks of Luna and Ginny. They both look a bit of a mess, clothes completely rumpled and hair in knots on both their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auntie Luna! Auntie Ginny!” Teddy screams rushing up to them throwing his arms around Luna’s leg. Both Luna and Ginny hug him back though somewhat awkwardly even more so when Teddy asks. “Did you have a sleepover?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Luna replies happily while Ginny grimaces cheeks flushing pink. She turns to look at Harry who raises a single eyebrow at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kreacher is making some breakfast if you would both like to stay?” Draco asks politely despite the flush on his cheeks, clearly showing off his embarrassment about the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can tell that Ginny is going to come up with some half-hearted excuse of why they need to go that only Teddy’s going to believe when Luna interrupts her. “That sounds wonderful! My Portkey is not until 2:00. Do you still have some of that bumbleberry jam I gave you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm I think so,” Harry responds but Luna is already heading downstairs to the kitchen. Teddy and Draco follow behind Luna while Harry hangs back with Ginny, far enough away so they won't be overheard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Harry begins as Ginny's still shamed faced expression. “You finally made a move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin this is so awkward, it's like having my parents walking in on me,” Ginny moans covering her face with her hands. “We used one of the bedrooms, on the third floor if you must know. And yes I finally made a move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit dusty,” Harry jokes and Ginny shoots him a scathing look, “I’m glad it worked out between the two of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I know, now let's never talk about it again,” Ginny says with a grimace pushing past Harry to head down to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco, Luna, and Teddy are already sitting at the table dividing up the food. There's toast, sausages, and eggs as well as a carton of Teddy’s orange juice on the table. He watches Luna slather on her special jam, teasing Draco to try some as he sets her with an apprehensive look. Teddy’s already a mess and seems to make some sort of scrambled egg, sausage sandwich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginny come and try this jam! Draco’s refusing to eat it,” Luna calls motioning for ginny to take the seat next to her which ginny does. She even lets luna slather jam all over two pieces of toast for her, and sich out eggs and sausage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry makes his plate, also forgoing Luna’s jam which is a terrifying fluorescent purple. Harry devours the food greedily filling his stomach with something other than alcohol and potion. Draco appears to be doing the same thing, though with more elegance than Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talk about Luna's residency, how she's been working on illustrating a collection of books about magical creatures. She’s told them a bit about it during her weekly fire calls, though she has far too many stories to fit into those calls. Teddy has plenty of his own stories to share with her as well as a collection of drawings he’s been working on. Luna always coos over them and promises to bring her own sketchbook next time she visits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They move to the living room to keep talking, Teddy losing interest after a while, and wanders off to go play. Draco and Ginny get along well enough, quidditch is a common interest between the two of them. They talk about quidditch for a good while, until Luna asks to go see what Draco has been working on down in his potion lab. Ginny and Harry play a game of cards with Teddy which quickly falls apart because Teddy refuses to follow the rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna leaves with Ginny accompanying her just in time to catch her Portkey back to New York at the Ministry. Draco goes down to work on his potions as Harry puts Teddy down for a nap. Harry lounges on the couch watching television halfheartedly and mostly overthinking. He wants to go downstairs to Draco’s lab, pull Draco into his arms, and ask what's going on between them. Harry is afraid of what the answer might be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Teddy wakes up from his nap Harry takes him to the park. It's more to distract himself but Teddy enjoys himself none the less. It's a wizarding park, meaning its filled with kids practicing on their broomsticks and playing with their crups. Teddy brings his broom but is quickly distracted by the muggle play structure that is also at the park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people are polite enough not to say anything to him, Harry’s become good enough at ignoring the stares. He can tell some of the older kids want to come up and talk to him, they're not subtle. They're old enough to be familiar with all his good deeds and have seen his face in the paper but still too young to pretend not to stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stays at the park until it grows too dark and too cold to be outside. Harry gets take out for dinner, Indian food like he and Teddy used to eat at least twice a week. It's their favorite place, a muggle shop and the woman who takes their orders always gives Teddy extra naan. He tries his best to guess what Draco will like, he can’t imagine Draco doing well with anything too spicy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They head to the nearest apparition point, as Harry side-along Teddy back to Grimmauld Place. The house is quiet and dark when they get back, which means Draco’s probably still holed up in his lab. Draco reminds Harry of Hermione, who could easily spend all day working in the library back at Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go tell Draco it's time for dinner,” Harry tells Teddy who goes scampering off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returns just as Harry’s finished dishing everything out, casting a quick warming charm over the food. Draco’s wearing his apron from when he works on potions, there's a large green stain across the front of it. Draco goes and washes his hands in the sink before accepting a plate from Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Harry asks after watching Draco dip his naan into the curry delicately. Draco is the kind of person who would eat pizza with a fork and knife if he wasn’t meticulously ridiculed for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's good, mother and father were never fans of adventurous food especially father,” Draco responds looking slightly embarrassed. “What’s this called?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A samosa,” Harry says watching Draco dip it into the sauce and take an experimental bite. “Sirius told me that my grandmother used to be really great at making them. She used to do it from scratch and everything, Sirius said nothing ever tasted as good as them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiles something soft and warm and Harry presses his foot against Draco’s under the table. He wants Draco so bad he’s practically vibrating with it, he feels like he can’t think about anything else. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been so dizzy with lust, he feels like a sixteen-year-old boy who doesn’t know how to channel his hormones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother used to love baking, she made me a birthday cake every single year. She stopped once father got it in his head that baking was something for house-elves but she still sent me sweets once a month,” Draco says. Harry remembers Draco getting packages of sweets and how jealous Harry had felt about them. Less because he had an intense sweet tooth and more because he wanted someone to care enough to send something to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father is such a piece of utter shit,” Harry grumbles. He can’t even imagine living in that house, being crushed under the weight of all the expectations he had. Having the joy squeezed out of every situation because of his righteous beliefs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said a bad word daddy,” Teddy scolds through a mouthful of naan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watches Draco’s face which seems carefully blank like he’s put on a sudden mask of clearness. His mouth is closed tight like he’s trying to keep something from coming out of it. Harry turns his gaze to Teddy. “You're right Teddy, I did say a bad word. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy gives Harry a victorious smile turning back to his meal. Harry turns back to Draco whose quietly eating his meal, closing in on himself. Harry’s suddenly horrified with the idea that he did something wrong, that he just ruined everything between the two of them. He wishes he could suck the words back in but he can’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Draco drifts upstairs like a ghost not even trying to explain what he’s doing. Teddy is obviously bummed out, it's not like it's Draco's job to spend evenings with them but he often does especially on the weekends. Harry can see where the lines between simply being Teddy’s nanny and being a member of their family have blended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy and Harry watch a movie after dinner, Harry even lets Teddy have a cup of hot chocolate with extra whipped cream on top. It takes forever to put Teddy to bed, who seems to want to fight him at every single turn. By the time Teddy’s finally asleep Harry feels exhausted and ready to collapse in bed and into a deep sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going into his room harry is shocked by the sight of Draco. It's not just Draco in his room but in his bed, sitting up against the headboard. He looks right in Harry’s bed, the red comforter making the flush of his cheeks even more obvious. Harry stares as Draco bits his pink lips and bunches his fingers up into the comforter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Harry murmurs shutting the door behind himself with a soft click. He feels weak suddenly and finds himself leaning back against it to keep standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Draco responds, looking much shyer than he ever has before. Apprehension always reads as strange on Draco's face, when his usual brattiness disintegrates and leaves behind something much frailer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It draws Harry in at once he’s on the bed, climbing his way closer to Draco. It's Draco who takes Harry’s face in his hands, cupping his face and then drawing him into a kiss. They press their entire bodies together and even through layers of clothes and the comforter, it's almost too much to take. By the time Harry pulls away, he feels breathless with the excitement of all of it. Draco too seems to be sucking in air, cheeks flushed a pleasant pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were mad at me,” Harry murmurs before pressing a kiss to Draco’s neck, where his jaw meets it. He resists the urge to suck on that spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not mad at you. It's not like I don’t know what you think about my father. I don’t see him in the same light that I once did,” Draco looks off in the distance after that for a minute before turning his gaze back to Harry. “I’ve wanted you since Hogwarts, it feels like forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can’t help but kiss him at those words it feels like his heart is overflowing. He wants to ask Draco more when he first started feeling something other than anger towards Harry. He knows when he first saw Draco in a new light when he found him crying in the bathroom during his sixth year. Was it then that Draco began to feel something or was it before then? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you,” Harry murmurs desperately wanting to touch Draco in any way he can. “Can I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nods pushing back the comforter to allow Harry to slide underneath and press more fully against Draco. After that everything becomes a bit desperate, pulling each other's clothes off each other between heated kisses. Harry deposits their clothes onto the ground until they're both down to their underwear, rutting somewhat mindlessly against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry runs his fingers against the hem of Draco’s briefs, rubbing his fingers against his hip bones. “Can I take these off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nods slowly. “I’ve never….” He trails off once again setting Harry with a shy look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry almost wouldn't believe it if it wasn’t for the apprehensive look on Draco's face. Draco’s stunning, it doesn’t matter that he has the mark Harry thinks anyone would want him anyways. Harry certainly can’t imagine what it would be like not wanting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to try something,” Harry murmurs before stripping off his briefs, and the Draco’s after. He wraps his hand around Draco's cock, jacking it gently. Draco moans loudly and unabashedly and Harry reaches into the nightstand to fish out the lube. He slicks up his cock and Draco's, before reaching down to Draco's ass running his finger against his hole. Draco jolts as Harry’s touches, reaching down to grab Harry’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never done that before,” Draco murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not, I mean not right now at least,” Harry gives a reassuring smile and presses a quick kiss to Draco's lips. He would like to be inside of Draco one day when he doesn’t look so anxious by the idea of it. “Come on, turn onto your side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gentling turns Draco onto his side, sliding in behind him so they're stuck together from feet to shoulders. Harry presses his cock in between Draco's legs and with gentle instruction tells him to squeeze. Draco does so, squeezing even tighter when Harry reaches around to grab Draco's cock. Harry leans over to kiss Draco on the lips before moving down to his neck and shoulder and begins to move between Draco's slick thighs with fervor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows down Draco's moans with wet heated kisses. Harry can’t seem to stop staring at Draco, the way he looks with pink lips open and eyelashes fluttering closed. It makes him want to take a picture of it so he can remember Draco's pleasure soaked expression forever. It seems like something worth commemorating and saving forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin,” Draco moans throwing his head back in pleasure. “Harder please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry increases his pace with his cock between Draco's legs and his hand around Draco's cock. There's a curiosity about Draco's demands that somehow makes Harry even more aroused which he didn’t even think was possible. This is a new form of Draco that he already enjoys, already finds himself entranced with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're gorgeous,” Harry murmurs sucking on the roundness of Draco's shoulder knowing he’s going to leave a mark there. “You are the most gorgeous person I have ever met.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco laughs then turning in Harry’s arms as best he can to give him an open-mouthed kiss. Harry can’t help but bite at him, first his lips, and then when he misses that Draco's neck. When he’s done he finds a purple-red hickey left like some sort of lusty teenager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to cum,” Harry pants, but he doesn’t, not before Draco spills all over his hand with a loud moan. Harry cums then too just like he said he would, spilling between Draco's thighs. He rolls onto his back, breaking apart their sweaty bodies as Harry lets out a long exhausted sigh. “Pass me my wand, it's on the nightstand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco rolls over across the bed fishing in the top drawer of Harry’s nightstand. He comes rolling over the next minute with Harry’s wand in hand which he immediately passes over allowing Harry to cast a quick cleaning spell. Usually, Harry can cast a cleaning spell without a wand, he can do most basic spells wandless. His brain feels like jello and it makes him doubt his own ability to cast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you keep your Order of Merlin medal in your nightstand drawer,” Draco says sitting up slightly and showing off the shiny medal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was given it right after the war, in a much too flashy and public ceremony. He hadn’t wanted it and had told the Minister as much. The Minister had refused, insisted that people needed to see him getting the medal. He wasn’t the only one, others who fought in the last battle were given one. Harry has always felt like he doesn’t quite know what to do with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just a piece of metal, it doesn’t mean anything,” Harry murmurs taking the Order of Merlin out of Draco's hand. There's a piece of paper somewhere, in fancy script declaring he has an Order of the First Merlin. It's probably in the attic somewhere growing dusty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only you would think that,” Draco replies with a snort of laughter tucking his head against Harry’s neck. “This is the highest award a wizard or witch can be given and you keep it stuffed in the back of a drawer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can’t help but shrug wrapping his arm more firmly around Draco's shoulder. “I just did what needed to be done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh pure-hearted Gryffindors with hero complexes,” Draco teases without the bite that those words would have once contained. Draco slips out of bed then and out of Harry’s grip, standing up naked and unembarrassed. He sends a coy smile over his shoulder as he walks to the bathroom. “I’m going to take a bath if you would like to join.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry scampers up immediately ripped off the covers to follow Draco into the bathroom where he’s started to run them a bath. He wraps his arms around Draco's waist from behind tucking his face into Draco's neck. It's easy to line up their bodies, at some point Harry grew taller than Draco though only by an inch. If Harry was still a child he’d be jumping for joy at the accomplishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the tub is filled harry slips into the warm water, pulling Draco down to sit between his spread legs and lean against his chest. It leaves lots of room for Harry to touch, running his hands up Draco's side and rest against his hips. He runs the edge of his fingers up Draco's thighs, then up and down the length of his arms. Draco skin has gone a pleasant shade of pink from the heat of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Harry begins pressing a kiss to Draco's cheek. “You’ve had a crush on me forever?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush Potter I’m trying to relax,” Draco murmurs head tilted back to lean against Harry’s collarbone, eyes closed to show that he is truly relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does forever mean first year? Did your little eleven-year-old heart yearn for me?” Harry teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sure if he could see Draco's eyes they’d be rolling in annoyance. “My heart has never yearned for you, I'm not some damsel in a romance novel. And fourth year. That's when I realized I might like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thinks back to fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory, and Potter stinks badges. He thinks about Voldemort coming back and Lucius Malfoy standing by his side. Mostly he thinks about how scared he was, the true fear he felt in the moment that Cedric was killed. There were good things too, plenty of good memories that accompany the bad ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father was there when Cedric Diggory was killed,” Harry replies, it's all he can think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco curls his fingers through Harry’s, pulling his arms tight around his body. “I didn’t know about it, not then at least. I know its probably hard to believe because my father probably always seemed so awful to you. He promised mother after the first wizarding world he would never get involved with the dark lord again. She was furious when she found out what he did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry always thought of Narcissa as the dutiful wife, who followed Lucius wherever he dragged the family. She always seemed cold to Harry, less so now that he’s gotten to know her better. Harry’s never gotten the impression that she is anything but completely devoted to her husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents loved each other,” Harry observes, he can’t think of any other excuse for such devotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of the time they did. At least they tried their best to. They loved me too and I tried to love them,” Draco replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was always jealous of you,” Harry admits curling himself tighter around Draco. It's true that some part of him was always jealous of Draco, and how much his parents cared for him. Harry wanted that desperately, a family to care about him unconditionally. He couldn’t understand as a kid why Draco got that and he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco laughs at his words turning to plant a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “I was jealous of you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughs too pressing a kiss of his own to Draco's cheek. He pulls their linked hands to his mouth to press a kiss to Draco's hand when he notices it. The dark mark stands out against Draco's pale pink skin, looking sickening and grey. Of course, Harry knew it was there, he’s seen it several times before. The sight of it still leaves him feeling sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco snatches his arm back cradling it against his chest. All the color in his face is gone, the skin has gone pale with a vaguely green tinge. There's a wounded look on Draco's face like Harry just slapped him. Draco stands up from the bath suddenly, stepping out without warning and splashing water everywhere. He snatches a towel, wrapping to around his waist before fleeing the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gets up from the bath, making sure to take out the stopper so the water slowly begins to drain. He grabs his towel off the back of the door, drying off his chest, legs, and arms before wrapping it around his waist. He leans against the counter briefly letting his eyes fall shut, rising a minute later with a heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in his room, Draco's back in his briefs and a long sleeve shirt, in the process of putting on his pants. It strikes Harry then that Draco always wears long sleeves, even just around the house. He’s always dressed in thick jumpers that carefully conceal his wrists. Draco never gives anyone the chance to see the mark, Harry wonders if Teddy even knows it's there,  not that he’d know the meaning behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave,” Harry says coming up to Draco and stopping his movement. He places his hands on Draco's hips slipping his hands under the jumper so fingertips touch bare skin. “I knew it was there, it just surprised me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's horrible, it's disgusting,” Draco hisses pulling out of Harry’s grip. Harry can hear the true meaning behind Draco's words: I’m horrible, I’m disgusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry reels him back in wrapping Draco in his arm so he can’t so easily slip out of Harry’s grip. “I know you didn’t want it. You can’t convince me that you wanted it, no matter how much you bragged about it. As long as you didn’t want it, then I don’t care about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sits down on the edge of the bed shoulders sagging like there's a heavyweight upon them. “I hate it. Father made me get it, to prove to the dark lord that we were faithful. I’ve tried potions, charms, and spells to get rid of. I’ve done nearly anything other than cut it off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grabs his brief from where they landed on the floor. Harry sets himself on the edge of the bed beside Draco and wraps his hand around the spot where the mark is under the jumper. “Don’t ever hurt yourself over it. It's already hurt you enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco lurches forward pulling Harry into a tight hug. Harry holds him back, letting Draco tuck his head into Harry’s neck. He doesn’t dare let go, not that he would want to. Harry is quickly learning that being on the receiving end of Draco's attention is a heady feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Harry murmurs, pulling Draco with him deeper into the bed. He pulls the covers back so that both he and Draco can get underneath it. Draco lays down against his chest, curling himself fully against Harry’s side. Harry pulls the covers up effectively tucking them both in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Harry,” Draco murmurs voice muffled by Harry’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Harry replies not before pressing a quick kiss to Draco's temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally they get together! I decided the slow burn had gone on long enough. I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful comments and kudos, it really motivated me to keep working on this fic. I have tried to respond to everyone's comment but if I missed your's thank you for the kind words!! You might also notice that the chapter count had increased. There will not be 11 chapters instead of 9. I decided the story needed to be split up a little bit more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry was pretty sure he was about to attend a double date with Fleur and Bill Weasley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco and Fleur set up the entire thing. They have been out all day visiting several different wizarding antique shops seeing if they could sell any of the furniture Draco had deemed not important enough to keep but not too dangerous to sell from Grimmauld Place. According to Draco, Fleur is surprisingly good at haggling for a decent price. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have selected a breakfast and lunch restaurant called Tommy’s which has an outside patio space with powerful heating charms so no matter what the weather is it's always the perfect temperature. Harry has been here once before with Hermione and Ron, several years ago after a night out when they’d all ordered the most greasy thing on the menu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy runs up to great Harry as soon as he spots him, giving him a tight hug. Draco and Fleur are already seated at a table and Harry presses a quick kiss to each of their cheeks. He’d like to give Draco a bit more than a quick kiss on the cheek in greeting, but they haven’t talked about being together out in public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill shows up right after Harry, wearing his black curse breaker robes. Harry takes the seat next to Draco and across from Bill. The waitress brings booster seats for both Teddy and Victoire. Teddy’s hair has taken on a bright shade of blonde, probably to resemble Victoire, Fleur, and Draco’s own light blonde hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it go with the antique shops?” Harry asks throwing his arm over the back of Draco's chair. A waitress comes by and hands out menus, as well as setting a coloring page and crayons in front of Victoire and Teddy. There’s plenty of other families eating at the restaurant as it’s known for being especially kids friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half of those fools didn’t know what we were showing them! Genuine antiques preserved by the Black family. Not so long ago those pieces would have been treasured,” Draco snarls. “Only the workers at Jenkins and Hobbs knew what they were looking at.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as they learn they’re from the Black house most were reluctant to take on the objects,” Fleur explains with much less anger than Draco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go to Paris, expand into the markets on the continent. They won’t be so held up on the fact that the items come from Grimmauld Place,” Draco suggests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s never been to Paris, though he’s always wanted to go. After the war he’d done a bit of traveling around Southern Europe with Dean and Seamus, most of it meant laying in the sun consuming alcohol and much less sightseeing. He’s been wanting to go traveling again, Harry even talked about it with Hermione and Ron. But Teddy had come to live with him and those plans had been thrown out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fun, maybe we could make a trip out of it,” Harry suggests envisioning having sex with Draco in Paris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They haven’t strictly defined their relationship during the last week and a half. They’ve never been on a date but they also sleep in bed together every single night. There’s nothing about it that’s casual but also no lead up to get them comfortable with the idea of truly being together. Harry’s worried he could make the wrong move and the whole thing will go spiraling out of control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco turns to him and smiles, its a secret smile but one that Harry has become familiar with. It's a small thing but clearly pleased and it makes Harry want to lean over and press a warm kiss to Draco’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like fun,” Draco replies. “I haven’t been to Paris in years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paris is beautiful, the most romantic city in the world,” Fleur says with a knowing look in Draco and Harry’s direction. Harry wants to ask Draco if he’s told Fleur about their relationship, Fleur is quickly becoming one of Draco’s closest friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go to Paris again, visit that little place we went to for our honeymoon, we could stop in and see your sister at the Boisselle Institute,” Bill suggests. Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister, is studying at the famed institute for magical portrait painters. Everyone is very proud of her, only a very select group of students are allowed into the Boisselle Institute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabrielle would like that, especially before the baby is born,” Fleur suggests. She’s pregnant again, though only a few months along. Victoire will be turning three in a couple of months. Harry has to admit it's nice to be friends with someone else who has kids, it's a bit lonely not having any friends who are parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress comes over and takes their orders, collecting all of their menus. She sends a hateful side-eyed look in Draco’s direction, not even trying to be discrete. Harry can tell that Draco is trying to ignore her, eyed buried in the menu, and even when he orders he doesn’t send a glance her way. Harry wants to stand up, tell her that she can’t treat Draco this way. It’s the gentle hand that Draco wrests in his thigh that makes him stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He understands why Draco hates going out into wizarding society. There’s still a lot of animosities directed at Draco, people don’t seem to care about being discreet. Lots of wizards and witches still hold what happened in the war close to their hearts, especially those who lost family or friends. It’s the same reason people come up to Harry like he’s some sort of martyr. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your newest case coming? The string of burglaries,” Draco asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s finally gotten another assignment besides the Lestrange case which has been put on the backburner due to lack of action. The current case is several burglaries that have occurred in wizarding London, most of them centered around the wealthy neighborhood near Diagon Alley. It’s been featured in the papers, which means there’s been a lot of public demand to get the case solved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry talks about the case a bit, it's been in the paper enough that he doesn’t feel the need to keep anything secret. It’s not as intense as the Lestrange case which always puts a rock in his stomach. Nobody has gotten hurt in any of the cases, in most cases, barely anything of true value was taken, mostly just shiny jewels have gone missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill talks about Gringotts, what it’s like being a curse breaker. Fleur used to work there, but hadn’t gone back after Victoire was born. She’s made it clear once the kids were a bit older she planned on returning, but with a young child and another one on the way it hadn’t seemed like the right time to return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress brings their food, teddy’s order of fish and chips first which he accepts with glee putting ketchup everywhere. By the time harry’s burger arrives he’s starved and dedicates his full attention to devouring it. He lets Draco and Fleur carry on the conversation, going over some of the old books Draco found in the Grimmauld Place's attic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go check out Flourish and Botts, see if they’re interested in a first edition copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Fleur suggests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are several other book shops, we should see if we can start a bidding war,” Draco suggests with clear delight at the idea of starting a bidding war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s paying for the meal, brushing off sickles that Bill tries to put on the table. Harry has more money than he could ever spend in a lifetime, than his children could spend in their lifetimes. Paying for lunch is the least of his concerns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming with us, Daddy?” Teddy asks as Draco wipes a smear of ketchup on his cheeks and the leftover salt from the fish and chips off his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably get back to work,” Harry says with a sigh. He much rather spends the rest of the day walking around Diagon Alley with Teddy and Draco. Unfortunately, he doesn’t actually have that option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, just come to Flourish and Botts with us,” Draco urges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I can take a long lunch today,” Harry responds. He does not usually like taking long lunches, or any sort of lunch that isn’t shoveling a sandwich into his mouth, because it only means he’ll get home later. Harry thinks that just this once he can make an exception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill, unfortunately, does have to head back to work and presses a quick kiss to Fleur and Victories cheeks before heading off. The rest of them head down the street to Flourish and Botts, which is in a much more crowded section of Diagon Alley. Even without hordes of Hogwarts students in the bookstore, it’s filled with the mid-day crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gets a few looks but no one bothers him, Draco gets looks as well, but of a very different type. Harry is happy that Teddy is completely oblivious, leaving Harry’s side to go explore the colorful kid’s section of the bookstore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go speak with the shopkeeper, see if he’s willing to talk to you,” Fleur suggests, Harry can imagine bargaining comes off much better from her than from Draco. Even with Draco’s newfound beauty for many he still attracts a visceral reaction. Fleur heads over to the front of the store, Victoire is asleep in the stroller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll be over here exploring,” Draco says heading deeper into the bookstore as Harry follows dutifully behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flourish and Botts always seem impossibly big and Harry quickly loses Draco in the disorganized stacks of books. He thinks he spots him heading over to the muggle literature section, probably to pick up some new romance novel from the 1800s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry has to admit he’s never been one for heavy reading, never really had the time or focus for it. He finds a section of mystery novels, most of them look to be page-turners. He pulls a few off the shelf but none of them really catch his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s looking at a book entitled </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Case of the Missing Snitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> when someone bumps into him. The books fall onto the ground, Harry turns to see who knocked into him but they must have already disappeared behind a shelf. Harry picks up the book deciding there’s no point going after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Harry,” he turns around and finds Jordan who he went on a date with a few months ago standing behind him. He’s smiling, Harry wonders if it’s genuine considering he never called about a second date. Jordan looks handsome wearing a set of simple but professional looking robes. It’s much different than the muggle clothes he wore during their first date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Jordan, how are you doing?” Harry asks, slipping the books back onto the shelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I was just picking up a few books for a new case I’m working on,” Jordan replies holding up the stack of old-looking books in his arms. “What are you here for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just getting-” Harry’s cut off by Draco seeming to materialize next to him. He has a stack of novels in his arms, a small stack of only five compared to the dozen that he knows Draco would like to get. Harry would insist that Draco get more, insist that he’ll be the one to pay for them but he knows Draco will just refuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got everything I needed,” Draco says, giving harry a warm smile. “Are you getting anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing caught my eye,” Harry replies, before wrapping an arm around Draco’s waist slipping his thumb through the belt loop of Draco’s jeans. Harry can see the look that Jordan is giving Draco, something hungry and keen with clearly a layer of jealousy or confusion underneath it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s your friend?” Draco’s questioning voice is sweet and deceptively mild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan extends a hand out for Draco to shake. “I’m Jordan, I’m a friend of Hermione’s and Harry’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Draco,” he says excepting Jordan's hand and giving it a firm shake. He then turns his gaze over to Harry. “Are you ready to go? I’m sure Teddy’s picked out more books than he can carry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nods. “I should probably get back to work anyways. It was nice to see you again Jordan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry leads Draco through the stacks of books to the front of the bookstore so Draco can purchase his pile of novels. He removes his hand from where it was resting against the small of Draco’s back during the interaction with Jordan, a touch such as that is a little bit too obvious when they are out in public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who was that, really?” Draco questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jordan and I went on a date a while ago. Hermione set it up, they work together,” Harry explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s handsome,” Draco comments almost accomplishing sounding offhanded. Harry can’t help but grin at the hint of jealousy that leaks into Draco’s voice. The truth is anyone else’s handsomeness seems to pale in comparison to Draco’s extraordinary good looks. The idea he could find anyone more good looking than Draco is nearly ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is handsome,” Harry replies just to see Draco twitch with jealousy before leaning in to whisper in Draco’s ear. “But not nearly as handsome as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco flushes pink before elbowing Harry in the side. “Sod off Potter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy comes running up to them then, a giant stack of picture books in his arms not so different from the giant stack of books in Draco’s arms. Immediately Teddy starts excitedly talking about all the books he found, not that he knows how to read yet. He seemed to have picked them based on which pictures he found the most excitedly, the majority featuring magical beats of some kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur with a still sleeping Victoire is behind him, looking just as excited as Teddy but not nearly energetic. “Mr. Kobs agreed to meet with us next week and look over some of the old books we have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? And what did he say about the copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fantastic Beasts</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Draco questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said as long as he can authenticate it he’d love to get his hands on it before Obscurus Books does,” Fleur replies with a grin and Draco practically squeals in glee a noise that shocks both Harry and Fleur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go pay for these,” Draco says taking the books out of Teddy’s hands as well to bring them up to the counter. “And then we can go see what Obscurus Books says!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tries to convince Draco to let him pay for the books, especially Teddy’s books but Draco refuses. It’s not actually like Draco’s poor, Harry pays him good money to watch Teddy and he seems to make a decent amount on the side selling potions. Still, Harry has more money than he needs or really wants, and he likes being able to buy Draco things he likes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry checks his watch, finding it long after the time he should have gone back to work. Hopefully, Robards won’t notice he’s gone, he’s sure that Ron will vouch for him. One day Harry would like to be head Auror, maybe even something more than that but he won’t do that over spending time with his family. Spending time with Teddy, and now Draco too is much more important than his job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should get back to work,” Harry says with a sigh. He doesn't think about it before pressing a quick kiss to Draco’s cheek. He sees the wide-eyed look that Draco gives him and immediately Harry presses a kiss to Fleur's cheek as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around to see if anyone is paying attention. The bookstore seems to have cleared out a bit, the lunchtime crowd gone. There’s a woman occupied by her two young children and Mr. Kobs at the cash register is organizing something under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mistake appears to go unnoticed until Harry finds his and Draco’s face on the cover of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Daily Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span> the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chosen One’s Secret Death Eater Romance </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rita Skeeter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry Potter’s secret relationship with confirmed death eater Draco Malfoy gone public</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sources close to Auror Potter confirm that he has been romantically linked with the convicted death eater Draco Malfoy. Rumors first began circling the pair when they were spotted together at a Holyhead Harpies versus Puddlemere United game a month ago. It has now been confirmed that the two of them are in a romantic relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auror Potter and Malfoy were seen having a lunchtime date at romantic brunch restaurant Tommy’s on Diagon Alley. The couple was also seen with Potter’s young adopted son Teddy Lupin. Readers must be forced to ask once again if Potter is a proper parent, allowing his young son to socialize with a known death eater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later seen canoodling between the shelves at Flourish and Botts, as well as sharing a kiss in the front of the store. Clearly, the two are more than just friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Auror Potter has stayed mostly out of the public eye during the last few years, no longer the playboy that was seen on the pages of every tabloid. One simply must question if Auror Potter is back on a bad path socializing with such poor company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry bursts his way into Aedyt Lovelace's law office. It's off Diagon Alley, on top of a little clothing shop that sells second-hand robes. Harry knows about the secret door on the side that leads straight up to the office, he’s used it when Hermione brought him with her to her office Christmas party when Ron was on a week-long stakeout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman at the front desk tries to stop him from bursting through the office but he blows past her. He’s practically shaking with fury, holding in his magic. It feels like all he can do to keep it from hurtling into everything around him. The force of his magic would knock things over right now, blow out all the windows in the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry! What are you doing here?” Hermione exclaims as he passes her desk. He doesn't spare her a second glance plowing past her to head further into the office. He knows that people are watching but this time he doesn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan has a desk at the back of the office, a desk overflowing with paper works just like all the other junior associates at Lovelace's law firm. It’s known for being the best in the business, and any law student who graduates craves one of the few coveted positions there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sold me out you bloody fucking bastard! Gave me away to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Daily Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Harry shouts as he stands in front of Jordan’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks of the picture </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Daily Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span> had on the front cover, above the fold. It was of Draco and Harry at Flourish and Botts the picture taken from behind but still clearly them. Harry can be seen smiling at Draco, a look of pure devotion on his face. His hand is also resting low on Draco's back, clearly not the touch of someone who is just a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kreacher had woken them up this morning by throwing the paper on top of them, declaring that Master Harry and Malfoy are on the cover of the paper. Harry and Draco had both groaned awake and Harry had seen that the picture was of him and Draco. He had half the read the article before jumping out of bed and pulled on the first clothes that he could find. Draco had tried to stop him, begged him not to do anything too rash. Harry had refused and apparated his way to Diagon Alley in a flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan stands up, looking startled at Harry’s outbursts. “I didn’t sell you out to the Daily Prophet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then explain this,” Harry shouts holding up the article which he’s been slowly crumbling in his hand. “Your Rita Skeeters source, you saw us at Tommy’s and followed us into Flourish and Botts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t! I would never talk to Rita Skeeter or any reporter!” Jordan shouts back anger starting to fill his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione comes up to Harry and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Harry why don’t we calm down, come and step outside for a second.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs off her hand, turning his gaze back to Jordan. “I won’t forget what you did here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you threatening me?” Jordan demands in a low voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wants to draw out his wand and hex the living daylights out of Jordan, but he knows if he did that in front of so many witnesses he would lose his job. Despite how angry he is right now he’ll be furious with himself later if he fucks up his life because of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to,” Harry hissed back before storming back out of the office. Hermione follows him out, as Harry slams the door of the office behind him. The fits of anger have lessened slightly, though he doesn’t feel any better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry you need to calm down,” Hermione says, voice soft and clearly trying to be soothing. She’s seen him like this before, anger issues aren’t actually a new thing for him. He’s usually able to keep his anger under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Harry snaps back brushing off her concern. “I need to go home and get ready for work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grabs his arm forcing him to pay attention to her. “That article wasn’t Jordan. I don’t care what you think but Jordan would never do anything like this. I just know he wouldn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugs off his grip. “He saw me at Flourish and Botts yesterday. I know it was him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighs and steps back, clearly done trying to talk him down. Harry leaves the office and apparates back to Grimmauld Place as soon as he gets outside. There’s no reason to attract unnecessary attention, which seems more than possible now that he’s back on the front cover of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Daily Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span> every other week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s greeted by the sight of Draco sitting on the couch, still wearing his pajama pants and dressed in one of Harry’s jumpers. There’s a red tinge around his eyes which makes Harry think he might have just been crying. He’s curled in on himself, arms wrapped around his legs which are folded against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that Potter?” Draco demands. “You can’t just go running out of here like that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did what needed to be done,” Harry snaps back not interested in having this conversation with Draco right now. He begins to head upstairs and can hear the patter of footsteps behind him. “I need to get ready for work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think we should talk about this? I asked you not to go and you refused to listen to me. Now you’re just blowing me off and going to work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry strips of his shirt and pulls on his Auror robes. He doesn't want to talk right now, doesn’t want to explain himself. Harry wants to go punch something hard enough to leave his muscles aching. Harry wants a stiff drink in some dirty old pub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He violently ties the laces into a knot on his work boots. “I can’t deal with this right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor Potter might actually have to talk about his feelings!” Draco mocks. “Can’t just go around punching things without any consequences.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can’t help but let a scoff slip out. “Really I’m the one who’s gotten away with everything? I don’t see you dealing with the consequences of your actions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looks like he’s positively steaming. “Merlin's bloody balls Potter you can be such an… Asshole!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I’m not a coward, I don’t run away from my problems! I face them head-on,” as soon as he says it Harry regrets it, he can see the hurt that flashes across Draco’s face. Harry knows it's much too late to take the words back, as much as he wishes he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like going around punching things is such a better example for you son,” Draco spits back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had forgotten how good Draco is at pushing all his buttons. He hates how familiar fighting with Draco feels. “You're such a brat Draco, I don’t know how to deal with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same to you, it’s like talking to a brick wall,” Draco replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t bother talking to me at all, run away like you always do when things are tough,” Harry doesn’t bother to stay and see what else Draco has to say. He doesn’t both with the floo, simply apparates his way to an alleyway near the entrance of the Ministry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry practically storms into the Ministry feeling nearly blind with rage. Ron’s hovering by his desk when he gets there, Harry’s sure he was sent there by Hermione. Right after the war when Harry used to get angry all the time Hermione and Ron seemed to almost have a telepathic connection when it came to knowing if Harry was having a rough day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tries to push down his desire for a drink, it's been a while since he’s had a drink at nine o’clock in the morning. After getting Teddy Harry got himself together, kept his drinking limited, and only amongst friends. Every time he thinks about what he said to Draco, and what Draco said to him, he wishes he could drink it all away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok, Mate?” Ron asks as Harry reaches his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to hit something,” Harry grumbles, walking past his desk to head down to the training rooms. Ron doesn’t say anything just follows Harry down to one of the training room filled with work out gear. There is a punching bag, Harry thinks he’s either going to hit that or end up hitting a wall. Wrapping his fingers comes as second nature at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he’s punching the bag his mind goes blank, he can push all of it out of his head. He hasn’t gotten that anger in a while, but seeing his photo in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Daily Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span> has always been a trigger. That and people questioning his ability to parent Teddy. When Harry first got Teddy no one but Andromeda seemed to think he was ready. Everyone either thought he was too young or too much of a mess to take care of someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he stops Harry is out of breath, sweat dripping down his brow and the back of his neck. His fists hurt but the tension in his shoulders and jaw has disappeared. He’s definitely much more relaxed than when he came into work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Ron asks as Harry begins to unwrap his fingers. Harry nods in agreement sitting himself down onto the bench beside Ron. “Hermione told me what happened this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got so bloody mad,” Harry says covering his face with his hands. “Draco and I got into a huge fight when I got back. I really bad one, Merlin I said some horrible things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think, it’s not like Draco is the most pleasant person to be around. He certainly throws around nasty words,” Ron points out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's true that Draco’s always known how to get on his last nerve. Harry had thought they were different now, he knows that they’re different now. The fight seems to have reverted them back to their old ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called him a coward and told him he should leave,” Harry can’t stop picturing the defeated look Draco had given him when Harry called him a coward. “I should go and apologize or something. Fuck I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron gives a pat on the back. “Give it the day mate, we’re signed up to work with the new recruits anyways, take your mind off of everything for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had completely forgotten he was supposed to be doing a workshop with new trainees. He’d signed up to do it a while ago, he’s always enjoyed being a teacher. Robards asked him to hold a special class helping the new recruits learn how to cast a Patronus. He doesn’t want to look at a bunch of recruits right and wonder if they’ve read the article about him. Unfortunately, it’s much too late to back out of it now. At least he’ll probably be able to get out of work earlier than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, let’s just get this over with,” Harry says standing up and heading to the locker room. He braces himself in front of the sink, splashing some cold water onto his face. There’s a part of him that wants to cry, he can feel the tightness forming in his chest. He takes a few deep calming breaths forcing himself to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he comes out of the locker room Ron doesn’t ask him if he’s okay, it's probably obvious that he’s not. Harry attempts to take a centering breath, cover up his emotions as best as he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The training room is down the hall, there’s a group of about fifteen new recruits. While there are teachers for the recruits, most of the Aurors try to spend some time with them. All the Aurors collaborate with each other so it’s helpful to get to know their new coworkers, it gives everyone a better idea of how to integrate them into the department. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every recruit must learn how to cast the Patronus charm. It’s one of those charms that comes to every single person differently, which is why the Patronus charm is so difficult to teach. If anyone knows how to teach it's Harry and Ron, not that it's an easy process. Robards basically volunteered them for the task, so they didn’t have much of a say in it anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a group of twelve recruits, all wearing varying expressions when Ron and Harry come into the room. Many of them were at Hogwarts at the same time as them, though several years younger so none of them really look that familiar. Students who were at Hogwarts with him and Ron tend to be even more impressed by them. Harry’s not good at dealing with the hero worship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lesson goes smoothly despite how much Harry’s mind seems to stray from the task. If it wasn’t for Ron, Harry certainly would be in trouble. He’s more than happy to let Ron take the lead on this one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’ll take a few sessions to help everyone perfect their Patronus. Most of the recruits are able to summon at least semi-corporal Patronuses, wisps of light that don’t take on a specific form. Harry’s impressed when a shy girl who mostly kept towards the back of the room casts a corporeal Patronus, a butterfly that floats its way around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job,” Harry comments coming to stand beside her watching as the butterfly lands on her shoulder briefly before disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Auror Potter,” she says with a shy smile. “My mother taught me how to cast it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did a wonderful job, don’t be afraid to help others in the class,” Harry recommends. She nods in response, helping the girl next to her with her wand work. He thinks he’ll recommend she apprenticed under Greystone, they both possess the same quiet intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are several promising recruits in the group, though the whole class is pretty impressive. The group has been narrowed down a bit from the last time Harry met with them, it’s not unusual to have people drop out of the training program. Not everyone is built for the kind of dedication it takes to be an Auror, especially once they realize it's not as glamorous as they see in books. It takes a certain kind of person to be able to make it all the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they’re done with the training session it’s two in the afternoon. Harry knows he should be at work for at least a few more hours, there’s always something to work on. Harry’s mind feels like it can’t focus on anything for more than a few minutes without drifting. He feels completely scattered brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry settles into his desk chair, pushing files around on his desk until he comes across the one he’s been working on about a series of stolen magical creatures from shops on Knockturn Alley. It's not the most interesting case, but not every case can be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing mate?” Ron asks sitting beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turns giving him a confused look. “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you want to go, you’re basically useless here. Go home and talk to Draco, I’ll cover for you if Robards comes by asking any questions,” Ron says practically shoving Harry away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, mate,” Harry replies quickly packing up his things, trying to be discrete as he heads out of the Ministry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry has never been very good at apologizing. When Ginny and he used to fight they’d usually just end up avoiding each other for a few days before having some makeup sex and silently deciding never to talk about their fight. It wasn’t actually the mature way to go about it, and now looking back on it it’s hard to imagine how they would have stayed together long term. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flowers and chocolate are what Harry thinks probably makes a good apology gift. There’s a little flower shop on Diagon Alley, he once went there to buy Molly flowers for Mother's Day. The shopkeeper looks shocked when Harry walks through the door and stammers her way around making a bouquet for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He apparates his way back to the house, instead of going to one of the crowded floo stations. There’s always an oddness that comes with entering Grimmauld Place through the front door, watching the two houses part to have his house appear between them. It’s a reminder that Grimmauld Place exists within the heart of muggle London. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, Teddy I’m home!” Harry shouts as he enters the house. The only reply is an eerie silence, something he almost never greets him when he comes home. Usually, Teddy runs to greet him as soon as he walks through the door with Draco not far behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry has a sinking feeling in the base of his stomach. “Kreacher!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once Kreacher decides to listen to him popping into the foyer. “Yes, Master Potter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kreacher, can you tell me where Draco and Teddy have gone?” Harry asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Malfoy took the child to the Burrow,” Kreacher mutters before disappearing back to wherever he was before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the relief that comes with knowing that Draco and Teddy are safe at the Burrow. There’s dread too that comes on when he thinks about what he said to Draco this morning when he told him he should just leave. Harry hopes he didn’t leave Teddy at the Burrow and then disappears again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry takes the floo to the Burrow, not even bothering to change out of his Auror uniform. He finds Molly sitting in an armchair knitting a blanket, probably a gift for Bill and Fleur's newest child. She’s knitted all of her grandchildren blankets, including Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives Harry a warm smile. “Draco is out in the back with Teddy watching him practice on his broomstick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry feels warm relief knowing that Draco is still here, and harry will have a chance to apologize to him. He gives Molly a weak smile, feeling like he owes her an explanation. “Draco and I got into an argument earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me, not any details but they said you and him had quite an argument. Tried to leave Teddy here but the poor little love threw an absolute fit,” Molly informs him with a little chuckle. “Flowers are always a good apology gift.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he likes them,” Harry says suddenly feeling shy. “I’m going to go out there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Molly says as she returns back to knitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easy enough to spot Teddy and Draco in the Burrows’ front yard. Teddy’s using his practice broom which doesn’t allow him to get more than a few feet off the ground. He’s going in lazy circles around Draco, looking like a complete natural. Harry thinks Teddy is going to make a great quidditch player one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Teddy spots him he comes racing over still on his broom. “Daddy! You’re here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got out of work a bit early today,” Harry replies darting forward so he can press a quick kiss onto Teddy’s forehead. “Do you think you could go inside with Grandma Molly for a few minutes I need to talk to Draco.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy looks unsure turning to look back at Draco who hasn’t moved from his spot, arms folded over his chest. Teddy turns back to Harry slowly lowering himself back down to the ground. “I guess, are you and Draco going to fight more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we're done with fighting its time for apologies,” Harry says ruffling Teddy’s bright blue hair. “Now go inside for a bit, maybe Grandma Molly will give you some biscuits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of biscuits Teddy goes skipping inside, his broom tucked under his arm. Harry approaches Draco whose face looks stoic, posture stiff, and arms folded over his chest. Draco gives him a long look as he comes to stand before him. “Hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Harry replies holding out the bouquet. “These are for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry is delighted to see a small smile appear on Draco’s face as he takes the flowers and holds them up to his face to give them a quick sniff. Draco catches the looks Harry’s giving him and his face transforms into a scowl. “Don’t think this means you are forgiven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Harry replies though he can’t keep the small smile off his face. “I am sorry Draco. I was a complete asshole, I wish I could take it all back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s staring down intently at the flowers in his hand. “I know you didn’t mean it, but you scared me with how angry you got.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try not to get angry like that anymore but I hate when people think I’m not a good parent for Teddy,” even now thinking about it Harry can feel the anger bubbling up within him. “And I hate what they said about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not like what they said about my past isn’t true,” Draco points out. “And I’m sorry that I said that you’re a bad example for Teddy, your the best father he could ever ask for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, and what I said about you isn’t true either. You’re not a coward, you’re one of the bravest people I know,” Harry replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco frowns down at the flowers in his hands. “I’m not brave, not even close to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are brave, you don’t have to agree with me because I already know I’m right,” Harry insists with a cheeky smile. “Now come here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco goes willingly into the hug, much to Harry’s surprise. He tucks Draco’s face into his neck, curling one arm around his shoulder and the other around his waist. Harry can feel the flowers getting smashed against his back as Draco seems to burrow into him. It's cold outside and the warmth of Draco’s body is comforting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?” Draco asks his words almost getting lost where he’s pressed his face into Harry’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulls back so he can get a good look at Draco’s face. “Of course I’m not embarrassed to be seen with you. I hate that people feel like they’re allowed to have opinions about my life just because I’m Harry Potter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought that when you got so angry, maybe it was because you were mad that everyone was going to see us together,” Draco replies timidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never be embarrassed to be seen with you,” Harry insists. “Don’t ever think that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nods though he doesn’t look as convinced as Harry would like. Draco does leans forward and presses a kiss to Harry’s lips, curling himself into his arms in a way Harry absolutely loves. “I’m sorry I was a brat this morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kind of were, and not in the way I usually like,” Harry replies drawing a little laugh out of Draco. “I was being an absolute dick, so I guess we’re even.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, we’ll see,” Draco replies hotly before his face breaks into a grin. “Let’s get Teddy and go home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry takes Draco’s hand in his, leading him back into the Burrow. Teddy looks absolutely thrilled when he sees Harry and Draco walk in hand in hand, jumping up from where he was sitting on the couch. Molly also looks pleased. “Take care of each other alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will,” Draco promises wrapping an arm around Teddy’s front. There seems to be an understanding that has developed between Draco and Molly, Harry’s not quite sure what to make of it. It’s certainly an unlikely and completely unexpected friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy gives Molly a quick hug while Harry and Draco give their goodbyes before the three of them step through the floo back to Grimmauld Place. Its not often that Harry gets an afternoon like this off of work, and he decides that they should make the most of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Harry would suggest a day at the park but it seems a bit too cold for that. It's been a while since they’ve had an adventure into muggle London, Harry can’t really say he wants to make a trip to Diagon Alley right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They visit a little cafe that Harry once went to with Hermione. In Harry’s opinion, it has the best hot chocolate in all of London so Harry orders all three of them hot chocolates, getting Teddy and Draco ones with extra whipped cream to satisfy their sweet tooth. It leaves Teddy giggling with a whipped cream mustache and a belly full of chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a timidness that Draco still seems to still have when interacting with muggles. When they go to see a movie after hot chocolate Draco sticks himself to Harry’s side, pressing close as Harry buys their tickets. Teddy too seems to hang back, pulling down the beany on his head and clearly conscious of his changing appearance. Harry hopes that once Teddy’s better in control of his changing looks he’ll be more comfortable in the muggle world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watch one of those romantic comedies, something with Hugh Grant that Draco loves so much but also it’s silly enough for Teddy to enjoy. They gorge themselves on popcorn, eating enough to ruin dinner and leave them with stomach aches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they leave the movie theater Teddy’s sleepy and insists on being carried out. Harry relents even though it means Draco has to maneuver the umbrella so it covers all three of them. The closest apparition point is only a couple blocks away, so then only ends up slightly damp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy slips his way out of Harry’s arms running up the stairs and calling out behind him. “I’m gonna go put my pajamas on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pajama time then,” Harry says to Draco as they follow upstairs behind Teddy. Harry absolutely adores Draco’s pajama sets, especially the flannel ones that Draco puts on during especially cold and cozy nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They head to their separate bedrooms, despite the fact that they sleep in the same bed every night they haven’t moved their stuff into the same room. Harry’s not entirely sure how to approach the subject, if they weren’t living together they probably wouldn’t even be considering moving in together. Everything feels so much more intense than Harry ever thought it could be. His feelings for Draco are already almost overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry changes into a pair of joggers and a dry t-shirt. Teddy comes out of his bedroom with Percy tucked under his arm and Draco helping him put his pajama shirt on the right way. Just like Harry expected Draco is dressed in his flannel pajama set, looking far cozier than anyone has the right to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone in need of a snack?” Harry asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Teddy chants skipping his way down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Draco moved in Kreacher had made a lot more of their meals than he did before. Just because Kreacher does a big section of the cooking now doesn't mean Harry’s any less capable of whipping something up in the kitchen. “Sandwiches okay with everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and some tea,” Draco murmurs turning on the kettle as Harry starts pulling out the ingredients from the fridge to make turkey sandwiches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandwiches come together quickly enough, and he’s done just in time for Draco to pour both of them a cup of tea. Teddy’s not too keen on tea yet, though Draco promises he’s going to get him hooked one day. So he gets a cup of apple cider, the perfect match for the cold weather. Harry also puts a bag of chips on the table, it’s not actually the healthiest meal but Harry figures it can’t hurt once in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like the movie?” Draco asks Teddy just as they’re finishing off their sandwiches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the best!” Teddy says excitedly and Harry thinks he should be worried that he’s going to have another romantic comedy feen on his hands. “Best day ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry is glad that his and Draco’s issues seem to be far out of Teddy’s mind. He’s always been worried about dating someone because if he fucked it all up and Teddy was attached to that person it would leave him devastated. It would even be harder to have Teddy lose Draco, he knows Teddy practically sees Draco as a second parent at this point. Teddy and Draco are families and that’s not something either of them has a lot of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedtime Teddy,” Harry says swallowing down the last bit of tea and bringing the empty plates over to the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to,” Teddy whines sinking further down into the breakfast bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on and tell Draco good night,” Teddy shoots Harry a scathing look but gives in to his request. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws himself into Draco’s open arms, curling up into his embrace. Draco presses a quick kiss against Teddy’s cheek. “Goodnight mon petit lapin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gives Teddy a piggyback ride up the stairs, helping him brush his teeth before going to Teddy’s bedroom. Harry thinks he must be feeling a little weak tonight because he gives in to reading three stories to Teddy. Despite the abundance of energy Teddy has at the beginning be the time Harry closes the last book he’s fast asleep. Harry slips out of bed being careful not to wake him as he pulls the covers up around Teddy’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slips out of Teddy's room shutting the door as quietly as possible. Harry is delighted when he comes into his room and finds Draco sitting on his bed, book open in his lap. He thought he could never get used to the sight of Draco in his bed, but now he has and Harry doesn’t think he can deal with the thought of Draco not being there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Teddy asleep?” Draco asks closing his books and setting it on the nightstand, with his other small stack of books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Completely knocked out,” Harry replies crawling into bed and up and over Draco as he can press a kiss to Draco’s lip. Draco responds immediately wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck until Harry’s pressed down on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry makes his way down Draco’s neck being careful not to leave hickies, not after the time Teddy asked Draco what happened to his neck. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen Draco’s face get so red, it would have been funny if it wasn’t also traumatizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco pushes Harry back cupping his face in his hands. “Can we do that thing that we did a couple of nights again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s biting his lip and Harry can't help but lean forward and suck Draco’s lower lip into his mouth. Harry certainly remembers what they did a few nights ago, Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever forget. Draco above him chest and neck flushed back with his head thrown back in ecstasy as he rode Harry’s cock. Draco had ended up with finger-shaped bruises on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry strips out of his shirt, throwing it off the side of the bed. He grips onto Draco’s hips, flipping them over so Draco is straddling his hips. Harry sheds Draco of his pajama shirt before pulling him back down for a kiss. Their hands roam somewhat desperately, Harry loves the feeling of Draco’s soft skin under his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re both naked the desperation only seems to increase. Usually, Harry would enjoy the feeling of working Draco open with his fingers, but they both are too on edge already. It’s an easy spell to make Draco slick, Harry doesn’t even bother with his wand. Draco moans at the feeling, giving Harry a sloppy kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco works himself down onto Harry’s cock after a few minutes of fingering himself. He moans as he does so and bracing his hands against Harry’s chest. Harry’s braces his hands against thin hips. “Come on love, there you go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pet name slips out naturally, but by the way Draco flushes pink Harry thinks it’s going to stick around. Almost everything they do seems to come naturally, they just seem to work together. Harry’s still not entirely sure how they manage to make it work but they just do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both desperate for each other and it is an all-encompassing feeling. Watching Draco is delightful as well, the way he throws his head back and moves his hips. Harry doesn’t have to do anything to urge Draco to go faster and harder, simply following his lead. The kiss sloppily, as harry’s hands rub up and down Draco’s waist and thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wraps his hand around Draco’s cock jacking him off quickly. Draco moans loudly as his body goes rigid. “Oh fuck Harry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cums right after as Draco tightens around him. They’re both out of breath and immediately Draco flops down on top of him, their sweaty skin getting pressed together. Harry has to help pull Draco off of him before they both become too sensitive. He also grabs his wand and cleans them off before they get too sticky and stuck together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should rinse off,” Draco mumbles through his looks far too tired to move, eyes closed, and looking extremely tired where he’s curled up against Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… too tired,” Harry responds with a groan wrapping himself more firmly around Draco. They need to at least put their trousers back on, while usually, Teddy sleeps through the night sometimes he gets bad dreams and comes into Harry’s room in the middle of the night. Harry doesn’t need him walking in on something he doesn't need to see. Harry summons up enough energy to reach over the side of the bed to grab their underwear and shirts. “Come on put this on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco does though somewhat reluctantly, Harry has to admit he’s reluctant to see Draco cover-up as well. Draco must be in a cuddly mood based on the fact that he immediately curls himself up against Harry’s side, head laying on Harry’s chest. Harry doesn’t know how Draco does it but his hair always seems to smell good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling cuddly?” Harry asks with a smile curling his arm around Draco’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Draco grumbles as he presses his face into Harry’s chest. He thinks one of the most surprising things about Draco is how cuddly he can get, he’s practically like an octopus when he’s sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Harry replies with an eye roll. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier, I don’t want you to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stays quiet for a long minute. “I think you’re stuck with me, Potter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harry says sarcastically. Draco pokes him hard in the side in response but doesn’t move away from Harry. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! as always thank you for all the comments and kudos. The next chapter will hopefully be posted shortly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry comes home filled with nervous energy. His mind was occupied all day at work, so much so that he almost bumped into Greystone and spilled coffee down both of their fronts. Ron had spent the whole day teasing him about having his head in the clouds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all because of the date he planned for Draco. A surprise date to the fancy French restaurant L’Ardoise, which Draco had mentioned once in passing probably thinking Harry wasn’t paying attention. Hermione helped him plan everything else, get reservations under a fake name so the place wouldn’t be swarmed with fans and reporters. As much as Harry would like to be romantic he’s not very good at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry asked Mrs. Malfoy to watch Teddy for the evening, she was already at the house helping Draco go through the old items in the attic of Grimmauld Place. They’ve been deciding what's junk, what's worth keeping, and if there is anything they can sell. The Black family seems to have had a bit of a hoarding problem, and much of what's up on the attic is junk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Originally Harry had planned to take Draco to L’Ardoise as a Christmas present. That was until Harry had found the first edition of</span>
  <em>
    <span> A Potion Makers Guide</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Sweedish pioneer Ansgar Fransson. There were even notes made in it from his apprentice, Harry had spent a small fortune on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy scampers up to give Harry a hug as soon as he enters the attic. Harry hadn’t been thrilled by the idea of Teddy being up there with them, the Black family-owned plenty of unusual and dark artifacts. Draco insisted that nobody had more experience with those kinds of items than his mother and they would all be perfectly safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at what papa found for me,” Teddy says, Harry startles at Teddy referring to Draco as papa. It's something he just started to do, Draco insisted that he didn’t put Teddy up to it. It seems that on his own he’s decided to start calling Draco papa. Harry doesn’t plan on telling him to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy holds up a red and gold box for Harry to look at when he flips the latch open the top pops off to reveal two red dragons chasing each other as soft music plays. The song sounds vaguely familiar, Harry thinks he might have heard it in one of those period drama movies that Draco likes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very cool,” Harry replies as Teddy shuts the lid to the music box with a loud snap. Harry goes and presses a quick kiss to Draco’s cheek. “Time for you to go get cleaned up and put something nice on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you mumbling about?” Draco asks, turning away from a box of old books he was going through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Narcissa share a conspiratorial smile. “Come on and put on your best robes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Draco replies, looking between Harry and Mrs. Malfoy before turning to look at Teddy. “Are you in on this little plan too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy grins letting out a squeal as Draco tickles him. Harry wonders if Narcissa let Teddy in on the secret date, Harry hadn’t mostly because three-year-olds aren't very good at keeping secrets. Even under Draco’s tickling Teddy doesn’t give anything away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco heads down the rickety attic stairs and Harry can hear how they squeak all the way down. Teddy is still giggling sweetly and Harry turns to look at him. “Did Grandma Cissy let you in on the secret?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Grandma says you're going to a fancy restaurant,” Teddy exclaims, stumbling over the word restaurant. He seems almost more excited by the idea of it then Harry is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to help me pick out something to wear?” Harry asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy jumps up and down excitedly at Harry's suggestion, happily following him down the attic stairs. As excited as Teddy is to help dress Harry his suggestions aren't exactly helpful. The outfit he picks out is a button-down shirt that Hermione got him from a thrift store with puke shaded brown stripes and some plaid pajama bottoms. With some not so gentle urging, Harry puts Teddy in front of his closet of robes, where Teddy selects some dark green ones for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry changes in the bathroom, admiring his reflection in the mirror. He thinks Teddy actually made a good choice, the dark green looks sophisticated rather than somber and brings out the green in Harry's eyes. Harry gave up a long time ago with hair potions and instead uses some jell to flatten everything down. He brushes his teeth and sprays a bit of cologne around his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry comes out of the bathroom Teddy grins happily at him. “Daddy you look so pretty!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Harry can’t help but let out a laugh. He offers his hand out for Teddy to take. “let's go wait for Draco downstairs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy skips along beside him nearly stumbling down the stairs. “Grandma Cissy said we can have chocolate croissants as a treat and read four stories.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds delicious,” Harry wonders if Draco likes chocolate croissant. He and Teddy certainly share a sweet tooth. He hopes L’Ardoise has good desserts, though he’s heard that basically everything they offer is good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I don't eat all of mine then you can have some,” Teddy offers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry can’t help but smile down at him ruffling his bright blue hair. “That's very sweet of you but you should enjoy your dessert. Draco and I are going to have dessert at the restaurant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy is just beginning to ask what sort of food they have at the restaurant when Harry hears footfalls on the stairs. As cheesy as it may be, Harry's breath catches in his throat when he catches sight of Draco coming down the stairs. It reminds him of when he first came in for his interview and Harry had been overwhelmed with how beautiful he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s wearing a set of light blue robes which makes his cheeks and lips look even pinker than normal. The smile he gives Harry is practically dazzling, and while Draco insists that veela's don’t actually sparkle, Harry is pretty sure that he does. Harry wants to pick him up and carry him right back upstairs and into his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look amazing papa!” Teddy squeals running up to Draco to giving him a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you mon petit lapin,” Draco replies. “Be good for your grandmother alright.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy nods in response giving both Draco and Harry a quick hug. Harry’s a bit nervous about leaving Teddy alone with Mrs. Malfoy, it's the first time that they have done that. He knows that Teddy adores her, as shocking as it may be. What's even more shocking is how much Mrs. Malfoy seems to adore him back, treating him like a little prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise we’ll be home in time to wish you goodnight,” Harry thinks he might say it more for his own sake than for Teddy's, who seems unconcerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Malfoy sends Harry a reassuring smile as she practically pushes them towards the floo. “Have fun you two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry takes Draco's hand in his as they step into the floo, shouting out the address for L'Ardoise. They land directly in the restaurant, the floo is right by the front door. L'Ardoise is dim with rich looking red wallpaper and dark wood accents. The only light comes from candles which are suspended midair throughout the restaurant. There is soft piano music playing, though Harry can’t tell where it's coming from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we at L’Ardoise?” Draco asks with a hiss leaning in to talk directly into Harry's ear. Harry nods thrilled by how excited Draco is. “I heard it takes ages to get reservations here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione helped me get some,” Harry admits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rolls their eyes. “I suppose anything is possible for the golden three.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry would deny it but he’s pretty sure Hermione did pull that card to get them last minute reservations at L’Ardoise, which is usually booked for months in advance. Not only that but a room in the back, where they won’t be bothered during their dinner. If L’Ardoise had private rooms Harry would have booked one of those. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The matradee immediately comes up to them and leads them to a table in the back. Harry pulls out the chair for Draco before going to sit across from him. The matradee hands them menus as well as lighting a few candles above their table so they are able to see each other better. They're still shrouded in shadow which means if someone does try to take a picture of them it won’t be good enough quality to sell to the Daily Prophet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should order a bottle of the Chateau Clement Cabernet,” Draco says, flipping through the wine menu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Order whatever you want I don't know anything about wine,” Harry replies. He's more of the type to order the tap beer at the pub. “I didn’t expect the menu to be in French.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco raises a single eyebrow. “You do know that this is a French restaurant?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously, I just thought since we're in England the menu would be in English,” Harry replies. “Not all of us had tutors who taught as French as kids.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco lets out a low hum of consideration. “What would you think about me ordering for you? Give you an education in French food.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then order me the best,” Harry closes the menu with a flourish. “I’m going to have very high expectations now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The server comes up then, a young woman whose eyes grow wide at the sight of Harry and Draco. She schools her features by the time she reaches their table, making no outward sign that she recognizes them. “Bonjour monsieur, can I get you started with a wine choice and appetizer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get a bottle of the Chateau Clement and two order of the flamiche,” Draco requests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I'll be back in a moment with your wine,” she replies before practically running off. Harry wonders if she’ll be telling everyone in the kitchen that she’s serving Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you order me?” Harry asks after the waitress brings over their wine, pouring each of them a glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're going to have to wait and find out,” Draco says with a sneaky little grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conversation flows easily between them, despite the fact that it is their first date there is none of that first date awkwardness. Draco goes over what they’ve discovered in the attic, a writing desk from the 1700s that would be worth something in a muggle antique shop, spell books that were in a language, not even Mrs. Malfoy recognized and a portrait of some long-ago relative who had yelled furiously at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In turn, Harry shares all the workplace gossip. Draco loves hearing all of the Auror drama, he insists that it's just as bad as school children. Harry usually didn’t pay any attention to it, but Draco seems to love it so now he doesn't just let the gossip wash over him anymore. Robards’s secretary who is the biggest gossip in the whole Auror office has caught on and has begun telling him everything she hears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waitress brings over their food which looks to be some sort of savory tarte. Harry pokes at it trying to see if he can find anything he recognizes with it. “Your noot going to give me a clue?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Draco replied, taking a large satisfying bite of the food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry takes his own bite trying to savor and decipher each flavor. Harry would never claim to be a food expert, or have much of a sophisticated pallet. The truth is Harry mostly eats to survive, not that he doesn't like a good meal but he’s never appreciated fancy food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, tell me what's in it,” Harry practically begs as he takes a larger bite, no longer afraid that Draco ordered him something horrible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second Draco looks like he’s not going to say anything but finally he gives in. “It's a leek tart, with gruyere cheese and nutmeg.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think Kreacher could make us something like this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco shrugs, finishing off the last crumby bits of his tarte. “Probably? The Black family has always had a bit of a French flair; he probably has experience with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to give me any more clues about what we're having for the entree?” Harry questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sends him a deceptively sweet smile. “I think I’m going to leave you guessing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the waitress returns to take their plates and orders, Draco orders them both an entree in a perfect French accent. It all goes along with the easy sophistication that Draco seems to ooze. It's a reminder that Draco grew up in a world with fancy dinner parties and hand-tailored clothes. There's really no logical reason that the two of them should fit so well together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sole meuniere, a surprisingly simple dish of Dover with butter and lemon is delicious. He’s surprised by Draco’s choice, he clearly understood that Harry wouldn’t appreciate something too decadent. Harry does steal a bit of Draco's coq au vin, which is closer to the kind of food Harry expected L'Ardoise to have. They end up having a fork battle over Draco’s food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry has an intense revelation over venison and Dover. He’s in love with Draco, he’s been in love with him for longer then he even knows. There's part of him that wants to tell Draco right away, blurt out the words so he no longer has to hold them in. The hesitation sets in when he realizes he doesn’t know how Draco would react. Will Draco say the words back or will I love you to scare him off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're looking at me strangely,” Draco says, licking his fork clean of any sauce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gulps trying to hold down the words in his throat. “Its nothing. Do you want to order some dessert?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looks at him like he’s not completely convinced but seems to decide to move on. “Dessert sounds good, preferably something with chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. The souffle or perhaps the chocolate torte?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get whatever you want, I think I'm going to get a slice of the apple tarte,” Harry replies, only half paying attention to the dessert menu, which he thankfully is able to understand a bit more. The other half of his brain is stuck on the idea that he’s fucking in love with Draco Malfoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think dessert with fruit is practically an entree, I mean it's almost healthy,” Draco states clearly with a strong sense of superiority. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry can’t help but grin at Draco’s sheer ridiculousness. “Except for all the butter and sugar.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Draco manages to sound completely unconvinced that butter and sugar are bad for him. With the number of sweets Draco eats, and the fact that Harry's never seen him exercise, it makes no sense how he manages to stay unimaginably slim. Molly is still on a rampage to fatten him up, not that Draco ever complains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what have you gotten me for Christmas?” Harry asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think that I got you anything,” Draco says sarcasm fully in place and Harry can’t help but laugh. “Maybe I did give you something, but it's a secret.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry has gotten Draco the book already, along with a new set of cauldrons on Hermione's suggestion. While the gifts were a bit more on the practical side, Harry would never attempt to buy Draco clothes or robes. Harry wonders if that's what Draco got him for Christmas, he has much better taste then Harry even if it is a bit on the lavish side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you don’t have to worry, because I already got you your Christmas present,” Harry replies with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wears a pleased smirk. “Well, are you going to tell what you got me, or is that a secret too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A secret obviously,” Harry replies, taking a bite of his apple tarte, practically moaning at how delicious it tastes. Harry would definitely love it if Kreacher could make something like this every single day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grifyndors aren't known for their ability to keep secrets, I'll get it out of you somehow,” Draco replies mischievously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughs. “We’ll see about that. I really need to work on getting Teddy's present.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh the crup, I thought you said Mr. Weasley was going to help you with that?” Draco replies through a bite of chocolate torte. “We can’t actually hide the crup in the house.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arther said he would hide the crup. I just needed to go out and buy them. I don’t know anything about buying a crup,'' Harry never had a pet growing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sets him with an unimpressed look. “Really Potter I don’t think that buying a crup is that difficult. But if you want I can ask Fleur to watch Teddy one day and go with you. We have to go to Magical Menagerie, they have all the best deals. Plus Theo already said he would get the license from the Department of Magical Creatures.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need a license?'' Harry thought they could go out and get one, from what he knows about crups are basically like dogs they look like Jack Russell terriers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly did you pay attention at all in Care of Magical Creatures?” Draco scolds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they were at home right now Harry would poke Draco in the side, right under his ribs which always makes him start giggling. Draco would fight back viciously, usually by trying to smack Harry with a throw pillow. Unfortunately, none of that is appropriate for L’Adroire. “Sorry I was too busy watching you throw a fit every class.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you found me distracting,” Draco's flirtatious smile is broad and his eyelashes practically flutter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waitress comes by grabbing their empty dessert plates and leaving the cheque on the table without a word. Harry grabs its cringing only slightly at the price. “I'm pretty sure you’re throwing a tantrum every class was distracting for everyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just admit it, you were distracted by my gorgeous face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arrogance isn’t an attractive trait,” Harry shoots back as he puts a handful of galleons onto the table as he stands up from the table, offering his arm for Draco to take. “Do you want to go on a walk?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sets him with a strange look. “It's freezing outside and snowing. And I forgot to bring my jacket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry knows he was being silly but he just doesn’t want their date to end. Harry knows that the two of them will go home together, that they will go to bed together. Harry has before wanted a date to keep on going, but right now he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we have to say goodnight to Teddy,” Draco replies, seeming to sense Harry's disappointment. Harry presses a quick kiss to Draco’s cheek, which is smooth and warm under his lips. Draco smiles back at him, easy and sweet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The monitor wishes them goodnight as they step through the floo. The house is quiet meaning Teddy is already in bed, so they head straight upstairs. They find Teddy in bed, with Nacrissa perched on the edge of his small twin sized bed reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nate the Great</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him. Its Teddy’s current favorite and Harry ends up reading it to him four or five times a week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy! Papa your home!” Teddy exclaims as they come through his door. He pushes down the covers from where he’s been bundled up in the thick comforter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry comes and perches himself on the edge of the bed across from Narcissa. “Were you good for your grandma Cissy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was very good, we were just finishing up our story,” Narcissa replies with a warm smile. There is an easy way that she seems to love Teddy and Draco, it makes Harry wonder what it would be like to have her as a mother. She’s nothing like the cold distant woman who he saw as a child and much more like the woman who lied about him being dead after he told her Draco was still alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy smiles under her praise, blue hair fluffy from the pillow. “Please can I have another story Dad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tonight,'' Harry replies, pulling the comforter up around Teddy’s chin and making sure that Percy is tucked up by Teddy. He ignores the overdramatic pout that teddy gives him, “its already late, it's time for bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy’s pout disappears slightly as Narcissa gives him a quick kiss on the cheek wishing him goodnight. Draco does the same leaning over Harry to give Teddy a kiss on the forehead. Teddy reaches up awkward throwing arms around Draco's neck pulling him in for a hug. It ends with Draco and Harry getting squished together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight mon petit lapin,” Draco murmurs untangling himself from Teddy’s grip. He leaves with Narcissa probably to go walk her down to the floo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy turns his pout to Harry. “Please Daddy, just one more story.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Harry relents and Teddy lets out a little cheer. “Go pick out another book. A short one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy scampers out of bed going over to his bookshelf, picking out a book about a horn toothed dragon that loses its herd. Harry braces himself against the headboard of the bed, snuggling down next to in the covers beside Teddy as he begins to read. By the time he’s on the last page, the horntooth dragon is happily reunited with its family, Teddy's already asleep. Harry carefully slips out of the bed, shutting off the light as he leaves the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s already in bed when Harry comes into the room, wearing one of his matching pajama sets. There's a fire flickering in the fireplace bringing warmth into the room. Harry never used the fireplace before Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry feels lazy, too lazy to bother putting on his pajamas. He strips down, pulling off his nice set of robes and leaves them in a crumpled pile on the floor. Harry half crawls, half wiggles his way into the bed and under the covers. Draco's feet are cold against Harry's legs as they curl up next to each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if you’d like to go on a date with me next week,” Draco asks, curling his fingers through Harry's already messy hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I would,” Harry can't help but grin, leaning down to capture Draco's lips in his. “Where will we be going on this date?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll keep it a secret, give you a taste of your own medicine,” Draco replies a mischievous smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I guess I'll wait in desperate anticipation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco laughs at that, loud and soft, and completely unembarrassed. Harry feels like he can’t help but swoop down and give him another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Its Christmas Eve and the Burrow is filled to the brim. They’ve all gathered together for a Christmas Eve feast cooked by Molly. It's too cold to be outside so the living room is maybe the most filled that Harry's ever seen. Victoire and Teddy run through the hallway knocking into people as they go. Hermione is in the kitchen attempting to help Molly and Draco and Ron are playing a very tense game of wizarding chess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come help me set the table,” Ginny intrusts appearing behind Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it hurt you to say please?” Harry replies and Ginny simply rolls her eyes at him. “Hermione told me that Luna’s coming over for Christmas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny’s cheeks flush pink then. “She’s visiting with her father tonight and coming over tomorrow to see everyone open presents.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy’s very excited too,” Harry grins, grabbing a handful of forks and knives to set the table. They’ve had to put an extension charm on it in order to fit everyone. All the Weasley children are home for Christmas Eve, plus Fleur, Draco, and Hermione. Every Christmas they seem to add a few chairs to the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly, Hermione, and George are all inspecting the ham, clearly trying to decide whether or not it's been cooked enough. There are mashed potatoes, green beans, and more desserts than Harry thinks anyone could ever eat. Harry and Draco brought an apple pie, the first attempt at making one went horribly. The second attempt, when Draco had taken control, had turned out much better. Draco is good at baking, he says it's just like brewing the perfect potion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like everything’s done,” Molly says, passing over the green bean tray for Harry to take out to the table. “Ginny, go tell everyone it's time for dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry finishes setting the table before finding his place at the table, settling into a seat beside Draco. Teddy insists that he needs to sit next to Victoire, and ends up on the other side of the table. That also means that his plate will be much more dessert than vegetables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw that article in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Charlie murmurs sympathetically as he slides into a seat across from Harry. “Absolutely terrible, the trash they’re allowed to write.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie is talking about the article published about Harry and Draco's date at L’Adriose. The article had been horrible, once again Alasdair Bone. The worst part had been that the pictures were taken from the beginning of their dinner, of Draco and Harry exiting the floo. It means that someone had told Bone about their date, and he’d already known they were going to be at the restaurant. Draco had to talk him down from going and wreaking havoc at L’Adroise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bunch of utter trash,” Harry grumbles as he piles up mashed potatoes onto his plate, pouring gravy over everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you go and say anything to the restaurant? Complain about them selling you out,” Charlie questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shrugs. “What's the point? The article has already been written, there's nothing that they can do about it now to change it. I certainly won’t be going to le mere again, probably told the prophet hoping to get publicity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The prophets shit mate, trust me no one on the continent takes it seriously,” Charlie informs him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They can only write about our relationship so many times, I mean at some point it won’t be news anymore,” Draco points out as he sits down next to Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry thinks once they stop writing about his and Draco's relationship, they’ll just find something else about them to write about. After the war, the Prophet had been filled with articles about the trials but once those were over it had returned to being a gossip rag. They'd written about his and Ginny's break up and then about Harry's drinking problems. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Daily Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span> has always found some way to judge his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways how's everything going with work?'' Harry asks Charlie, done talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Daily Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry and Draco have done enough talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Daily Prophet.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie and Harry talk about work until Harry gets distracted by the fact that Teddy doesn’t seem to have anything but desserts on his plate. After scolding Teddy he teases Draco for having a similar looking plate to Teddy's. It takes Molly swooping in and defending Draco and Teddy's choice of food. Molly’s still on a rampage to fatten Draco up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, they break out games and alcohol. Harry’s not much of a drinker anymore, but he accepts the glass of firewhiskey that Ron pours from him as he pulls out the wizarding chess set. It's pretty silly to have Harry play against Ron, they basically know that Ron is going to end up beating him. Hermione sits next to him on the couch and gives him some not so subtle advice, practically slapping his hand when he tries to move his queen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny, Draco, and Charlie are playing a loud game of cards, that seems to be more about taking shots than anything else. Ginny cheers victoriously as she throws down her cards. “Take another shot Draco!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco groans as he throws back the shot of fire whiskey. Draco looks a bit tipsy at this point, cheeks flushed from the alcohol. He moves back from where he’s been sitting on the floor and settles himself sloppily onto Harry’s lap, legs throw over one side, and tuck his face into Harry’s neck. “Harry does something, Ginny is being mean to me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you big baby,” Ginny teases looking equally drunk. “Someone is a sore loser.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not!” Draco replied indignantly, sounding like a petulant child. “Harry, aren't you going to defend my honor?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lets out a snort of laughter, curling his arm tight around Draco’s back. Teddy comes running up to them, skidding to a halt in front of them. “Don’t worry Papa I’ll defend your honor!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! Go and attack you, Aunt Ginny,” Draco commands. Teddy does so with a loud battle cry and practically leaps on Ginny. Victoire joins in as well as jumping onto Ginny. Ginny falls backward with a laugh as Teddy and Victoire crawl all over her, Teddy’s form of attack seems to be to tickle Ginny relentlessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember to be a gentle Teddy,” Harry calls out, though he’s sure that Ginny can take on two wiggling toddlers. Harry turns his attention to Draco, who is leaning his head against Harry's shoulder. Harry presses a quick kiss to Draco's warm forehead. “You're a bit drunk, Love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a bit,” Draco replies with a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy comes over then, seemingly done with attacking Ginny. He crawls his way on top of Draco and therefore on top of Harry as well. Harry lets out a loud grunt as Teddy knees him in the ribs twice as he crawls his way up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, is it too late to ask Santa for another present for Christmas?” Teddy asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess not,” Harry replies. He wonders if Teddy is going to make another plea for a crup. Harry knows he’s going to be over the moon when he presents Teddy with his crup. He bought it two days ago, he went during his lunch break. Arther and Molly have been hiding the crup in their room since it's the only room the kids aren't allowed in. They’ve had to use a number of silencing spells to keep anyone from hearing the crup bark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can Santa give me a baby sister?” Teddy asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry feels a bit stunned by his request. “You want a baby sister?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Victoire is getting a baby sister and she says they are going to be best friends forever,” Teddy explains. “Papa can’t Santa put a baby in your belly and then they can be my best friend forever and ever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco share a wide-eyed look at Teddy’s words. Draco settles Teddy with a soft smile. “I think it might be a little late this year, but maybe next year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Teddy says forlornly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry has always thought abstractly that he would like to have more kids, when he was growing up he always wanted a couple of siblings. He would like Teddy to have a brother or a sister someday. With Draco, the idea suddenly feels more concrete because he can imagine what it would be like to have more kids with Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like it's time for you to go to bed, you want to be sleeping before Santa arrives,” Harry tells Teddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea of Santa coming tonight immediately brightens Teddy's mood once again. For the last two weeks, Teddy has had Christmas on the brain, he’s been living in pure glee with the idea that Santa is coming. Yesterday he had nearly had a breakdown with the idea that Santa might not be able to find them at the Burrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I stay up just a little bit longer,” Teddy begs fully puppy dog eyes. “Me and Victoire want to play a little bit more!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly swoops in then saving the day. “Teddy why don’t I read you and Victoire a story before bed, it's not every night that Grandma gets to read stories to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay stories!” Teddy says throwing himself into Harry's for a hug before turning to Draco and giving him the same treatment. “Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Papa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victoire and Teddy head upstairs with Molly and Arthur. He turns and finds Hermione staring at him, a small grin on her face. Harry brushes off the comment that he knows it is on the tip of her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another game,” Ginny suggests holding up the cards earning a cheer from Draco who practically throws himself off of Harry's lap. Ginny lets out a shriek of laughter. “You and I are taking another shot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny and Draco both throwback shots, as everyone slides down to the floor for another game. Fleur and Bill beg off to go to bed, Harry suspects mostly because Fleur is pregnant and therefore can’t drink and Bill does so out of some sense of solidarity. Ginny ropes everyone else into playing the game, Charlie is looking just as drunk as Ginny and Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few rounds Harry's feeling quite a bit tipsy himself. Hermione too seems to be edging right into being drunk, based on the enthusiastic way in which she is now playing the game. Ron and Percy seem to be the only two keeping it together, George seems to have become drunk without even playing the game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even on the floor, Draco has settled himself halfway onto Harry's lap, leaning fully against him. Harry already knew that Draco was cuddly as a drunk, though he knows Draco will be immensely embarrassed knowing he’s acting so in front of the Weasley’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go to bed Love?” Harry prods, putting down the shot Draco shakily pours for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco whines like some sort of bratty child. “I don’t want to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember if you don’t go to bed then Santa won’t come,” Harry teases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rolls his eyes at Harry's words. “I'm not three, that whole Santa thing might work on Teddy but it's certainly doesn’t work on me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it's best if everyone goes to bed,” Ron suggests, helping Hermione stand up as she seems to be a bit unsteady on her feet. “Before any of us get too drunk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Burrow isn’t that big, and Mrs. Weasley has done her best to make everyone fits. Harry always stays in Ron’s room with him up on the top floor. It was the only room that could fit a double bed and a twin, other then Georges’s room though Harry wasn’t about to ask George if he was okay with Draco sleeping in his room. Percy is back too for the holidays, so they didn’t even have the option of using his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly had thrown a small fit with the idea that Ron and Hermione would be sharing a bed. Ron had tried to calmly point out that he had Hermione share an apartment and a bed every night, and if Molly didn’t let them share a room then he just wouldn’t come over for Christmas Eve. Molly had stopped protesting after that. Harry had kept his mouth shut, he didn’t need to draw any attention to the fact that he and Draco would be sharing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leads Draco into the bathroom, making sure he brushes his teeth and doesn’t do something disgusting like simply cast a cleaning charm and call it a night. They change into pajamas too, Harry puts on his t-shirt and joggers and Draco his matching pajama set. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second they walk into Ron's room Draco exclaims in pain reaching up to cover his eyes. “Weasley what in Merlin’s name! Why is your room so...orange!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Malfoy,” Ron grumbles with a sneer. “Even drunk you're annoying.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know it was possible to have such atrocious taste,'' Draco sneers back. Harry has decided that Ron and Draco’s relationship is a work in progress, and it might always be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop talking you're going to wake Teddy up,'' Harry instructs, settling Draco on the edge of the bed. Teddy’s fast asleep on the bed, blankets pull up so only the very top of his head is showing. Harry goes to Ron’s dresser where he knows there's a little collection of hangover potions. “Everyone needs one of these.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco wrinkles his nose when Harry passes him the potion. “I don’t want to, it always tastes horrible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just take the potion otherwise the hangover is going to kill you in the morning,” Harry replies, throwing back his own potion. The taste is somewhat terrible but much better than a hangover will be at six o’clock in the morning when Teddy wakes them up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco grumbles but takes the potion. He lays down in the bed, stealing some of the covers which Teddy was hogging. Harry pokes at him as he tries to crawl into bed, finding himself hanging halfway off of it. “Move over, this bed really isn’t big enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This house isn’t big enough,” Draco grumbles back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t be a brat,'' Harry replies, poking at Draco until he moves over. Harry slips into the bed then, accepting the fact that he definitely won’t be getting enough covers tonight. Draco settles himself half over Harry's resting his head against Harry's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry thinks back to all the times that he stayed in this room. The first time he saw Ron's Chudley Cannons themed room he had been as equally horrified as Draco, at least he’d kept it to himself. Ron’s taste has improved only slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I turn off the light?'' Hermione asks as she settles into bed beside Ron. They look just as uncomfortable, Ron's taller than any of them, and his limbs are tucked awkwardly in the twin-sized mattress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Harry replies as Hermione casts a quick nox and the room falls into darkness. “Goodnight everyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets a course of goodnights back from Ron and Hermione and Harry attempts to settle himself more comfortably into bed. Draco pulls the covers around them more firmly. “Merry Christmas Harry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leans down so he presses a quick kiss to Draco's forehead. “Merry Christmas Love.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Santa! Santa! Santa!” Harry wakes up to the sound of Teddy’s excited chanting, as he jumps up and down on the bed. “Santa came last night!” From the other bed, he hears Ron groan and Harry pulls the covers up over his head. Teddy yanks them down. “Daddy! Papa! Get up it's Christmas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright I'm up,'' Harry groans out, sitting up, reaching onto the bedside table to get his glasses. Draco reaches out and grabs Teddy, pressing him down in the bed between them, as Teddy lets out a shriek of laughter. Harry does his best to dodge flailing limbs. “Teddy, why don’t you go wake everyone up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy runs out of the room, tumbling his way down the stairs. Draco’s hair is an absolute disaster, and Ron and Hermione in the other bed don’t look much better. Hermione sits up and Harry notices that her pajama bottoms have bunnies wearing Christmas hats on them. “It's so bloody early.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's seven in the morning,” Draco half moans, trying his best to finger-comb his hair. “Thank Merlin for hangover potions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry would say ‘I told you so’ but he doubts Draco would take it very well. Harry shuffles his way like a zombie into the bathroom. This is Teddy’s first real Christmas, one where he might actually be old enough to remember. Harry remembers Teddy's first Christmas, Molly had bought him the cutest little outfit that made him look like a little reindeer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he emerges from the bathroom Teddy’s already there waiting. “Hurry up Daddy! Papa is already downstairs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright I'm coming,” Harry says following Teddy down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco is already downstairs, looking half-awake with a cup of tea in his hand. Fleur is sitting next to him looking just as half asleep. The only people who aren't downstairs yet are Hermione and Ron, probably still dragging themselves out of bed. Molly seems to be the only person actually awake, she’s running around passing out cups of tea. Arthur already has </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Daily Prophet </span>
  </em>
  <span>open in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Presents! Presents! Presents!” Teddy and Victoire cheer jumping up and down in the center of the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you pass out the presents while we're waiting for everyone to come downstairs?” Fleur suggests an attempt to reign in some of the chaos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that neither Teddy nor Victoire can read proves to be a bit of a roadblock. Draco takes on the task of helping them read the names on each of the presents, and then Victoire and Teddy pass them out with a great amount of enthusiasm. The waiting is a bit torturous but eventually, everyone makes their way downstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay go ahead and open them,” Harry says as Teddy wiggles with anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go get my camera,” Arthur says, throwing a wink in Harry's direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy and Victoire both start tearing into the presents. The adults are a bit old to be giving presents to each other, but everyone showered the kids with gifts. Teddy opens up books from Hermione and Ron, new train tracks from Percy, and a dragon stuffed animal from Bill. Harry bought him all sorts of things, but he’s waiting for Arthur to bring down the shining jewel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here's one more for you to open,” Harry says as Arthur holds out a box for Teddy to open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy does so nearly shrieking as he pulls out the crap from within the box. Harry had agonized over the perfect crup to get. It’s white with brown spots, but not such a puppy that they’ll have to do a bunch of training. The crup licks at Teddy’s face. “A puppy! Thank you, Daddy, thank you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy throws himself into Harry's arms, the crup is still licking his face. Harry laughs holding up the puppy to get a good look at it. “What are you going to name her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to name her Fang, like it Nate the Great and Hagrids dog,'' Teddy explains, holding up the crup, who certainly doesn’t look serious enough to live up to the name fang. She certainly doesn’t look anything like Hagrid's fang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A very good name,” Harry says, scratching the pup behind its ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give Papa his present now,” Teddy says reaching to pull it out of the pile. Teddy helped him wrap it, which means that there are about a hundred extra pieces of tape on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry passes over the present to Draco, watching as he at first carefully tries to rip off the wrapping paper and then gives up and just destroys the wrapping paper. Draco lets out a little gasp when he realizes what the gift. “Harry, how did you even find this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flourish and Blotts, it was a special shipment of rare manuscripts they kept in the back,” Harry explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It must have cost a fortune,” Draco murmurs, flipping through the pages. That attracts Hermione's attention who comes over and starts admiring the book with him. The two of them ohh and ahh at it for several minutes, admiring the different script styles and notes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is for you,” Draco says turning and handing Harry a much prettier taped package. Harry opens the box pulling out a stylish watch within it. It takes a second for Harry to realize it's not just a regular watch. Where the twelve should be written it says danger and where it should say six it says safe. It reminds him of the clock Mrs. Weasley always keeps on her mantle. This watch only has two names on it, Teddy and Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry holds out his arm for Draco to put the watch on him. “This is so cool.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom has one with me and my father's name on it, she taught me how to make it,” Draco explains as he latches the watch onto Harry's wrist. “Now when you're at work you never have to worry about us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leans forward and presses a kiss to Draco’s cheek. The gift is intensely thoughtful, Harry feels a bit bad about the gift he got Draco. Of course, Draco loves it, he’ll probably treasure it forever. It is one of a kind. Harry can’t help but stare down at the watch, Draco and Teddy’s hands firmly where it says safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have one last present for you and Teddy,” Mrs. Weasley says holding out a lumpy package. Draco passes the package over to Teddy who rips through the wrapping paper. It reveals two hand-knitted sweaters, a light blue one with the letter T embroidered on the middle and another one which is green with the letter D on it. “Sweaters for both of you. Try them on to make sure they fit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry helps Teddy put on his new sweater, Molly has made a Teddy one every year for Christmas because he always outgrows the old one by then. Draco pulls on his own sweater over his pajama top, which leaves him looking like a rumpled professor. Molly coos over how adorable they booth look, patting down Teddy’s ruffled hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You both look adorable,” Harry teases, earning a small scowl from Draco, though he doesn’t take off the sweater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly recruits several people including Draco to help make breakfast. Andromeda will be coming over for Christmas brunch as well as Luna and her father. Draco is convinced that baking is like brewing a potion, and does it with the same single-minded intensity. Harry’s the opposite when he’s cooking, he might as well go through the cookbook because he won't be following it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna comes floating into the kitchen holding a bowl of something indistinguishable. She presses a quick kiss to Harry's cheek. “Hi, Harry Happy Christmas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Christmas,” Harry responds as he finishes chopping up strawberries for the fruit salad. “When did you get back here from America?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took the Portkey last night, dad and I had a small dinner last night,” Luna explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry can’t help but smile. “And how’s the residency going?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh just wonderful, they’ve talked about extending my program to a full year,” Luna says. Harry knows Ginny will be disappointed by that, but a year will go by pretty fast. Ginny’s so busy with quidditch, traveling, and going to different events that he doesn’t even know when she even finds time to date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you got to stop in for Christmas,” Harry replies. “Ginny's very excited.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna laughs at that. “I know she’s very obvious about these sorts of things. I always thought she would be more subtle but she’s really not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughs at that because Ginny is absolutely not subtle at all. She’s been tripping her way around Luna for nearly a year now, looking pathetically in love. Harry can sympathize, of course, he’s also not subtle at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be staying for Christmas dinner? Mrs. Weasley asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can make my famous apple and dragon fruit pie,” Luna says with glee. Molly giving free rein in the kitchen is quite the privilege, especially for Luna who treats cooking like an experiment. The kitchen is Molly's domain, and she rules over them like a general would their soldiers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going with Draco to have Christmas dinner with his mom. Apparently she’s making pheasant,'' Harry replies with a grimace, slightly afraid of what kind of pretentious food that Mrs. Malfoy is going to have. Draco had wanted to spend at least part of Christmas with his mother, and Harry wanted to spend all of Christmas with him so they’d compromised. Christmas Eve and morning at the Burrow while Christmas dinner would be with Mrs. Malfoy at Terrance Place, her home in London. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna gives him a smile at that. “You must be happy that I went and did my residency, without me you never would have gotten Draco.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I miss you,” Harry replies because he does and he also doesn’t want to sound completely heartless. “But yes I’m a little glad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That earns a laugh out of the Luna which sounds like little fairy bells. She wanders off then, going to look for Ginny. Victoire and Teddy come running through the kitchen, toy cars in hand. Teddy nearly knocks Harry over as he passes. “Grandma Andy is here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry goes to the living room to greet her. Andromeda looks even skinnier than the last time he saw her, her cheeks are fully sunken in. She is slowly withering away in front of their eyes, since the war. Time has not healed her in the same way that it had for the rest of them. Harry wishes there was something he could do, he’s suggested mind healers and visits to St. Mungo’s, but she’s turned down his offer every single time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls her into a tight hug hating how frail she feels under his hand. “I’m so glad you came today. Teddy’s very excited to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I'm excited to see Teddy,” Andy says, her face lighting up with the mention of her grandson. “Is my nephew around here somewhere?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco’s in the kitchen attempting to help Molly with breakfast, it should be ready in a couple of minutes,” Harry explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione comes up then swooping in and giving Andromeda a hug, while also passing Harry a plate of cinnamon buns he’s probably meant to bring to the table. Harry does so with a sigh and then goes into the kitchen to help bring out the rest of the food. Geroge sets the table while Ron passes out plates. The extension charm on the table means that the two ends are practically pressed against the wall and there're even more mixed match chairs then normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like all meals at the Weasley's, it's a loud and raucous affair. Teddy is thrilled to have Andromeda there and immediately claims the seat next to her. Harry somehow gets saddled sitting in between Ginny and Hermione, meaning from one side he has to watch Ginny moon over Luna and from the other watch Hermione moon over Ron. Harry does play footsie under the table with Draco who is seated across from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dishes get solved with magic, Harry thinks being able to do dishes with magic is probably one of the best things ever. Harry gets to work packing up Teddy’s toes which are scattered around the living room floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have everything packed up?” Draco asks still wears Molly's handmade sweater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably get going soon if we want to have time to stop by the house to get ready before heading over to your mothers,'' Harry replies, setting aside two bags filled with Teddy’s newly acquired toys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you're probably right, mother hates it when I’m late,” Draco says, practically shuddering with past memories of being scolded over lateness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andromeda comes in then. “Are you leaving already?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We're going over to see Grandma Cissy’s for dinner,” Teddy says practically jumping on Andromeda's leg, overflowing with Christmas energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sees Andromeda's expression fall, clearly disappointed. He’s not entirely sure what to make of Andromeda's and Mrs. Malfoy's relationship or really if there is any type of relationship. At least she seems to get along with Draco now, which is one small step. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to come with us, to have dinner with my mother?” Draco asks tentatively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she'll be okay with that?” Andy asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nods, giving her a small smile. “I think that she would love it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry can’t help but smile at that, happy with the knowledge that Andy is no longer so short on family. He knows she’s sick, and Harry knows she’s probably not going to get better. Harry doesn't think there's a nicer idea then that she’ll get to spend the rest of her life with family. As cheesy as it might be it does feel like a Christmas miracle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone enjoyed, I thought everyone deserved a very fluffy chapter. Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, I try to respond to everyone who leaves a comment but if I missed yours thank you! I am almost done editing this fic so I am hoping to get the rest of the chapters out in the next couple of weeks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lights in the club are neon and the bass of the music is loud. Ginny’s suggested going to the club, her entire team is going for New Years celebration. Harry’s not entirely sure why he agreed to party with the Holyhead Harpers, but it’s too late to back out now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow, it’s loud in here!” Draco says looping his arm through Harry’s. In front of them, Hermione looks just as stunned as Draco, her shinny tank top reflecting the neon lights. This is definitely not Ron and Hermione's scene, their more ‘little pub down the street from their house’ kind of people. Ginny had apparently invited the entirety of the old Gryffindor crew, so Hermione and Ron had no choice but to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s been to his fair share of clubs though usually, he’d be more intoxicated when he found himself in one like this. The heat of bodies can be felt from the door, along with the strong scent of alcohol. Harry clutches back at  Draco as he drags them over to one of the booths, where Ginny is stationed at waving slightly chaotically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry settles into a booth, squishing himself up against Hermione. “I’m going to get us drinks, what do you want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gin and tonic please,” Draco requests excepting the quick kiss Harry places on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been Draco’s idea to go out on New Years Eve, if it was up to Harry it probably would have been lukewarm beers and sex as the ball drops. Draco had wanted to go out to a club, or more like Pansy wanted to go to a club and had convinced Draco to come. Ginny had suggested this club, and apparently Pasny had been quite taken with the idea of partying with the Holyhead Harpers. Draco had gotten Fleur to watch Teddy for the night, Teddy was extremely excited about his first sleepover ever with Victoire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is making his way over to the bar when he sees a familiar head of sandy red blonde hair. Alasdair Bones is sitting at the bar nursing a beer and staring directly at Harry. He doesn’t look like the sort who would come to a club like this, he looks out of place in his heavy black robes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second they make eye contact Bone slips out of his seat and head towards the back of the club. Harry forgets about getting drinks, pushing through the crowded bodies to follow Bone. He slips into the back hallway, Harry expects him to head into the bathroom but instead, he slips into a storage room filled with kegs and then out the back door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hangs back for a second, watching from a dark area of the alley as Bone looks around. Probably thinking he lost Harry he heads onto the main street. From there Harry follows him through snowy London streets. It’s freezing outside and he casts a quick warming charm over himself. He’s surprised that Bone didn’t apparate, not only is it cold outside but the alley behind the pub would have been the perfect location. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk quite a bit from the club until their on streets that Harry begins to recognize. Hermione and Ron’s building is in front of them, Harry watches as Bone enters the building. Bone in his black robes, the hood of it drawn over his robes drawn over his face brings back a memory from months ago. Harry leaving Ron and Hermione’s apartment and bumping into a hooded figure who didn’t even bother to apologize. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry takes the stairs up to the fourth floor two at a time. By the time he reaches Hermione and Ron’s floor Bone’s walking to his apartment, the hood still over his face. Harry practically runs down the hallway, slamming his body into Bones before he can go into his own apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” Bone hisses out before realizing its Harry. “Fuck I thought I lost you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is how you knew where Draco and I would be. You’ve probably been listening in on Ron and Hermione’s conversations for months now you piece of scum,” Harry hisses back holding his wand to Bone's face. He wants to punch him but he holds himself back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no crime in overhearing your neighbors, you can’t threaten me like this I’ll report you to Robards,” Bone threatens back, though his words don’t match the shakiness in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lets out a cruel laugh. “Don’t think I won’t find a way to make your life a living hell. Trust me I can find a reason to have your apartment searched once a week. I’ll get Draco to file restraining orders against you for stalking. I’ll file a restraining order against you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t threaten me this way, imagine what people would say if they found out the chosen one is a bully,” Bone sneers out pushing back at Harry. “Looks like you’ve been picking up tricks from Malfoy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry takes a long calming breath. “You're going to move out of this apartment. You're going to leave me alone, you’re going to leave my family alone and my friends. In return, I won’t destroy your reputation as a reporter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your not powerful as you think,” Bone hisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tries not to hate people but at this moment he hates Alasdair Bone. He also hates </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Daily Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span> and all the havoc they’ve tried to impose on his life over the years, all the lies they’ve told about him. Harry really doesn’t know what he’s ever done to deserve it, especially not when he was just a kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day I’ll be head of the Auror department. You should ask whether that’s a bridge The Daily Prophet wants to burn. I will make it my mission to make sure every magazine gets the scoop so you become so obsolete no one bothers to read your stupid magazine,” Harry knows its arrogant to say, Harry isn’t even sure if he wants to be head of the Auror department. It seems like a pretty good threat, half of what The Daily Prophet prints is leaked from someone in the Auror department. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” Bone snaps back though without much real conviction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pulls away there’s nothing more he can say. “Just think about what I said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heads back down to the first floor of the building, apparating back to the alley behind the club. He goes in through the back door again, pushing past a very confused employee unboxing beer bottles. Harry goes to the bar and finally orders his and Draco’s drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the booth, an odd group has assembled together. A few Holyhead Harpers including Ginny all looking properly sloshed already. Draco’s Slytherin friends arrived at some point, so now he’s sandwiched in between Hermione and Pansy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move over Parkinson,” Harry says a drink in each hand. She rolls her eyes and gives an overdramatic sigh, before moving over so Harry can slide into the spot beside Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin that took you forever,” Draco says accepting his gin and tonic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gives him a quick kiss as an apology. “Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom, the line was insane.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve just ordered a round of shots and your taking one,” Ginny says pointing at Harry. “Its time for you to catch up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A round of firewhisky shots is delivered to their table. Dean and Seamus appear just in time to take a shot, looking like they already did plenty of pre-gaming. Harry clinks his glass with Draco before downing the shot, cringing slightly at the burn of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy reaches over Harry to tap Draco on the shoulder. “Let’s go dance!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go dance with you!” one of the Holyhead Harpers, Harry believes her name is Katrina, leers at Pansy. She’s got a mop of brown hair, and a ruddy red on her cheeks. Pansy looks shocked for a second before sneering back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll come dance,” Harry says downing the rest of his gin and tonic. He practically climbs his way over Harry’s lap to get out of the booth. Pansy grabs Draco’s hand and drags him out onto the dance floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny calls for another round of shots, apparently attempting to break her bank account with one night of drinking. Harry thinks attempting to blackout might have something to do with the fact that Luna left back to America yesterday afternoon. Harry’s certainly not going to turn down a free shot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry ends up talking with Dean and the Seeker of the Holyhead Harpers about the current season of quidditch. He hasn’t gone to as many games as he’d like to, he used to try to go to every game that he could but he’s been slacking lately. It’s not like Ginny doesn’t have a whole family of adoring fans, plus lots of regular adoring fans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny flops half on top of him rather aggressively. “Harry, I think some man is trying to make a move on Draco.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turns to look at the dance floor looking for Draco’s shiny blonde hair. He finds Pansy first on the dance floor, in her skin tight red dress. Draco’s standing beside her and some tall dark bearded man is standing behind him trying unsuccessfully to grind against Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better get out there,” Dean teases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry climbs his way out of the booth nearly tripping over one of the Holyhead Harpers. He pushes his way on the dance floor, past withering bodies moving to the beat of the song. When get gets to Draco he wraps his arms around him, bracing a hand against his lower back. He presses a heated kiss to Draco’s lips, and he thinks he hears Pansy make a gagging noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man behind Draco apparently does not get the picture as he doesn’t move away. Harry pulls away to stare down the guy, he’s handsome but in an asshole sort of way. “Do you need something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He and I are dancing,” the man says back a smarmy grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rolls his eyes. “No, we really weren’t. Please kindly fuck off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prat,” the man hissed but luckily does fuck off. Draco turns to Harry wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing up against him. Harry finds Draco sexy most of the time, but his New Years’ outfit is particularly attractive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turns to look at Draco who is giving him a very unimpressed look. “You should go dance with that Holyhead Harper girl, I know you want to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off you git,” Pansy hisses back but Harry watches as she walks over to the booth talking to Katrina. He watches as Pansy says something to her before they both head out onto the dance floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turns back to Draco and pulls him into a heated kiss. Harry wouldn’t call what their doing dancing, Harry is an absolutely terrible dancer anyways. What Draco is doing would probably be considered dry humping against Harry’s leg, not that Harry minds at all. Harry grabs Draco’s ass pulling him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you think if we went home and I fucked your brain out?” Harry whispers biting at Draco’s ear lobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only 11:30, we have to wait until least midnight to leave,” Draco responds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry presses his nose against Draco’s head, his hair always seems to smell good like vanilla and something else. Harry wonders if its something unique to veela’s or unique to Draco to always smell so good. Harry wonders if Draco thinks he smells good too, or if he just smells like old beer and stale sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry presses his cheek against Draco’s temple. “I think I’m in love with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco jerks back immediately dislodging Harry’s head from where it is pressed against his. He looks wild-eyed and vaguely afraid. “You’re drunk right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really not,” Harry replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s quiet for a long minute. “I think I’m in love with you too. No, I know that I am in love with you. Let’s go home, screw staying till midnight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yes,” Harry says taking Draco’s hand and pulling him off the dance floor. Harry stops by the booth. “We’re leaving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione turns to look at them spilling half of a light pink drink over her own arm. “We barely got here, you can’t be leaving already!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shrugs and drags Draco out of the club then into the back alley so they can apparate back to Grimmauld Place. The second they’re through the door Draco’s all over him, wet open-mouthed kisses going everywhere. They go at each other like they’re ravenous, stumbling their way up the stairs because Harry is not having sex on the couch when he owns a perfectly good bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry feels a bit bad about vanishing Draco’s clothes, especially after how good his ass looked in the black skinny jeans. It’s easier than trying to get Draco to wiggle out of them, especially when Harry’s attempting to wiggle out of his own clothes. He suddenly hates skinny jeans though not as much as he hates his shoes right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco throws himself down onto the bed pulling Harry down on top of him. Harry likes opening Draco up with his fingers, mostly because Draco cries out like Harry’s doing something amazing every single time. They are in a kind of frenzy and Harry’s feeling particularly impatient, Harry casts a quick spell to slick Draco up inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy Merlin,” Draco hisses as Harry presses in, pulling Draco’s legs up around his hips. “Fuck Harry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Harry mumbles into Draco’s neck, its all he can think about right now. It's scary because Harry has never been in love before, Harry had thought he’d been in love before, and now he’s learning that he’s never felt anything close to this. He can’t imagine feeling anything like this ever again for someone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve done it slow plenty of time, but this frenzied fumbling makes Harry feel like a teenager. The second he’s in Draco he feels like he’s going to cum. It's kind of pathetic that he’s strung tight like someone who hasn’t had sex in months. It’s just what Draco does to him. It also helps that Draco seems to feel the exact same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco cums all over Harry’s hand and chest, grabbing at Harry’s hair like his life depends on it. It hurts but in an unbelievably good way that makes Harry cum so hard he nearly blacks out. He collapses half on top of Draco with his face smashed into the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin Harry,” Draco huffs out rolling over to slide himself out from under Harry and curl himself up against Harry’s side like a barnacle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks past Draco’s shoulder to the digital clock on his nightstand. “Its midnight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New Years' kiss then,” Draco grins rolling over to plant a kiss on Harry’s lips. They lay there for a minute both breathing out heavily before Draco says. “I’m kind of hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what would you like me to do about?” Harry teases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco pretends to look thoughtful for a minute. “How about some midnight pancakes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Harry says with a laugh slipping out of bed. He snags a t-shirt and boxers off the floor, pulling them on. It’s not quite warm enough to walk around naked and the heating in Grimmauld Place is terrible. Draco’s wearing is Weasley sweater, It is a bit oversized but Molly would be thrilled to know how much he wears it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen is unsurprisingly freezing cold, Harry casts a warming charm as he starts the stove. Harry is getting the pancake mix out of the cabinet when Draco comes down the stairs. “Can you get eggs out of the fridge, and the vegetable oil?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco brings them over as Harry starts the pan over the stove, spraying it down with cooking spray. Harry used to make pancakes all the time for Teddy in the morning before Kreacher started cooking for them. Harry was great at making all sorts of animals out of pancake mix, snakes, and Micky Mouse ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to crack the eggs?” Harry asks pouring in a cup of water into the mix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crack the eggs? What am I five?” Draco snickers but does crack the eggs into the bowl. Harry pours in the oil and mixes it before he starts pouring it the pan in the shape of little snakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco curls himself up against harry’s front. “Can you add chocolate chips?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who's five now?” Harry snickers but adds in the chocolate chips, giving the snakes eyes and little polka dots. Harry wraps one of his arms around Draco’s waist as he flips the pancakes, crushing one of the snakeheads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your very good at this,” Draco observes nibbling at Harry’s jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its just pancakes,” Harry tells him because he’s pretty sure he doesn’t have any more skill with this then an eleven-year-old would. “I told off Alasdair Bone today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco jerks back at Harry’s words looking up at him in shock. “Excuse me you did what? When did you do this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw him when I went to get us drinks at the bar, he lives in the same apartment as Ron and Hermione. He’s been listening in on their conversations, that’s how he knew where we were all of those time,” Harry informs him before saying somewhat cheekily. “I told him to fuck off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a bastard, we should start a case against him for stalking,” Draco hisses. “Hermione could be our lawyer, couldn’t she?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s slow down with that for now, I told Bone if another story about us makes it way into the press I’ll bring the full threat of the law down on him,” Harry teases back though Draco still wears a frown. “Come on the pancakes are done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco doesn’t look quite pleased with him and Harry imagines they will be talking about this later. “Alright, I’ll grab the whipped cream.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on we’re having breakfast in bed,” Harry says scooping up the plate of pancakes and syrup from the cupboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh breakfast in bed,” Draco says gleefully grabbing the whipped cream out of the fridge and practically skipping up the stairs behind Harry. “Are you going to feed me pancakes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore brat,” Harry says back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco laughs like he doesn't believe a single word that Harry just said. “We’ll see about that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is sitting at his desk when McAdams comes jogging up to him. “I just got contacted from St. Mungo’s, Mrs. Malfoy is in the hospital.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? She’s in the hospital?” Harry whips around bolting up from his desk. “How did this happen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“St. Mungo’s said she flooed herself there, apparently, she’s been attacked,” McAdams rush's out as Harry works on getting his coat on. They are understaffed today, half the department seems to have either called in sick or gone out for a long lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it Lestrange?” Harry asks. It’s not like Narcissa doesn’t have other enemies, plenty of people wish she had gone to Azkaban like her husband. She hurt people during the war, maybe not directly but that doesn’t change it. Harry could see someone using her as a scapegoat because they can’t get to the real death eaters who are in prison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, the doctor at St. Mongu just said there was an attack,” McAdams responds. “We need to get to the hospital.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They take the floo to the hospital, not to the Auror section but the part for regular St. Mungo patients. The walk up to the intake desk where a young nurse is standing, staring at them nervously. McAdams shows her his Auror badge. “Auror department, we are here to see Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me,” the nurse squeaks as she hurries out from behind the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stopped her before she can start scurrying off. “Has someone informed her son Draco, that she’s in the hospital?” Harry demands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just reached him, he’s on his way,” she infirms him, Harry mumbles a ‘Thank Merlin’ under his breath.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They follow her down the winding hallways of St. Mungo's, squeezing past nurses, patients, and doctors. There’s always a frenzied nature to St. mongo's that leaves harry feeling on edge. The nurses and doctors are perfectly nice, harry’s never had a bad experience but being at st. Mungo's still puts him on edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs. Malfoy is in a private room resting in a hospital bed. She’s awake and appears to be mostly coherent. Her long blonde hair falls loose around her face like two curtains. There are dark circles under her eyes but other than that there’s no physical evidence of an attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Narcissa,” Harry murmurs coming to her bed. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve certainly felt better,” Narcissa says with a low laugh trying to prop herself up fully in the bed. “Healer Norson did an excellent job healing me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s just about to ask exactly what Healer Norson had to heal when there’s the sound of commotion out in the hallway. There’s the sound of a nurse insisting they cannot come into the room, and the sound of a familiar voice insisting that they are very much coming into the room, and nothing is going to stop them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco comes into the room looking out of breath and frazzled. Teddy is perched on his hip, wearing his snitch pajamas and with Percy tucked under his arm. Its the middle of the day, which means Teddy was probably in the middle of his nap. Draco doesn't look much better, he’s still wearing the tan apron that he uses when brewing potions. Harry also knows he wouldn't dare to let just anyone see him with his Weasley Christmas jumper on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not supposed to be in here, this is part of an official investigation,” McAdams says trying to stop Draco from coming further into the room, who simply breezes past him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy slips out of Draco’s arms and immediately comes running over to Harry. “Daddy! You’re here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gives him a quick hug, Teddy doesn’t seem to quite understand the seriousness of the situation. Draco has perched himself on the edge of Narcissa’s bed, clutching her hand. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine Mon Cheri you didn’t have to rush over here, only a few hexes,” Narcissa attempts to placate. Teddy is climbing up onto the bed, giving Narcissa a quick hug in greeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco doesn’t look pleased by her words. “The nurse said you’d been attacked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were conducting an interview, you're going to have to step out for a minute,” McAdams says setting Draco with a steely look. Harry wishes Greystone or Ron had been working today, really anyone other then McAdams. The deeply held contempt that McAdams holds for former death eaters is not something that he can hide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my mother,” Draco hisses back sending McAdams a terrifying glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry doesn’t want to get involved in this quickly emerging argument. Honestly, Harry is starting to think that maybe he shouldn’t even be here because having him on this case is probably a conflict of interest. Maybe it always was, Harry’s never not had an opinion on Draco even before they started the case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to conduct these interviews in privacy,” Harry says tentatively as Draco turns the full force of his gaze towards him. “Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse who’s been hovering by the door speaks up. “Mr. Malfoy I can show you to the family waiting room.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco reluctantly let’s go over his mother’s hand after some gentle urging from her. Draco takes Teddy’s hand and leads him out of the room, following behind the nurse. Harry thinks Draco might be pissed at him later, mostly because he can’t openly be pissed at McAdams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mcadams takes his note pad and quills out of a pocket in his jacket. Harry pulls two chairs up beside the bed so they can sit down. It feels awkward to have them looming over the bed, while she’s in her flimsy hospital gown and they are both in their Auror uniforms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you go over the incident with us,” McAdams begins the quill goes scratching across the paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa once again attempts to prop herself more fully against the pillows. “I was having some tea in the drawing-room, I’d woken up this morning with a horrible headache and had spent most of the morning resting. I was just looking through The Daily Prophet when the whole house began to shake. I knew someone had forcibly apparated into the house…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how did you know this?” McAdams asks interrupting her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve felt forced apparition before. Plus there’s a portrait of my Grandmother in the drawing-room, in old houses like that mine the portraits become in tune with the house. She told me that something was wrong with the house, that the house was telling her someone was there who wasn’t supposed to be, “ Narcissa explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry thinks about his own experience, the way the house had shaken, and how scared Draco and Teddy had been. The memory of it puts a pit in the base of Harry’s stomach. “What happened next?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to floo out of the house but something was wrong with my floo, it wouldn’t work,” Harry can see the tension growing in Narcissa’s shoulders. “Rabastan was standing in the doorway. He asked me where Draco was, and I told him that Draco doesn’t live with me anymore. He already knew that, and he also knew that usually on Wednesday Draco and Teddy come over and have brunch with me. I told him Draco wasn’t there and he cast a Stupefy on me. He cast a Diffindo, I don’t remember what happened but my house elf Misty apparated me here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Lestrange was looking for Draco?” Harry questions trying to process everything she just said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa nods. “He knew that Draco usually comes over on Wednesday. He must have intercepted one of our letters or gained access to my floo. The only reason Draco wasn’t there was that I had a headache. Rabastan was furious when he realized that Draco wasn’t there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should send someone to check the house,” theoretically Rabastan could still be there though harry doubts it. “maybe Auror Williamson, Malkin, and Yang.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go firecall back to the office, see whose available,” McAdams says standing from his seat and leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a heavy pit in Harry’s stomach thinking about Draco. He’s already terrified of Rabastan, he was a nervous wreck for weeks after the attempted break-in. Harry doesn’t know if he should tell him, ignorance can definitely be a peace of mind. Even if Harry doesn’t tell him Narcissa probably will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Rabastan say anything specific, something we could maybe use to try to figure out where he could be hiding out?” Harry asks. He knows it a long shot, Rabastan has been hiding for years which means he’s anything but sloppy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa gives him a hopeless look. “He told me he’s looking for Draco, and that he doesn’t plan on stopping. If he’s been intercepting Draco and my owls, he must be living by the townhouse or your home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright we’ll look into that,” Harry replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Mcadams comes back into the room. “Auror Williamson and Yang are heading over to the house right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mrs. Malfoy just said that Lestrange might be staying in a house near Grimmauld Place or Narcissa’s townhouse,” Harry informs McAdams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright we’ll go check that out,” McAdams says grabbing his notepad and quill. “I think we’re done here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry says his goodbyes to Narcissa as they head out of the room. Harry turns to McAdams. “Give me a minute, I need to talk to Draco.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mcadams glares but allows Harry to go. He already knows where the family room is, it’s just down the hall to where the Auror hospital wing is. There’s a scene of butterfly, flowers, and a cartoon smiling sun painted on the wall. There are a few other people in the waiting room, a woman with a sleeping baby and an older man with two kids coloring in books. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stands up as soon as he spots Harry coming into the room, “Well? Is everything alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it’s fine we just finished the interview,” Harry says looking over to Teddy whose sitting on the floor looking through a picture book. “I have to go, the department is understaffed today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sends him a disappointed look. “I just spoke with the doctor, he said that my mother should be able to come home by the end of the day. I was thinking that maybe she should stay with us for a few days until she’s feeling better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds fine,” Harry replies pressing a quick kiss to Draco’s cheek. “I’m probably going to be home late tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy comes skipping up to them and then crawling all over Harry. “Daddy, are you leaving?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah sorry Sweetheart I have to go back to work,” Harry says picking Teddy up fully and pulling him into a tight hug. He slips Teddy back down on to the ground. “I’ll see you both later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McAdams is waiting outside the room, impatiently tapping his foot. Immediately he starts talking, where he thinks they should start. The area around Grimmauld Place isn’t magical, its not one of the wizarding neighborhoods in London. Narcissa’s townhouse is though, which makes it seem like a more likely place to find Rabastan. Wizards like Rabastan wouldn’t like to live in a muggle house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to need back up if we don’t want this to take a month,” McAdams grumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get a few of the recruits from the training program,” Harry suggests. There’s plenty of people in the Auror program that Harry thinks could do a perfectly good job. Searching houses isn’t a high-risk job unless they do actually find Rabastan. Harry doesn’t think that’s particularly likely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a bad idea Potter,” McAdams responds giving him a small smile. Harry thinks that might be the first-ever compliment McAdam has ever given him or anyone for that matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the Auror office, they talk to Angelina Fieldson, the head of the training program. She picks out four of the trainees to help them, those she thinks are most prepared to go out into the field. Harry recognizes them from the few time he had gone in and helped with training. They get them suited up, in Auror coats and wand holsters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They get a map of London out to point out what areas they need to look at. It's not an exact science, they have to do their best to guess. They review a tracking spell, the spell is also not an exact science. It can track to see if there are places with a lot of magical energy, which help search for wizards in muggle neighborhoods. In wizarding neighborhoods, it isn’t much use, plus it doesn’t just track wand use but magical items and creatures of any sort. They could think their following Lestrange and actually just be following a stray crup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry takes one of the trainee’s with him, Rebecca, as they begin searching around Narcissa’s townhouse. Williamson just got back from there, unsurprisingly Lestrange was no longer hanging around Narcissa’s home. Harry’s sure as soon as Narcissa’s house-elf apparated her to St. Mungo's he’d left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, there are lots of dead ends as they follow magic trails throughout the neighborhood. The most suspicious thing they come across is an old witch who seems half-mad, whose attic is filled with traces of magic yet no highly magical objects. When Harry asks if she’s seen anything suspect she gives them a distant smile and mumbles something about her grandchildren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They work until its been pitch black outside for hours. Harry’s used to working overtime, but that’s not the same for the trainees. Harry might not be McAdams’s biggest fan but he won’t stop working until he cracks a case. Harry’s pretty sure he’s going to have to stop him, for the trainee’s sake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good work today,” Harry says to Rebecca as they reach a dead-end street, seemingly the perfect place to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she responds giving Harry a small shy smile. “It was cool being out in the field.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry casts a Patronus for McAdams telling him to meet him back the Auror department. Harry and Rebecca find a dark alleyway that they apparate back to the office from. The streets are pretty empty anyways, it’s freezing cold outside and well past dinner time so Harry’s not actually worried about being seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the Auror department, the night shift is at their desks, there’s a kind of quietness that always accompanies the night shift. Harry dismisses Rebecca, telling her that he’ll see her tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McAdams looks exhausted when he comes into the room, two even more exhausted trainee’s trailing behind him. McAdams pulls out his little notebook, rubbing tiredness out of his eyes. “Did you get anything helpful?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not particularly, an older woman with an impressive magic signature in her attic,” Harry says pulling out his own little notebook. Unfortunately, that really was the most helpful thing he came across today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>McAdams flips through his own notebook. “I actually got something similar. A squib couple, a big magical signature in their attic. They didn’t know a thing about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we should follow up on that, could be something,” Harry says tucking his notebook back into his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll follow up on that tomorrow,” McAdams says with a big yawn. “Merlin I need a drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its almost nine which means Draco’s probably reading Teddy a bedtime story, getting ready to tuck him in for the night. Harry hopes there’s leftover from whatever they had for dinner, preferably something that actually heats up well with a warming charm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Harry replies giving McAdams a final wave. Ron should be in the office tomorrow, Harry always likes days where Rons there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry takes the floo home, entering into a quiet house. Harry trudges up the stairs to Teddy’s room. Unsurprisingly Teddy and Draco are curled up in bed, a book open in front of them. Teddy looks half asleep but perks up when he spots Harry. “Daddy! Your home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sets himself on the edge of the bed, leaning down to give Teddy a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. “Bedtime?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were just finishing the story,” Draco says closing the book and putting it on the nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you read me another story?” Teddy begs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tonight Sweetheart,” Harry replies mostly because he doesn't think he could stay awake long enough to make it through a story. “How about an extra one tomorrow night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy concedes and happily accepts another hug and kiss goodnight from Harry. Draco also gives Teddy his own good night hug, tucking him under the covers until the blankets are under his chin. There’s a warming charm over Teddy’s room, but Grimmauld Place is an old house and gets drafty. Harry makes sure to turn on the nightlight before they leave the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll heat you up some food, I got us a pizza earlier,” Draco says as they make their way down to the kitchen. Harry settles himself in the breakfast nook with a heavy sigh. Draco pulls a slice of pizza out of the fridge casting a quick warming charm over it, he also dishes out some salad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At once Harry begins devouring the food not realizing how famished he felt until he begins eating. He only stops when Draco slides to the floor in front of him and begins messing with the laces of his heavy work boots. “You don’t have to do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly,” Draco mumbles as he eases the shoes off of Harry’s feet, which begin to tingle as the feeling comes back into them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Draco stands up Harry tugs him down next to him in the breakfast bench, so they’re squished up close together. “Is your mother alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I set her up in one of the upstairs bedrooms, we had to clean out lots of dust bunnies,” Draco replies with a tired smile. “We only got home a couple of hours ago, she’s been resting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she’s going to be okay?” Harry questions polishing off the rest of the pizza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have another appointment with the doctor in two days, she’s going to stay here until then,” Draco explains leaning his head against Harry’s shoulder. “My Mother told be why Lestrange came, that he was looking for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wraps an arm around Draco’s shoulders. “We’re looking for him, we’re doing absolutely everything we can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you said last time and now he’s attacked my Mother,” Draco snaps back standing up to bring Harry’s empty dishes to the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s right that Harry promised they’d find Lestrange, it’s not something he should have ever promised. They’ve spent years since the war looking for him, maybe not with the same dedication that they do now. Harry had been naive to think that they could solve the case so fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already have some new leads,” Harry reassures, not mentioning that the leads aren’t good ones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco sends him an unimpressed look. “I don’t get how he hasn’t been captured yet, he is a war criminal for Merlin’s sake!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Harry tries to reassure coming up and wrapping Draco up in his arms. Draco doesn’t hold him back, stubbornly looking the other way. Harry can understand why he’s angry and upset, Harry feels the exact same way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco slips his way out of Harry’s arms. “I’m going up to bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry finishes off a glass of water after Sraco heads up the stairs and then does the same. He checks in on Teddy, poking his head into the room to make sure he’s actually asleep. Teddy’s knocked out mouth open as he snores quietly, Fang is curled up next to Teddy on the bed. He sleeps with Teddy every single night, usually, Teddy ends up curling up next to him like Fang is some sort of stuffed animal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the room Draco’s already in bed, wearing his pajamas and book open in his lap. Harry strips off his Auror jacket, tossing it into the laundry basket. Draco has basically moved into Harry's room, his pillow has its spot on the bed and the majority of his clothes are hanging in the closest. Harry snags a clean shirt and pair of loose pajama pants from the closet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to take a shower,” Harry mumbles before going into the bathroom. It always takes a minute for the water to heat up, that’s just the way old pipes work. Harry strips off his clothes and hops into the semi-warm water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shower is quick, letting his muscles relax in the warm water before briefly washing his body and hair. When he comes out he feels refreshed but sleepy. Putting on fresh cloths is by far the best part, enjoying the soft t-shirt feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry flops into the bed once he’s done in the bathroom, eyes drifting closed. He can hear Draco close his books and slip down deeper into the bed. Harry is above the covers, not actually perfect conditions for sleep. Harry feels much too tired to do anything about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nudges him, and when that doesn’t make Harry move he begins yanking the covers out from underneath him. “Come on sleepyhead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh alright,” Harry grumbles helping Draco by rolling onto his side and then fully slipping under the covers. Draco slides down next to him, spooning up against him. It's the absolute perfect amount of warmth underneath the covers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I was kind of mean earlier,” Draco mumbles face pressed into Harry’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry reaches up and curls his fingers through Draco’s soft hair. “It’s okay, I understand why you’re angry. I feel angry about it too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just scared,” Draco whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wraps his arms tightly around Draco, trying to make him feel as safe as possible. He wants to promise Draco that everything is going to be just fine, but he knows better than to do that. Harry already made promises that he couldn't fulfill. That doesn’t stop Harry from wishing that he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone enjoyed it. If anyone is confused about how Bone was listening in on them he was able to listen into hermione and Ron's apartment and hear them talk about Harry and figure out where he would be from there. <br/>The next chapter should be out soon. Thank you for all the comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mention of sexual assault. None occurs just references to theoretical sexual assault. Skip the beginning of the chapter if you feel that might be triggering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last two weeks have left Harry exhausted. It is not just work, though by the end of the day he always feels dead on his feet. Life at Grimmauld Place hasn’t actually been that peaceful either, or at least not as peaceful as it usually is. Coming home leaves him just as tired as work does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa had stayed with them for a few days until the doctor had declared her fully healed. Of course, that’s when the real trouble had begun, because Narcissa had insisted she return to her townhouse. Draco had thrown a complete fit, despite the fact Harry promised that Narcissa’s townhouse would have around the clock monitoring. Narcissa is used to Draco’s fits had ignored him, and Draco has been in a pathetic mood since then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only person he remained completely kind to is Teddy. He switches between acting like a barnacle stuck to Harry’s side to suddenly be furious about the Auror’s department’s lack of development on the case. Harry can understand his frustration, Harry is frustrated by their lack of progress as well. He also knows that Draco’s terrified, based on the fact that most nights he wakes up crying from a nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was coming home from work early today. This morning had been a disaster, Draco had woken up multiple times during the night plagued with nightmares. Teddy had also been in a mood this morning and refused to eat his breakfast. When had Harry had gone to leave for work Draco had thrown a fit, practically begging Harry not to leave. It had broken his heart when he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So now he’s coming home early, so he could spend the afternoon with them. Harry was happy to come home early, recently work had been bringing him no joy. He has been considered asking Robards to take him off the case, being on a case this personal isn’t a good thing. Yet at the same time, he wanted to stay on the case, so he could have some control over it. So Harry has kept his mouth shut probably not for his own good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry is greeted by an empty living room when he arrives home. Its a bit unexpected, considering it’s after Teddy’s nap time and too cold out to be playing outside. Draco usually lets Harry know when he goes somewhere, even more since the attack. He spent a few days at Shell Cottage with Fleur and another day at the Burrow where he’d come home with homemade banana bread that was absolutely divine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry heads upstairs, poking his head in Teddy’s room and his own to find them both empty. From there he heads to up to the next floor, which is usually unoccupied. He follows the sound of voices until he walks into the library, which had once been used as a bedroom for Molly and Arthur. The bed now rests awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking completely out of place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finds Teddy, Draco, and Pansy in there surrounded by piles of books. Draco has given up on the attic, for now, insisting that it’s much too cold be up there. Apparently, Draco has decided that the library in the next room to get cleaned out. Draco loves books, Hermione and Draco have that in common. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Potter your here,” Pansy grumbles in greeting tossing an old leather-bound book into one of the piles. Harry’s still not entirely sure how he feels about Pansy. Theo, Blaise, and Goyle are alright not that Harry knows them all that well. There’s something about Pansy that really gets under his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Harry replies pressing a quick kiss Draco’s lips and then to Teddy’s forehead. “Hows the sorting going?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are some amazing books in here, I’ll have to show Hermione she’ll love these,” Draco replies flipping through a book before twisting around to set it on top of one of the piles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m sure she’d love that,” Harry replies. “Anyone want a snack and some tea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me! Me! Me!” Teddy chants jumping up from where he’s been sitting flipping through a picture book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s always hungry in the afternoon, usually, that would mean getting a croissant from the cafeteria and a coffee. Teddy seems to share that same sentiment. Recently he’s been constantly hungry, eating at least two helpings at dinner ever night. Its made up for Draco’s lack of appetite, which has been bird-like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call for Kreacher to make something,” Draco says not looking up from his book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine I can make us all something, how about sandwiches and tea?” Harry replies because he really doesn’t need Kreacher to do everything for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy stands up from her spot on the floor. “I’ll help you with that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco raises his eyebrows at her and Harry has to admit he’s a bit surprised too. Draco smirks. “Really you’re going to help with snacks? Have I really bored you that much?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m particular,” Pansy responds with an unconvincing smirk. “I only accept the best.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rolls his eyes but doesn’t contradict her statement. Harry heads back downstairs to the kitchen with Pansy on his heals. She doesn’t actually seem like the type to cook in a kitchen, he imagines the Parkinson household had a legion of house-elves. She looks like she survives on red wine and finger foods and basically nothing else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry starts the kettle before turning around to look at Pansy. “So I assume you don’t really want to help me make snacks?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Pansy replies folding her arms and setting him with a stern look. “We need to talk about Draco.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Draco?” Harry asks as he begins to make turkey sandwiches. The fridge is surprisingly empty, he knows Draco usually makes a list of ingredients for different meals at the beginning of each week and either he or Kreacher does the shopping. It must have slipped his mind this week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to do something about Draco, he’s losing his mind over this Lestrange situation,” Pansy states. “He fire-called me this morning practically in tears begging me to come over. He’s terrified all the time. He’s convinced Lestrange is going to come here and kidnap him and rape him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do? We’re doing the best we can at work,” Harry snaps back, cutting one of the sandwiches more violently then strictly necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy rolls her eyes. “Really? You honestly believe that how pathetic. Do you think the Auror department wouldn’t do more if Lestrange hadn’t attacked Mrs. Malfoy if he wasn’t terrorizing Draco? Two former death eater? The Ministry doesn't care what happens to either of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I care what happens to them, even if no one else is trying I am,” Harry insists. He doesn’t think that there is any truth behind Pansy’s words. He knows Ron does even if he would probably deny it and Greystone seems to as well. McAdams cares less about Narcissa and Draco and more about solving as many cases as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy sneers at him. “Seriously I don’t understand how Draco puts up with you, you really are the golden hero described in the Prophet. Always thinking the best of everyone even when you shouldn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sneers back at her suddenly remembering why he doesn’t like her. She’s a brat, and not in the way Harry likes. He doesn’t know how she and Draco talk to each other, just sneering back and forth over glasses of red wines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Parkinson what more do you want me to do?” Harry snaps back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy looks like she’s about to say something vicious but suddenly deflates. “I’ve never seen him this bad, not even during sixth year. I just want to do something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Harry didn’t disklike her so much he’d probably give her a hug right now. He’s pretty sure that she would push him away if he tried. Harry pours out a cup of tea for each of them, making sure to add the right proportion of cream and sugar to Draco’s. For Teddy, Harry snags one of the apple juice boxes from the fridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish there was more I could do too but I’m glad you’re here to help him,” Harry replies summoning up a small grin. “Now help me carry up the tea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy levitates the three cups of tea so she doesn’t figure out how to balance them in her hands. Harry puts all the sandwiches on a big plate to carry them upstairs. Draco and Teddy are still in the library, though Teddy is now coloring with Fang sitting beside him. Draco is still going through books, placing them in different piles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Juice box!” Teddy exclaims reaching up for the box which Harry hands over. He watches as Teddy violently stabs the straw into the top of the juice box and begins drinking. Teddy also snags one of the turkey sandwiches from the platter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry settles himself on the floor leaning back against the bed for support. Draco scoots over until he’s leaning between Harry’s spread legs, back pressed against Harry’s chest. Everyone grabs a sandwich including Pansy though she looks at it with an air of disdain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you guys doing?” Harry asks as he munches on a sandwich. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We took all the books off the shelves and we’ve been placing them into different piles,” Draco points around the room as he talks. “Over there are books I think we should get rid of, and then I sorted the rest into different categories based on the subject. I want to make enough room to bring some of the valuable books down from the attic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to do something about this room decor,” Pansy cuts in wrinkling her nose. “I don’t understand why there’s a bed in here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s from during the war, Molly and Arthur used to sleep in here,” Harry explains. Grimmauld Place is so much different then it was during the war, even different from when Harry first moved in here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco makes a low sound of consideration not looking up from the book in his hands which appears to be in a foreign language. “We’ll have to do something about the bed, there should enough room in the attic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go shopping soon, I found this shop it has absolutely amazing furniture,” Pansy says flipping through one of the books looking completely disinterested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco nods. “Maybe tomorrow if you don’t have work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m basically my own boss, so I can work whenever I want,” Pansy replies. She’s a journalist for Witch Weekly, mostly the style section but Harry’s seen a few of her op-eds. Apparently, once they’re done redecorating Grimmauld Place Pansy wants to do an article on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s drawn away from the conversation as Teddy starts to show him his drawings. They are pretty good for a three-year-old, Harry’s planning on getting him a paint set for his birthday which he might later come to regret. Harry thinks he’s going to leave any sort of art education up to Draco who actually enjoys spending all days at museums. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we having for dinner?” Teddy asks as they inspect Teddy's drawing of a Hippogriff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was thinking we could go Da Nonna for dinner,” Harry suggests to both Teddy and Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy lets out an excited squeal, he absolutely loves Da Nonna. “Yes! Spaghetti! Spaghetti! I want spaghetti!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can come too if you want,” Harry says to Pansy even though he very much does not want her to come. He doubts she would even like Da Nonna, it’s a small little Italian place on the edge of Diagon Alley. Its what would usually be referred to as a hole in the wall place, with mixed matched chairs and portions that are impossible to eat in one sitting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pansy has a date tonight,” Draco replies before Pansy can say anything, giving Pansy a little smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy sighs forlornly. “Mother set me up with the son of one of her friends. He works at the Ministry, and it’s going to be absolutely terrible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can always tell your mother no,” Draco points out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy gives Draco a look like he is a complete fool. “You know that I really can not, she’s convinced Penny is going to get married before me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope is Pansy’s younger sister, currently a seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry’s only met her once, he doesn’t remember her at all from Hogwarts. She looks like Pansy with the same dark brown eyes and black hair except hers is long compared to Pansy’s bob. She’d come over with Pansy one afternoon during what must have been Christmas break to visit Draco, she had seemed quiet especially next to Pansy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry you can’t keep telling your mom that you’re going to marry me one day,” Draco says with a snicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy rolls her eyes. “My mother’s not a fool, she realized a long time ago that wasn’t going to happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry remembers back at Hogwarts there used to be lots of rumors about Pansy and Draco dating, especially after they had gone to the Triwizard Ball together. There had been rumors about Harry and Hermione back at Hogwarts, so he knows not to put any weight into rumors. Looking back it seems utterly silly to ever consider them dating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spend some more time going through the books, Draco is doing the majority of the work. After awhile Harry wanders downstairs with Teddy to work on building train tracks. It's dark out by the time Pansy comes downstairs with Draco trailing behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Potter,” she says giving him a disinterested look before turning to Teddy. “Goodbye Teddy, see you soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye-bye,” Teddy says looking up from the train tracks just long enough to give Pansy a quick wave. Teddy likes most of Draco’s friends, Theo, especially because apparently he also love magical creatures. Pansy though he mostly seems to just tolerate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy steps to the floo shouting out her home address and disappears. Draco settles himself upon the couch leaning against Harry’s side. “Are you ready to go get some dinner?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spaghetti! Spaghetti!” Teddy begins to chant again jumping up and down excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that’s a yes,” Harry says with a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco grins back standing up from the couch. “Let me go change my clothes, I’m covered in dust.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry thinks he looks fine, but Harry always thinks he looks fine. Draco is particular about his clothes, much more particular then Harry is. At least Draco doesn’t wear robes all the time, not like Narcissa who he’s never seen in anything but robes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy go put some socks on,” Harry instructs. Teddy loves running around barefoot despite the fact that sometimes the dust of locked-up rooms leaves his feet practically black at the end of the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy frowns. “I don’t want to put socks on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t go into the restaurant with no shoes on, they won’t let you in,” Harry replies with a stern look. He’s pretty sure Nona Francesca would probably let Teddy in even if he was completely naked. She absolutely adores him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy stomps his way up the stairs. Harry goes and grabs his own dragon hide boots from where they are stacked up by the front door. Teddy and Draco come back downstairs together, both looking ready to go outside. Teddy’s wearing mixed matched socks but a puffy jacket that Harry got him for Christmas where the hood has cat ears on it. Draco seems to have stolen one of Harry’s coats, a pea coat Hermione got him a few years ago that he’s never actually worn. Harry grabs his scarf off the coat rack, a gift from Molly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone ready to face the snow?” Harry asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we make a snowman?” Teddy asks, Fang jumping up around their feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry quickly glances at the dark sky out the window. “Maybe tomorrow, it’s a little dark out right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can build a snowman when we go to the Burrow tomorrow,” Draco reassures taking Teddy’s hand as they walk through the floo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to the Burrow tomorrow?” Harry asks. He still finds it strange that Draco goes to the Burrow without him. He knows Molly loves spending time with Teddy and doesn’t seem to mind Draco’s presence. Harry knows he never goes over when George is at the Burrow, there’s still quite a bit of tension between the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fleur is coming with Victoire,” Draco says as a way of an explanation. “She wants Molly to teach her how to knit so she can make a blanket for the new baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry takes Teddy’s other hand, tossing up some floo powder and shouting out the address of Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, Da Nonna doesn’t have its own floo, so they have to take the general one for Diagon Alley. Its dinner time so the restaurant they floo into is crowded, so Harry ushers them through it as quickly as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it’s freezing outside, snow piled against the edges of Diagon Alley. Just a few weeks ago Diagon Alley was filled with Christmas time shoppers but now its much quieter. The shops and cafes have mostly closed for the day, all that is left open is a few restaurants. There’s a peacefulness that comes with Diagon Alley at this time of day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if there’s going to be an article about them in the paper. There hasn’t been even a peep about then since Harry threatened Bone on New Years’ Eve. Harry’s hoping that means he sufficiently scared him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Da Nona only has a few tables in it. There’s a couple sitting in one corner, talking over a shared bowl of pasta. Nona Francesca’s two grandaughters are the only waitresses at the restaurant, they’re identical twins the only thing distinguishing them is hair length. They talk with Italian accented English, and both of them always coo over Teddy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cecelia is the waitress here tonight, unfortunately, since Cecelia has a massive crush on Draco. Her cheeks go bright pink as she welcomes them into the restaurant. She must know that Draco and Harry are a couple, she never actively flirts with Draco. Still, that doesn't stop her crush from being any less obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shows them to a table, handing them each laminated menus. “Can I get you started with some bread for the table?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please!” Teddy says grinning before Harry or Draco can respond. That earns him a laugh from everyone at the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some water would be good too, and some milk for Teddy,” Harry replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cecelia scurries to the back to get their drinks. The menu doesn’t take long to look over, they’ve been here plenty of times. Luna was actually the one who showed him this place, right after the war they used to come here once a week. Back then the press has been desperate to get as many pictures they could of Harry, and he always knew that at Da Nona the press would never get anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later Cecelia comes back delivering their drinks and a basket of bread, which Draco and Teddy immediately dive into. Cecelia’s cheeks are still a bright pink as she asks to take their orders, eyes continuously drifting towards Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all order, Teddy of course gets the spaghetti from the kid’s menu and Harry gets his usual chicken parmigiana. Draco who is the more adventurous eater gets the fettucini ortolano. Draco also gets them a bottle of wine for the table as well. Harry used to try to stop Teddy from eating so much bread before dinner but now he knows better. Teddy can eat a whole loaf and still have room for dinner and dessert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last furious blush, Cecelia runs off to the back. Harry watches as Draco slathers a truly impressive amount of butter onto bread. “I thought you were trying to eat healthily?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do eat healthily,” Draco replies as he shoves the bread into his mouth. “Especially compared to you. I know you finished off that bag of crisps.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s true, that Harry did finish off that bag of salt and vinegar crips. “At least I don’t eat as much dessert as you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dessert is delicious Daddy,” Teddy points out gnawing at the crust of some bread. He might be the only person who likes sweets more than Draco. Harry could get them a chocolate cake and they'd be happy for days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your right dessert is delicious,” Harry concedes much to Teddy and Draco’s joy. “I assume both of you are going to get a slice of the tiramisu.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy gives him a look like he’s a complete idiot, a look which is completely Draco. “Of course, Nona Francesca makes the best.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s not going to disagree with that. Teddy starts talking excitedly about his playdate tomorrow with Victoire. Teddy has decided that Victoire is definitely his best friend, which is easy because Teddy doesn’t know many other kids his own age. Apparently their favorite activities include flying their brooms which are child-sized and don’t go more than a few feet off the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry also finds himself watching Draco. His mind can’t get over what Pansy said to him. Of course, he knows that Draco is afraid of Lestrange, only an idiot wouldn’t recognize that. Harry has never really gotten to the full story about Draco’s experience with Lestrange, even when they took Draco’s statement he was reluctant to give much more than the bare minimum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When their food arrives it’s not delivered by Cecelia but by Nona Francesca. She slides their food in front of them before cooing over Teddy, pinching his cheeks and saying sweet words in a rush of Italian. Teddy flourishes under her loving attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is good to see you! Its been so long,” Nona Francesca coo’s as she ruffles Teddy’s bright blue hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been busy,” Harry says because Draco’s already started digging into his food. “Did you have a good Christmas?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My son came and visited from Italy with my grandkids,” she replies looking absolutely delighted. “Kids grow up so fast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grins back. “They really do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some of my chocolate tiramisu, your favorite,” Nona Francesca says to Draco with a smile. Draco does live the chocolate tiramisu, and she’ll probably end up giving them an extra slice or two to take home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t wait,” Draco replies as he rolls up some noddles onto his fork. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nona Francesca ruffles Teddy’s hair one last time. “I’ll leave you to eat, don’t be afraid to ask for anything you might need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry dives into his food then, somehow everything Nona Francisca makes is delicious. Harry’s never been much of a picky eater, it’s not like he could when he was a kid. Harry’s tolerated his own cooking for long enough, he’s not like Draco who grew up with a league of house-elf chefs at the Manor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s the fettucini ortolano?” Harry asks watching as Draco soaks up some of the sauce with a slice of bread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Delicious,” Draco says through a full mouth, covering it with his hand when he speaks so they don’t have to see the food in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy has no problem talking with his mouth full. “I want to eat spaghetti every day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you'd get tired of it?” Draco asks raising a single eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” Teddy says confidently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lets out a snort of laughter, he’s never heard anyone have such strong opinions about spaghetti before. Harry likes spaghetti as much as the next person but even he’d get tired of eating it every single night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco gives both of them a fond look. “Maybe we should go somewhere where we can eat spaghetti every single day?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean,” Harry questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stares down at his plate mixing the pasta around. “We could go to Italy for a bit, like for a little trip, a vacation. Or maybe in the south of France. It’s beautiful there, or at least nicer than London.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry would love that, go on a vacation and forget all about whats going on. Harry’s never really been anywhere interesting, he always thought it would be interesting to travel around. Never really got the opportunity, he went from fighting a war to being a parent which didn’t really leave a lot of time for traveling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe once I’m done with the case,” Harry suggests because he knows he can’t just get up and leave, especially not with a case like this one. Harry’s pretty sure that Draco knows that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry can see the disappointment all over Draco’s face. “We could though, we could pack our bags tonight and get a portkey by mid-morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to go on vacation,” Teddy says excitedly pasta sauce smeared all over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not right now but maybe in a month or two,” Harry says setting Draco with a warning look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees the flash of anger go over Draco’s face for a second the disappointment fading. Harry understands the urge to want to get away, there was plenty of times when Harry just wanted to run away during the war and not deal with anything. In the long term that won’t help anything, and it won’t leave Draco feeling any better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco let out a long sigh. “I suppose we can just stay in London and freeze.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wants to point out they went to school in Scotland which is much colder than London, but he doubts that would help. Harry steers the conversation away from vacations and into the much more safe zone of movies and whatever new gossip is in Witch Weekly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cecelia comes and collects their empty plates. “A piece of tiramisu for everyone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They answer with a chorus of yeses, even Harry wants a piece tonight. Cecelia returns a few minutes later with two against pieces for Teddy and Draco and a much more reasonably size piece for Harry. Soon enough though Draco and Teddy are scraping their plates for any extra little bit of leftover cake and frosting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we apparate home tonight?” Teddy begs, he absolutely loves when Harry side along him. Harry on the other hand is not much of a fan of it and definitely refers to take the floo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, as a special treat,” Harry concedes deciding its worth it for the large grin that Teddy gives him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nona Francesca comes over with a take out container definitely containing an extra piece or two of tiramisu. “This is for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, but you didn’t need to,” Harry says as Draco happily accepts the take out container. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure,” she says ruffling Teddy’s hair and giving his cheeks a quick pinch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a final wave, they head back into the cold street. Harry pulls his scarf tighter around his own neck, “I’ll side along with Teddy if you carry the leftovers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright see you there,” Draco says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry takes Teddy’s hand in his who is partially vibrating with joy. Teddy been desperately wishing for his wand and is angry that won’t be able to get one until he’s going into Hogwarts. Harry does agree that its a bit messed up that kids aren’t allowed wands but have to be surrounded by magic all their lives. Harry knows its perfectly normal for wizarding parents to teach their kids some spells before they attend Hogwarts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick tug, Teddy and Harry are standing outside the front doors of Grimmauld Place. Draco lands only a second after them, leftovers still clutched in his hands. Harry unlocks the door and they begin filling into the house, stripping off snow-covered scarves and coats. Grimmauld Place is only a bit warmer than outside and Harry casts a quick warming charm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could watch a movie in bed tonight?” Harry suggests because there’s really nothing more comforting than watching a movie in bed. Harry hopes that will make Draco feel better, especially after their little disagreement earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Movie night!” Teddy cheers excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you go put some pajamas on and pick out a movie, I’ll make some popcorn,” Harry suggests. At once Teddy goes racing upstairs, Draco following behind him he’ll probably have to help Teddy put his pajamas on. Harry heads down to the kitchen, grabbing one of the bags of popcorn and sticking it into the microwave. He’s sure there is a way to make popcorn with magic, but Harry thinks its easier to do it in the microwave. Sometimes muggle technology is easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry dumps the fully popped popcorn into a bowl and heads upstairs. Draco’s setting up the television, both of them are already dressed in their pajamas. Teddy is sitting on the floor and is going through a stack of VHS tapes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you picked out?” Harry asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy passes him the VHS for </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sound of Music</span>
  </em>
  <span> before scampering up onto the bed. Harry pops the tape in before going over his dresser, grabbing pajama and a t-shirt to change into. He does so in the bathroom and when he comes out Draco and Teddy are both in bed, covers pulled up to their chest, and a bowl of popcorn balanced precariously between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry crawls into bed situating himself beside Teddy. It’s nice and cozy under the covers and Harry stuffs some popcorn into his mouth. Teddy loves musicals, Harry doesn’t mind them and he thinks musicals are good for children's brains anyways. Draco likes the movie for the romance, not that Harry could ever get him to admit it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sound of Music</span>
  </em>
  <span> is so long and they don’t even make it halfway through before Teddy is quietly snoring, limp hand hanging in the popcorn bowl. Draco carefully eases the popcorn bowl out of Teddy’s grasp and sets it onto the bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to carry him to bed,” Harry whispers slipping out and pulling Teddy up so he’s leaning against his shoulder. Teddy doesn’t appear to wake up at all and he continues to snoring quietly. Harry tiptoes his way down the hall and into Teddy’s room. It takes a bit of maneuvering to pull back the covers back and lay Teddy down at the same time, all while not waking him up but somehow he manages it. He makes sure to tuck Teddy’s stuffed animals up around him just the way he likes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry presses a quick kiss to Teddy’s before turning on his night light. Harry slips out of the room, trying to walk as quietly as possible. Back in his room, Draco’s still in bed, the movie has been turned off, they’ve both seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sound of Music</span>
  </em>
  <span> plenty of times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Teddy still asleep?” Draco asks as Harry crawls into bed beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nods. “Yep, he’s completely knocked out. I wish I could sleep that deeply.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Draco says with a sigh, Harry knows Draco’s been having horrible nightmares almost every night. Harry remembers what that was like, what it felt to have one sleepless night after another. He’s always been plagued by nightmares, but right after the war, it was terrible. He was lucky to get a few hours of sleep every night without the help of dreamless drought and being blackout drunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry fluffs up his pillows. “You know, I liked your idea of going on a vacation. I’ve always wanted to go to Italy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Draco says giving Harry a wide smile. “Well, I was thinking that the south of France might be better. My parents have a house there, it’s absolutely beautiful in April.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s hoping this whole business with Lestrange will be done be the time that they get to April, but cases rarely are that simple. Harry thinks the south of France sounds perfect and also like something very wealthy people do. “By house do you actually mean castle?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its a villa not a castle,” Draco points out like a pretentious brat. “The Malfoy family is originally from France, its been in my family for generations.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Castle or villa, I don’t really care. As long as I’m with you I know I’ll have fun,” Harry says giving Draco a charming grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco doesn’t fall for it and rolls his eyes back in response. “No need to charm me, you’ve already got me in your bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush brat,” Harry commands pulling Draco in for a quick kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The library is coming along pretty well. Harry hadn’t planned on helping, partly because he’s not interested and partly because he has no interior design sense. Somehow Draco had roped him into helping him put the books on the now dust-free shelves. Draco went crazy attacking the room with a wide range of cleaning charms. Half of them Harry had never even heard of before. Now the careful piles of books are making their way back onto the shelf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pansy wants to go furniture shopping this week,” Draco says as he goes on his tippy toes to fit a stack of books onto a shelf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This room could use a couch, and maybe a few comfy chairs,” Harry observes looking around the room. The beds been moved out, shrunk down, and now stored in the attic. The Persian rug, carefully cleaned by Draco and Kreacher, now lays in the middle of the room. The only piece of furniture left is an old wooden desk, which has been awkwardly pushed against one of the walls. Harry thinks Teddy might like the desk one day, he could use it to draw or do his school work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco makes a low sound of consideration looking around the room. “We definitely need something. Pansy had a couple of suggestions but I can’t say I like any of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t make it look like the Slytherin common room in here, otherwise I don’t care,” Harry says with a snicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me I don’t want that either,” Draco replies wrinkling his nose. “You should see Theo’s house, basically everything is green. I’m not convinced he knows other colors exist.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lets out a snicker. “It can’t be worse then Ron's Cuddly Canons themed room. You should have seen the stuff he wanted in his and Hermione apartment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron does have horrible taste,” Draco replies crawling up on the sliding ladder that allows them to reach the top shelf. It slides across half of the room, around the entire wall which id covered in bookshelves. Harry thinks it looks like something that should be in Hogwarts not in a house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure Ron would say the same thing about you,” Harry replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s only proof that he has bad taste,” Draco says nose in the air before pointing down to a stack of books. “Pass me those.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a large stack of books that appear to be on herbology. The Black family has a truly impressive collection of books on nearly every subject. Just as Harry’s about to pass Draco the stack of books he goes stumbling backward. He grabs onto the shelf just in time before he would have gone crashing to the ground. Draco shouts from where he’s standing on the ladder as the house shakes underneath them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy!” Teddy screams skidding into the room, Percy in his arms and Fang running in after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Harry says as Teddy stumbles across the room and into Harry’s arms. He drops the books, picking Teddy up before turning to look at Draco. He’s still standing on the ladder, gripping it white-knuckled and looking completely petrified. Harry offers a hand up to him. “Draco get down, come on just get down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco does so at Harry’s urging half sliding and half climbing his way down the ladder. Harry takes Draco’s hand in his, pulling him out of the room. Harry’s been thinking about what would happen if Lestrange tried to attack Grimmauld Place again. He hasn’t said anything to Draco, Harry knew it would only freak him out more. Harry wouldn’t be a very good Auror if he didn’t think about all of the what-ifs. He can’t just rely on the hope that Grimmauld Place would always protect them, especially knowing that he was able to break into Narcissa’s townhouse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stumble their way down the stairs, if it wasn’t for Draco’s grip on Harry’s hand he probably would have fallen down. Teddy yells as dust falls from the ceiling, a long crack appearing. Harry does his best to try to cover Teddy’s head, dusting away the white flecks in his hair and on his face.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Harry had thought that if Lestrange was to attack, they would just apparate out of the house. Draco had said it was dangerous to do that, but Harry wasn’t sure if apparating out the house was more dangerous then a face-off with Lestrange. After a little research, mostly done by Hermione, it was decided that trying to apparate out of the house was far too dangerous. If they even were able to, it was likely they’d end up splinching themselves with Lestrange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry runs into his bedroom and pulls out a box from under his bed. Inside is the cloak of invisibility, slightly wrinkled from disuse. It’s not big enough to cover all three of them, but it is big enough to cover Draco and Teddy. That was Harry’s second idea once he learned that they were not able to apparate out of the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get in the dresser,” Harry instructs opening the doors and setting Teddy inside of it. If they curl up Draco and Teddy should both be able to fit inside, underneath the cloak. The dresser is a thick wood and should offer protection from any wayward spells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry what? Why are we getting in the dresser? What’s that?” Draco says looking down at the cloak with wide eyes. He follows Harry’s gentle urging, curling up so he can fit within the dresser. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The cloak of invisibility. Nobody will be able to find you once you are both underneath it,” Harry informs him, and begins pulling the cloak over Teddy and Draco. Teddy is situated in Draco’s lap, clutching Percy close to his chest. Draco’s holding Teddy close with the same sort of scared intensity as Teddy clutches Percy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy looks down shocked as his and Draco’s legs disappear underneath the cloak. “Daddy, aren’t you going to get in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s not quite enough room,” Harry replies and attempts to send a reassuring smile Teddy’s way pressing a quick kiss his forehead. “But don’t worry, everything going to be fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s hand slips out from underneath the cloak which is now covering everything but there heads. His grip on Harry’s wrist is almost painfully tight. “Don’t go, please just stay here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” harry reassures again, prying Draco’s fingers off of his wrist. “I’m just going to look around the house once it stops shaking. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes. Teddy be good for your Papa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That doesn’t seem to reassure either of them, Harry knows there’s nothing he can do about that. He presses one quick kiss to Teddy and Draco’s forehead before pulling the invisibility cloak over them until they are completely covered. Harry closes the dresser door most of the way, leaving it open a small crack so they can get out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry struggles to get up from where he’s been crouching with all the shaking. Fang is standing by his feet, tail wagging and completely oblivious. Fang follows Teddy everywhere he goes, and Harry knows if he doesn’t do anything Fang will stand outside the dresser all day, a dead give away to Lestrange. Harry picks up Fang, sticking him into the bathroom and shutting the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry casts a Patronus, to send a message to the Auror department. He thinks McAdams might be working today, someone is bound to get the Patronus. Harry can only hope someone makes their way to Grimmauld Place as quickly as possible. He’s not naive enough to think he can really handle Lestrange all on his own. Harry glances down at his watch the one that Draco gave him for Christmas. Both hands are pointing fully towards in danger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Harry stumbles his way out of the bedroom the house stops shaking. Harry freezes for a second before drawing his wand. He wishes Kreacher was here, at least it would be someone else who might try to help him. Unfortunately, Kreacher is out doing the grocery shopping, he probably won’t be back for another hour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry makes it about halfway down the hall before he hears creaking on the stairs. Harry freezes, surprised to find his handshaking where its gripping his wand. He’s usually not this nervous during a mission, but the stakes are usually not this high. Harry slowly walks towards the stairs up to the third floor until he’s staring up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Potter,” Lestrange says wearing a slimy smirk. He’s wearing a set of tattered black robes, dirt staining the sleeves and hem. His hair hangs around his face in greasy chunks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lestrange,” Harry replies as Lestrange slowly makes his way down the stairs. He backs up down the hallways as Lestrange approaches, leaving a wide birth between them. Lestrange creeps down the stairs slowly until they are both standing face to face in the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid this doesn’t concern you,” Lestrange says wand outstretched, his fingers are long and bony and his nails are a disgusting shade of yellow. “I’m looking for Draco.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something about Lestranges voice that makes Harry shudder in disgust. “Draco isn’t here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I find that hard to be believe,” Lestrange shoots back. Harry can’t even imagine what it would be like living in a house with him creeping around. Harry doesn’t think that Draco’s ever visited a mind healer, but if he was the one who had to live in Malfoy Manor with Voldemort and people like Lestrange, he would definitely need to see one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t have him,” the words come tumbling out of Harry’s mouth before he can stop them. “He’s not yours to have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lestrange smirks like Harry just said the most ridiculous thing ever. “Draco has always been mine, when he was born he was already mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your despicable,” Harry responds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they are casting at each other. If Lestrange was a weaker wizard then this would be easy. Harry’s learned that a lot of magic is just about passion. There are skills that can be acquired and practiced, learning how to cast a spell just right. Even with all of that, an unskilled wizard can do a lot if they really want something. Harry really wants to keep Teddy and Draco safe, but unfortunately, Lestrange really wants Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cast back and forth at each other, spells lighting up the hallway. Harry would prefer to keep Lestrange alive, they would love to be able to get him to testify. Lestrange on the other hand has no issue killing Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lestrange strikes him down the same way he had at Flint Manor. Harry goes down with a shout crumbling to his knees. The pain is almost blinding, Harry would scream out if there wasn’t a voice in the back of his mind telling him not to scare Teddy and Draco. He still has his wand in his hand, and he’s willing to try to throw anything at Lestrange that will slow him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pathetic,” Lestrange laughs out as he easily throws off a binding spell that Lestrange casts his way. “To think someone like you defeated Voldemort.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least I’ve never been obsessed with a child,” Harry hisses out trying to get back up. He knows better than to look down at his legs, he’s sure that they are a bloody mess. Harry has pushed through far worse pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wobbles back onto his feet bracing himself against the doorframe to Teddy’s room. There’s a long cut across Lestranges face which is oozing blood and a hole has been blasted through the sleeve of his robes, leaving behind visible red sensitive skin. Harry is sure his legs are in far worse shape than any of Lestrange’s injuries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get away from him,” comes a voice from behind Harry. He turns as best he can to find Draco standing the hallway. He looks pale, his hand clutching his wand and visibly shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello my sweetling,” Lestrange says a smile growing which shows of yellow teeth. “I’m very happy to see you here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looks on the edge of tears as Lestrange slowly approaches him. Harry casts then trying to hit Lestrange with a binding spell while he’s distracted. Lestrange is too quick, and he counters the spell before hitting Harry with another diffindo. He crumples to the ground at the wand goes flying across the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not scared of you,” Draco states unconvincingly as Lestrange continues to creep closer. Harry struggles to get back up ignoring the blinding pain now surrounding his entire body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesntrage snatches Draco who lets out a cry in shock. They wrestle for a second before Lestrange grabs Draco’s wand out of his hand tossing it onto the ground. Lestrange has the tip of his wand presses against the underside of Draco’s jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me now and I won’t make him suffer, I’ll even let you keep the child,” Lestrange says pressing Draco back into the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going with you,” Draco says trying his best to wiggle out of Lestrange’s grip. “I’m not yours, I’ll never be yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lesntrage laughs at that like he just said the most ridiculous thing. “You’ve always been mine Draco, you were mine the second you were born.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are the crackle and pop of someone apparating into the hallway. Harry thinks it must be Kreacher until from his place on the floor he spots a pair of healed pointy-toed shoes. He looks up as best he can and slowly begins to recognize the tall slim form of Narcissa Malfoy. She stands tall and brave before them, as she stares down Lestrange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Step away from my son Rabastan,” she commands wand outstretched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you could join us Narcissa,” Lestrange replies.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they are casting at each other. Harry’s never seen Narcissa like this before, she’s never reminded him so much of Draco. The sort of otherworldly fierceness that Harry sees in Draco sometimes, that he always chalked up to him being a veela. Now Harry thinks it might have nothing to do with being a veela and everything to do with being Narcissa Malfoy’s son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Lestrange is distracted Draco slips out from under his grip. He half dives half slides across the hallway, snatching his wand from where it’s been discarded on the ground. He grips it with unexpected confidence and then its both of them, Narcissa and Draco working together like its the most natural thing in the world. There is something almost glorious about seeing them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa binds Lestrange only to have him counter the curse, casting it back though he misses Narcissa. It only seems to get more intense after that, it’s clear how talented with magic they all are. All three of them struggle to gain some sort of dominance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Expecto Patronum!” Narcissa and Draco shout at the same time. Harry’s been practicing with Draco casting a Patronus charm. He’s gotten better but never gets anything corporal, usually just a small whiff of blue-grey light. This time it’s different. Out of the tip of Draco’s wand comes a fox, small, fierce, and cunning. It stands beside Narcissa’s cheetah between the Malfoys and Lestrange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two Patronus slam into Lestrange throwing him back against the wall. That is enough to stop Lestrange from casting for a second, long enough for both Draco and Narcissa to hit him with a binding spell, leaving him wrapped up on the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco slides down to the floor beside Harry the fight already half-forgotten. “Oh, Merlin Harry are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My fucking legs hurt,” Harry moans out struggling to get into a sitting position. Behind them Narcissa has her wand still trained on Lestrange, her gaze is stuck on him and she looks like she’s afraid to blink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get him to St. Mungo's,” Narcissa says still staring at Lestrange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From downstairs the deep voice of McAdams calls up. “Auror department here! Potter are you there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re up here,” Draco calls down, still gripping at Harry trying to stop him from moving around too much. That’s when everything fades to black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed I can't believe this fic is almost done. I started writing this almost a year ago and it's crazy to have it be closed to finished. I know a lot of people are probably surprised by how this story went. for me I always wanted the tension to be in the suspense of the idea that Rabastan attacking. I also wanted to make Draco and Narcissa the hero's in the end. Thank you everyone who left comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry slowly blinks awake, momentarily blinded by bright lights. When his eyes finally adjust he’s staring up at a ceiling, a very blurry ceiling at that. Harry slowly feels his body come back to him and he struggles to sit up trying a get a grasp of where he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a gentle hand on his arm and then a glass is pressed to his lips. He drinks the water greedily, not even realizing how dry his throat was. The gentle hands slip Harry’s glasses into his face, and slowly the room blinks into focus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly is sitting beside him, knitting abandoned in her lap. She gives him a warm smile brushing back messy hair from his forehead. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, a little sore,” he feels more than just a little sore. His entire body had a deep ache like a heavy object is pressing down on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get the doctor,” comes Hermione’s voice, getting up from her chair beside Molly and slipping out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Teddy and Draco?” Harry’s voice croaks out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly points to his other side. Harry turns slowly, ignoring the twinge of pain that comes as he begins to twist over. In the hospital bed next to his Teddy and Draco are curled up fast asleep. Teddy’s mouth is open and he appears to be drooling lightly on the pillow. Draco’s eyes are fluttering, probably meaning he’s in the midst of a deep dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have I been here?” Harry asks sitting up even further. The room has no windows so he can’t even see what time of day it is. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Hermione comes back in then followed by Dr. Dumont. She gives Harry one of her unimpressed looks that always reminds him of McGonagall. She has a parchment in one of her hands, and one of the automatic writing quills in her other. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Glad to see your finally awake Auror Potter,” she says looking him up and down. “How are you feeling.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Sore, my legs hurt quite a bit. My chest only felt bad when I moved,” Harry admits, actually telling Dr. Dumont the truth this time. “How long have I been here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were brought in here yesterday afternoon. We had to do quite a bit of surgery on you, Auror Potter. Your legs and chest were both very badly cut up, you lost a lot of blood,” Dr. Dumont explains. “I’m going to have to look over your injuries.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry can’t believe he’s been asleep for an entire day. Dr. Dumont pulls back the sheet so she can look him over. He’s wearing loose hospital clothes, and she easily moves the shirt out of the way to look at his chest. There’s a scratch down the middle of his chest, it looks red and irritated but mostly healed. His legs on the other hand are still wrapped up, Dr. Dumont slowly undoes his wrappings. They look much worse than his chest, red all over clearly still irritated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I look?” Harry asks as Dr. Dumont begins to rewrap his legs. The amount of pain he was in Harry expected worse, at least he doesn’t have a concussion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve healed nicely Auror Potter, another day here and then a week of rest at home and you should be as good as new,” Dr. Dumont explains making several notes on his chart. “I’ll be back to check on you later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turns to Hermione then because if anyone is going to know what’s going on with the case it’s her or Draco, but he doesn't want to wake him up. “Lestrange, did the Aurors get him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in custody right now. Greystone already came back and took Draco and Teddy’s statements. Narcissa is at the Ministry right now giving hers,” Hermione explains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank Merlin,” Harry murmurs so glad to finally be done with Lestrange. Not really done, he’s sure he’ll still have to give a statement and then speak at the trial. It's nice to know longer they no longer have to be afraid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gives him a warm smile reaching forward to clutch his hand. “We were all so scared when Ron told us that Lestrange had broken into Grimmauld Place and that you were in St. Mungo's.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks much worse then it is,” Harry reassures clutching Hermione’s hand back. “Draco and Teddy, how are they doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve been sleeping ever since they finished giving their statements. They seem a bit shaken up, Teddy luckily didn’t see anything,” Molly says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing Harry wants is for Teddy to be left traumatized. He can see the deep-set fear Draco has for Lestrange, built up from years of torment. Harry certainly grew up with so much of his own fear, first his uncle and cousin and later Voldemort and the death eaters. He never wants Teddy to have to feel anything like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go get everyone some food,” Hermione says slipping out of the room once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for being here,” Harry says to Molly. He’s not surprised she’s here, she thinks of Harry as one of her children and she would do this for any of her kids. It’s nice to not wake up alone or have to put the entire weight on Draco’s shoulders. Harry knows that if Molly wasn’t here the Draco would have stayed up sitting by his side until he woke. Draco would exhaust himself just to be by Harry’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly pats his arm brushing off his kind words. “Its no problem. Ron wanted to be here but he’s helping Auror Greystone with the interviews.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me I much rather have him be there helping then here just sitting around waiting for me to wake up,” Harry replies letting out a small little laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a shuffle from the other bed, and Harry turns just in time to see Teddy open his eyes. He rubs the sleepiness out of them and when he spots Harry his face morphs into a wide smile. Immediately he slips out of Draco’s grip and out of the bed, practically running the last few steps before launching himself into Harry’s arms. It hurts when he presses his elbows into the healing wounds across his chest, but not enough that Harry would stop hugging him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy! You're finally awake!” Teddy explains tightening his grip around Harry’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy’s talking wakes Draco up, who slowly begins struggling awake. The grin he gives Harry when he sees he’s awake is almost as big as the one that Teddy gave him. He follows Teddy’s move, though not as frantically, and comes over and perches himself on the edge of Harry’s bed. “When did you wake up? How are you feeling? Has Dr. Dumont seen you yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow down,” Harry chuckles trying to soothe Draco. “I just got up a couple of minutes ago and Dr. Dumont has already seen me. She said I should be able to go home tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hungry? Should I get you some food?” Draco asks clearly not satisfied with Harry saying he’s fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hermione is getting us all something to eat right now. Come on and just lay down, there’s nothing you need to worry about right now,” Harry pats the spot on the bed next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhat reluctantly Draco does lay down, Teddy has already curled his way against Harry’s side. Draco lays down as Teddy snuggles up in between them. He pulls the sheet and thin knitted blanket over all three of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione comes back into the room balancing a try covered in food. She smiles at the three of them in bed, passing all three of them turkey and swiss sandwiches. She passes out bags of chips as well and a chocolate pudding cups for Draco and Teddy. Immediately Harry dives in finding himself starving, he doesn’t even care that the sandwich is dry and flavorless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him Teddy is happily digging into a chocolate pudding cup, quickly getting his mouth and face dirty. The grin Teddy wears is contagious. “This is the best pudding ever!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This hospital food is not good, I’ll bring you all some beef stew to eat for dinner,” Molly reassures looking down at the sandwiches that Hermione brought like they are poisonous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Draco replies who looks equally unimpressed with his sandwich though he does begin digging into his pudding cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly gives them a warm smile as she begins to work on her knitting, Harry thinks its a baby blanket for Fleur and Bill’s new baby. “I think I should have some brownies leftover, from a couple of days ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly’s brownies bring a smile to everyone's face. Harry finishes off the rest of his sandwich and opens up his bag of chips turning to look at Draco. “You were able to cast a Patronus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry thinks back to Draco’s sleek little fox Patronus. He can’t think of an animal that would better describe him, beautiful and clever, mischievous yet at the same time surprisingly sweet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a Patronus?” Teddy asks licking leftover pudding from his spoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its a very powerful charm, it protects whoever casts it from dementors and other evil forces. You know sometimes I’ll send messages and a stag will deliver it,” Harry explains. If Lestrange hadn’t had so much evil within him Draco and Narcissa’s Patronus would never have defended the Malfoys from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I make a Patronus?” Teddy questions digging into his bag of chips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It takes lots of practice and its a very difficult spell to learn, some people never learn how to cast one,” Harry replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy doesn’t look deterred at all by Harry’s words. “When we go home, I’m going to learn how to cast one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, we can work on that,” Harry replies ruffling Teddy hair before looking at Draco. “What did you think of when you cast your Patronus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco slowly smiles. “I thought back to the day that we went to the zoo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry remembers that day well, it was months ago but the memory is still fresh in his mind as well. It was the day after they had that big fight about Draco’s friends. Going to the zoo that day was the first time the two of them had really hung out and decided to be friends. It had been a great day, a near-perfect one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good day to think of,” Harry leans over and presses a quick kiss to Draco’s lips. It feels like so long ago when he couldn’t just lean over and kiss Draco whenever he wanted. Now here they are, curled up in a hospital bed but surprisingly at ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a lot of good days to think about now,” Draco says happily and full of hope, Harry likes the sound of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a big tent in the Weasley backyard. Hermione and Ron’s wedding has been consuming the Weasley family for the last few weeks. The two of them are having a very short engagement, despite nearly everyone asking Hermione if she's pregnant. After so many years of being friends and of dating the two of them saw no reason to have a long engagement. Like all Weasley weddings, it’s in the Burrow’s backyard. A large tent has been set up though due to the spring air is nice outside anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s in Ron’s bedroom watching as he fixes his tie. As best man its Harry's duty to help Ron get ready for the ceremony, not that he really needs that much help. Harry’s just glad that he’s not too hungover from the bachelor’s party last night. He went and checked in on Dean and Seamus earlier, both of them were chugging hangover potions and only half-dressed in their suits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks good?” Ron asks turning so Harry can get a good look at his suit. It's luckily, not some family heirloom which means it actually looks good. Harry went suit shopping with him a few weeks ago, an overall painful experience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The truth is Draco has ended up planning most of the wedding. Hermione and Ron had quickly realized that they do not have the same to plan a wedding without a planner, which they couldn’t afford and had denied Harry’s offer to pay for it. Hermione’s maid of honor is Ginny who was mostly helpless when it came to wedding planning. At first, it had come with Draco suggesting a florist and then suddenly he was going with Hermione to watch her try on wedding dresses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it weird to be nervous? It’s stupid to feel this nervous?” Ron mumbles messing with the sleeves of his suit. “Are these too short? They feel short.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look fine,” Harry reassures even though the sleeves do look a bit short, which is mostly standard for anything on Ron’s gangly limbs. “And I think it's pretty normal to feel nervous. I mean it is your wedding day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron takes a long settling breath. “Your right, everything’s fine. We should probably head downstairs, Mum is going to throw a fit if we’re running late.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly’s been in a dizzy all morning running around the house trying to make sure everything is just right for the wedding. The only person who’s in a worse state is Hermione, he’d only seen her once this morning but she had been frazzled haired and chugging tea like its water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go,” Harry says springing up from the bed. They head downstairs, the house is mostly empty as everyone is already gathered in the tent. Hermione is somewhere in the house getting ready, probably in Ginny’s room. A very pregnant Fleur and Parvati Patel, both Hermione’s bridesmaids are sitting on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Molly just came in and said we’re running late,” Fleur informs him as they walk past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding is not so different from a normal muggle one, Hermione insisted considering her parents are coming. Standing outside the tent Harry finds Draco wiping grass and dirt off of Victoire and Teddy cloths. The two of them are acting as flower girls, at first they had tried to make Teddy ring bearer but it was quickly decided that he couldn’t be trusted with the ring. Now its Harry’s job to hand Ron the ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay back there?” Harry asks watching as Draco retucks Teddy’s shirt into his pants. The bottom of Victoire’s tool skirt has dirt on it, and Teddy’s little bow ties is twisted halfway off. There’s something adorable about little kids wearing grown-up clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco turns around getting up from where he’s been crouching. “Teddy and Victoire decided it was a good idea to go chase a frog halfway into a pond.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looks down and sees that both Teddy and Victoire’s shoes are covered in mud. Hermione and Ron aren’t actually the type to care, Draco and Molly are probably the only two people here who would actually notice. Harry reaches froward to fix Teddy’s tie. “I think they look just fine, very sophisticated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Daddy,” Teddy says giving Harry a wide smile. Draco hands Teddy and Victoire their baskets filled with rose petals. Immediately the two of them begin swinging around the baskets nearly spilling all the petals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly comes hustling up to them clearly looking flustered. “Everyone get in your places, Ron go get in the tent you’re already supposed to be there. Teddy and Victoire come with me you’re the first ones down the ail and Draco go get into your seat! Percy saved you one in the front row.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco presses a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek and slips inside the tent. Molly maneuvers them all into the right places, Victoire and Teddy are in the front of procession. Harry gives Hermione a little wave from where’s she standing in the back of the room with her parents. She looks absolutely gorgeous, she looks like a radiant bride out of a magazine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny comes up and slips her arm through his as the bridesmaids and groomsmen line up. Luna’s standing behind them with George, she’s sewed on little butterflies to her dress which makes her look like a fairy. Luna and Ginny finally got their shit together and started dating a few months ago, Luna’s still doing her internship in the New York but somehow they make it work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At one point Harry thought it would be ginny and him walking down the ail together. Now that idea seems absolutely ridiculous, Ginny really does feel like his little sister now. There was a time when Harry had pictured in his mind of being married to Ginny, having a family with Ginny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to do this?” Ginny asks with a grin. The green dress makes her eyes look particularly vibrant and that’s when Harry notices her butterfly earring the same as Luna’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got this,” Harry says as they give each other a quick hi-five as the music starts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Molly’s already in her seat which means its Harry’s responsibility to make sure everyone starts walking down the ail. Harry nudges Teddy and Victoire forward gently, watching as they begin walking down the ail tossing flower petals as they go. When their halfway down the ail Harry takes that as his cue to begin walking. As they make their way down the ail, Teddy and Victoire are clearly confused about what to do when they reach the end of the ail. Teddy ends up settling himself into Draco’s lap, and Victoire into Bill’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny and Harry part at the end of the ail as Harry makes his way to stand beside Ron. The bridesmaids and groomsmen make a slow procession down ail until its Hermione’s turn. Draco had said that her dress was beautiful but Harry hasn’t imagined something so stunning. Harry is glad she didn’t end up taking Harry and Ginny shopping with her, like her original plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gazes over at Draco where he’s sitting in the first row, between Bill and Percy. Teddy gives him a smile from where he’s propped up in Draco’s lap. Harry can imagine his own wedding, not at the Burrow because Harry can’t imagine Draco agreeing to that. Somewhere beautiful, a simple and elegant wedding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Draco’s eyes meet and Draco give him a little wave. The whole ceremony goes by in a flash, at one point Hermione gets teary-eyed, and then at another point, Harry does. He finds his eyes keep drifting away from Hermione and Ron and over to Draco. It’s hard not to picture his own wedding, to be the one standing across from Draco. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room erupts into clapping as Ron and Hermione kiss, making their way back down the ail. Everyone trails out behind them, jumping up in excitement. They head into the larger tent which is set up for a wedding reception. There’s a large area for dancing and chairs and tables of to the side. There’s an impressively large cake, which Harry had fetched this morning from a bakery on Diagon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron and Hermione make their way to the center of the dance floor, for their first dance. Soon enough other people are joining them out on the dance floor. Harry makes his way through the crowd to find Draco. He’s helping Fleur, who is more pregnant then Harry thought possible, into a chair at the side of the dance floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry comes and wraps his arms around Draco’s waist. The set of light blue robes he’s chosen to wear look absolutely stunning on him. Harry presses a quick kiss to his cheek. “Come and dance with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, I see Bill coming over,” Fleur urges settling herself deeper into the chair. Teddy and Victoire go running past them, nearly tripping Bill on his way over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry takes Draco’s hand in his and leads him out onto the dance floor. Molly and Arthur go dancing past them with a surprising amount of passionate energy. Luna and Ginny are dancing, mostly Luna is dancing around Ginny making fluttery moves with her hands that make her look like a butterfly. She’s been back in England a lot recently, helping Charlie illustrate his book on dragons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise you don’t step on my toes,” Draco says as Harry reels him in by his waist. He smells good, like lavender and something else that Harry can’t quite decipher. His hair seems to sparkle in the light of the lanterns which are floating along the top of the tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t make any promises that I can’t keep,” Harry says as they begin to sway back and forth. It’s not really dancing, Harry can’t handle real dancing. Holding Draco close is nice enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sway back and forth ignoring the beat of the music. Draco rests his head down against Harry’s shoulder. It’s easy to ignore the conversations and dancing going on around them, and let himself be consumed by Draco. Draco is easy to be entranced by, Harry’s not sure if its a veela thing or a Draco thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait for cake,” Draco muses lifting his head back up. Harry’s always amazed by Draco’s sweet tooth, he’s never met someone with such an intense one before. Other than Teddy of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What flavor is it?” Harry asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carrot cake with vanilla frosting,” Draco replies with a little snicker. “I thought an orange cake was particularly appropriate for a Weasley wedding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolls his eyes though he’s not supposed. Hermione and Ron took a chance by giving Draco so much power over their wedding. Draco does have good taste, Grimmauld Place is proof of that. They now have a completely redone living room, dining room, library, and two of the guest bedrooms. The house seems to overflow with magical energy, their showers always run warm and a well-manicured garden perfect for Teddy has appeared behind the house. While Draco does have good taste, he could also see him make a Chudly Canons themed wedding for Ron and Hermione just for the laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we get married we should have a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting,” Harry remarks. He’s always like chocolate cake the best, not that he’s really a cake person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but was they’re a proposal somewhere in there?” Draco questions raising a single eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, when I propose you’re going to know,” Harry responds. He already has the ring, he found it when he went shopping with Ron for a birthday present for Hermione. It’s not a standard ring, the shopkeeper told Harry that the ring was at least 250 years old. A sapphire gemstone on the gold ring doesn’t scream engagement but it seems like something Draco would like. Harry had cast a series of powerful protection spells over the ring, which Ron had promised is standard for a pureblood engagement ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll wait with bated breath,” Draco teases dramatically faking a swoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry you won’t have to wait long,” Harry teases back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s taken him a while to figure out how he’s going to propose. He’s debated between doing it over a fancy dinner or a homemade meal. That was before Draco has suggested they go on vacation after the wedding to the south of France. Harry hadn’t been sure of it originally, he never really saw himself as the kind of person that vacations in the south of France. Draco had charmed him to the idea with talk of fine wine and beautiful beaches. It was Harry who had gone a bit overboard by buying Chateau Tremaux. It did give him the image of proposing to Draco on the beach during a warm summer day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just so you know I am not getting married in the Weasley’s backyard,” Draco states. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can work with that,” Harry replies. Chateau Tremaux is surrounded by beautiful French manicured gardens, and the man he purchased the villa from, the elder Mr. Tremaux, had assured him that many wizarding weddings had been performed in the gardens including his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddy comes running up there, clutching at Harry’s robes. His own robes are streaked with dirt, suggesting he’s been playing outside. His hair is a bright nearly fluorescent blue. “Daddy I want to dance too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry picks Teddy up and tucks him against his side. Teddy presses one of his hands against Draco’s shoulder and the other against Harry, pulling them closer together. Harry begins swaying back and forth again, rocking Teddy in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your a good dancer Papa,” Teddy notices. They are doing little more than swaying back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, your a good dancer too. Maybe you can teach your dad how to not step on my toes,” Draco replies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can practice as home,” Teddy says with a mischievous grin. Draco is definitely teaching Teddy how to be a snarky little thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See if I ever dance with you two again,” Harry replies with a dramatic sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco and Teddy share a look and Draco gives him an arrogant grin. “Like you can resist either of us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your right,” Harry replies because Draco is, he long ago realized that he is weak when it comes to Draco and Teddy. It’s not a bad thing, he’s pretty sure Teddy and Draco are weak when it comes to him. Harry thinks that is what it means to be a family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe its finally done! I want to thank everyone who read this fic and everyone who left comments or kudos. this is officially the longest fic I've very written! I had such a wonderful time sharing it with everyone. </p>
<p>I am so excited to announce there will soon be a part 2 to this story! I had so many ideas for this fic that did not end up working in this story so I really felt like I needed a part two. It won't be as long as this fic and the next chapter should be out in a few weeks.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!! This is my first fic for this findom so I am very excited to be posting this finally. Everything is already finished and I am just editing the last few chapters. Comments and kudos always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>